


Beyonce’s Book Of Bitches

by MTL17



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 116,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Beyonce has a secret scrapbook detailing her conquests over the years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Beyonce Knowles or Britney Spears. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. If you're under 18 you shouldn't be reading this story.

Beyonce Knowles sighs heavily. She has tried her best but it is no use, she just can't drift off to sleep and she knows why.

It's ironic really, the day has been long and tomorrow is promising to be even longer so she made the mature decision to go to bed alone so she could catch up on her sleep, and yet here she is lying awake unable to stop thinking about how horny she is.

Beyonce has a huge sexual appetite, one which is normally satisfied by her husband who she loves dearly, but he's on tour right now and even if he was here he wouldn't be able to truly satisfy her, not in the mood she's in.

Yet again Beyonce considers truly satisfying her craving, but she couldn't, she didn't have the time. Of course she didn't have the time to lay awake thinking about it either, leaving her with only one alternative.

So with this in mind she gets up, turns to her bedside table, bends down and opens the bottom of the three draws, also known as her dildo draw. Reaching inside the draw Beyonce picks out a nice medium-size toy, before closing the draw and opening the draw above it. This draw is full of books, none of which look particularly interesting or unique... save for that one black book Beyonce kept well hidden towards the bottom of the draw. Pulling the book out Beyonce shuts the draw, gets herself comfortable and then opens the book to its first page, smiling as she reads the title she gave this book so many, many years ago...

Beyonce’s Book Of Bitches

Perhaps not the most inventive of titles but appropriate given its contents of names, numbers and pictures belonging to all the women Beyonce has bedded for the better part of 10 years, the majority of which were white because while Beyonce loves women of all colours white women had always been her favourite.

Of course her husband knows nothing about this book. Part of her secretly hopes if he was to ever find it or if she finally told him about her little fetish like she had imagined doing so many times he would be hopefully understanding and willing to allow her to continue indulging her twisted lesbian cravings. Sadly she isn't 100% sure if he would be willing to accept this part of her, which is why she will probably never tell him the truth, and if he does find her little book, well, she knows all his secrets, including several which he doesn't think she knows about and could destroy him if they ever came out so if such a thing was to happen Beyonce is confident that if it ever came to it she could blackmail her husband into silence, even if it did destroy their marriage in the process. Considering that was one of many terrible scenarios it seemed foolish for Beyonce to keep this book and continue to add names, numbers and pictures to it but the truth is as much as Beyonce loves her husband, career and lifestyle she simply doesn't love them as much as she loves white women.

Turning the page Beyonce comes to a self made contents page and smiles as her eyes drift over the names of all of her conquests, the names alone sparking so many wonderful memories until her eyes focus on the first name on the list, causing her to smile again.

Britney Spears, oh how she had used to lust after that girl before she got her hands on her... and when she did, oh what fun she had, what fun she continued having to this day.

Sighing heavily Beyonce wished her loyal little white bitch was here now so she could take her pleasure from her like she had done so many times before, but tonight Beyonce would have to settle for her memories, although at least it was one of her favourites.

Britney had been the very first female celebrity Beyonce had dared to go after, and after successfully turning the pop princess into her white bitch Beyonce never looked back, more or less only going after female celebrities after that, the conquest somehow seeming sweeter when she was not only taking and dominating another woman but another woman who so many people looked up to, adored and lusted after.

If it wasn't for her success the first time out Beyonce doesn't know where she would be, but she knows she wouldn't be half as happy, so Britney has always been one of her favourites. The girl was also super submissive and, after she was properly broken in, adored all of Beyonce's little kinks, making her a perfect little white bitch for Beyonce.

Slowly Beyonce turns the page and is greeted with a series of pictures. Next to each picture is a date which is in reference to when the picture next to it was taken. The first picture at the top of the page is of Britney's perfectly shaped, toned, tight white virgin ass which is pointing at the camera, showing off her pussy and ass hole.

Despite all the times she had seen and abused it Beyonce still found herself licking her lips at the sight of Britney's ass on display before her. She absolutely adores seeing a woman in such a vulnerable and submissive position... on all fours like a bitch... ass just waiting to be abused.

So many people made a fuss over her bootylicious black ass, and while Beyonce publicly claimed she didn't love all the attention the truth is she did. When she was up on stage shaking her money-maker it wasn't 'Sasha Fierce' up there as she liked to claim, it was the real Beyonce, the proud and confident woman she truly was. However despite all the attention, fantasies from her fans, and nearly constant begging from her husband Beyonce would never let anyone fuck that bootylicious ass she is secretly so proud of. That was a bitch thing to do, and Beyonce was nobody's bitch.

It was funny really, for someone who sang how bootylicious she was Beyonce has always been more into pounding booty while never even entertaining the idea of getting her own bootylicious booty pounded.

Of course ultimately it all came down to the idea of dominance, the idea that when it came to sex she is always in control, it is always about her. With her husband Beyonce enjoyed normal, heterosexual sex. No kinks, no nothing but her way or he could get the fuck out of her bed. With women Beyonce loved kinks, especially the type which made her feel dominant and in control while preferably degrading the other woman, and in all her experience there was no act that made Beyonce feel more dominant and in control while degrading another woman than fucking another woman up the ass.

There was just something so primal about it, forcing a large cock, even one that's fake, deep into another woman's shit hole, a hole not meant to be entered, fucking them in that hole for her pleasure, listening to their whimpers of pain slowly turning into moans of pleasure as their no entry hole is slowly turned into a fuck hole, their cries for more as she begins slamming their forbidden entrances, their orgasmic cries as she sodomises them through multiple climaxes and their submissive attitudes towards her afterwards, all of it was so wonderfully empowering, giving Beyonce an addictive rush like no other.

The book Beyonce is currently holding in her hands is filled with so much ass it could easily be called Beyonce’s Book Of White Bitch Ass, but there was just enough non-ass pictures for the book to keep its original title, and it's not like Beyonce didn't adore sucking on a nice pair of titties, or tasting and sometimes even fucking a nice piece of pussy so she's quite happy with the book the way it is.

However for some of her bitches she only has pictures of their asses, either because from the beginning that was the only part of them she was even remotely interested in or by the time she was through breaking that bitch in all they were to her was a piece of ass on legs, and Britney Spears definitely ended up just being a piece of ass on legs.

As Beyonce goes down the page looking at each picture one at a time, each picture is of Britney's ass pointing at the camera with her pussy and particularly her ass hole looking tight but not as tight as they had in the first picture, Britney's anal cherry seemingly a distant thing of the past as those holes were clearly well used as the weeks, months and years went by.

Beyonce looks down both pages looking at the pictures and then the dates next to them. She can’t help but wish she had pictures of the owners face despite knowing who the ass belongs to due to the contents page. In a weird way it is exacterly because of who this woman that she is now looking at that the contents page was created as well as the reason why she only has pictures of her ass and not any other part of her body like her face that could identify her if this book was to fall into the wrong hands.

Once she reaches the bottom of the second page Beyonce turns the page and continues to look at the pictures on the next two pages. These pages are a little different, one of the first pictures showing Britney spreading her butt cheeks for the camera while others show Britney's ass having something inside of it, that being Beyonce’s big black strap on dildo. In one of the pictures there is only the head inside of Britney's butt, in another one the strap on is halfway inside of her ass, and in the third one the strap on is all the way inside of her backside. After these three pictures the pictures change, no longer showing a perfectly toned, tight white ass but a still perfectly toned, white ass however now her ass hole looks anything but tight, that poor little butt hole stretched far beyond its natural boundaries.

In all of the pictures that follow Britney's butt hole is gaping, the once tight ring of flesh now a wide opening allowing the camera to look deep into the pop princess's bowels. Continuing down the page Britney's back hole only looks more brutalised, Beyonce being treated to an increasingly better look inside Britney's ass at every following picture of the poor gaping hole. In a few of the pictures Britney is spreading her butt cheeks again, although it makes little difference. The last picture on the page shows Britney's butt hole super gaping after a 5 hour long ass pounding session, that hole not fully recovering until a few days later at which point Britney claim sitting down was finally no longer painful for her.

After having reached the end of the 'chapter' of the book on her first celebrity white bitch Beyonce instead of moving on to the next chapter goes back to the first page devoted to Britney and looks at the first picture of that perfectly shaped, well toned, tight white virgin ass.

Part of Beyonce never ceases to be amazed that even after what she did to that ass and after what she lovingly continued to do to that ass Britney is one of her bitches that actually dared to call her and how when she called Beyonce would have her beg and she would quite willingly beg her to be allowed to come and see her because her ass needs her.

As Beyonce continues to reminisce she remembers how after the first couple of sessions with Britney she only occasionally touched her pussy due to Britney always cumming harder when she played or fucked her ass. Eventually she went from only occasionally touching her first celebrity bitch's pussy to never touching it and instead 'trained' Britney to only come when she was with her from her ass play to the point where Britney confessed after the first time she gave her a 5 hour non-stop anal assault that it feels like her ass hole not only craves her black mistress's black cock but her ass hole needs her black mistress's black cock.

Slowly Beyonce turns her attention from the picture to the date next to it and as she does so she starts to remember the very first time she took her first celebrity white bitch.

***

Beyonce walks into the hotel's bar, her eyes searching the place for the pop princess cameoing in Austin Powers 3, the movie in which she is done for the day shooting for, leaving her available to finally search out her prey which she spots sitting up at the actual bar.

Britney isn't hard to spot, particularly because she is still wearing exacterly what she wore in her cameo which is a black top, if you can even call it that, the thing is so small it looks more like a bra, however it’s supposed to be a top, a pair of tight dark pants with a silver belt and black high heels.

Beyonce smiles as she looks the woman at the bar up and down before making her way over to the bar.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asks her as she reaches the bar standing next to the woman she is after.

“I'll have whatever she's having.” Beyonce says.

The bartender nods and turns to fetch Beyonce's drink as Britney turns in her seat to look at her.

"Beyonce... erm, hey, what are you doing here?" Britney asks, before looking embarrassed, "Not that you can't be here or anything, it's just..."

"Relax, I'm just here for a drink." Beyonce says, sitting down next to the babbling blonde.

"Oh, well I'm only drinking Coke so if you want something else..." Britney begins.

Both girls were about a year away from being 21 and legal to drink but even without their superstar status it would have been hard to find a bar in the country that would have carded two such stunning beauties if they chose to drink in its establishment.

"Coke's fine." Beyonce says, taking the drink offered by the bartender, "Alcohol was never my vice anyway."

The last part is said almost as a whisper, and although Britney heard it would be a while yet before she would understand it.

“Nice outfit.” Beyonce says, looking Britney up and down.

Her eyes were tempted to linger on the outfit but Beyonce would never be that sloppy, instead easily giving the impression to anyone watching that she was just admiring the outfit and not Britney herself, which is exactly how Britney took it.

“Thanks.” Britney says with a smile, "I was maybe going to change into something less revealing but it's kind of hot and I kind of like the attention, you know? Besides I’m trying to change my image. Less cute and innocent teen, more strong, confident woman."

Beyonce smirks and skilfully avoids laughing.

“Well you're off to a good start.” Beyonce says.

She'd heard that Britney was going to be changing her image however all of the attempts Britney has made so far including that outfit seems to come across that Britney is somebody cute and innocent trying to be sexy and confident rather than someone who actually is.

Britney came off as a bit of a wannabe in Beyonce's opinion, at least when it came to being sexy and confident, and her opinion didn't change as the girl, who was supposedly only a few months younger than herself, started to run her mouth how she wanted to be taken seriously, both as a strong, confident woman and as a singer before switching into total teenage girl mode when talking about clothes, shopping and then of course her latest boyfriend drama. Of course none of these subjects were exclusive to teenage girls but the way in which Britney acted came across as anything but the strong, confident woman she had just claimed she wanted to be. The girl was still cute and innocent, maybe too much for her own good. Not that she would be still innocent once Beyonce has finished having her fun with her cute white ass.

Although she masks it well Beyonce goes into a little daydream of exactly how she's going to corrupt this girl as she skilfully zones in and out of the conversation Britney is practically having with herself.

Beyonce joins in when she feels appropriate, even enjoying it at some points but at the same time doesn't tell her life story or go into details about her personal life. Britney, not so much.

In fact when they're interrupted by the paparazzi it almost seems a blessing in disguise.

"Great." Britney sighs after half a dozen photos had been taken in a matter of seconds, "I guess this means tomorrow everyone will be talking about the secret friendship of Britney Spears and Beyonce Knowles... not that would be bad or anything... I just..."

"Relax I know what you mean." Beyonce says, the wheels in her head as she realises away to use this situation to her advantage, "Listen, why don’t we go up to my room to get away from these guys?”

Britney is a little taken back by this. She feels tempted to say yes, and yet for some reason she feels as though she should say no.

“I don’t know.” Britney says, voicing her uncertainty.

"Oh come on, we can talk some more, maybe get to know each other a little better. After all, it can never hurt to have connections in this business, and I wasn't necessarily looking forward to a night of drinking alone anyway." Beyonce says, before adding after Britney still fails to look convinced, “I have a mini-bar.”

Britney thinks about it for a minute, and then smiles.

“Ok.” She says and with that the two women turn and head out of the bar and over to the lifts with Beyonce pressing the call button.

Once they are both in Beyonce presses her hotel room floor button and the two simply stand next to each other waiting to reach their destination.

While they are moving in the lift Beyonce can’t help but smile at her reflection on the mirror inside of the lift doors due to her lusted after the woman who is now standing to her right for the past 2 years and having made up her mind earlier in the day when she saw Britney doing her thing in her cameo role that she was going to make Britney her bitch. And not just her bitch but her first celebrity bitch.

Over the past couple of years Beyonce had turned a few women who weren’t famous into her bitches, mostly as one night stands with a few who she kept for a while here and there. She had been tempted to try and make one or more of her fellow Destiny's Child members her bitch however she knew better than to 'shit where she eats'. Despite having made no celebrity women her bitches yet being around a lot of hot female celebrities she had been dying to make a move on one of them and now after two years of lusting she was going to finally do it. She was going to make the pop princess Britney Spears what she hoped would be the first, and hopefully not the last, of her white celebrity bitches.

Britney looks over at Beyonce who is standing next to her and notices the smile on her face which makes her a tad nervous due to her not sure why she would be so happy. Another thing she didn’t understand was why she had had that bad gut feeling down in the bar when Beyonce had suggested that they go to her room and why was that bad gut feeling getting stronger the closer they came to arriving at her hotel room.

Finally the doors to the lift open on Beyonce’s floor. Beyonce is the first to get out with Britney following along behind her. Once they arrive at her hotel room Beyonce unlocks and opens the door allowing Britney to go first which she does with Beyonce following close behind.

As soon as they are both inside of her hotel room Beyonce shuts the door and quickly locks it to make sure Britney can’t escape when she makes her move.

Hearing the door to the hotel room close and lock causes Britney to frown in confusion, “What are you doing?”

Beyonce hearing Britney’s question turns her head to look at her and see’s Britney staring at her in shock and disbelief which makes the black singer smile, "Just making sure you can't escape."

For the first time tonight Britney seems speechless, a fact which causes Beyonce to smile. Her smile quickly fades though as she turns around completely and begins to approach Britney like a predator would slowly stalk its prey.

"You know, I was maybe going to let you do a little more drinking and talking, but I think I've waited long enough..." Beyonce says, trailing off menacingly as she watches every movement Britney makes.

"W... what what do you mean? What are you going to do to me?" Britney asks softly after a pause, afraid she already knows the answer

Beyonce just stares at her, and then smiles.

"Well, first I’m going to spank you, just so you know who's in charge. If you agree to be a good little white bitch for me your spanking will be firm but gentle. If you choose to make this unnecessarily difficult by fighting the inevitable I will be forced to beat your white ass into submission. And trust me, you don’t want that because I will happily destroy your cute little butt to get what I want even if it means you can’t sit right for a week.” Beyonce pauses for a few seconds to let what she has just said sink in, "After your spanking I'm gonna feed you my tits and my pussy and, unless you want another spanking, you're going to worship each one of those parts of my body like an eager little white ho. You're gonna suck on my titties so good and then you're going to go to town on licking my pussy, swallowing all the cream I feed you, turning you into a little black pussy loving white girl. If you're really lucky after I'm done cumming in your mouth I might reward you by shoving my tongue into your little white pussy, getting me some sweet white girl pussy cream, maybe with a little white girl cum for desert. And then... I’m going to strap on a nice big black cock and make that cute little white ass of yours all mine. I'm going to make you get on your hands and knees, spread your ass cheeks and once I have gotten that ass hole of yours nice and lubricated I'm going to fuck it. My big black strap on cock is going to violate your tight little ass hole, every single inch slowly going up that white ass until it's nice and full of black cock. Then, I'm going to fuck that ass, slowly at first, stretching you out real good, then I'm going to pound fuck that white ass. I'm going to destroy your little ass hole, tear it apart, leave it a total gaping mess. And you're going to love it. You're going to be begging me to make you my little white bitch, and when I'm done with your ass you're going to be kissing mine to prove you really want it. You're pretty white face is going to get buried in my big black ass as you cover it with kisses, thanking me, your black mistress, for fucking you like you've never been fucked before and making you my white bitch.”

As she speaks Beyonce can't help smirking as she see’s her words are starting to have a very subtle affect on Britney. Although she looks scared, bordering on horrified, Beyonce can see her nipples are as hard as two lead pencil tips and while Britney’s face may give off the impression of fear and horror her eyes give off desire and want. When Beyonce finishes her description of what she is going to do to her Britney swallows hard which immediately makes Beyonce wonder something however she decides to wait until she get’s to that part before she finds out if her suspicion is correct.

“That’s the detailed version. To put it bluntly I'm going to fuck you like you have never been fucked before.” Beyonce says, looking Britney dead in the eye so that she can see how serious she is about everything she has just said, “The only question is... are you going to let me... or are you going to try to resist? Cause it makes little difference to me, either way I'm going to have my fun with you and make you my white bitch, but seeing as those hard little nipples of yours are telling me you like the idea of being my white bitch why don't you just make it easier on yourself and submit.”

Once Beyonce has finished talking the hotel room falls silent neither Beyonce nor Britney make a move or say anything they simply stand where they are staring at one and other.

Beyonce stands in front of the locked door to the hotel room watching every move Britney makes even though the only thing moving is her eyelashes when she blinks.

Inwardly Britney is screaming at herself to move but her body won't budge and she doesn't understand why. The idea of staying and letting Beyonce do all those things to her is terrifying, horrifying even, but she's frozen to the spot and it's not just out of fear, which is perhaps the most horrifying thing of all.

“Pull your pants down.” Beyonce says finally in an authoritive tone of voice, breaking the silence.

Britney doesn’t do anything.

“Pull your pants down now!” Beyonce snaps.

There is another few microseconds of deafening silence and then, to Britney's horror, she does as she is told. She doesn't understand why, she doesn't want to understand why, but she slowly, timidly pulls her pants down until they are down around her ankles and then straightens herself up, Britney feeling like a prisoner within her own body, helpless to stop herself from doing anything but obeying.

Meanwhile Beyonce can't stop herself from smirking as while what Britney has just done may not seem like a big thing it is because it's the first sign of Britney’s submission to her.

“Now pull down your thong.” Beyonce tells her once again in a calm but firm tone of voice.

Britney does as she is told, again not sure why she is doing it and yet doing it nonetheless.

Beyonce smirks again before she walks over to the nearest side of the bed and sits down on it.

“Now come over here.” Beyonce commands, keeping her eyes locked with Britney’s.

Britney slowly makes her way over to where Beyonce is with her pants and thong still down around her ankles.

Once she reaches her Beyonce looks up at Britney who looks down at her with the same expression still on her face.

“Now lay down across my lap face down with your ass in the air.” Beyonce tells her.

Britney slowly turns her attention from Beyonce’s face to her lap where she wants her to lay face down, knowing what will happen if she does and for the first time since Beyonce gave her an order feeling herself resist obeying the black woman’s command. This whole thing is insane, there is no way she's going to let Beyonce spank her, or do any of those other things to her. She needs to pull up her pants and run... and yet Britney can't look away from Beyonce, her eyes captured by the other woman's as if she was a helpless mouse under the spell of a python. And that voice... that suddenly commanding tone... it made Britney want to do every little thing it said... but she couldn't... she shouldn't... she should...

"Do as I say." Beyonce commands calmly.

No. She couldn't. She...

“Lay down across my lap, face down with your ass in the air, now.” Beyonce orders again.

Britney swallows hard and to her horror she slowly does as she's told. As she does Britney tells herself that she is doing it because she's afraid of what Beyonce might do to her if she doesn’t do as she's told, that she didn't want to do it, she had to do it, that her body wasn't going crazy with desire over the idea of being dominated and fucked by another woman, she's just doing this so she could avoid a fight, something she was never good at doing. Maybe... maybe if she did what Beyonce said at first there would be a chance for escape later or at least a chance she could talk the black woman out of doing anything to her ass hole.

Unfortunately for Britney there was nothing she could have said or done at this point to save her ass hole as that poor little hole's fate was sealed the second she stepped into Beyonce's hotel room, but at least for now ignorance would be bliss for her.

Beyonce on the other hand knew exactly what was happening, was going to happen and why, and she loved it, the black singer licking her lips as she gets her first look at Britney Spears's bare ass, those beautiful white tight ass cheeks calling to her like a siren.

“You know Britney, I don’t know what it is about you white girls I love so much...” Beyonce says smiling an ear to ear smile as she places her right hand down on Britney’s nearest ass cheek and slowly and gently starts to caress it before moving over to the opposite cheek and then starts going back and forth between the two, “Maybe it's something to do with seeing the difference in our skin tones as my body is pressed up against yours. Maybe part of it's because some would consider it a taboo. But honestly, the main reason I think I love you white girls is because you just seem to be naturally submissive. I mean I've been with just about every type of girl I can find and 9 times out of 10 you white girls just couldn't wait to submit to me and do every little thing I say. I'm beginning to think it's in your nature, that all you white girls are just naturally submissive when confronted with a strong black woman like myself. And I got to say, you're not changing my mind, in fact you seem like a grade A piece of submissive white meat just waiting to be served up to someone like me and devoured."

Beyonce pauses in her little speech, confident that what she has just said will shock Britney which is partly her intention but also the truth, at least in Beyonce's experience, although as she continues to caress and stare at the blonde's behind deciding to move the focus of conversation from white girls in general to Britney herself.

"I’ve actually wanted to get my hands on you for a while now. Two years in fact. And now after two long years of just lusting after you your finally going to be mine. I've dreamed and fantasized about doing all types of nasty little things to you, especially your tight little ass. And none of my dreams or fantasies of what your behind would look or feel like compare to the sweet reality.” Beyonce says, loving the feel of Britney’s ass cheeks underneath her hand as she takes a few moments to lustfully grope her prize before getting down to business, “Now, I really should give you a hard spanking because you didn’t do what I told you when I told you to do it on two occasions. However seeing as this is your initiation I think one hard smack on each cheek will be a good enough punishment. But if you disobey me in the future you will get a hard spanking. Do you understand?”

Beyonce asks waiting for Britney to answer which she doesn’t.

“I said do you understand!” Beyonce snaps letting Britney know she wants her to answer her.

“Yes.” Britney says quickly.

“Yes what!?” Beyonce snaps again.

“Yes Beyonce.” Britney says after a brief pause wondering what response the woman she is laying across the lap of wants.

“Good but not the response I am looking for.” Beyonce says, “From now on you will refer to me as your Black Mistress because as of right now I own your white ass is that understood bitch?”

“Yes my Black Mistress.” Britney says meekly, blushing in shame.

“Good.” Beyonce says, “And I will refer to you however I want understood?”

“Yes my Black Mistress.” Britney says almost automatically.

Beyonce smiles as she removes her hand from Britney’s ass, reaches as far back as she can, intent on making both strikes good ones before she gives her new bitch the gentle spanking she promised.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Britney cries out in pain after Beyonce has hit her left ass cheek due to how hard she hit it as well as how hard she hit the right one combined.

“You understand don't you Britney? That I had to do that because you didn't do what your Black Mistress wanted?” Beyonce asks her.

“Yes my Black Mistress, I understand.” Britney whimpers, feeling as though everything she is doing and saying is beyond her control trying to make herself believe that her body has gone on to auto-pilot and she has no control over what she's doing or saying.

“Good girl.” Beyonce says as Britney feels her start to rub and massage her ass cheeks again, “Now, let's see about giving you that gentle spanking.”

Britney whimpers as she feels Beyonce removing her hand from her ass again.

Instinctively Britney mentally and physically prepares herself for a hard spanking despite what Beyonce has just said however she is surprised and relieved when the first hit isn’t hard at all, it's exacterly what Beyonce promised it would be, firm but gentle, as is the second one, and the third, and the fourth, and the fifth. With each strike that Beyonce lays down on her ass Britney can't help but slowly start to relax, greatly relieved that it isn't as bad as she imagined it would be. It isn't pleasant, each blow causing her ass to sting something fierce, but it's a bearable pain, as is the humiliation that Britney feels from being put over another woman's knee and spanked.

Beyonce watches as Britney slowly relax as the spanking continues, the black singer smiling at yet another small little submission from the white singer. She knew Britney was going to be an easy conquest but she had still been expecting her to put up more of a fight an this. At the rate Britney is submitting to her Beyonce wouldn't be surprised if the white girl submitted to her completely before they were even through with the spanking, not that would be a bad thing. Beyonce loved freshly broken white girl, and there isn't a single doubt in her mind that's exactly what Britney will be very soon. It also seems from the way Britney is gasping and whimpering she's not totally hating her spanking either, making Beyonce start to truly believe she is doing this girl a favour. After all, the girl seems naturally submissive, more so than any girl of any colour Beyonce had met before, and seemed to just be begging for someone to make her their bitch, and Beyonce is happy to oblige, especially if Britney is going to be as well behaved as this.

“You see what you get if you’re a good girl Britney?” Beyonce asks as she continues to spank her new bitch, loving the feel of Britney’s ass as her hand comes into contact with it, "A nice gentle spanking for your pretty white ass. Mmmmm, and it is such a pretty little white ass... it would be a real shame if I had to destroy such a thing of beauty by beating it until it was all red and swollen, wouldn't it? That's why you're going to be a good little white girl for me and do everything I say so I don't have to teach you your place with a hard spanking, isn't that right my little white slut?"

Britney doesn't reply to any of her questions and Beyonce considers punishing her for it, but ultimately she decides to be lenient. After all the questions sounded rhetorical and it isn't like she needed an answer to any of them or anything. Besides, she had what she wanted, and she could always really go to town on spanking this pretty little white ass when Britney was properly broken in.

This thought caused Beyonce to think of exactly how she was going to break Britney in, which led her to the decision to find something out that she has been curious about since she told her soon to be new bitch what she intended to do to her.

However as she goes to ask the question she stops because of something she feels on her thighs. Something wet.

Stopping the spanking altogether Beyonce moves her right hand until she can slide a finger into Britney’s pussy, and smiling widely at just how wet her prey is.

“Feels to me like somebody is enjoying this.” Beyonce says happily as she moves her finger a little further in to find something else out and is a little disappointed when she get’s her answer, “Mm, so much for you being a virgin. Pity. I prefer fucking white ass over white pussy, but there is something to be said for being a girl's first. The idea of popping a girl's little cherry and making her mine forever is certainly appealing, and I have dreamed and fantasized about doing that to you."

Beyonce's disappointment is clear in her voice as the black singer curses whoever got to Britney first however she is cheered up as another thought occurs to her.

Removing her finger from Britney’s pussy Beyonce moves it back around to her ass and then uses both hands spreads her ass cheeks and looks at her actual ass hole.

"Mmmmmm, that little ass hole looks nice and cherry tight though." Beyonce says as she licks her lips and stares lustfully at her ultimate goal, Britney Spears's little back door.

Britney just whimpers in shame and lays across Beyonce's lap of the other woman examines her most intimate of the areas for a few long moments.

"Well, is it?" Beyonce asks, before adding when there is no answer, "Is your ass hole nice and cherry tight? Have you ever had anything up there? Have you ever let anyone fuck you up your pretty little white ass? A boyfriend maybe? Or did you give your ass up to help your little career?"

"I would never do anything like that... my Black Mistress." Britney says, sounding bold for just a moment before losing her nerve just in time to address Beyonce properly, no one has ever asked to do anything that disgusting to me before... and even if they had I wouldn’t have let them because... because it’s gross.”

“Oh Britney.” Beyonce says smiling as she lets go of Britney’s ass cheeks and starts to once again rub her right hand against them, “Not only am I going to take your anal cherry but your going to learn to love taking my black cock up your white ass like a good little white bitch.”

With that she starts to once again spank Britney’s backside, not loosing neither the firmness or the gentleness of her strikes. As she does so Beyonce doesn’t say anything she simply focuses on giving Britney the firm but gentle spanking she promised. As the spanking continues she feels the desire to hit Britney’s backside a little bit harder however manages to restrain herself because of what she had said about how good girls get rewarded and bad girls get punished and wanting that to be the way Britney see’s her life as her bitch. If she is good she will get rewarded, and if she is bad she will get punished.

Britney meanwhile is doing her best not to respond in anyway shape or form to Beyonce’s firm but gentle spanking which as time goes on is starting to get harder and harder due to her actually starting to enjoy the spanking and actually wanting the black woman to spank her harder due to this gentle but firm spanking feeling almost like torture due to it being nice and pleasurable and yet she wants to feel more and the only way she will do that is if Beyonce hits her harder. Britney doesn't understand why she feels this way however despite not understanding it she does her best not to dwell on it and simply focus on taking the spanking, partly hoping it ends soon, and at the same time hoping it goes on and on for as long as Beyonce can continue to spank her or wants to spank her.

Beyonce watches as Britney’s ass slowly starts to go from it’s beautiful white colour to a very light shade of pink which causes her to stop due to that being a sign that it is time for them to move on to the second phase of making Britney her bitch.

“Get off of my lap and down onto the floor.” Beyonce says not to miss a beat.

Slowly Britney gets off of Beyonce’s lap and down onto the floor on her knees before Beyonce.

“Move back a little bit.” Beyonce says.

Britney does as she's told, staying on her knees as she does so, watching as Beyonce stands up and then slowly removes her dress, revealing her breasts and erect nipples which Britney can't help but seem to notice.

Beyonce is now in nothing but a thong and a pair of high-heels and Britney can’t help but stare at the vision before her and feel herself swallow hard because of how stunningly beautiful Beyonce is. As she continues to stare Britney can’t help but remember how she felt and what she was thinking earlier after Beyonce had told her what she intended on doing to her. She had felt like telling the woman in front of her how she had never been with another woman but thought better of it due to the fact that she didn’t seem to care weather she had to force herself on her or not Britney doubted the fact that she is a ‘lesbian’ virgin would have mattered much.

Although she has never been with another woman she can’t deny she has always been curious as to what it would be like being with another woman and while she never imagined ever actually acting on her curiosity she can’t deny having a very strong desire to find out what it would be like with this woman. After all Beyonce is very attractive both with and without clothes... particularly without... and Britney is sure there are a lot of men and lesbian women, and maybe even a few straight or curious women, who would love the chance to be with her. If Britney is honest who can blame them from what she can see there is defiantly a lot to like about the woman in front of her, beautiful long brownish blonde hair, beautiful coloured skin, nice figure beautiful medium size breasts long legs.

Beyonce smiles able to see from the look in Britney’s eyes and on her face that she approves as she slowly walks up to her and once she is standing in front of her she looks down at Britney who looks up at her. After smiling down at her prey for a few moments Beyonce slowly leans down until she is face to face with Britney, cupping the girls face with one of her hands while using the other to tenderly brush her hair.

“You know what happens now don’t you?” Beyonce asks softly.

Britney just nods her head in reply as Beyonce slowly lowers her lips are touching as she feel Britney’s, the kiss gentle at first allowed the kneeling pop sensation to get used to the idea of kissing another girl.

It is pretty easy to tell Britney is nervous however it isn't long before she slowly starts to get into the kiss, Beyonce smiling into the kiss as her prey surrenders to her.

A first kiss has always been something special to Beyonce and when it comes to her bitches she likes it when that important first kiss takes place while they're on their knees before her, another little touch of submission which helps establish who's in charge right from the beginning.

After a few minutes of kissing with their mouths closed Beyonce decides to take the initiative and gently laps her tongue against Britney’s lips letting her know without words what she wants and Britney much to her delight give her what she wants as she opens her mouth and let’s her slide her tongue in. As soon as their tongue touch Beyonce immediately increases the intensity of the kiss wanting to over power Britney mentally and emotionally as well as physically confident that none of her previous boyfriends will have kissed her with this much passion.

Eventually Britney breaks the kiss, gasping for oxygen, which makes Beyonce smile figuring now is as good a time as any to make Britney move on. So once Britney has gotten her breath back Beyonce leans in again only this time gently grabs the back of Britney's head and pushes the other girl's lips against her neck. Much to Beyonce’s pleasure Britney immediately takes the hint and starts to focus her attention on her neck, gently covering it in kisses. After working her neck over with kisses Britney starts to suck on the sensitive flesh, somehow finding Beyonce’s sensitive spots without even trying, making the black woman squirm with pleasure.

As much as she enjoys this it isn't long before Beyonce is lifting herself up while keeping Britney's head in place, Beyonce smiling as Britney continues to kiss at her flesh without needing to be asked until the eager to please white girl's face is pressed against her full, round and firm breasts.

Britney hesitates for a moment as those soft round pieces of female flesh are pressed into her beautiful face, but a tightening on the back of her head quickly has her leaning down so she can slide her tongue from the top of the breast to the top, going straight past the nipple on her way from one end to the other. She then does the same thing again only going back the other way and then she goes back up only this time stopping when she reaches the nipple and takes it into her mouth.

In all of her previous experience Beyonce has never felt what she is feeling from what Britney is doing to her which just tells her she made the right choice as far as making the pop princess her first white celebrity bitch as she feels Britney slowly and gently lick her nipple before moving to the other and repeating the same treatment worshipping both breasts with her lips and tongue just the way a black mistress should have her breasts and nipples worshiped by her white bitch.

To show her new bitch how much she approves of what she is doing Beyonce pushes Britney’s head deeper into her breast, feeding her the nipple, the encouragement causing Britney to suckle harder on the nipple being pressed into her mouth, at the same time the pop princess beginning to use her hand to massage the opposite breast.

After an eternity on one breast Britney moves over to the opposite breast swapping hands as she does so so that she can massage the breast that was just in her hand while she gives the opposite breast the same treatment with her mouth as the breast she is now playing with.

"Mmmmm, good little white girl, you suck those big black titties. Get those big black titties deep in your mouth and suck them good. Show me how much you love those big black titties of mine you little white whore. Mmmmm, good girl, good big black tittie sucking white girl." Beyonce praises Britney happily.

Beyonce loves the feeling of Britney's mouth on her big black titties so much she allows her new bitch the privilege of worshipping her this way for quite some time until finally she slips her soaking wet thong down to her ankles, kick them off, and then straightens up, pulling her breasts away from Britney's eager mouth, causing the white girl to whimper in disappointment before suddenly she found her face being pressed into a black pussy, eager to feel the tongue of a submissive white bitch inside it.

Britney's mouth falls open slightly as she suddenly finds herself eye level with Beyonce’s neatly shaved pussy, Britney feeling more and more nervous about what she is about to do, about what she has to do, because if she doesn’t Beyonce will force her to do it, either that or spank her until she does it.

Up until now everything she has done to Beyonce has been easy. Weird but easy. For example kissing her that was relatively easy due to her having her eyes closed and being able to imagine that she wasn’t kissing Beyonce or even another woman for that matter but that she was kissing her boyfriend. However after a while she couldn’t keep the image of it being her boyfriend that she was kissing in her head due to him never having kissed her the way Beyonce had.

Then when she kissed, sucked and nibbled on Beyonce’s neck she again had started off by imagining that she was doing it to her boyfriend but again just like with the kissing the image of it being her boyfriend or rather his neck that she was kissing, sucking and nibbling on faded due to her boyfriend’s skin never having felt so soft and nice to touch with her lips or tongue.

When Britney found her face pressed against Beyonce's breasts what she did instead of imagining that she was doing what she did to Beyonce to her boyfriend which she knew she couldn’t do she simply decided instead to do to Beyonce what her boyfriend did to her due to it always making her happy before finally finding herself where she is now, in between Beyonce’s legs looking at her first real woman’s pussy. The fact that she is this close to another woman’s pussy scares and excites Britney equally and although she has never really looked at another woman’s pussy before Britney can’t help but look or rather stare at Beyonce’s due to it filling her vision and as she looks at it Britney can’t help but be in awe of it's beauty.

It’s beautiful… that is the only word Britney can think of to describe it. Beyonce as a whole is beautiful like a goddess… a brown skin coloured goddess.

Slowly Britney comes out of her stupor and is able to feel a pair of eyes boring into her from above which causes her to look up and lock eyes with Beyonce.

The moment she locks eyes with her prey Beyonce can’t help but smile due to her being able to see nervousness and fear in her eyes but also desire and want.

“I’m sorry my Black Mistress... it’s just... I just...” Britney mumbles, unsure of what to say.

"It's ok, I get it, it's your first time being so close to a black pussy and you're feeling overwhelmed. It's natural." Beyonce says, tenderly stroking Britney's hair, "I mean, this is a very special point in a white girls life, the moment she tastes a black pussy for the first time. You'll be thinking about this moment for the rest of your days, the moment you're craving for black pussy started, the moment you mouth's main purpose in life became pleasing a black woman... much like your entire body very soon. But for now Britney I want you to concentrate on this moment, this wonderful moment, and enjoy it. Savour the moment you become a black cunt craving slut. Come on white bitch, close your eyes, stick out your tongue, and taste your first black pussy."

Britney swallows hard, feeling more nervous than she has ever felt in her life, unsure if she can even go through with this but the smell and sight of Beyonce's pussy draws Britney in like a moth to a flame.

After a few long seconds Britney slowly opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, the final thoughts running through her head as she prepared to taste her first pussy not that she couldn't or shouldn't do this but that she hopes she does a good job as she has never licked another woman’s pussy before and did not want to disappoint her black mistress.

The moment Britney gives Beyonce's pussy a long loving lick all the fear, hesitation, doubt etc seems to disappear and is replaced with more want and desire, the wanting to taste more of Beyonce due to her having never tasted anything like what she just tasted before, and the desire to please her black mistress as she begins to gently lovingly lap at her delicious pussy.

"Mmmmmm, that's it, good little white bitch, lick your Black Mistress's pussy, mmmmmm." Beyonce moans as she strokes Britney's hair affectionately, "Oh you look so good on your knees, your pretty white face pressed up against my black pussy, your little tongue lapping at it softly, mmmmm, that's it, more, work that tongue, slide it up and down my pussy lips. Don't be afraid to stick it inside me when you're ready. Mmmmmm, and wrap those pretty lips around my pussy too, make sure you really worship your Black Mistress's pussy, worship it like the black pussy loving white slut you clearly are!"

Somewhere deep inside herself Britney knows she should be offended by what Beyonce is saying but instead it turns her on and encourages her to work harder on pleasing her black mistress, just as she has been told to do.

Britney starts to run her tongue up and down the lips of Beyonce’s cunt loving the soft moans she can hear coming from her mouth causing her to push her tongue into her black mistress’s pussy and tasting her sweet nectar from the source. Britney closes her eyes and loses herself to the cream from her black mistress as it starts to ooze out of her over Britney’s tongue and down her throat. As soon as it does Britney closes her mouth around Beyonce’s hole, trying to prevent any of the divine liquid from escaping her mouth, tongue and lips. As she gently drinks from her she slides her tongue up, down and inside her, exploring every part of Beyonce’s pussy she can reach.

As she continues to lick black pussy Britney starts to think about what Beyonce said at the start of this whole initiation how she was going to make her her white bitch and as she thinks about this she realises something and wonders about something. She wonders how many other women Beyonce has done this too and if they are still her white bitches or not as well as if she has done this to any other female celebrities secretly hoping that she is the first and maybe if she does a good job will be the only female celebrity she will do this too. This leads to Britney realising that not only is she going to become Beyonce’s white bitch weather she wants to be or not and while at the start she may not have wanted to be now there is nothing she wants more than to be her black mistress Beyonce’s white bitch. With this thought in mind Britney doubles her efforts in getting her black mistress to cum for her.

“That’s right bitch eat me! That's it my little white bitch eat my pussy… eat your Black Mistress’s pussy… make me cum all over your face.” Beyonce moans, driving Britney on with lust and desire to forfill her black mistress’s want and desire wanting to feel her black mistress’s pussy juice all over her face as she starts to thrust her tongue in and out of her black mistress’s pussy, throwing all of her energy into it.

Beyonce loves being in this position, standing before a kneeling white girl who she is making worship her pussy with her tongue. There were few other positions which made her feel so powerful and dominant, but it was never a position she could hold for long. Just feeling the first few timid licks from her latest conquest made Beyonce's knees go weak, and as the other girl's tongue became more sure of itself it became more and more of a struggle to remain standing until finally Beyonce had to find a place to sit or lie down otherwise she risked falling over as a result of the leg numbing pleasure she was receiving.

This time is no different, in fact it seems like a miracle Beyonce has been able to remain standing for as long as she has. Of coarse it wasn't exactly a miracle, more accurately Beyonce simply used all the willpower she had so she could enjoy standing over the kneeling form of Britney Spears for as long as possible. However no matter how much willpower she had Beyonce knew from the first time Britney slid her tongue inside her she would need to sit down soon, and as that sweet little tongue began jack-hammering in and out of her Beyonce knew she could stand no more.

Using what little strength she has left in her legs Beyonce slowly walks backwards towards the bed, her firm grip on the back of Britney's head ensuring that the soft little mouth and tongue giving Beyonce so much pleasure would follow her to the bed, the black singer smirking as the white singer crawled awkwardly along with her without any fuss.

Once she reaches the bed Beyonce slowly lowers herself down so she is sitting on it, making sure her little white bitch continues worshipping her black pussy the entire time, and when she is seated Beyonce lies back and moans encouragement to the eager little rug muncher in between her thighs, happy with Britney's progress. The girl lacked skill, but she is clearly eager and loves the taste of pussy, making Beyonce confident she could turn Britney into a wonderful little carpet cleaner with a little training. After all, the girl seemed to take directions so very well...

"Harder. Fuck me harder with your tongue you worthless white bitch!" Beyonce yells lustfully, shoving Britney's face deeper into her cunt, "Slammed that tongue inside me. Fuck me hard with that tongue while you suck my pussy. You better suck harder on my pussy bitch or I'll put you over my knee again for another spanking. I want to hear you swallowing my honey while your fucking it out of me. I'm being nice enough to feed you my delicious honey, the least you can do is swallow it. Mmmmmm, that's it, that's what I want to hear, you loudly sucking and slurping on my black pussy like the black pussy loving white slut you are! Ooooohhhhhh that's good, that's so good. Don't forget to keep fucking me with that tongue. That's it, keep fucking me... keep sucking me... oh... oh... ooooohhhhh!"

All of a sudden Beyonce let’s out a loud scream as her eyes roll in the back of her head and her body shudders as one of the most powerful orgasms she's had in a long time washes over. Whenever she cums in a white bitch's mouth for the first time it's always nice and hard but the added spice of it being Britney Spears's mouth she is cumming in makes the climax that much sweeter.

Britney scrunches her eyes up tight as she get’s her first taste of Beyonce’s cum, feeling as though she is going to climax herself simply from the taste of her black mistress’s cum as it is the sweetest, most delicious thing she has ever tasted in her life. As soon as the first load is gone she immediately starts to greedily slurp away at Beyonce’s pussy completely unaware that Beyonce is thrusting her hips into her mouth almost violently. As more cum shoots into Britney’s mouth she can’t believe how good it tastes. This heavenly cream tasted even better than her black mistress’s regular pussy juice and try as she might to catch it there's just too much of it and it overflows oozing from her mouth and starts covering her face and flows into her hair.

Eventually Beyonce calms down and the liquid ceases to flow out of her and into Britney's mouth much to her disappointment however Britney does her best to console herself as she starts to clean her black mistress’s pussy of any and all yummy leftovers.

As she get’s her breath back Beyonce smiles, enjoying the feel of Britney’s tongue inside of her pussy although she has just cum she knows what Britney is trying to do and that is why she is smiling.

After a few minutes of letting her white bitch clean her up Beyonce pulls Britney’s face forcibly away from her pussy.

“Get up.” Beyonce commands in a no-nonsense tone as she pulls Britney up and into her arms for a long kiss, Beyonce loving the taste of herself on her new little rug muncher's lips.

As the kiss is deepened with the two girls exploring each other's mouths with their tongues Britney whimpers into Beyonce's mouth as her black mistress greedily gropes her ass but offers up no form of resistance.

"That was... adequate." Beyonce says once she has broken the kiss, "You have a lot to learn but you show promise. You'll probably end up being a damn fine little rug muncher with a little practice."

Britney blushes which makes Beyonce smile.

"I'm guessing from how eagerly you went to town on my pussy that you'll be getting plenty of practice one way or another, and while it would be fun to spend the night with your pretty face in between my thighs I'm more interested in your tight little ass than your sweet little mouth, and normally this is the part where I strap on my cock and give you a nice long butt pounding but seeing as it's your first time and you were such an eager little pussy licker for me I'm going to give you a special little treat." Beyonce says, kissing Britney one more time before telling her, "Strip off your clothes and go lie down on the bed and spread your legs. It's time for your Black Mistress to get a taste of that sweet little white pussy of yours."

Throughout Beyonce's speech Britney found herself blushing and whimpering in reaction, even more from that last comment, but she didn't hesitate to nervously strip off her clothes, crawl up onto the bed, lay down and spread her legs just as she had been ordered to do.

Beyonce smiles at Britney's obedience before crawling up the bed and over the blonde's body like some kind of wild jungle cat, smiling again, this time down at her prey, before dropping her head down and capturing Britney’s lips with her own. Yet again Beyonce smiles as she continues the kiss able to feel Britney respond by pressing her lips against her’s, eagerly returning the kiss.

Soon Beyonce deepens the kiss, tapping her tongue against Britney's lips in a way that let’s her know she isn’t asking for entrance, she's demanding entrance into her mouth. Britney quickly gives in and Beyonce immediately invades the blonde's mouth with her tongue, sliding it into her mouth and seeking out Britney’s tongue. Beyonce soon finds what she's looking for and the intensity of the kiss becomes dramatically increased to the point where Britney struggles to keep up having never experienced a kiss this intense before.

After a while Beyonce breaks the kiss, allowing Britney the chance to get her breath back, and as she does the two simply stares at one and other. Then without warning again Beyonce swoops down and capture Britney’s lips again this time kissing her a lot harder than before determined to show her who is in charge without a shadow of a doubt. This time instead of just trying to return the kiss with just as much intensity and passion the white girl moves her hands up and down Beyonce’s back, causing Beyonce to moan softly, partly to let Britney know that she approves of what she is doing, and partly because she simply loves the feel of Britney’s touch and returns the move by running her hands up and down the blonde's sides, before moving to Britney's tits which the white singer to moan into the black singer's mouth. The moaning continues as Beyonce expertly tweaks and rubs Britney's nipples and massages her breasts, torturing her bitch with pleasure.

Finally Beyonce breaks the kiss, moves herself down and attaches her lips to Britney’s neck, first kissing, then sucking and then nibbling on the soft, sensitive flesh she found there, causing Britney to gasp and moan in pleasure. Her moans became louder as Beyonce began mixing up all three techniques together.

After spending time on her neck Beyonce moves further down Britney’s body until she reaches her breasts and slides her tongue from the bottom of the blonde's breast to her nipple, and then taking the nipple into her mouth and gently licks the nipple in her mouth before moving on to the other one, giving it the same treatment. While working on the second nipple Beyonce starts to massage the first breast and nipple she worked on with her hand. She continues licking and sucking each nipple going from one to the other and back again, whichever nipple is in her mouth her hand is working over the other one.

Eventually when Beyonce has had enough of Britney's titties she lets go of the nipple in her mouth and releases the nipple she has been massaging with her hand before moving down to Britney’s bald pussy.

As beautiful as Britney’s pussy is, and it is a very beautiful pussy, Beyonce doesn’t allow herself to get mesmerised by it too focused on giving her new white bitch or soon to be new white bitch what she wants and sticks out her tongue and gives Britney’s pussy a long soft lick. As she does Beyonce closes her eyes intent on not only making Britney enjoy this but also intent on enjoying it herself.

After the first lick Britney immediately responds with a moan which causes Beyonce to smile due to her having a feeling that it isn’t going to take much to make the pop princess cum as she does the same thing again only this time going back the other way which causes Britney to moan even louder. As Beyonce continues to run her tongue from one end of Britney’s cunt to the other after having licked her outer lips she moves her tongue in and begins to work on her inner lips and as she does she get’s her first taste of Britney’s cream from the source.

Beyonce moans as she slides her tongue deep inside the white singer, loving the taste of Britney’s cream and wanting more, fresher cream as she begins to lap at Britney’s inner lips. All the while Britney continues to moan and groan softly and high pitched moans and groans mixed together. After a while Beyonce decides to change her tactic confident, that what she is about to do will make Britney cum as she starts to tongue fuck the blonde's pussy slowly at first however with each thrust she picks up speed.

Soon Beyonce was pounding her tongue in and out of Britney's pussy, only pausing every so often to swallow a mouthful of sweet white girl juices before continuing her goal to make the pop princess cum, although that was not the only reason Beyonce is in such a hurry. After all she is moments away from fulfilling one of her biggest fantasies over the past few years, and of course doing what she loved most, butt fucking a white girl.

When it came right down to it Beyonce loved eating pussy, but it didn't give her the same thrill of dominance as sodomising a white girl did. Hell, making another girl eat her pussy is more of a thrill for her. That didn't mean she isn't enjoying what she's doing, far from it, but in her current state of lust Beyonce is already looking past what she is currently doing and looking forward to what she's about to do.

Meanwhile Britney is trying to do anything but think about what is about to happen to her next as she is terrified and grossed out by the idea of having something shoved inside her tiny little ass hole, however whenever her mind wanders to it the worst thing about it is that Britney knows she will not deny her black mistress what she wants.

Britney doesn't understand it but she just can't stop herself from doing whatever Beyonce wants, and obeying the black singer makes Britney feel so good, so hot, so... turned on. At this point if Beyonce told her to jump off a building Britney would probably do it, and that terrified the white singer but the tongue inside her pussy made it hard for her to care.

In her whole entire life Britney has never felt anything so wonderful as Beyonce's tongue inside her pussy, every single movement of the tongue sending shockwaves of pleasure inside her which she could have never imagined before. All her other, limited, sexual activity didn't even compare to this feeling of ecstasy, although as heavenly as it is Britney couldn't help but cry softly, knowing she is truly screwed, because now there is nothing she wouldn't do to feel this type of pleasure again. If Beyonce asks for it Britney will happily give the other woman her ass hole to do with as she pleases... if Beyonce asks for anything from Britney she will give it to her... Britney will do anything to please her black mistress so she can feel pleasure like this again.

Britney's sorrow at her seemingly inevitable fate never truly faded but as the pleasure became overwhelming soon she could concentrate on nothing but it, Beyonce's tongue skilfully sending her over the edge in record time.

Of course as a result of being forced to go down on another woman, being spanked and the constant domination Britney had thought she was practically ready to cum before the first lick, and after it she had been struggling not to cum so she could enjoy the pleasure she was receiving, but ultimately she went crashing over the edge, her eyes rolling and her body shaking as she screams out her black mistress's name.

As she hears her name being called Beyonce immediately considers punishing Britney for not calling her by the title of her black mistress, but as Britney’s cum runs out of her cunt and into her mouth Beyonce immediately forgets all about punishing the white girl as she closes her mouth around Britney’s pussy and greedily gulps down every last drop of her white bitch’s honey until Britney has finished cumming and when she does Beyonce cleans Britney’s pussy of any and all traces of cum until there is not a drop left.

Having had her fill of white girl cum Beyonce climbs off of the bed, goes over to the bedside chest of draws, kneels down, opens the bottom draw and smiles at what she see’s inside of it.

“That... that was the best orgasm I have ever had.” Britney says dreamily, causing Beyonce to turn and look at her.

Beyonce can see in Britney’s eyes that she isn’t lying which causes her to smile even more due to the fact that the orgasm she just had is nothing compared to the orgasms she is about to make her have with the help of her friend in the draw. As she turns her attention back to the draw and pulls her faithful friend out of it, closing the door once she has got it out and standing up while at the same time turning around to face Britney.

As she turns to look at her bitch Beyonce can’t help but smile even more due to Britney’s eyes being transfixed on her friend and the thing that she will use to complete Britney’s breaking in.

“What... what's... what's that?” Britney starts to say but then stops and swallows hard.

Beyonce turns her attention from Britney to the item in her hand that she is referring too.

“This, is my 12 inch black strap on.” Beyonce says proudly, “It's my favourite little toy, because it has never failed to conquer a white girl and turn her into a white bitch for me.”

Britney physically shakes although it isn’t just out of fear of what the monster in Beyonce’s hands is going to do to her, in fact the thing that most scares Britney at this point is that she wants it to happen.

Up until she felt Beyonce’s tongue on and inside of her pussy Britney felt like her body was on autopilot but after feeling Beyonce's tongue Britney actually finds herself wanting to be turned into a white bitch and not just any white bitch but Beyonce’s white bitch.

Beyonce simply stares at Britney watching her shake and thinking that it is out of fear but that thought disappears when she see’s the look in Britney’s eyes and can see the want in them which causes her to smile as she straps her black dildo on herself, planning on having Britney do it in future but wanting her to see her do it this time around.

“Now, show your Black Mistress that pretty little white ass of yours.” Beyonce says once her strap on is in place, “Come on, I want you to see you up on all fours with your ass facing me. Don't make me have to spank you again.”

Britney hesitates, biting her lip nervously as the two women stare at each other, but then Britney slowly does as she is told, getting up onto all fours and turns so that her ass is facing Beyonce.

For a moment Beyonce just stares at the beautiful sight before her, savouring what has just happened. Again it's such a small thing but by getting into this position Britney is presenting her ass to her, offering up her virgin ass hole as a sacrifice to her new mistress, a symbol there is nothing Britney wouldn't do for her black mistress.

It's so wonderful Beyonce immediately wishes she could somehow save this moment forever... and then she suddenly realises she can.

Moving quickly so Britney doesn't have the chance to move Beyonce retrieves a camera from her belongings and takes a snapshot at this beautiful sight of her new white bitch's submission to her.

Just as she's taking the photo Beyonce realises how risky this is, that even though Britney's face isn't invisible the pop princess could easily freak out at the idea of being pictured naked, ruining the mood and having Britney running for the door. There is a good chance Beyonce could stop that from happening but suddenly taking this photo seemed like an unnecessary risk, although it is one Beyonce would never regret.

To Beyonce's surprise Britney didn't freak out. The girl didn't even make a peep. She just stayed in position silently, waiting for what is to come.

Beyonce smiles.

She had expected Britney to be easy, but not this easy.

Placing the camera down next to Britney's ass Beyonce grabs a little KY jelly and slowly covers her strap on in the stuff, making sure to get every inch of it before getting onto the bed and rubbing some into Britney's back door. The moment her finger touched that puckered little rosebud Britney tenses, but then relaxes and lets Beyonce do what she wants, the processed repeating when Beyonce pushes her finger into Britney's ass hole.

"MMMMMM, now that, is a 100% pure virgin ass hole, just waiting to be used and abused." Beyonce moans huskily as she pushes her finger slowly all the way into Britney's back passage, causing the pop princess to whimper, "Fuck you’re tight. One time I ass fucked this choir girl who hadn't even kissed a boy yet and her little ass hole wasn't as tight as yours is. Mmmmmm, I can tell I'm going to have a lot of fun stretching this little hole out."

Britney whimpers again, partly at Beyonce's words, partly at the weird sensation of having Beyonce's fingers sliding in and out of her butt hole. The sensations grew even weirder as a second finger was added, before a crippling fear spread through her body at Beyonce's next words.

“I think that should be good enough.” Beyonce says, removing her fingers from Britney's ass hole, “Your little ass hole is nice and lubed up, and ready to be broken in by my big black cock. In fact, your little ass hole is practically begging for my big black cock, begging for me to slide my big black cock deep inside that little shit pipe, break it in real good, and completely turn you into my little white bitch."

Again in response Britney just whimpers and buries her face in the covers as Beyonce gently presses her strap on against Britney’s ass hole.

"Got any last words bitch, before I take that little anal cherry?" Beyonce asks after lovingly rubbing her dick over Britney's exposed and vulnerable back door.

For a few moments there is nothing but whimpers, and then just as Beyonce is about to move forward Britney says in a voice barely above a whisper, "Pl... ple... please...be gentle.”

“Oh don't worry Britney, I will be... at least at first.” Beyonce says as she slowly starts to apply pressure to Britney’s back door.

Beyonce's eyes are glued to Britney’s ass hole as it slowly starts to stretch open, little by little, the head of her cock slowly passes through the incredibly tight little hole making it official, she has just taken Britney Spears's anal virginity.

Beyonce grins like a Cheshire cat despite the fact that Britney can’t see the grin she is too busy trying to handle the beast of a dildo as it invades her ass hole for the first time causing her to gasp and tense up for a minute however she quickly realises that being tense only makes the invasion worse and quickly relaxes and accepts the robbing of her anal cherry.

Again Beyonce just has to admire the beautiful sight before her, although this is even better, because as much as Britney presenting her ass to her had made Beyonce feel powerful, this sight, the sight of the head of her big strap on dildo buried complete in what used to be Britney Spears's virgin ass hole but is now Britney Spears's de-flowered ass hole is almost overwhelming.

More than anything in her life up until that point Beyonce needed a photo of that moment, which she did so carefully, making sure to get the perfect angle of the wonderful sight before her.

Even after the picture is taken Beyonce spends a few moments staring at that little white hole stretching around the head of her black cock, that white ass still nice and presented to her, just waiting for the rest of the enormous object between Beyonce's legs to fill it.

Finally having enough of savouring the moment Beyonce decides to move forward quite literally as she takes a firm hold of Britney’s waist and starts to slowly push her way inside her white bitch’s rectum, inch after inch slowly disappearing inside of the blonde's tight butt, causing Britney to whimper and moan.

On every other pause Beyonce picks up her camera and snaps another photo, unable to get enough of taking photos of her black dick filling up Britney's ass, Britney's only response continuous whimpering and moaning.

Britney continues to whimper and moan as she feels more and more of the 12 inch monster enter her from behind and as she does so she can’t help but think about what she is feeling and how it is unlike anything she has ever experienced before.

It hurt to begin with more than when she lost her pussy virginity however slowly the pain was starting to go away even as more and more of the thing was being pushed into her.

Every time Beyonce pushes in another inch Britney moans in pain, but to Britney's relief it's a bearable pain. It isn't pleasant, and it feels so weird having her back hole being stretched like this, but it isn't as agonising as she had feared and much to Britney’s amazement and Beyonce’s delight it didn’t take long for Beyonce’s hips to come to a rest against Britney’s ass cheeks meaning that Britney now had all 12 inches of black cock inside of her once virgin but still rather tight ass.

“Oh my god my little white bitch.” Beyonce says with pride, “Look at that. Just look at that. Just look at how beautiful my black thighs look pressed up against your white ass and in between my thighs and your ass cheeks is my black cock stuffing your ass hole. How does it feel bitch? Does it feel good inside your ass? Do you like the way my black cock feels inside your ass hole? Answer me you fucking whore! Answer me!”

“It feels… it feels… kind of... weird.” Britney says.

“I bet it does.” Beyonce says, “I bet it feels really big too doesn’t it? Yeah, I bet my big black cock feels real big stuffed inside your tiny little white ass, doesn't it white bitch?”

Britney nods her head.

“Well relax sugar, because real soon it's gonna start feeling real good, and then you'll be begging me to take your white ass.” Beyonce tells her and with that she tightens her grip on Britney’s waist and starts to slowly slide her strap on from within her white bitch, pulling out almost all the way until only the tip is still inside and then slowly pushing it all the way back into Britney’s shit hole.

Beyonce continues the super slow ass fucking, wanting to go faster and yet wanting Britney to beg for it to show that her big black strap on has done another successful job of turning a woman into her bitch only this time it isn’t just any woman and it’s not just Britney Spears it has done it too but it has done it to a female celebrity

After a while Beyonce changes her movements so that she still slowly pulls out of Britney’s backside but when only the head of her strap on is inside she slams forwards with all her might shoving all 12 inches of the huge dick back into Britney’s butt all in one go.

The first time Beyonce does this it causes Britney to cry out loudly in pain as her ass hole is suddenly forced open again however Britney quickly manages to adjust to her black mistress’s new technique and from that point on only gasps when Beyonce roughly refills her ass with her big black cock.

As the ass fucking continues Beyonce starts to notice Britney’s cries of pain having disappeared and having been replaced by moans of pleasure, moans the pop princess isn’t even trying to hide when she thrusts into her hard.

Smiling at this discovery Beyonce decides to once again change her tactic and starts to go back to the slow thrusts in and out of Britney’s ass and then quickly starts to randomly give her white bitch a hard thrust in or out of her shitter. Britney’s response to this is moaning louder than before which causes Beyonce to increase the number of hard thrusts, Beyonce smiling at Britney’s response knowing it wouldn't be long before Britney submits herself to her as her first celebrity white bitch.

The first time Britney had found out about anal sex she had thought there couldn't possibly be anything more gross, disgusting and painful, at least when it came to sex. It doesn't feel that way now though. It didn't even feel that way when Beyonce had first violated her ass. Well, it hadn't been painful, or at least not as painful as the mind numbing hell Britney had imagined. The stretching and the unusual feeling of fullness back there was weird, and the act still seemed really gross and disgusting, but this surprising lack of truly agonising pain had left Britney feeling more relieved than anything else. That relief turned to shock and horror as the uncomfortable fullness of having her pooper penetrated, filled and then fucked slowly faded away and is replaced by pleasure.

It's very mild at first, Britney barely noticing it, and then when the white singer did she pretended she didn't, until she couldn't pretend any more.

Before she could fully comprehend it Britney's bowels slowly started heating up until they were a roaring fire of pleasure, sensitive glands in her rectum slowly being stimulated for the first time in her life until being sodomised by a dominating black woman determined to turn Britney into her white bitch suddenly becomes one of the most pleasurable experiences of Britney's life.

This fact has Britney on the verge of tears in shame and humiliation. What type of total whore must she be if she gets off on something so perverted as sodomy?

At the same time tears of joy were threatening to fall down Britney's cheeks as even at this slow stage this ass fucking is better than any pussy fucking she has ever received.

As much as Britney is enjoying this she knows deep down Beyonce has a lot more to give her and is partly wondering what she is waiting for and why she doesn’t just take her. At the same time she knows or has an idea why Beyonce is waiting to take her and while there is a part of her that would not only love to give Beyonce what she wants but wants to give Beyonce what she wants there is still apart of her that can’t let go, however the longer the ass fucking goes on the stronger her want to give in to Beyonce grows until it will be the only feeling Britney has.

“Oh my little white bitch.” Beyonce says deciding to help Britney give in with a little verbal coaching, “Your ass hole is so tight around my big black cock. I just love watching as your tight little white ass squeezes down on my big black cock as I slide it in to your clearly made to take black girl dick back door. Mmmmm your ass is so tight. Nice and tight, just like I knew it would be. Only thing that would make it better is if I did this.”

With that Beyonce spreads open Britney’s ass cheeks while continuing the fucking.

Britney could feel Beyonce spreading her ass cheeks apart and some how this just added to the pleasure she was receiving.

“Oh my little white bitch.” Beyonce says, practically salivating over what she is seeing, “How I wish you could see what I can see. You have no idea how sexy you look right now. Your little ass hole completely stretched out by my black cock, your tiny little shit hole gaping around my big black dick, my thick black shaft sliding in and out, in and out, in and out of that tight little ass of yours. Mmmmm, you just look so damn sexy. You’re really being a very good little bitch you know that. First allowing me to spank you and then pleasuring my body and allowing me to pleasure yours and now letting me take your anal virginity like a good little white bitch. And I know you're going to continue being a good little white bitch for me because if you don't I'm going to have to spank you again, but not gentle like before, I would have to spank you very, very hard, until your pretty little ass is red. You wouldn't want that would you my little white bitch.”

“N... No.” Britney says not sure how much longer she can resist giving in what with that huge dildo filling her ass hole and the way Beyonce is talking, “No, please don't spank me like that my Black Mistress. I really don't want a hard spanking.”

“So long as you keep doing as I say and keep making me happy like you are right now I won’t have too.” Beyonce tells her, "And do you know what would make me really happy?”

“W... What?” Britney asks back feeling herself on the verge of surrendering completely and yet that small part of her was still fighting.

“If you held your ass cheeks apart for me so that I can focus on fucking you.” Beyonce tells her and with that Britney feels Beyonce let go of her ass cheeks.

This causes Britney to snap and give up the fight as she goes down onto her breasts and reaches back with her hands and arms and pulls her ass cheeks as far apart as she can.

Beyonce smiles an ear to ear smile having let go of Britney’s ass cheeks to see if she would react the way she hoped and she did which proves that Britney is now her’s.

“Wow, very good.” Beyonce says, “Now let's see if my little white bitch can remember to keep spreading her ass for me while I fuck it.”

With that Beyonce starts to pick up the pace of her ass fucking.

The feelings of pleasure Britney is now receiving are overwhelming to her so much so she becomes lost in them and forgets about everything except one thing to keep her ass cheeks spread. Other than that the only thing she is thinking about is her black mistress’s big black cock that is ruthlessly plundering her ass hole and being lost in this world causes Britney to moan uncontrollably.

“Oh my Black Mistress.” Britney moans, grabbing Beyonce’s attention, turning her focus from her white bitch’s ass to her face and seeing Britney’s eyes closed looking as though she is almost asleep in a weird way and having a very pleasant dream, “Please fuck my ass. I love the way you fuck my ass. Please give it to me. Please slam my ass hole! Please slam my ass hole with your big beautiful black dick. Please my Black Mistress, I need it.”

“You need it? You need my big black dick in your ass?” Beyonce asks with an ear to ear smile.

“Yes. I need it. I need it in my ass. I need your big black dick in my stupid white bitch ass. Please my Black Mistress fuck my ass. Fuck my ass and make me your little white bitch.” Britney begs.

With this display of submission Beyonce really goes hell for leather, trying to fuck Britney’s ass as fast and as hard and go as deep inside the pop princess... former pop princess, now white bitch’s ass.

“Are you going to be a good little white bitch for me?” Beyonce asks deciding to see just how broken her white bitch is.

“Yes, I swear, I'll be a good little white bitch for you. I'll be the best little white bitch you've ever had!” Britney cries.

“Is that right?” Beyonce asks, “How exacterly are you going to be the best white bitch I've ever had?”

“By doing anything you want me to do. By being whatever you want me to be.” Britney moans in response.

“Really.” Beyonce says loving this new white bitch attitude Britney has gotten so quickly, “Anything I want you to be?”

“Yes my Black Mistress anything.” Britney cries and moans at the same time.

“What if I want you like this every single day?” Beyonce asks deciding to test how serious Britney is about what she is saying, “What if I want to use you as my white anal whore? Would you be that? Would you be my white anal whore and let me fuck your white ass every day?”

“YES MY BLACK MISTRESS I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR WHITE ANAL WHORE AND HAVE YOU USE MY WHITE ASS EVERY DAY! I WANT TO BE YOUR WHITE ANAL WHORE AND GET FUCKED UP THE ASS BY YOU EVERY DAY! PLEASE MY BLACK MISTRESS, MAKE ME YOUR WHITE ANAL WHORE BY FUCKING MY STUPID WHITE ASS! I WANT MY BLACK MISTRESS TO FUCK MY STUPID WHITE ASS LIKE THIS EVERY DAY!” Britney screams loving the feeling of her black mistress’s now wonderfully violent thrusts forcing that black cock deeper and deeper into the depths of her bowels.

Despite the savage power of her black mistress's thrusts the only thing Britney is feeling is pleasure. Overwhelming, undeniable pleasure.

She can imagine herself in this position every day with her black mistress ass fucking her just as ruthlessly as she is now. Not only can she imagine it but Britney now wants it to happen.

“See Britney I told you I was going to take your anal cherry and that you would learn to love taking my black cock up your white ass like a good little white bitch.” Beyonce tells her, “I was right wasn’t I?”

“Yes my Black Mistress, you were right, and I'm a stupid white bitch for not believing you. You should punish me. Give me a hard spanking.” Britney says.

This makes Beyonce almost laugh due to Britney not 25 minutes ago asking her not to give her a hard spanking and now here she is telling her to give her a hard spanking.

“You love my black cock up your ass don’t you my little white bitch.” Beyonce asks doing her best to stop herself from laughing.

“I do my black mistress I do love it up the ass, I just wish you'd fuck my ass harder.” Britney says in response.

“You want your ass fucked harder do you white bitch?” Beyonce asks.

“YES! FUCK MY ASS HARDER! TEAR MY ASS APART! POUND ME IN MY POOP HOLE! DESTROY THE HOLE I SHIT FROM! USE ME MY BLACK MISTRESS, PLEASE USE MY WHITE ASS! FUCK IT! FUCK IT, FUCK IT HARD! FUCK MY WHITE ASS AS HARD AS YOU CAN MY BLACK MISTRESS! PLEASE MY BLACK MISTRESS, FUCK MY STUPID WHITE ASS HARDER! FUCK MY WHITE BITCH ASS HARDER!” Britney pleads at the top of her lungs.

“Ok white bitch, let's see how much harder you can take it.” Beyonce says.

With that Beyonce pushes Britney's hands which are still spreading her ass cheeks out of the way so she could enjoy the feeling of her dark hips smacking against her white bitch's soft white butt cheeks and tightens her grip on Britney’s hips even more, quickly begins picking up speed, increasing the pace of her pooper pounding, until she is savagely slamming her black strap on into Britney’s shit pipe with every ounce of her strength.

If anybody caught them right now and saw the brutal bowel wrecking thrusts Beyonce is using they might think those brutal bowel wrecking thrusts were tearing Britney’s ass apart. If you where to look at Beyonce and the way she is driving the monster dildo in and out of that white butt then maybe you'd think that maybe those brutal bowel wrecking thrusts are destroying Britney’s ass, but you wouldn’t know that from the look on Britney’s face as from her facial expressions you might think she had gone straight to heaven.

Desperate for more of this heaven Britney lifts herself up on her hands so she's in the traditional doggy style position rather than being face down as she has been during the majority of the butt fucking, using this new leverage to frantically slam her ass back against Beyonce's back door breaking thrusts. Despite how hard Beyonce slams her hips forwards Britney somehow matches the speed and force with well timed thrusts backward causing the black strap on to be driven harder and deeper into Britney’s butt hole than it should be possible for anyone to take.

Soon the only sound that can be heard in the room are very loud slapping noises which are being caused by Beyonce’s hips hitting Britney’s butt cheeks.

If Beyonce cared enough she could easily say that the plan had worked due to the way Britney looked and was and had been acting but the fact that the plan had worked is the furthest thing from Beyonce’s mind. In fact just like Britney the only thing on Beyonce’s mind right now is fucking her new celebrity white bitch and her first female celebrity white bitch as fast and as hard and as deep as she can.

Despite seeing Britney turn the way she has having made Beyonce’s mind up that Britney will not be the last female celebrity she tries to break Beyonce has promised herself one thing and that is that this will not be the last time she fucks Britney Spears. Hell Britney is making her feel so good right now that if she could she would probably take her white little bitch up on her offer and fuck her up the ass every single day from now on.

After a while everything else faded away for both Beyonce and Britney. Both of their worlds had become one and that one world revolved around only one thing and that was the huge strap on dildo that joined them together physically.

Hell the world could have ended and neither Beyonce nor Britney would have cared. They are too lost in their joint anal lust to even notice the sweat that is pouring off of the both of them even if they had noticed something significant they would just ignore it and continue the ass fucking.

Finally reality hit the pair of them as Britney gave a deafening scream as she came again.

This is Britney’s first anal induced orgasm of her life and to compare any she has had before it the best way she could describe this one would be to say it was like she had never had an orgasm before it and she is determined to have more at the hands of her black mistress no matter what she has to do to get them, no matter what it takes, she will do it. Despite the physical shaking, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, and everything else Britney wouldn’t trade it for anything... except another one.

Beyonce meanwhile simply watches with an ear to ear smile of triumph as she continues to fuck her white little bitch through her first of what will be many anal induced orgasms not just of her life but tonight after Beyonce has tested Britney’s true desire to be her white little bitch.

Of course while Beyonce loves the fact she bought Britney to orgasm just from fucking her in her white ass she is far more concerned with somebody else's pleasure, that being her own.

After all, part of this is indeed about breaking Britney and turning her into her white bitch, but mostly this is about Beyonce's pleasure. She isn't taming Britney's ass so she can make the other girl cum over and over again, she's taming Britney's ass so she can use it for her pleasure whenever she wants. As of this moment as far as Beyonce is concerned she owns Britney's white ass and will be using it for her pleasure whenever she wants, perhaps every day as Britney promised she could, just like she is using it now.

Although the clit stimulator inside the strap on more than does its job of making her cum it's the thought she now owns Britney's white ass and can now use it for her pleasure whenever she wants that sends Beyonce over the edge.

Throwing her head Beyonce lets out an Amazon like cry as she cums pounding into a white bitch's ass, which is by far Beyonce's favourite way to cum. She loves it so much she does it several times, the dominating black woman powering through her climaxes so she can get the maximum amount of pleasure possible from butt fucking this white bitch.

Beneath her the white bitch cums and cums and cums, Beyonce pounding her ass to multiple orgasms, not that Beyonce cares. All Beyonce cares about at that moment is her own pleasure. In fact the only thing that matters to her in the entire world at that moment is the nice, tight piece of white ass which she is destroying for her pleasure.

Although she is able to butt fuck Britney at an impressively hard pace for an impressively long amount of time, resulting in many orgasms for them both, Beyonce eventually runs out of energy and is forced to start slowing down, much to both her own and Britney's displeasure, until finally she comes to a stop, her strap on still completely embedded inside Britney's ass.

Beyonce leaves the dildo where it is for a few moments, giving her the pretty sight of her skin contrasting with Britney's as she slowly regains a respectful amount of strength, at which point, again to both her own and Britney's displeasure, Beyonce slowly starts pulling her strap on out of Britney's back passage, watching intently as inch after inch is pulled from the deepest depths of the white bitch's bowels until the head came out with a tiny pop.

There is a moment's pause, and then Beyonce smiles widely at the sight of Britney Spears remaining where she is, clearly waiting for instructions from her black mistress while her ass hole remains widely open, the once virgin hole now gaping like a crater as testament to how well Beyonce had tapped that white ass.

Wanting to capture this testament to her ass fucking skills on film Beyonce picks up the previously discarded camera and quickly takes a shot of Britney's gaping ass hole, in her mind already thinking of a place she could keep the photo which along with the ones before were now gold dust in Beyonce's eyes.

Not satisfied with one Beyonce starts zooming in on the destroyed hole which used to be Britney's cherry back door, snapping off photo after photo until she is zoomed in so close she is looking directly into Britney's bowels through her gaping hole.

"Spread your ass cheeks for me bitch." Beyonce orders.

To Beyonce's delight Britney's hands immediately fly to her buttocks, the broken blonde spreading them as wide as she can, giving Beyonce an even more intimate look into her backside.

After taking a couple of shots of Britney willingly spreading her just fucked ass Beyonce puts the camera down and slowly walks round to the opposite side of the bed so she is kneeling before her bitch.

"Let go of your ass and look at me." Beyonce commands, watching as Britney immediately does as she's told before continuing, “You know what you said to me while I was butt fucking you?”

“Yes… my Black Mistress.” Britney says back.

“Did you mean it?” Beyonce asks her.

“Every word my Black Mistress.” Britney says rather surprised by Beyonce’s question.

“Well you know how I asked if you would like for me to use you every day and be my anal whore?” Beyonce asks her.

“Yes my Black Mistress.” Britney says smiling an ear to ear smile hoping that she is about to say that she meant every word of it.

“How would you like to be my little white bitch… forever?” Beyonce asks looking right into Britney’s eyes.

“I would love that my Black Mistress.” Britney says almost breathlessly.

“Well in order for that to happen your going to have to prove to me it’s really what you want.” Beyonce tells her white bitch.

“How?” Britney asks willing to do anything to prove that she really means what she says.

"Well bitch, you see this cock?" Beyonce asks, pointing to the toy still firmly strapped around her waist, "You see this cock which has been deep inside your ass? The tip of it buried inside the deepest part of your ass? All the way up there in that little hole you shit from? Well I want you to suck it. I want you to taste the deepest part of your ass for me to prove how badly you want to be my little white bitch. You want to be my little white bitch? Well I want you to be my little ATM white bitch. Come on slut, taste your ass. Take this fresh from your ass dick into your mouth and suck it like a good little ass to mouth white bitch!"

Somewhere, deep down inside her part of Britney is disgusted by this perverted act which might be just more gross than anything she had ever heard before, even more gross than anal sex, but the second that thought quietly passes through her head it is gone, just leaving the submissive little white bitch the butt fucking has turned Britney into.

Unable to seriously consider disobeying her black mistress for long Britney leans forward, opens her mouth wide and swallows the head of the dildo which only moments ago had been buried within the deepest depths of her rectum.

Not missing a beat Britney begins noisily sucking and slurping on the head before lowering her lips down a little way and then bringing them up again to repeat the process, the pop princess quickly establishing a rhythm as she began to enthusiastically blow Beyonce's fake cock.

"That's it you little white bitch, suck that cock. Suck that straight out of your ass cock." Beyonce says, stroking Britney's hair in approval, "You taste your ass on that cock? Does it taste good? Do you like it? Answer me."

"Yes my Black Mistress! I can taste my ass on your cock and I love it. I love tasting my ass on your cock." Britney says quickly before going right back to sucking ass flavoured cock.

"Good. I'm glad you liked the taste of your ass on my cock Britney, cause if I decide to keep you as my white bitch you're going to be cleaning your nasty ass juices off my cock a lot. Pretty much every time I ass fuck you, unless I give some other slut the privilege." Beyonce says.

Immediately Britney is a little jealous at the thought of someone else sucking Beyonce's cock or doing anything like that with her black mistress, but she pushes those thoughts of jealousy aside and concentrates on giving the best blow job possible.

It's not something Britney has a lot of experience with, but what she lacked in skill she mostly made up for in enthusiasm, sucking furiously at the toy as she took more and more of it into her mouth and down her throat, choking and gagging violently after only taking about half of the strap on down her gullet. Pushing past her choking and gagging Britney forces herself down a couple more inches but is unable to take any more. Left with no alternative Britney takes the cock out of her mouth and slides her lips and tongue down the shaft to the bottom, licking and sucking at the last few inches she couldn't get into her throat until every speck of her ass juice is gone, her eyes silently looking up at her black mistress, begging forgiveness for her failure.

Beyonce smiles widely as she sees the look of total submission in Britney's eyes that she had seen before in the eyes of all the women she had bedded after her strap on was done destroying their asses, making it clear her favourite toy has done it again, another bitch ass fucked into submission, that bitch now her little fuck toy to use and abuse as she saw fit.

With this happy revelation Beyonce decides to let the fact that Britney couldn't take all of her cock down her throat slide, the dominating black singer watching as her new pet lovingly sucks her cock.

Beyonce probably could have watched this show all night, but the cock is nice and clean now and there is somewhere else she once to see those lips.

"Mm, I've had better BJs but that will do. I have something else I want you to do now." Beyonce says.

"What is it my Black Mistress?" Britney asks after removing her lips from the dick, "I'll do anything you say."

Beyonce smiles as she pulls down her strap on before she turns around and bends as far over as she can, sticking her ass in Britney’s face.

“Well what I want you to do is real simple bitch... I want you to kiss my ass.” Beyonce says, "I want you to show your loyalty to your new mistress by kissing her big black bootylicious ass."

Britney gives Beyonce’s ass a look and almost immediately starts kissing it which causes Beyonce to smile as she feels Britney’s soft lips on her butt cheeks.

Britney closes her eyes loosing herself in what she is doing, loving what she is doing due to it hopefully pleasing her black mistress.

“That’s it my white bitch kiss your Black Mistress’s black ass I want to feel your lips covering my ass.” Beyonce says knowing she doesn’t have to encourage Britney due to her already doing what she has just told her kissing practically every square inch of her ample backside.

Britney doesn’t say anything she just continues what she is doing rather surprised that physically kissing her black mistress’s black ass isn’t bad although a little sweaty obviously from their earlier activities but the taste isn’t at all that unpleasant.

“Do you like kissing your Black Mistress’s big black ass?” Beyonce asks curiously.

“Yes my Black Mistress.” Britney responds as she lays peck after peck all over her Black Mistress’s magnificent ass, “I love kissing your big black ass.”

“Good, because I love the way your lips feel on my ass.” Beyonce tells her.

“I’m glad I am able to please you my Black Mistress.” Britney says.

“Well.” Beyonce says smiling, “You've doing ok so far.”

After doing some serious ass kissing Britney decides to do the other thing her black mistress told her to do and starts to lick the flesh of her black mistress’s backside.

"That's it! Lick my ass! Lick my ass you white bitch wannabe.” Beyonce says wanting to make Britney think that she isn’t her white black bitch yet, “Your nothing but a fucking ass licking slut are you?”

“That’s right my Black Mistress I’m your ass licking slut.” Britney agrees.

“That's right make sure you get every square inch of my ass with your tongue.” Beyonce tells her.

“I will my Black Mistress.” Britney says back.

After a while of simply enjoying the feel of Britney‘s tongue covering her ass in licks.

“Now I want you to both lick and kiss my ass going back and forth between the two.” Beyonce tells Britney.

“Yes my Black Mistress.” Britney says willing to do anything she is told as she starts to deviate between licking and kissing her black mistress’s ass.

“What do you think of my ass?” Beyonce asks.

“I love it my Black Mistress.” Britney tells her.

“You love it huh?” Beyonce asks.

“Yes my Black Mistress.” Britney says.

“How much do you love it.” Beyonce asks loving what Britney is saying due to it just showing that she has been completely broken and really is Beyonce‘s little white bitch.

“Beyond words my Black Mistress there are no words I could use to describe how much I love your big black ass.” Britney tells her.

Beyonce decides to get a little bit personal just to see how badly Britney wants to be her white bitch.

“You know Britney you're really popular but I think deep down you know your not as good a singer as me.” Beyonce says curious to see how Britney responds to this.

“Your right my Black Mistress, you're a much better singer than me.” Britney says without even thinking about arguing.

“How much better than you am I?” Beyonce asks.

“There is no comparison my Black Mistress.” Britney tells her.

“Am I the best singer in Destiny’s child?” Beyonce asks her.

“Without question my Black Mistress.” Britney tells her.

Beyonce smiles.

“If the other two singers members where here watching us would you still be doing what your doing?” Beyonce asks.

“Yes my Black Mistress.” Britney tells her.

“What about if that boy you were talking about before was here... Justin something... and he came in and caught you in this position would you stop and try and explain it to him?” Beyonce asks.

“No my Black Mistress.” Britney tells her having totally forgotten about Justin in point of fact she has forgotten about everything except what she is doing and listening to what her my black mistress asks or says to her.

“Why not?” Beyonce asks her curious to find out the answer.

“Because all I care about is proving to you how badly I want to be your white bitch forever my Black Mistress.” Britney tells her.

Beyonce decides to stop with the questions and test Britney’s desire to prove herself in another way.

“Well you know what they say Britney. Talk is cheap and actions speak louder than words. So if you really want to prove that you’ll do anything to be my white bitch forever why don’t you stick that tongue of yours up my big black ass.” Beyonce says in a challenging tone of voice.

Without thinking or questioning or even arguing Britney immediately does as she is told forcing her tongue in between her black mistress’s two ass cheeks.

“Oh!” Beyonce moans at Britney’s action, “That’s it you white bitch wannabe clean out my butt hole with your tongue.”

Britney does as she is told spreading Beyonce’s ass cheeks with her hands just like she spread her own ass cheeks for Beyonce’s black cock earlier, doing her best to get her face as deep into Beyonce’s big ass as she can, loving the sound of her black mistress moaning in pleasure suddenly Britney feels and watches as Beyonce starts to move her ass back and forth in order to help her get her tongue further up her ass.

Hearing the moans of her black mistress is music to Britney’s ears and makes her want to stick her tongue in further just to hear Beyonce moan more.

Enjoying every second of this ass cleaning she is getting from Britney Beyonce grinds her ass on Britney's tongue.

“Ooooohhhhh Britney you are an eager little ass licking slut aren't you?” Beyonce says loving the feeling of the pop princess’s tongue in her ass, “But don't forget about the rest of my big butt just because you love sticking your tongue up my ass hole. Go between the two, lick and kiss my ass and stick your tongue in my ass.”

As commanded Britney pulls her tongue out of Beyonce’s ass and goes back to licking and kissing her big behind.

“That's it kiss my ass. Run your lips all over it you no good ass kissing slut!” Beyonce says knowing that degrading Britney turns her on just as much as praising her, “That's good that's real good. Your lips feel great on my ass Britney now go back to sticking your tongue into my ass hole. You really are an eager little bitch aren’t you Britney. Just couldn't wait to get your tongue back in my ass hole could you? Ohhhhh, that's it right there now swirl your tongue around inside it. Get it nice and clean. Don't be afraid to suck my ass hole, really clean that shit pipe of mine. Oh come on you can suck better than that suck it harder! Suck my ass hole you bitch! Ooooohhhhh fuck yeah, that's it, just like that, suck my shit hole you ass licking, butt sucking bitch! Harder! Louder! I want the room to be filled with the sound of your sucking.”

Obeying Beyonce’s orders Britney devotes herself to the brown skinned goddess, swirling her tongue around inside her big butt as she noisily sucks and slurps at her shit hole the sounds starting to echo throughout the room much to Britney’s pleasure due to her having done what her black mistress’s told her to do.

“Oh yeah Britney you're really worshipping my ass now! Your certainly proving to be worthy of being my white bitch forever. If nothing else your certainly the best qualified to kiss my ass!” Beyonce moans.

At this point Beyonce moves her right hand down to her pussy and smiles an ear to ear smile due to her feeling that she is just as wet as Britney was earlier. She immediately slips the first finger on her right hand into her dripping wet pussy.

“MMMMMMMMMM.”

Beyonce moans aloud, loving the feel of having her finger inside of her as well as Britney's tongue stuck up her ass. She adds a second finger as she starts to finger fuck herself with both fingers feeling herself start to get closer and closer to cumming due to all the dirty talk she and Britney have been having as well as what Britney has been doing to her ass.

Soon Beyonce cries out softly as her pussy clamps down hard on her thrusting fingers. She swallows hard closing her eyes and letting the feelings her fingers and Britney’s tongue are causing her to feel to overwhelm her as she adds a third finger as she does so she is able to feel herself on the edge of a climax.

Beyonce screams as her walls finally clamp down so hard on her fingers as she cums she thinks they'll break It is so overwhelmingly erotic. Despite the death grip her own pussy has on her fingers somehow Beyonce manages to continue finger fucking herself through the orgasm, whimpering as she does so causing herself to have a second orgasm and come even harder than when she had the first orgasm, Britney's tongue up her ass the entire time, her rear hole clenching around that soft tongue lovingly as it cleans out her big butt.

***

Beyonce breaths heavily as she slowly starts to cum down from her orgasm looking at the picture of Britney’s virgin ass and underneath it her broken in ass. Once she has gotten over her orgasm she slowly reaches over and closes the book putting it back in the bottom draw of her bedside table. She then lays down in her bed and looks up at the celing smiling to herself as she remembers what happened after she came from finger fucking herself and having Britney clean her ass.

Britney had asked her if she did a good enough job for her to be her white bitch forever and she told her that she had. Britney then asked, actually asked her, if she could fuck her ass again which Beyonce spent the rest of the night and part of the next morning doing in between having Britney either orally service her pussy or ass. By the time she finally let Britney leave her new and fully broken in white bitch's ass hole was completely destroyed and gaping widely. Her little white bitch told her later it was hours before her ass hole finally closed up again, and days before Britney could sit down properly without any pain, and shortly after that Beyonce got her second of many, many more cracks at Britney's ass, destroying it again and again for her pleasure.

With these memories playing in her head Beyonce slowly falls fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Beyonce Knowles or Ali Larter or Hayden Panettiere or Kristen Bell. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Hey Hayden, come to my hotel room tonight at 7 and bring Kristen with you. I have a surprise for you both.

For what felt like the millionth time Hayden Panettiere read those words. It wasn't the first time she had received a text message like this, which was why she was so excited.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her Hayden looked up from her phone into the eyes of her 'friend' Kristen Bell.

"What?" Hayden huffed.

"Nothing." Kristen sighed.

It was pointless to argue. Hayden was going to stare at the text message all the way to the hotel as if staring at it long enough she would decode it, the surprise being revealed to her as if by magic. It was somehow just as cute as it was annoying.

Speaking of which Hayden asked Kristen yet again, "So, who do you think the surprise is?"

Kristen smiled, "Like I said, might be a what instead of a who this time but either way I have no idea."

"I hope it's a who." Hayden said softly after a moment's pause.

"Of course you do." Kristen grumbled.

"Awwww baby, don't be jealous. You're more than enough for me." Hayden assured Kirsten softly.

"You mean me and Ali?" Kristen teased before quickly cutting off Hayden before she could overreact, "Relax, I'm not jealous. Just remember, whatever happens, you're mine."

Hayden smiled in a mixture of happiness and relief, "Right back at you."

With that the two girls kiss softly, both grateful for the private limousine shielding their display of affection for each other.

As they kissed Kristen smiled, remembering how she used to dream of doing this as her younger friend slowly blossomed before her eyes from cute little kid into the definition of the word jailbait. Hayden's ever-increasing hotness had been bad enough but the fact that the two girls just seemed to click made not seducing her so unbearable Kristen had promised herself she would make a move on Hayden after the younger blonde's 18th birthday. Kristen had been determined to control herself until then but when Hayden had made a move on her Kristen couldn't resist. Luckily they were now past the point Kristen could get thrown in jail for corrupting a minor but sadly their relationship becoming public knowledge could still damage their careers so they had no intention of revealing that their status as BFFs was just a cover any time soon.

The only reason Ali knew was that she came on to Hayden, and from there one thing had led to another until threesomes with Ali had become a regular occurrence for Hayden and Kristen, as well as semi regular foursomes, fivesomes or whateversomes.

Hayden and Kristen had agreed to a 'as long as the other person knows about it then it doesn't count as cheating' rule, agreeing they were both young and wanted to have some fun before settling down but understanding at the end of the day the only person they wanted to go home with was each other.

A playful bite to her bottom lip tells Kristen she should quit daydreaming and concentrate more on kissing her secret girlfriend, the older actress more than happy to do so. After all she had wanted Hayden's full attention before and now she had it.

Unfortunately just as the kiss really got good they reach their destination and as much as the two blondes would have loved to have told the driver to circle a few blocks just so they could have some kinky limo sex fun what was waiting for them in the hotel would be no doubt even kinkier.

It seemed to take forever just to get up to Ali's room, and it seemed to take even longer to answer the door, but it was worth it just to see their friend and co-worker greeting them.

"Hey girls, come in." Ali says softly, stepping aside to let the other two past her before shutting the door and then turning, "Follow me."

Hayden and Kristen frown at each other. The older woman didn't quite seem to be herself but they simply shrug and follow her into the bedroom where a familiar looking black woman was sitting.

"Oh my God, Beyonce!" Hayden exclaimed, before adding somewhat embarrassingly, "I mean... hey, I'm... I'm a big fan."

"Me too." Kristen said.

Both of the younger blondes felt embarrassed. They had both been in Hollywood for years and they had even met Beyonce in passing before so they really shouldn't have reacted like such dorks, but in their defence it wasn't just seeing Beyonce, it was seeing her here and now which was the real cause of their excitement as it could mean only one thing. As it turned out they were wrong, as things weren't exactly as they were expecting.

"Hey," Beyonce smiled at them before turning to Ali, "You've done well bitch."

"Thank you my Black Mistress." Ali said, stunning the two other Heroes stars.

"Black Mistress?" Hayden mumbled questioningly.

"That's what I have my bitches call me, which is exactly what your little friend is to me now." Beyonce explained, "Isn't that right Ali?"

"Yes my Black Mistress, I'm your bitch. Your white bitch." Ali said submissively, stunning her two Heroes co-stars.

Beyonce smiled, "Apparently my new bitch here was under the impression she was some kind of top just because you two let her boss you around which led her to try and seduce and dominate me. What happened then slut?"

"I got put in my place by my Black Mistress." Ali said.

"That's right bitch." Beyonce praised her obedient whore before turning back to the other two girls, "Ali tells me that the three of you have fun together all the time and that you're constantly inviting other girls to join you, so as Ali's new Mistress I thought I would join in on the fun tonight, if that's ok with you?"

"Sure." Kristen mumbled.

"No problem." Hayden muttered.

There was a brief silence and then both of the young blondes asked almost in unison, "Is Ali really your bitch?"

Beyonce smiled and said, "Ali, turn around and pull down your pants."

Ali blushed but did as she was told, pulling her panties down as well without needing to be asked, revealing her gaping ass hole to her co-stars, both of whom gasp in surprise as they were shown what the inside of Ali's rectum looks like.

"As you can see I only just got done enjoying that sweet piece of white ass when you arrived. In fact the reason it took my bitch so long to answer the door is because she was cleaning the last of her ass juices off my strap on." Beyonce boasted, "I hear you two love taking it up the ass almost as much as Ali has learned to love it, so I think we are all going to have a lot of fun tonight. First though I want to make sure there's no doubt in either of your minds that I own Ali. Bitch, get over my knee right now. You're about to get your ass spanked."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Ali said, eagerly getting into position across her owner's knee.

"From what I hear Ali just loves to spank you." Beyonce said, raising her hand, "So watching this should be very enjoyable for you."

The sound of Beyonce's hand connecting with Ali's right ass cheek echoes throughout the room, even the already broken woman was surprise just how hard Beyonce smacked her ass. The following spanks don't get softer, in fact if anything there even harder, Beyonce bringing her hand down again and again on Ali's backside with every ounce of her strength.

From the shocked and almost worried looks on the two standing girls faces Beyonce briefly wonders if she's made an error in judgment, but she quickly changes her mind as both Hayden and Kristen slowly start looking less worried and more turned on from the beating she is giving their friend's butt.

The change in their reactions made Beyonce smile. Perhaps Hayden and Kristen really are the sluts Ali had told her they were.

Putting that theory to the test Beyonce began concentrating fully on spanking Ali, constantly switching between covering that sweet ass with hits and concentrating on the tender flesh surrounding Ali's gaping ass hole and of course the poor abused hole itself, the sound of her bitch's squeals music to her ears.

Ali wasn't sure if her mistress wanted her to stifle her cries of pain or not so taking a risk she doesn't worry about it, deciding if she's displeasing her owner Beyonce will say something.

With her cries falling freely from her mouth Ali turns her head to look at her two co-stars and began blushing furiously. Over the past couple of weeks Beyonce had redefined Ali's understanding of words like shame and humiliation, but Ali had never felt more ashamed or humiliated as she did right now. Well, maybe during the taking of her anal cherry, but other than that this has to be the worst. Here she was bent over the knee of another woman, forced to endure a spanking, her already incredibly sore butt feeling like it's in agony from each blow, all the while two other girls are watching her debasement. These were not just two other girls either, these were young and impressionable girls, girls who were part of the ensemble cast she worked with at random on a day to day basis, girls who she had delighted in dominating for over a year, and they were now bearing witness to her submission, and from the looks of it enjoying every second of it, which only made the whole situation more humiliating, which in turn made Ali love it all the more.

She didn't understand why but Ali just couldn't get enough of this, she just couldn't get enough of Beyonce humiliating her like this, and so she not only stays where she was, she loved every second of her spanking and wishes Beyonce would hit her even harder.

Hayden kind of wishes is the same thing while Kristen still can't believe how hard Beyonce is spanking Ali, at the same time both standing blondes struggling to believe their eyes as one of the most dominating women they had ever met submitted to a spanking so brutal that they doubted even Hayden would enjoy it.

Kristen and Hayden had a very loving relationship. When it was just the two of them they mostly made soft, tender love. Sure, they had their moments were one totally dominated the other, and even the occasional rough, battling for dominance fuck, but for the most part they saved the really kinky sex for when they were with Ali and/or others. It was just easier to get kinky when others were around, and Ali knew how to get kinky. When it was the three of them Ali almost always took the lead, dominating the two younger women like the well practice girl fucker she was. Neither Hayden or Kristen had even come close to doing something like spanking Ali, and yet there she was, taking her spanking like a good little sub.

The sight was intoxicating for the two girls to watch, both wanting to touch themselves but both being so transfixed they just stood around like idiots while Beyonce beats their friend's ass red, not that it took that long considering how pink and swollen Ali's backside had been when the spanking began.

Once Ali's ass cheeks were nice and red and Beyonce decides she has made her point the black pop singer stops the spanking and starts to gently massage the soft flesh she has just beaten red, her white bitch cooing happily as the pain was slowly caressed away.

"Did you enjoy watching that?" Beyonce asked the two standing blondes.

It takes a few moments for Hayden and Kristen to wake from the daze watching the spanking had put them in, but when they did they blush and nod, a cute little half smile crossing Hayden's face.

"I thought you might, from what Ali has told me about you two. She also told me you love getting your pretty little asses spanked, is that true?" Beyonce asked.

"I kind of like it." Kristen admited quickly, blushing a little before grinning, "But Hayden loves it. She can't get enough."

"Hey." Hayden protested, pushing Kristen's arm almost but not quite roughly.

"You don't like it?" Beyonce questioned.

"No. Yes. I mean..." Hayden said firmly before a blush spreads across her face, "It's just... you know... I like it, I just don't love it that much. What? I don't!"

Hayden's protesting only makes the look on Kristen's face seem more appropriate.

"So, you wouldn't mind getting spanked, but you wouldn't love it?" Beyonce said.

"Exactly." Hayden said, sounding unsure.

"Well in that case I think I'll spank Kristen first." Beyonce said.

"Hey wait, no fair." Hayden protested, "I said I like it, Kristen said she kind of liked it."

"Yes but Kristen sounded sure." Beyonce pointed out.

"Yes but... but..." Hayden says, searching for something to say but finding nothing, "Fine, whatever... I don't care anyway."

Beyonce smirks at the obvious lie and the fact that without needing to be asked Ali gets up and Kristen takes her place, the previously fully dressed blonde pulling down her pants and panties before bending over the singer's knee. Obviously Kristen really did have experienced being spanked, something which would definitely help her deal with what was to come.

As always when presented with her first look at a bare white ass Beyonce licks her lips before she slides her hand across the soft, pale skin, her fingertips itching with anticipation of beating this white butt red.

Before allowing herself to indulge in that Beyonce decides to offer Kristen and option she doesn't always offer.

"So Kristen, how would you like your spanking? Soft? Medium? Hard?" Beyonce asks, demonstrating each of the three appropriate spanks.

"Oh, owww, owwwwwww! Medium... medium please." Kristen says.

Beyonce smiles before doing as requested, quickly settling into what she considers to be a medium strength spanking which isn't as brutal as the one she had just given Ali but is still nice and firm.

It's probably for the best. Ali was Beyonce's housebroken little white bitch who would happily let Beyonce do whatever she wants to her without question while Kristen was in such an early stage of her breaking in she doesn't even know it's happening yet. Neither Kristen or Hayden were likely to be much of a challenge considering they both clearly had a thing for Beyonce's type of fun anyway, but breaking in more than one bitch at a time was always risky so there was no need to complicate matters.

Besides, Beyonce doesn't need to beat a butt black and blue for her to enjoy spanking it, in fact the medium pace meant it took longer for the spanking to really take effect, Beyonce getting to spend plenty of time gently groping Kristen's ass cheeks in between every other firm strike, that sweet white flesh slowly turning pink under her loving attention but never quite managing the angry red of Ali's butt cheeks.

Part of Kristen feels like the spanking is more than forceful enough, although if she's honest with herself there is another part of her which wonders what the hard option would have been like. After all, Ali had seemed to enjoy it, and while Kristen didn't love spanking as much as her secret girlfriend, or as much as Ali apparently did now, Kristen did come here expecting a spanking, and even looking forward to it a little. A bit of a spanking could be highly enjoyable for Kristen if she was in the right mood and if the fact that she had been trying to put herself in that mood to prepare herself for tonight hadn't worked watching Ali gets spanked had definitely done it.

Kristen could feel her arousal coursing through her as Beyonce's hand came crashing down on the soft flesh of her butt again and again and again, her sexual excitement only heightened by the humiliation of her position and the fact that two of her co-stars were watching her, both with obvious jealousy on their faces.

Although she was not sure whether Hayden wishes it was her getting spanked or her spanking Kristen or a combination of both it doesn't matter, as regardless that look of jealousy on Hayden's face is actually more arousing to Kristen then the spanking itself.

Just as she thinks this a particularly hard smack to Kristen's ass has her rethinking what's more arousing fear and whether or not she should have chosen the harder spanking as an option. Kristen even considers changing her request, almost doing so but always chickening out.

As Kristen debates on whether to ask for a hard spanking or not her two Heroes co-stars watched with jealousy while thinking what is to come, Hayden wondering with excitement while Ali thinking about it with a combination of trepidation and pure lust.

"Would you like your turn now?" Beyonce asked Hayden while caressing Kristen's now fairly pink looking ass.

Hayden nodded, trying and failing not to look enthusiastic which makes Beyonce smile.

"Ok then, get up bitch. It's your little girlfriend's turn." Beyonce said, smacking Kristen's butt on the word bitch.

A little awkwardly Kristen slowly got up and off Beyonce's knee, Hayden quickly taking her place after pulling down her pants and panties so that her bare ass was perfectly on display.

While Beyonce always licked her lips when being presented with a new piece of naked girl butt it becomes difficult for the black singer to stop herself from flat-out drooling when she was presented with Hayden's perfect little derriere.

In all Beyonce's years of butt busting she honestly thinks she has never seen a ass more deserving of the term of perfection and it's all Beyonce can do not to shove Hayden face down on the bed, quickly strap on the biggest dildo in her collection and spend the rest of the night anally raping that sexy little white ass. Beyonce remains strong though. She will be deep inside Hayden's beautiful butt soon enough, and if all goes well pictures of this perfect posterior will be added into her little book and she'll have another white bitch for her collection. In fact, she'll have two.

Beyonce tries to push thoughts of future ass ramming out of her head but it becomes increasingly difficult as she touches Hayden's backside for the first time, her right hand softly sliding all over it before she begins to greedily pinch and squeeze it.

"What would you prefer?" Beyonce asks finally after what seems like an hour of shameless butt groping, "Soft? Medium? Hard?"

As with Kristen before her Hayden received three smacks to her ass of the appropriate force, "Oh, owww, owwwwwww... hard please."

Hayden blushes slightly but can't stop herself from asking for what she really wants. She had to soak up the embarrassment for a little while as Beyonce just seems to let her stew in her humiliation before finally beginning to spank her, at which point Hayden was immediately no longer embarrassed about her choice. Well, it was still embarrassing, but Hayden no longer cares nearly as much.

Truth be told the embarrassment that came from enjoying being spanked hard kind of adds to Hayden's arousal in the same way that the humiliation of being put over another woman's knee and spanked in front of an audience of two other women really just made Hayden love it all the more. And if Hayden was really, really honest with herself, part of her even enjoyed the pain itself, and that twisted part of her really, really enjoyed the spanking Beyonce gave her.

Ali had spanked Hayden a lot, Hayden often deliberately giving Ali reason to, but not even the hardest spanking she had ever received from Ali compared to this one. Beyonce's hand smacked roughly against her flesh over and over and over, covering her butt cheeks in so many stinging blows over such a short period of time Hayden considers begging for mercy, or at least begging for a little break, but just as it becomes too much Beyonce lightens up or even stops altogether for a little more butt groping.

It's a little hard for Beyonce to tell whether the butt groping breaks were for Hayden's benefit or her own pleasure. Most likely it was 50/50, but then again it's hard for Beyonce to imagine that Hayden was getting as much pleasure from the little break in the spanking as she was.

Beyonce has had the pleasure of spanking a lot of white girls but none had been more spank-able than Hayden, those firm little ass cheeks becoming even more beautiful as they turned first a nice shade of pink, then a darker shade of pink before finally nice and red. The whole time this was happening Hayden let's out these wonderful little noises of pain and pleasure which only makes it sweeter until Beyonce isn't sure whether she prefers spanking Hayden's butt or groping it. Both were extremely arousing, but the whole time she was doing either of them Beyonce's mind constantly wanders back to the wonderful moment she will slide her big black strap on in between those little butt cheeks and deep into the white girl's tight little ass. She almost becomes lost in that thought, but manages to concentrate long enough to give her soon to be new little bitch a nice firm spanking.

Constantly fighting back the urge to ass rape the gorgeous butt she was spanking Beyonce takes her sweet time, enjoying the looks of jealousy on the other two white girls faces as she enjoys Hayden's ass.

While Kristen definitely had the look of pure jealousy on her face Ali was also clearly looking forward to what was coming next, while feeling a little guilty that she didn't worn Hayden and/or Kristen about what was to come.

Once finished with the spanking Beyonce spends a few moments caressing Hayden's ass for telling her, "Ok, get up and strip for me. That goes for you two bitches as well."

Caught up in the moment Hayden and Kristen did what they were told without thinking twice, while Ali wouldn't even dare hesitating obeying such a request. When their clothes had been removed Beyonce pulled off her top and grab two handfuls of her own tits.

"Ali tells me you two just love sucking on titties. Is that right? You love sucking on titties?" Beyonce asked, caressing herself.

Hayden and Kristen both nod eagerly.

"Well then get to it sluts. Suck on these big black titties of mine." Beyonce said, letting go of her boobs and sticking out her chest.

Neither Hayden or Kristen hesitated to sit down either side of Beyonce on the bed, lean in and take a nipple each into their mouths, sucking on them greedily.

They were no strangers to calling each other 'sluts', 'bitches', and all manner of other things during sex, especially in kinky situations like this, so Beyonce's language towards Kristen and Hayden really didn't bother them. In fact it only made them hornyer, the two white actresses happily worshipping Beyonce's black tits with all the knowledge they had picked up over their short but very active time as secret bisexuals.

Kristen had been doing this type of thing a lot longer than Hayden but the younger blonde had been a very quick study so it wasn't a case of Kristen taking the lead and Hayden following but a case of both girls showing off what they could do with a nipple. Their tongues swirl around soft flesh, their teeth gently dig in and their lips suckle with varying degrees of force, their eyes occasionally looking up at Beyonce for approval as they did each of these things at random.

Beyonce smiles down at them as they were, gripping the back of their heads to push them deeper into her tits as she moans in approval.

When she wasn't watching the two white girls suckling on her titties Beyonce was watching Ali obediently stand where she is just waiting for instructions, Beyonce delighting in the obedience of her white bitch. Ali clearly wants to join a fun and the fact that this previously dominant woman is doing waiting for her command is almost as much of a turn on as the mouths working on her tits.

As good as those mouths feel where they are Beyonce was eager to feel them somewhere else and it isn't long before she says, "Ali tells me you two are total sluts for pussy, that you're both a pair of little rug munching dykes who just can't get enough. Is that right? Are you a couple of cunt lickers?"

"Oh yeah." Kristen said, "We love pussy."

"Can't get enough." Hayden eagerly added.

"Well you two muff divers are in luck, cause I've got a nice hot, wet black pussy for both you little carpet cleaners to enjoy to your little queer hearts content." Beyonce said, getting up and pulling off her pants and panties, Hayden and Kristen eagerly helping her to remove them along with her shoes so she was just as naked as the rest of them, "You like that? You bitches like the smell of my black pussy?"

"Uh-huh." Hayden and Kristen both moaned together, their faces inches away from Beyonce's cunt as a result of them kneeling before her to help remove her clothing.

"That's what I thought, a pair of pussy lovers, just like your little friend said so. Well tuck in lesbos. Get those hot little white mouths on my cunt. I want you sharing my pussy like you do with Ali's. Come on white sluts, eat me. Get those tongues inside my black pussy." Beyonce moaned as she spread her legs, gently grabbed some blonde hair and pushed them towards her wet and waiting love hole.

Knowing what was expected of them neither Kristen or Hayden hesitate in pushing their heads in between Beyonce's legs, their faces pressing against each other as they simultaneously stuck out their tongues for a double lick of sweet black girl cream.

The loud moan brought on by this double lick causes the two young blondes to grin mischievously before getting down to some serious cunt lapping, Hayden sliding her tongue around the edge of one of Beyonce's pussy lips while Kristen did the same to the other, sometimes both up, sometimes both down, or sometimes one up and one down.

Before Beyonce got a chance to complain Hayden gives the sweet black pussy in front of her one long lick from bottom to top, stopping briefly to tease her eager to be penetrated love hole and her eager for contact of any kind clit. Kristen does the same, the two girls repeating the process like clockwork for a little while, eventually adding sucking on Beyonce's clit into the mix, Kristen going first with Hayden barely giving her enough time to remove her lips before the younger girl eagerly clamps down and sucks on the sensitive little ball of flesh.

Having pleasured Ali and other girls this way many, many times before most of this was routine, but at the same time it was not entirely predictable. Their tongues often met during the licking, gently brushing against the other, those two soft pink objects even briefly caressing each other before continuing their task. When they began gently kissing around Beyonce's pussy lips their lips brush against each other even more than their tongues to the point where they are 'forced' to take a break just to kiss each other. The kissing was predictable as it happens every time, what was unpredictable was when the pausing takes place and how long it goes on for.

All this pausing just added to the teasing which was of course their intention, Hayden and Kristen carefully working together to drive Beyonce wild in the same way they had done to all the others, making Beyonce soaking wet and ready for them, so much so they might just have the gorgeous black woman begging for them before they even push one of their tongues inside her.

Beyonce was certainly juicing up quite nicely, her cunt practically running like a river without being penetrated yet, however if the girls honestly thought she was going to beg for them they have another think coming.

Girls beg for Beyonce, not the other way around... unless they were really, really good fucks, which only happened occasionally so it didn't count.

Beyonce knew what Kristen and Hayden were up to, Ali had told her all about how they like to eat pussy together and the while they like to try and make the other woman beg after enough time they'll just lose patience and fuck her anyway so it is just a matter of outlasting them, something Beyonce is very confident she can do as she's had plenty of practice.

She is so confident she even calls over Ali to suck on her tits while the other two blondes work on her honey pot just so she can lay back and enjoy the sensation of three white girls worshipping her beautiful black body. The only way it could have been better would be if she had another girl to suck on her titties and another to lick out her ass hole.

This idea excites Beyonce so much she almost orders one of the girls to take their tongue out of her pussy and stick it in her ass or get Ali to rim her shit pipe but she decides against it. There would be a tongue in her ass soon enough and when it was there it would be a symbol of another girl's submission to her, as it should be. Until then two girls worshipping her pussy while another worships her titties is enough to satisfy her, at least for now.

While Beyonce is satisfied, and the other two blondes are more than satisfied, Ali was feeling rather jealous of Hayden and Kristen for getting to taste her black mistress instead of her. She was also regretful that her face wasn't buried in between Beyonce's butt cheeks, and that Beyonce's strap on wasn't buried between her butt cheeks, but at the same time she was incredibly grateful to her mistress for allowing her to have the privilege of sucking her titties.

Despite there being other things Ali would have liked to be doing to please her mistress suckling her tits was quite the consolation prize, Ali using every trick she knew to please her better.

She twirled her tongue around the nipple in between sucks, kissing a trail in between the two nipples and all around the soft flesh of Beyonce's breasts in a testament to her devotion to her mistress.

All this earned Ali a few extra moans which she could tell are for her only as they are simultaneous with a few of her actions, and best of all a hand on the back of her head gently patting her, her mistress showing her she appreciated her efforts which only makes Ali work harder.

The three white women work tirelessly on the black woman for nearly 20 minutes and yet Beyonce continues to only moan and groan in pure pleasure without any sign of frustration. Given more time they might be able to make Beyonce beg but Hayden didn't have the patience to wait any longer.

Hayden wasn't sure if her girlfriend read her mind and decides to deliberately annoy her or whether she's feeling just as impatient as she was but Kristen suddenly pushd her tongue as deep into Beyonce's pussy as it would go about a second before Hayden was going to do it herself.

Kristen couldn't help but grin as she could practically hear her girlfriend scowling at her. As cute as Hayden was when she scowled Kristen loved her too much to deprive her of delicious pussy juice so after only a few seconds of gentle tongue thrusting Kristen pulled away and smiled at her girlfriend.

Her award was a beaming smile in return before Hayden thrusted her tongue into Beyonce's cunt and immediately began to fuck it hard.

Expecting Hayden to also pull out a few seconds later Kristen continued to smile but her smile slowly fades as Hayden seemed to become lost in tongue fucking Beyonce's pussy.

Just as Kristen was about to cough impatiently Hayden pulled back and smiles at her, Kristen returning the smile with a glare before she quickly pushed her tongue into Beyonce before her girlfriend changes her mind.

This goes on for a while, both blondes taking it in turns to give Beyonce's sweet honey hole a few tongue thrusts, each almost using a completely different speed every time. First Kristen would slowly slid her tongue in and out, then Hayden would pump it in and out hard and fast, then Kristen would tongue fuck her even faster and harder, then Hayden would slide in and out at a snail's pace, then Kristen would fuck her kind of quickly, then Hayden would go slow, then they would both go fast, and again, and again, then both slow, then they were going at different speeds again.

Soon after the tongue fucking started Kristen and Hayden started sealing their mouths tightly around Beyonce's pussy as they thrust their tongues in and out of her, making sure her cunt cream slid directly into their mouths and down their throats.

Both blondes adored pussy juice, something they have both known from a very early age although in Hayden's case that discovery wasn't that long ago, and as they taste Beyonce's honey directly from the source it becomes harder and harder not to just use every trick they had in their book to fuck as much of this delicious flavour out of the other woman as possible.

Their restraint lasts surprisingly long, nearly another full 10 minutes passing before Hayden began twirling her tongue inside Beyonce's cunt and Kristen began licking around the outside and attacking her clit whenever she could get to it, both blondes picking up steam as they got down to some serious rug munching.

With the other two blondes clearly picking up the pace Ali does her best to do the same, twirling her tongue faster around each of Beyonce's nipples while sucking hard on those sensitive little balls of flesh, her black mistress gripping harder on to her hair to show Ali she is doing a good job.

The small gesture warmed Ali's heart, the broken woman happy she was pleasing her mistress. Nothing in the world mattered to her more than that.

Looking up at her black mistress Ali sees that Beyonce's eyes are closed and her mouth was open, her face awash with pleasure. Beyonce has never looked more beautiful and knowing that part of the pleasure that her mistress is feeling is because of her makes Ali very pleased with herself.

Ali might not have been so pleased with herself if she had known that the fact that a lot of Beyonce's moans coincided with her worshipping of her nipples was merely coincidental. The truth was they also coincided with the work Hayden and Kristen were doing to Beyonce's pussy which was increasingly impressive.

Beyonce had the pleasure of many a fine tongue in her twat, but the work of these two blondes was truly phenomenal.

In addition to one of them twirling her tongue inside Beyonce's pussy while the other sucks her clit Hayden and Kristen had now started doing the same thing together, their tongues gently sliding into the black woman's cunt at the same time and then after a few thrusts gliding over her clit, swiping at it with their tongues at first before closing both their mouths around it so they are sharing a kiss with Beyonce's clit in the middle of it.

The sensations of this technique was enough to bring even someone like Beyonce to the edge of orgasm, the experienced black woman knowing she was only one more good tongue thrust away from orgasm.

Before she cums Beyonce reaches down past Ali to grab two handfuls of blonde hair and gives Kristen and Hayden one final bit of encouragement, similar to the encouragements she has been giving them the entire time only with slightly heightened volume.

"Yeeeesssssssss that's it you beautiful white bitches! Lick me! Suck me! Fuck me! Yeeeeeeeesssssss! Fuuuuuucccccckkkkk! Oh yes, that's it, just like that, mmmmmmmmm, good girls! Good little pussy eating girls! You two bitches know how to eat pussy don't you? Yes, you're both total little muff diving sluts who just can't get enough sweet pussy juice! You must be because only total cunt lapping whores know how to eat pussy this good! And you work so well together, mmmmmmmmm, you little lesbian sluts must have gone down on thousands of girls to be this good at rug munching. I'm surprised you even have time to do your silly little show with all the pussy eating you obviously do! Mmmmmmmmm, that's so good, mmmmmmmm, oooooohhhhhhhh, you, you're going too, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuuuuucccccckkk yoooouuuuuuu liiiitttttllleeeee whhhhhiiiiiiiittttttteeeee biiiiiittttccccchhhheeesss!"

Beyonce's rant ended in a long moan when she climaxes hard, her eyes rolling in the back of her head and her fingernails digging deep into blonde hair as wonderful sensations flow through her.

Gluing their mouths even tighter to Beyonce's pussy Hayden and Kristen eagerly swallow down the sweet cum given to them as their reward for making the beautiful black singer climax, the two blondes twirling their tongues to make sure Beyonce's orgasm was as hard as possible, and that they get as much girl cum as they could.

As her climax begins to wind down Beyonce feels her body already gearing up to another one, the two white girls showing no signs of stopping, a fact made clear when as soon as they were done swallowing Beyonce's cum Hayden and Kristen seem to go into tongue fucking overdrive again. It was very difficult for Beyonce to bring herself to stop them but she planned on tearing each of their ass holes open and for that she's going to need to save her strength.

So Beyonce reluctantly pushed Ali away, sits up and pulled firmly on some blonde hair, Kristen and Hayden quickly getting the message and lifting their heads up so Beyonce can reward both of them with a kiss.

"You really do love pussy don't you." Beyonce said smiling.

"Uh-huh." Hayden and Kristen both nodded together before Hayden adds hopefully, "Can't get enough."

Beyonce grins, and then frowned slightly. She is aching to get her strap on deep inside some white girl ass, but tasting the sweet flavour of her own pussy has got her equally aching to taste some sweet white girl cum.

After thinking about it for a few moments Beyonce makes a decision, "Well, if you two lay down on the bed for me I promise you can get a little more pussy, while I'm enjoying yours."

Eagerly Kristen and Hayden jumped up and got down on the bed, spreading their legs widely and presenting their wet love holes.

Rather than dive right in Beyonce slowly crawls up the bed until she can kiss one, then the other, before slowly sliding her lips all over their bodies. She licks and sucks on their necks before doing the same to their nipples, using one hand to work on the nipple she was working on at any given time while the other hand switches in between the three other breasts.

"Hey Ali, come help me out here." Beyonce ordered her housebroken bitch.

Ali was quickly by her mistress's side, worshipping whichever nipple Beyonce wasn't working on, getting off the bed and moving round every time the pop singer switches between Hayden and Kristen, the two blonde girls just lying back and enjoying this treatment.

"Keep working bitch." Beyonce tells Ali as she begins working her way down the two flat stomachs before her, kissing nearly every ounce of flesh before reaching their destination.

Like a wine expert sampling a couple of glasses Beyonce takes one long sniff and then one quick lick of first Hayden's and then Kristen's pussy, pausing for a moment after each lick so she can appreciate the sweet flavour she has just tasted, before diving in between Hayden's legs again.

It was a close contest but Hayden was just a little bit sweeter than her girlfriend, and so she was rewarded with the first long lick of Beyonce's tongue, and the second, and the third, and the fourth, and the fifth, and so on.

Beyonce couldn't help but smile at the little whine of disappointment that came from Kirsten when Hayden was rewarded with the first few licks, and another when it became clear Beyonce was going to be in between Hayden's legs for a little while.

Kirsten certainly doesn't blame Beyonce, after all her girlfriend has the sweetest little pussy she had ever had the pleasure of licking, but she still couldn't help wishing for some attention herself. Luckily she didn't have to wish for long.

"Ali, get your lazy white ass up and sit on Kristen's face." Beyonce ordered her white bitch.

Eager to obey Ali gets up and crawls over Kristen's body until her pussy was hovering over the younger blonde's face, at which point she slowly lowers herself down until her pussy was touching Kristen's lips.

Severely turned on from going down on Beyonce, the promise of the rug munching she was still hoping to receive, and most of all the sight and the sounds of her girlfriend being eaten out, Kristen wasted no time in giving Ali's twat one long lick after another, her tongue soon making the older woman moan.

The moaning only served to make Kristen more horny, which in turn only made her work faster on Ali's pussy, sucking on the lips, flicking the clit with her tongue and even sliding her tongue inside for a few random thrusts. Normally Kristen would have waited a little while to do these things, but unlike when she had gone down on Beyonce she was now in no mood for soft teasing.

Luckily Ali's pussy is already running like a river, probably as a result of sucking on several tits and receiving a spanking, all without being allowed some form of relief.

Kristen was partly right, those things certainly contributed to Ali's horniness, but truth be told she had been horny for days thinking about having sex with her two beautiful co-stars and the goddess who she is privileged enough to call her black mistress.

Of course as much as her thoughts had been a turn on they could do no justice to the sensations of being bent over her mistress's knee while her two younger co-stars watched her get spanked or having so many wonderful tits to suck or now as she has Kristen's talented tongue in her cunt while Beyonce was going down on Hayden right next to her.

The sights and sounds of what was going on beside her would be enough to make her pussy run like a river on its own but with Kristen's lips sucking on her pussy in between the licks, flicks and thrusts of her tongue it was a struggle for Ali not to cum without her mistress's permission on the spot.

Unfortunately before Ali could asked permission Beyonce lifts her face from between Hayden's legs and said, "Ok bitch, swap over. I want you sitting on 'the cheerleader's' pretty little white face while I taste Kristen's pretty little pink pussy, then when I switch back I want you to go back to where you are now. We're going to do this until I've had my fill of these delicious little white pussies, and if you can't keep up your bitch ass is going to get beaten until it bleeds!"

Ali hated having to get off Kristen's face when she was so close to an orgasm but she knows better than to disobey her mistress, so she slowly lifted herself up, moved over and lowered herself down onto Hayden's face, silently praying that the 19 year old would waste no time in bringing her to the edge again.

Her prayers went unanswered as although Hayden was almost as horny the younger girl was nowhere near climax, in fact she was very much in the mood to keep this little fucking session going for a long time.

Hayden loved cumming as much as anyone, maybe more than most given her very active sex life, but she enjoyed the build up just as much. The build up often made the eventual climax all the sweeter, and from the way things were going Hayden is sure when her climax arrives it would be seriously sweet. So will Ali's if she can tongue her right, and left with nothing else to worry about that's exactly what Hayden set out to do.

The older blonde actually lets out a whimper for Hayden as she begins gently lapping at her pussy lips, spending a few minutes just teasing Ali's hole and ignoring her clit altogether which completely brings Ali down from her high, much to the dismay of the older woman and the joy of the younger woman.

With Ali nice and relaxed Hayden slides her tongue into her co-star's cunt in one long slow thrust and then starts gently fucking the older blonde with her tongue, her mouth closing around the sweet hole in front of her so her juices end up flowing pretty much directly down Hayden's throat.

As the delicious girl cream begins flowing into her mouth Hayden picks up the pace a little and even begin swirling her tongue around inside Ali's twat, but having gone down on her many, many times before Hayden knows just how to avoid the older woman's sweet spots, saving them for later when she really wants to make Ali feel good.

All this leaved Ali feeling incredibly frustrated of course but she does not complain, instead trying her best to just enjoy Hayden's sweet little mouth on her cunt as she watches her black mistress go down on Kristen intently, waiting for the order to switch partners again in the hopes that Kristen will be more willing to bring her off, while the same time wishing she was in Kristen's place.

Even though she loved her girlfriend's mouth and tongue Kristen doesn't particularly want to swap places with Ali as she was very much enjoying feeling a new mouth and tongue working on her womanhood.

Being with someone new was always a treat, especially when that person knows what they're doing as Beyonce clearly did. It's clear from the very first lick, and the second confirmed it, as did the third, and the fourth, and the fifth, and so on.

Although unnecessarily given how wet Kristen was the teasing to begin with is phenomenal work, Beyonce's tongue sliding up, down and around Kristen's pussy lips so skilfully, showing the same skill when it came to teasing her hole and the occasional flick of her clit.

Just as the teasing was about to become too much Beyonce slid her tongue inside Kristen's cunt in one hard thrust, almost making the actress cum, but the singer carefully kept her on the edge so that they could continue the fucking.

While being denied climax frustrates Kristen the skill tongue fucking she begins to receive after the denial convinces her that her orgasm is worth putting off as long as she can continue to get fucked like this.

Almost immediately after she thought that Kristen groaned in frustration as Beyonce's mouth and tongue was removed from her pussy, the black woman returning to Hayden's cunt, leaving Kristen feeling cheated and unsatisfied. Luckily Ali's pussy was lowered onto her face shortly afterwards, a consolation prize Kristen could more than happily live with, and as she got into the groove of carpet munching the older blonde Kristen became fine with it, all the while hoping Beyonce would return to her needy hole very soon.

In some ways it felt like an eternity until Beyonce returned to Kristen's cunt, in others it only felt like seconds. More accurately to Kristen it felt like an eternity, although a rather happy eternity filled with delicious pussy, while for Hayden and Ali it seemed to be over too soon, Hayden wishing Beyonce's mouth and tongue weren't removed just as she was about to cum while Ali had also been close, although at least she got to go from one mouth and tongue to another while Hayden is left with none. That left Beyonce as the only one who was never truly left frustrated. And why would she be?

Beyonce was very happy in her current position and had no intention of letting either white girl cum any time soon. She was having too much fun to let that happen.

It has been far too long since Beyonce had two new little white pussies presented for her mouth and tongue to enjoy at her leisure, in fact it has been far too long since she had one new little white pussy presented for her mouth and tongue to enjoy at her leisure, so now she has two pretty little white love holes at her mercy Beyonce intends taking her time on them.

As usual when she is sampling two bitches at once she tries to tell which had the yummiest fuck hole. It was another close call but Beyonce has to give it to Hayden who's pussy was easily one of the sweetest she has ever tasted, however Kristen's honey just seemed to melt in Beyonce's mouth meaning there was no way the dominant pop singer was going to neglect either hole. Besides, even if she had wanted to this was a crucial time in Hayden's and Kristen's breaking in and Beyonce couldn't afford to play favourites. They would be time for that later, but for now Beyonce fucked both girls equally and would continue to do so for the rest of the night.

Spending an equal amount of time on both girls made it easier for Beyonce to keep them both as close to the edge as possible as she switched between them. This was of course to make sure Hayden's and Kristen's orgasms would be as strong as possible which would go a long way to securing their submission to Beyonce. Of course Kristen and Hayden weren't the only ones Beyonce was forced to stay close to the edge but never achieving a climax they were becoming increasing desperate to have, only in Ali's case Beyonce isn't doing it to ensure her submission, or even reinforce it. Really, she was just doing it for fun.

Beyonce loves to deny her broken bitches climax, make them beg and plead for it, something Ali does constantly as Beyonce switches back and forth, back and forth, back in force in between the two sweet white pussies in front of her, Ali's begging and pleading becoming more and more desperate and amusing as the tongue fucking continued.

Finally, when she sensed that Hayden and Kristen were becoming just us frustrated as Ali, Beyonce took pity on the three blondes.

"Beg for me Ali." Beyonce said, lifting her face from Kristen's cunt, "Beg for the privilege of being allowed to cum."

"Pl... please my black mistress, let me." Ali begged, her voice saw from all the previous begging, "I beg of you, let me cum. Please let your white whore cum. I'm a little white slut who desperately needs to cum all over another white slut's face. Please my black mistress, let my slut cream cover Hayden's pretty little face."

"Ok, I give you permission to cum bitch." Beyonce said before she quickly dived back in between Kristen's legs.

Knowing this was a queue Hayden curls her tongue upwards to rub against Ali's G-spot and then twirls it over that spot, pushing Ali to the edge of orgasm once again only this time the older blonde allows herself to go crashing over that edge and into the blissful relief she had been craving. The cry that left Ali's mouth sounded like more of a cry of relief than one of pleasure, but Kristen's scream was unmistakably one of pleasure, as are all the other screams that follow.

After gently lubricating a couple of fingers in pussy juice Beyonce shoved them slowly into Kristen's ass hole and began to slide them in and out, the added stimulation causing Kristen to cum again, and then one more time as Beyonce relentlessly pounds her pussy with her twisting tongue before the dominating singer switches to Hayden's cunt.

Immediately using the same frantic tongue fucking she had been using on Kristen's orgasming love hole Beyonce was able to bring Hayden's horny honey hole to climax in what seemed like seconds, Hayden's cries as deafening and as obviously pleasurable as her girlfriend's as she cums in the black woman's mouth. As she had done mere moments ago Beyonce swallowed most of the juicy girl cum flowing into her mouth and almost directly down her throat but allows a lot of it to also join Kristen's cum on her face, the cream from both these two new little white bitches mixing on her beautiful face.

When Beyonce switched from Kristen's pussy to Hayden's for the final time Ali didn't need to be told to crawl over and sat on Kristen's face. She was winded from the climaxes Hayden's talented mouth and tongue had brought her too and if she had stayed where she was it was almost guaranteed Hayden continued to work on her pussy and bring at least one more orgasm, if not several more, but Ali knew her place. So she obediently crawled over and sat down on Kristen's face, crying out in pleasure as the younger woman immediately plunged her tongue into her twat and began fucking it like crazy.

Rather than relax her Kristen's orgasms had only left her horny for more so when Ali lowered her pussy onto her face the blonde actress eagerly went to work on her older cast member's already cum filled hole, scooping out every drop her girlfriend missed before forcing Ali to come again so she could swallow more yummy girl cream.

Beyonce switched back and forth a few more times, ensuring all three white girls go through several multiple climaxes before she moves on to the next stage so they would be mentally weakened and susceptible to doing whatever she wanted.

"MMMMMMmmmmmm, you're all really something. I could probably eat these yummy pussies all day, but you know what pussy licking always puts me in the mood for? Fucking. And not just with fingers and tongues." Beyonce said lustfully as she gently fingered Hayden and Kristen, before turning to her bitch, "Ali, go get my strap on and some lube."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Ali nodded submissively, quickly getting up and dashing over to a chest of drawers, pulled out the desired items and then went straight to her mistress's side.

Kneeling before her mistress Ali held out the strap on, making it easy for Beyonce to step into it. After that Ali pulled the harness up the other woman's legs and tightened it securely around her waist before remaining on her knees in anticipation of the next instruction.

"Suck it." Beyonce ordered, smirking as Ali immediately grabbed onto the base of the dildo and took the head into her mouth, Beyonce's bitch quickly beginning to suck noisily as she bobbed up and down on the shaft, "That's it, take it all you little cock sucking ho. Take it all down your cock sucker throat. Make sure my big black dick is nice and wet, because you know where it's going don't you... don't you?"

"Where's it going?" Hayden asked eagerly, drawing Beyonce's attention away from the blonde sucking her cock, "Up her ass? Are you going to fuck her up the ass again?"

Beyonce smiled, "It's my favourite way to fuck bitches. Pounding pussy's fun, but there ain't nothing like stretching out a white girl's ass and pounding it nice, hard and deep. From what I hear you two sluts just love bending over and getting your asses filled with cock. Is that right?"

"Uh-huh." Hayden nodded eagerly, Kristen nodding shortly afterwards as Hayden added, "We both love it up the butt, especially me."

"Well, aren't you sweet. I've been thinking about stretching both of your asses out for a long time, good to know it won't be hard to talk you into bending over for me. First though, I want to show you two that you're not the only ones that love it up the butt." Beyonce said, turning her attention to Ali, "Ok bitch, that's wet enough, lube up your slutty white ass and then get on the bed on your hands and knees for me. I'm in the mood to destroy your fucking ass."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Ali whimpered softly, squirting a decent amount of lube on her fingers before reaching round and shoving them deep up her own ass.

Having already taken a serious butt pounding Ali's rectum excepted the fingers easily, the broken bitch spreading the liquid all through her bowels before jumping up onto the bed and presenting her ass to her mistress.

Moving slowly and confidently Beyonce got onto the bed behind Ali, gripped onto her dildo and pressed the head firmly against her white bitch's back door. Beyonce momentarily paused so she could turn and enjoy the looks on Kristen's and Hayden's faces, before she turned her attention back to Ali's ass hole.

Ali moaned happily as her ass hole was violated, that still slightly gaping ring of flesh opening easily for Beyonce's strap on, allowing it to slide inside Ali's rectum, causing her to moan again.

Beyonce smiled happily down at the tip of her black dick being buried inside a nice tight piece of white ass. It's a sight she could never imagine herself getting tired of, and a sight which captivates Kristen and Hayden. Loving the looks on their faces, and of course what they were looking at, Beyonce remains as still as a statue for several moments before finally pushing forward, Ali's ass happily accepting inch after inch of dildo.

No doubt because of the earlier rough butt fuckings Beyonce was balls deep inside Ali's rectum in no time at all, the black singer loving the sight of her dark hips pressed against the pale flesh of Ali's ass cheeks because she always likes the contrast and because it means every inch of her black cock was buried deep within her white bitch's bowels.

"You like that bitch?" Beyonce asked.

"Yes my Black Mistress, I love your beautiful black cock in my worthless white ass." Ali moaned.

"You want me to fuck that white ass?" Beyonce asked.

"Oh yes, fuck me, fuck my white ass, pound my white ass my beautiful Black Mistress! Please fuck it. My white ass is yours, you own it, please use it for your pleasure. Use my white ass for your pleasure my Black Mistress, please use me for your pleasure." Ali begged shamelessly.

Grinning wickedly Beyonce turned to Kristen and Hayden and asked them, "What do you think girls, should I fuck this bitch's ass?"

"Oh yeah." Kristen quickly answered, Hayden following up with, "Yes, fuck her ass."

Beyonce's grin became even wider for a few brief moments, before she tightened her grip on Ali's hips and began slowly pulling out.

Ali gasps softly as she feels the massive dildo slowly being removed from her butt until it was almost halfway out before Beyonce began reinserting at the same slow pace until the full length was buried inside the blonde's shit hole again. This process was repeated over and over, Ali grimacing slightly at first as she felt inch after inch of strap on slide in and out of her rectum, but as it always did the pain faded as her anal passage relaxed and once again accepted it's role as Beyonce's cock depository.

Soon Ali was moaning like a whore, the butt fucking beginning to give her nothing but pleasure as her ass hole began to not just accept Beyonce's dick, but welcome it and invite it as deep inside as it could go, an invitation which it felt like Beyonce took full advantage of.

As she continued moaning while taking it up the butt for her mistress like a good little bitch Ali couldn't help thinking it was surprising how long it had taken her back entrance to relax to the point where a dildo moving through it was pleasurable. After all with a few minutes of Beyonce entering her hotel suite Ali had been bent over with her mistress's strap on in her ass, Beyonce using her butt hole for her pleasure for hours before Kristen and Hayden finally arrived. True, there had been a bit of a break since the last time Ali's shit shooter had been stretched, but considering the hard and brutal thrusts Beyonce had been giving her backside during the last rectum ramming it seemed a miracle that her ass hole had healed at all.

Ali swore her butt hole should be so loose and gaping she shouldn't be able to feel anything anymore back there, not just from the marathon ass fucking session she had taken earlier, but the countless pooper poundings she had taken since becoming Beyonce's bitch.

Quickly Ali's face turned red as she thought back to her first day of filming 'Obsessed' with Beyonce, how at the end of the day she had gone to the other woman's hotel room fully intending to seduce the sexy singer. She had wanted to gently but firmly take her, introduce her to lesbian fun, if she didn't already know the joy of another woman's touch, and start the process of turning Beyonce into her bitch. Most of all Ali had wanted to pound that big round booty, to slide a strap on deep into Beyonce's ass and butt fuck her co-star to screaming orgasm. However it had been Ali's ass which had taken a strap on deep inside it, Beyonce easily turning the tables on her and making Ali beg to be her bitch.

Over the next few months the only time Ali's butt wasn't being fucked was when she was worshipping Beyonce's body with her mouth and tongue, or getting spanked, or occasionally even filming, although even when filming Ali found herself being dominated during every break, often having to eat her meals with a dildo in her ass. Ali even had to come in on days she wasn't filming so she could wait in Beyonce's trailer like a good little bitch so she could relax her mistress with a nice long pussy licking or ass rimming, more often than not also bending over so Beyonce could use her hand, a paddle or a strap on to take out any frustrations she had on Ali's ass.

Now filming was done and while that meant her abuse had significantly decreased Ali was still at Beyonce's beck and call, and God help her Ali found herself waiting by her phone and constantly checking her messages in hopes that her black mistress would call because the truth was she couldn't get enough of her or the things she did to her.

Ali wasn't the only one taking a trip down memory lane as Beyonce was also thinking back to how much fun she had filming 'Obsessed', the only difference being Beyonce had nothing to be embarrassed about.

While Beyonce had honestly thought the script had great potential to finally get her recognition as an actress the idea of closely filming with a beautiful white woman had been almost just as enticing. She had personally gone through the list of potential applicants and made sure all the actresses she had already conquered were eliminated from the running, leaving her with only the fresh meat. Ali Larter might not have been her first choice but Beyonce certainly hadn't tried to stop her landing the role, and it all worked out as Ali was a nice little addition to Beyonce's collection of sexy sluts.

Beyonce grinned widely as she thought back to Ali trying to seduce her during the first night. She had been a little disappointed that the actress wasn't going to be more of a challenge, but had then been absolutely thrilled when Ali had tried to take charge. It was so unbelievably thrilling to turn a wannabe dominant woman into a submissive whore and every single moment of breaking Ali had been an absolute joy.

Licking her lips Beyonce thought about each of the stand out moments from breaking Ali in. The satisfaction of putting Ali over her knee for her first spanking, and the first time she shoved Ali's face in between her legs, and when she forced the wannabe top to kiss her big black ass, and of course the heavenly moment she had slid her strap on cock deep into Ali's virgin ass hole, popping the other woman's anal cherry and pounding her butt until Ali was begging her for the privilege of being her bitch, a privilege Beyonce happily granted her.

Ali had been a part of Beyonce's collection ever since, and as her mind shifted from the past to the future Beyonce looked over at her audience and started to think about how soon she would have two new additions to her collection, additions she planned on enjoying very, very soon.

As Hayden had been watching Beyonce settling in to fuck Ali's ass at a slow but steady pace she had been completely unaware of Kristen sneaking up on her until a couple of hand slid round her waist and she was gently pulled into a soft embrace.

Momentarily Hayden flinched with surprise, but it only lasted for a second and honestly she felt kind of stupid afterwards. After all, there was only one other person in the room, and that was the person she loved, adored and trusted over all others. There was no need for her to be so jumpy, and as she relaxed into Kristen's arms she felt herself become completely at ease.

That feeling of peace however didn't last for long, as the fingers of one of the arms wrapped around her traced over her stomach for a little while before gently sliding down to her pussy, rubbing the soft lips they found there and causing Hayden to moan in the process.

Kristen grinned widely as rather than complain about her actions Hayden pressed her butt back against Kristen's pussy, gently rubbing herself back and forth against her in a motion a lot slower than Kristen's fingers but they had the same effect, the two girlfriends shamelessly masturbating each other as they watched two women butt fuck in front of them.

Her last thought which described exactly what she was doing had Kristen blushing a little bit. She never used to be like this. She had been pretty ordinary, a boyfriend here and there, a couple of meaningless casual fling or one night stands with a couple of boys and maybe even a girl or two just for fun, but all that had been stretched over a respectable amount of time so Kristen hadn't really considered herself a slut or anything like that. Now things were different.

It was all Hayden's fault really. The girl had a sexual appetite the likes of which Kristen had never experienced before. She needed to pull out all the stops just to keep up half the time, although admittedly this seemed to be a time she was keeping up pretty well, both herself and her girlfriend watching lustfully as two women had anal sex in front of them, becoming so engrossed in it that it seemed they completely forgot they had an audience.

Just as Kristen thought that was true Beyonce looked directly at them both and gave them a wolfish smile, "Enjoying the show?"

"Mmmmmm, definitely." Kristen moaned softly, that moan drowned out by the cry Kristen deliberately squeezed out of Hayden's mouth thanks to her thumb teasing her girlfriend's clit. Kristen figured that cry of pleasure from Hayden would have been a more than satisfactory answer. She figured wrong.

"What about you Hayden? You seem to like Kristen's fingers rubbing your cute looking pussy, do you like watching me butt fucking Ali too?" Beyonce asked the youngest blonde in the room as she continued gently pumping into the pooper of the oldest blonde in the room.

"I ooooohhhhhh, I love it. Mmmmmm, you both look so hot. Fuck her good. Pound her ass hard and deep. Really give it to her." Hayden groaned as she pushed her butt up at a certain angle, aiming for Kristen's clit and from the moan the other blonde made it sounded like she hit her target.

"Really, is that what you both think? Do you both think I should fuck this hot piece of ass harder? Give her a real butt wrecking?" Beyonce questioned, grinning widely at the snuggling blondes who were both nodding eagerly before the singer turned her attention back to the woman she was fucking in the ass, "How about it Ali? I know a anal whore like you just has to be dying to beg for more, but are you ready for it? Are you ready to beg your mistress to pound your ass hard and deep, to drill your little shit hole until it's a gaping stretched out mess? Are you?"

"Yes my Black Mistress, I'm ready to beg you for more like the anal whore I am!" Ali moaned, "My ass is nice and lose and ready for fucking, so please don't make me wait my Black Mistress. Pound my ass hard and deep. Slam the hell out of my shit hole. Leave it a gaping mess like you always do Mistress. Completely wreck my ass, bang it loose and open. Please my Black Mistress, open my ass up and fuck it hard."

Grinning widely Beyonce turned her attention to the watching blondes, "What do you think girls, do you think this anal ho has begged enough?"

Kristen opened her mouth but before she got the chance to speak Hayden beat her to the punch, "No! Make her beg more. Make Ali beg for it more, and louder. Make her prove she's now your anal ho."

Taking the initiative Ali quickly began to beg louder than before, "Please fuck me hard my Black Mistress! Pound my ass hole hard! I'm a total anal ho now Mistress. Your anal ho. I'm your anal whore, your butt slut, an ass on legs who is honoured that you let her be your bitch. I thought I was a top and I dominated my two little blonde friends over there, but you put me in my place my Black Mistress. You made me your bitch and I love you for it. Please my Black Mistress, butt fuck your bitch hard. Fuck me hard up my stupid ass and show my friends that now I'm nothing but your anal loving white bitch."

"Ok that's good enough, it's time for some serious butt pounding." Beyonce said, and then when she saw the looks of disappointment on Kristen's and Hayden's faces added, "But keep begging me for more. Keep begging me to give your ass a nice hard fucking."

Obediently Ali continued begging as Beyonce picked up the pace, verbally humiliating herself, and not for the first time, as Beyonce got down to some serious rectum wrecking. Ali's mistress loved dirty talk, especially when her bitches verbally degraded themselves for her amusement so Ali was very much use to doing this, however it became pretty clear very quickly that this was going to be one of the more difficult times.

Ever since she had been broken by her black mistress Ali had been sodomised in a variety of different ways. Beyonce's favourite seemed to be when she could take her time, spend hours stretching out her bitch's shit hole until she was a whimpering mess and then pick up the pace just hard enough to send her to the edge but not allow her to cum. Ali had spent many nights begging at the top of her lungs to be allowed to cum, begging her mistress to pound her ass just a little harder so she could cum for her like the bitch she was. However there were variants to this. Sometimes Beyonce would quickly get her to that edge and keep her there or stretch her butt hole out for hours and then suddenly make her cum. And then there were times like this, when Beyonce would spend roughly just as much time as she had to stretching out Ali's ass before pounding it to climax.

Just as Ali was really beginning to believe this was going to be like one of the times she had been in Beyonce's trailer during the filming of "Obsessed' when the rest of the cast had been on a coffee break and she had been on a butt pounding break with her mistress suddenly Beyonce slowed down ever so slightly, not to the point where brought Ali down from a high but just enough so it would stop her from orgasming. The thrusts really were a thing of beauty, Beyonce expertly bringing Ali to the edge of climax and keeping her there, the far more dominant woman obviously taking a moment to savour the fact that she had Ali right were she wanted her, and no matter how much Ali begged like a whore Beyonce continued those expert thrusts, completely putting the formerly dominant woman to shame.

Ali blushed as she remembered how these were the thrusts that destroyed any chance of dignity she had left, along with any delusions that she was any kind of a top. Throughout her first butt fucking Ali had been fighting the feelings of submission the anal invasion had awoken inside her but after only a few minutes of the skilled thrusts she had been begging Ali to let her cum, that she would be her bitch forever if she just let her cum, and finally that there was nothing she wanted more in her life than to be Beyonce's bitch so she could know the joy of a ass fucking like this every day. Now these thrusts were making her beg again, and Ali barely had it in her to feel embarrassed.

Although Ali was unaware of it there was a slight look of shame and humiliation on her face mixed in with pure bliss as her ass was hammered hard from behind, something Beyonce was in no position to notice but Hayden and Kristen couldn't not. In fact despite the huge black dildo pounding in and out of Ali's stretched out shit pipe it was their co-star's face which got most of Hayden's and Kristen's attention.

The look on Ali's face was intoxicating to Hayden and Kristen. The whole time they had known Ali she had always seemed so confident and in control, something which was even more true when she had discovered they were doing it like bunnies and convince them to let her join in on the fun. Ali had been so dominating in the bedroom, and yet here she was being completely controlled by another woman, and while there was a little bit of shame and humiliation on her face it was nearly overwhelmed by a joyous expression of blissful submission. It proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Ali had been broken, even more so than the fact Ali was now taking a big dildo up the butt for her new mistress.

While the two girlfriends mostly were concentrating on that look of submission Kristen slipped her fingers into Hayden's pussy and began roughly finger fucking her, her girl's love hole soaking wet and eagerly welcoming two fingers inside it, squeezing down on them as they began to drill in and out of that tight little hole. At the same time Kristen began pumping her hips in time with Hayden so she was dry humping herself against her girlfriend's butt, providing more friction on her clit so they both could get off faster.

This became even easier as Beyonce decided to draw attention to herself, Hayden looking up at her and grinning as she heard a loud slapping sound, the dominant black woman being spanking her bitch's ass as she fucked it.

Hayden opened her mouth to encourage this but was caught off guard when Kristen, not knowing her girlfriend wanted to speak, began hammering her thumb against Hayden's clit, driving the other blonde closer to climax. After all Kristen had no reason to deny the girl she loved an orgasm, and hoped to give her several over the course of the night either by this finger fucking or one of the many other ways she knew to fuck her girl.

While Hayden appreciated the added stimulation she wanted to speak before Beyonce stopped, so she first pressed herself back against Kristen so she could be rubbing her back directly against her girlfriend's tits before thrusting her butt back, again aiming for Kristen's clit and hitting her target perfectly. With Kristen momentarily distracted Hayden, after waiting for her girlfriend to be done moaning, called out, "That's it, spank her again! Spank her ass while you're fucking it!"

In response Beyonce grinned widely before delivering an extra hard stinging slap to Ali's behind which had the thirty-something actress briefly pause in her begging to cry out in pain before quickly returning to begging for more spanks as well as hard thrusts. Beyonce rewarded her bitch with a few extra hard thrusts, but mostly she was becoming lost in spanking her slut again.

Beyonce loved spanking bitches, and to do so during a butt fucking was even more enjoyable than when she bent a whore over her knee because every time she brought her hand down for a strike and connected the bitch would tents up, her ass clamping down on that big dildo moving in and out of it and as a result there was more pressure pressing back against Beyonce's clit thanks to the stimulator which came as standard with all of her strap ons. Even if she only pretended like she was about to spank them a bitch would normally tents up, giving Beyonce that extra bit of pleasure. Not that she didn't follow through on the blow that often of course, as there was something to be said for the feeling and the sound of soft flesh being attacked by harder flesh and the sweet sight of an ass slowly changing colour from a nice firm spanking.

As well as all of that Beyonce loved the fact that she was humiliating her lover and further establishing her dominance, and to do so now while Kristen and Hayden watched made it even sweeter.

Before Beyonce had got her claws into Ali the two younger blondes had looked up to the older woman. That had certainly been what Ali had claimed and from the looks on their faces Beyonce was pretty sure she was telling the truth. Beyonce was also pretty sure Ali had been telling the truth about her dominating Kristen and Hayden. The two younger actresses had pretty much confirmed it themselves, and now they were watching their former top getting dominated and abused, and because of it they would never look up to Ali again. They would never see her as a top, not really. They might be nice and still let her dominate them, if Ali was even still capable of it, but she would never really be a dom to them again. So, if they wanted to be used and abused by a truly dominant woman, and not by some pretender they couldn't truly respect as a top anymore, they would need to go somewhere else, and Beyonce intended to make it very clear to both of them that they definitely had somewhere to go for that.

Eager to prove just that Beyonce decided she'd had enough fun torturing Ali with near orgasm after near orgasm. It was time to give her bitch the real thing, and in the process drive home the fact that Ali was in no way, shape or form a top any more, but her own personal little fuck slut.

Ali cried out joyously as Beyonce increased the pace ever so slightly, giving Ali that little extra amount of pleasure so she could cum, and cum she did, her eyes rolling and her body shaking, her wonderful mistress holding her firmly in place and continuing to power into her pooper the entire time. The non-stop rough rectum ramming soon had Ali crashing over the edge time and time again, the thirty-something actress not even caring that she was going to be incredibly sore back there whenever Beyonce pulled out, all that mattered to her at that moment was her own pleasure.

Beyonce was thinking the same thing, the horny singer working tirelessly to use Ali's ass to bring herself off. The savage shitter slamming she was now giving her bitch, who was cumming hysterically from the anal abuse, was more than making the earlier point she had wanted to make and now her main goal was to cum, something which proved an easy achievement. Much like many times before the stimulator on her clit and the emotional high she always got from butt fucking another woman brought Beyonce off in the kind of hard toe curling climax she could only get from fucking a bitch's ass.

Rather than power through her climax to bring herself some multiple orgasms, and consequently give the same thing to the peace of ass she was using, Beyonce wisely decided to save her strength and pulled out of Ali's ass at the moment she came, grinning with satisfaction as she watched her big strap on coming out of the hole she had just used for her pleasure, her grin only getting wider as instead of closing Ali's butt hole remained widely open. It was exactly how an ass should look once Beyonce was done with it, red ringed and gaping, Beyonce able to see deep into her bitch's bowels.

"Show your little friends your ass." Beyonce ordered, slapping Ali firmly on the butt, "Show them what I like to do to my bitches."

Without a moment's hesitation Ali shuffled herself around so that her ass was facing Hayden and Kristen before she bent her head down, reached back and spread her butt cheeks, widening her stretched out shit hole even further, if such a thing was possible.

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm, that's one damn good piece of white ass." Beyonce said, picking up a camera and snapping a few shots.

"Should you really be doing that? Taking pictures I mean?" Kristen asked cautiously.

"Relax sugar, I've been taking pictures of naked famous women for years and none of it has ever got out." Beyonce said, pulling out her favourite book and passing it to Kristen, "Here, why don't you take a look for yourself?"

Opening up the book Kristen's mouth fell open, Hayden's mouth doing the same, although the younger blonde smiled a lot faster than her girlfriend as they looked through page after page of naked female celebrities, most of which were either spreading their butt cheeks, taking a strap on up the ass, or sucking on a dildo. Considering all the pictures in which women were sucking the dildos were after the butt fucking pictures it didn't take a genius to figure out they were almost certainly watching girls go ass to mouth.

"Over the years I've managed to obtain quite a collection of bitches, and I like to keep a record of my conquests, that way on lonely nights I have a few visual aids to help remind me of all the good times." Beyonce explained, and then when she saw the worried look on Kristen's face added, "But like I said, no one outside of me or my bitches knows about the book, and since I'm in it there's no way I'd let it get out. It would ruin my career as well as yours."

"So... you want to take pictures of us too?" Kristen questioned, feeling really stupid for asking as the answer was obvious.

It seemed to become even more obvious when Beyonce smiled, "Like I said, I like to keep a record of my conquests, cause I just love visual reminders of the fun times I have with my bitches."

Kristen bit her lip but Hayden beat her to the next obvious question, "You want us to be your bitches?"

Beyonce smiled again, "Yeah, but trust me, that doesn't have to be a bad thing for either of you. In fact once you hot sluts have felt this big black dick of mine in your asses you're going to be begging to be my bitches. And once you've felt what it's like getting butt fucked by me, and not by some wannabe dom like Ali, you're going to be fucking craving me. I'm going to fuck those hot asses of yours so hard no one is going to be able to satisfy you but me. Now, which one of my new bitches wants to taste some of Ali's ass before I fuck her?"

For a few moments Hayden and Kristen just stared blankly, both looking a little nervous but mostly just horny, and then suddenly Hayden fell to her knees and swallowed the head of the strap on.

Wasting no time Hayden began greedily sucking on the dildo, moaning loudly as she tasted the deepest part of Ali's ass. Hayden had rimmed Ali before so she wasn't completely unfamiliar with the taste of her friend's ass. She had also spent plenty of time licking out Kristen's butt, and the asses of a few other pretty girls who had guest starred on Heroes, and she'd also tasted most of those girls' butts on dildos but she'd never tasted Ali's ass on a dildo before. Little slut she was Hayden immediately loved the taste, slurping on the toy noisily as she began bobbing her head up and down, making sure not to deep throat so some could be left for her girlfriend.

Kristen was more hesitant to fall to her knees, not because she had a problem with ass to mouth as she had enjoyed her previous experiences almost as much as Hayden, but she was still adjusting to the idea of becoming Beyonce's bitch. Of course Kristen was aware she was pretty much worrying over nothing. Ali dominating her had been fun and if things stopped being fun with Beyonce then Kristen could simply put a stop to things and that would be that.

Feeling more secure Kristen joined her girlfriend in kneeling before Beyonce, leaning her head downwards so she could lick up and down the bottom of the shaft before wrapping her lips around the bottom to suck on it a little bit.

There wasn't much ass juice left but Hayden still decided to switch places on the off chance her girlfriend could still get some off the top, removing her mouth from the head and sliding her tongue down the shaft. Copying Hayden's actions in reverse Kristen slid her tongue up the shaft and took the head into her mouth, mostly just tasting Hayden's saliva, not that she was really complaining.

The two blondes repeated this process for a little while, eventually switching things up a little bit by taking it in turns to deep throat the fake cock, letting it slide deep down their gullets until their eyes watered and they began choking and gagging on the dildo, at which point it became a competition to see who could last longer.

As much as Beyonce loved watching two girls sucking her dick she was eager to pound some booty, so shortly after the girls got down to some serious deep throating the singer decided to put an end to things, "Mmmmmm, that was nice, but those hot asses aren't going to fuck themselves... Hayden, Kristen... go get on all fours on the bed. Show me those pretty white asses."

Eager to get fucked Hayden jumped up and got into position while Kristen, who had been put at ease and turned on by the blow job to the point she was also pretty much just looking forward to getting fucked, followed closely behind her girlfriend.

Picking up her camera Beyonce smirked at the beautiful sight before her and then took a picture of it, her first for the new Hayden Panettiere and Kristen Bell section of her little book. Beyonce then turned to Ali who had been standing around awkwardly waiting for further instruction, "Go lube up their ass holes for me... with your tongue."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Ali said submissively, quickly getting onto the bed, kneeling behind Hayden and spreading her ass cheeks.

"Wait." Beyonce called out, an idea suddenly forming in her head.

Ali stopped and looked to her mistress for further instructions. Instead of giving her some Beyonce slowly walked over, leaned in and spat directly onto Hayden's ass hole.

"Ok bitch, start licking." Beyonce ordered.

"Yes my Black Mistress." Ali said again, this time not being stopped when she leant forward, stuck out her tongue and quickly pressed it to were Beyonce's saliva was dripping off Hayden's back door.

Her mistress had made her do this before and Ali honestly wasn't sure whether she was licking up Beyonce's saliva or rubbing it into Hayden's butt hole, but either way Ali slid her tongue all over that puckered rosebud, her hands continuing to spread Hayden's ass cheeks apart so she could bury her face as deep as she could in between those soft little orbs of flesh.

Soon Ali was switching between twirling her tongue over Hayden's heiney hole and giving it and the rest of the younger blonde's crack long drawn out licks, all of which had Hayden cooing with pleasure.

Hayden was into all types of butt fun and ass licking was definitely one of them. She just loved the feeling of a tongue, preferably a female one, licking her back there. It just felt so naughty, and normally it was part of preparation for something she loved even more.

As if to prove this point Ali put pressure on Hayden's butt hole, slowly pushing past that tight little ring and, much to Hayden's delight, deep into the younger girl's ass. At the soft anal penetration Hayden moaned loudly, and then continue to do so at a more softer tone as her butt was gently tongue fucked for a few wonderful moments, but then just as it was getting good it was sadly over.

Not needing to be told Ali held Kristen's ass cheeks open so Beyonce could spit in between them before she repeated the process she had just done on Hayden, moving back and forth between the two younger blondes, making sure both their ass holes were well coated in saliva.

This wasn't the first time Ali had prepared another bitch's ass for her mistress's use, but to do so for two girls she had known so intimately and had spent so much time dominating was a tiny bit deflating, but no more so than having those girls watch her being roughly butt fucked by the dominant black woman who had made Ali her bitch.

Kristen wasn't as into ass licking as her girlfriend, but she certainly didn't mind it. It felt good. Still seemed a little weird to enjoy such a thing, but the pleasure was hard to argue with. Kristen thought the same thing about what was coming next, however while ass licking was oddly pleasurable butt fucking was weirdly orgasmic, so there was a big difference, at least in Kristen's mind.

As such Kristen often found long, drawn out rim jobs infuriating. Still oddly pleasurable, but infuriating. Luckily Kristen didn't have to worry as while Beyonce enjoyed watching girls licking each other's asses she preferred pounding white girl butt, and with two beautiful examples of white girl butt before her Beyonce wasn't able to take watching the rectum rimming fun for long.

The moment Beyonce spotted Ali pressing her fingers to Kirsten's rear hole the dominant black woman called out, "Stop. That was good, but that's enough of the ass licking. Ali go get my camera and wait for me to tell you when to take a picture."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Ali softly said, quickly moving away to do as she was told which allowed Beyonce to kneel behind the two soon to be new additions to her collection of sexy bitches.

"Hayden, Kristen... do a little something for me... reach back and spread your ass cheeks. Show me those little butt holes I'm going to fuck."

Unsurprisingly given her earlier eagerness Hayden was the first one to do as she was told, almost immediately reaching back and spreading her cheeks as wide as they would go, Kristen hesitating but also doing as she was told shortly after so that both blondes were presenting their back doors for the woman who intended to give those tight little holes a good stretching out.

Licking her lips at the sight Beyonce lubed up a couple of fingers and slowly pushed them into the blondes' butt holes, licking her lips again at the exquisite feeling of tightness she felt as those rear passages clamped down firmly on her digits.

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm, nice and tight... just the way I like them." Beyonce said lustfully, mostly to herself.

"I'm glad we please you, my Black Mistress." Hayden grinned.

"Oh, I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that. Feel free to call me that from now on, as you might want to try and get used to it." Beyonce said, pulling her fingers out of Hayden and Kristen before gripping onto her strap on and pressing the head against Hayden's ass hole, "And speaking of things I've been waiting for a long time for, I think you're both about ready to be ass fucked. But the question is, who gets the privilege of taking my big black cock up her butt first?"

After asking this question Beyonce went back and forth in between Hayden's and Kristen's cheeks, pressing her dildo against both girls' back holes, murmuring over and over, "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo."

Finally Beyonce said, "Hm, this is too hard to choose... let's see who wants it more. Kristen, beg me for the privilege of taking my big black cock up your ass."

Kristen gasped as she felt more pressure on her ass hole than usual from that big dildo, before she began softly begging, "Please Beyonce, butt fuck me. Fuck my ass with your big cock. Stick every inch of that big cock up my ass and butt fuck me hard."

"Not bad, now Hayden. I want to hear the cheerleader begging for my cock up her cute little bubble butt." Beyonce said lustfully as she pressed her strap on against Hayden's rear.

Without hesitation Hayden immediately began to shamelessly beg, "Please fuck my ass Beyonce, fuck it as hard as you can! Pound me hard and deep! I love it up the ass so much, please give it to me! Make me take that big black dick up my white ass! Make me feel every inch of it stretching out my butt, opening me up nice and wide so you can pound my white ass with your big beautiful black dick!"

"Mmmm, still tough, but I think the cheerleader wants it just a little bit more." Beyonce said, increasing the pressure on Hayden's heiney hole after she turned to Ali and said, "Make sure you get plenty of shots of me violating this hot piece of white ass."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Ali submissively said, quickly sitting on the bed in perfect position to capture the anal penetration on film.

Having done this a few times before, her mistress no doubt making sure she was ready for this moment, Ali began taking pictures, the first capturing Hayden's back hole beginning to stretch open, the second getting the sight of that tight little ring of flesh stretching nearly all the way around the bulbous head of the dildo, and then finally the third showed that the strap on's head had disappeared and was obviously now buried inside Hayden's butt.

When her ass hole had started to stretch Hayden let out a little cry of pain and pleasure, little sounds of pain and pleasure continuing to come out of her mouth as her tight back passage was first penetrated and then slowly filled by that monster of a dildo, Hayden loving the sensations and the fact that Ali was taking pictures of her butt hole being filled.

As for Beyonce, she was happily doing one of her very favourite things in the world, filling up a grade A piece of white ass with her black cock, watching as the white girl's back door struggle to accept her massive tool but ultimately submitted to her and allowed the pop singer to stuff inch after inch of strap on deep into her latest conquest's bowels. The fact that moment was being captured on film only made the moment sweeter, Beyonce taking her time to enjoy it, sliding every inch in slowly and giving her new bitch plenty of time in between each new inch so that she could adjust and Beyonce could enjoy the incredible mental stimulation she was receiving.

Eventually Beyonce's hips came to rest against Hayden's soft but firm little ass cheeks, Ali capturing the moment on film that Beyonce Knowles fully penetrated Hayden Panettiere's pooper with her big black strap on dick.

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm, ain't nothing quite as nice as filling a white ass up with black dick. Well, almost nothing. Fucking a tight little white ass comes more than pretty damn close. Maybe even better, especially considering the quality of this piece of ass." Beyonce murmured to herself lustfully before turning to Ali, "Make sure you get some nice close-ups of my dick sliding in and out of this bitch for the first time. And some good shots of her face. I want to be able to look back at the look of pleasure on her face as I butt fuck her for the first time."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Ali said softly, zooming in so she was ready to take pictures of the first thrust.

Much like the previous times Ali had taken photographs for her mistress the first thrust was deliberately slow, allowing Ali to take a few pictures of the dildo moving slowly out of Hayden's ass, Ali making sure to get at least one close-up of Hayden's butt hole stretched widely around the strap on sliding out of it before Beyonce reinserted the fake dick at the same slow speed, again letting Ali taking plenty of shots of Hayden's back door taking every inch of the toy again.

This extremely slow thrust was repeated a few times, Beyonce obviously making sure she had the desired footage before speeding up, Ali continuing to take photos of the strap on cock pumping in and out of Hayden's posterior before moving the lens up to capture the look of lustful concentration on Beyonce's face. Like the other times before Ali was unable to stop herself from taking a few shots of Beyonce's well rounded tits as they softly bounced up and down in time with the thrusts, Ali wishing she could drop the camera to suck on those extremely hard and inviting nipples. Again like the times before Ali was eventually bought out of her fixation when she spotted her mistress smiling down at her, Ali taking one more shot of that beautiful face before moving on.

Ali's next set of photos came from studying Hayden's face, the first few completely candid photos which were truly beautiful as they showed Hayden lost in the sensations of the butt fucking she was taking. The ones after that were posed as Hayden looked up at the camera and had some fun with it, playfully pulling a variety of different faces, some of which couldn't help make Ali smile. All the other photos she had taken were of completely broken bitches who wouldn't dare to make a mockery out of this situation, but either Beyonce didn't care, didn't notice, or was ok with it. Regardless Hayden eventually gave up on posing as she either lost interest in the camera or simply became lost in the feelings of pleasure that was being caused by that large dildo moving in and out of her by now probably very stimulated rectum.

With her film already ran out Ali quickly replaced it with a fresh batch and return to the bed, this time taking a few far away shots of her mistress's beautiful black body gently but firmly pumping into the white ass before her. Ali didn't quite get Beyonce's preference for white girls, but she had to admit the sight before her was extremely hot, especially as Hayden continued to obediently remain face down and ass up while spreading her butt cheeks, offering up her forbidden hole to the woman who had so recently confessed her desire to turn her into her bitch.

While Ali was enjoying the sight Hayden was hoping she could get a copy of the photos the older woman was taking so she could see how she looked. Hayden bet it was hot. She wasn't super vein or anything but Hayden knew many guys and girls lusted after her and certain parts of the media made quite a little fuss over her barely legal body, so she didn't see it as vain to think of herself as hot, and the idea of herself being in such a vulnerable position, of pressing her head downwards and butt upwards while spreading her own ass cheeks open while a large dildo was slowly sliding in and out of it seemed an incredibly hot idea to the young blonde.

It was so hard to feel that dildo moving in and out of her butt, causing the most wonderful sensations. Sure, at first there had been pain, but it was nothing Hayden couldn't handle. Her ass had been taking regular poundings ever since Hayden had talked Kristen into taking her butt cherry, an experience which had only increased Hayden's anal desires. Compared to her first time taking it up the ass this pain was nothing and Hayden knew just like the first time any discomfort she felt would quickly go away and be replaced by pure pleasure.

Much sooner than her first time Hayden's butt adjusted to the huge cock thrusting in and out of it, Hayden quietly grateful to Kristen and Ali for the great job they had done stretching her back passage for this shitter stretching, stretching being the key word as even though the pain was nothing compared to previous times Hayden felt her bowels being stretched out wider and deeper than ever before. It felt like she was getting a baseball bat shoved in and out of her ass, not that Hayden was complaining. In fact she had been begging Kristen for some new toys which would stretch her out more back there, so this seemed like fate.

Even though she seemed eager there was a little part of Hayden which couldn't help feel that idea of becoming Beyonce's bitch was a little worrying. Hot, but worrying. After all Hayden didn't really know Beyonce all that well. What if she tied her up and hurt her... in a way Hayden wouldn't like. And more to the point, should she really be allowing her to take naked pictures of her? Of course Hayden's brain was having problems coherently thinking about anything, let alone these fears, as her ass hole was stretched so wonderfully, Hayden completely forgetting about her worries altogether for a few moments as Beyonce suddenly increased the speed of her pooper pumping.

Beyonce grinned to herself as she sped up her thrusting ever so slightly and squeezed some extra loud moans out of Hayden in the process. Beyonce just love to hear a bitch moaning for her and she was very happy that Hayden seemed to have no problem with it. Some girls Beyonce had fucked got all embarrassed and tried to soften the sounds they made. That was sexy and all when they were in a public place and trying not to get caught, but in the privacy of a bedroom Beyonce like to hear a bitch moan for her. Not force it though, just let it come naturally, which was exactly what was happening here. When Beyonce had started the butt fucking Hayden was moaning softly, now those moans were getting louder by the minute.

If she continued fucking Hayden's ass Beyonce was pretty sure she could have the youngest Heroes star screaming for her in no time. It was almost enough to make Beyonce want to go through with it, to pound fuck Hayden's tight little tushy until the little blonde was begging to be allowed to cum, that she would do anything, be Beyonce's obedient little white bitch forever if Beyonce just made her cum. However while Beyonce fully intended to give Hayden the rough butt pounding that would have her begging to be her little slut, Beyonce had something else in mind.

Turning to the other blonde girl still obediently spreading her butt cheeks Beyonce called out, "Hey Kristen, you still want the privilege of taking my big black cock up your ass?"

"Oh yes, please, butt fuck me." Kristen said softly.

"Then make me believe it." Beyonce demanded, "Beg for my big black cock up your ass. Proved to me you want it."

"I want it. I want it so bad. Please Beyonce, butt fuck me with your big black cock. Shove your big black cock up my ass and butt fuck me as hard as you can. Please, stretch my ass out. Leave it a gaping mess. Make me leave here with a gaping butt hole because you rammed my ass so hard with your big black cock, just the way I want it." Kristen begged.

As Kristen continued to beg Beyonce slowly pulled out of Hayden's ass hole, enjoying the sight of inch after inch slowly exiting that stretched out back entrance, the grin that had been slowly crossing her face becoming even wider once it came out with a pop and she stood back to allow Ali to take a picture of Hayden's butt hole remaining ever so slightly open. Beyonce intended to make sure each of the three Heroes stars left with brutally stretched open back holes which looked like they would never close, but this was a good start.

"Please Beyonce, fuck... fuck my ass... I... oh, please fuck my white ass with your big black cock. I want your big black cock up my white ass. I aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

First Kristen paused in her begging when Beyonce firmly pressed her big strap on against her next conquest's little puckered entrance. Beyonce opened her mouth to tell Kristen to keep begging for her, but before she got the chance the blonde actress did exactly what she wanted her to do which made Beyonce smile. That smile turned into a smirk as Beyonce pressed forward forcefully, giving Kristen's ass hole no choice but to open up for her dildo and let it go deep up her butt, Ali getting some great shots of the initial penetration and the slow process of filling up Kristen's white ass with fake black cock.

Once she was fake balls deep into Kristen's butt Beyonce took a little while to savour the moment and then with a firm grip on Kristen's hips the singer began slowly pumping the nice piece of white girl booty she had in front of her, stretching it out and getting it ready for the serious butt pounding Beyonce was inevitably going to give it. Well, that and it was just fun stretching ass out. Plus it was something Beyonce was very good at given all the pieces of ass she had fucked over the years.

With all her experience it was unsurprising that in no time Beyonce had Kristen moaning like a total anal whore for her, any slight sounds of pain a distant memory not that long after the butt fucking had began. However just as Kristen really started getting into it Beyonce suddenly pulled out, shifted over on the bed and thrust her strap on up Hayden's only just recovered butt, forcing it to stretch open for her cock again.

Beyonce repeated this process over and over again, going back and forth between Hayden's and Kristen's butt holes, giving them each a little ass stretching session before moving on to the other until the point those misused butt holes didn't fully recover in between fucks. While this was a lot of fun Beyonce had a plan which would all become very clear very soon, and it wasn't just so Ali could continue taking pictures of her butt fucking two of the most beautiful TV stars/wannabe movie stars that Beyonce had ever had the pleasure of anally violating, although that made a very nice plus.

While Beyonce knew exactly what she was doing, and Ali had been let in on her plans, Kristen and Hayden had no idea what was going on. The difference was Hayden was still mostly enjoying herself and happy to wait and see what happened, while Kristen was becoming more frustrated by the minute.

Sure, the feeling of that strap on sliding in and out of her ass was becoming increasingly wonderful as her back passage became increasingly stimulated and ready for a fucking, the moans she was hearing from her girlfriend, her current position and the fact that she was being photographed also adding to Kristen's enjoyment however she was getting tired of constantly having her pleasure being denied her just as it was getting good.

Couldn't Beyonce simply just butt fuck them one at a time? If it would break the cycle Kristen would be happy to let Hayden get her ass ploughed first, and if Beyonce needed a rest after that maybe Ali could help her out with a little pussy licking or something as the older blonde seemed to have some energy left, or maybe even Hayden as Kristen knew her girlfriend was quite the little ball of sexual energy, so much so that more than once Kristen had wondered if Hayden shared her Heroes character Claire Bennet's regenerative powers.

However despite her frustration and her rather reasonable ideas how to put an end to it Kristen remained silent and in position. If it had been just her and Hayden she would have definitely said something, and maybe if it was Ali dominating them, but for some reason Kristen couldn't bring herself to question Beyonce and... and it felt thrilling not too. Ali had always seemed softer when she dominated them, but now Kristen felt truly at another woman's mercy, and although that wasn't entirely true it was still a thrilling thought. So Kristen kept her mouth shut, suffering in silence while waiting for something to break the cycle she found herself in.

In a way Kristen's prayers were answered when Beyonce ordered her, "Kristen, spread your girlfriend's cheeks open for me."

After a slight pause Kristen did as she was told, lifting herself up and turning herself around so she could reach Hayden's cheeks, Hayden wordlessly removing her own hands from her ass but keeping it high in the air while her head remained pressed to the bed, 'the cheerleader' grinning as she felt her girlfriend parting her butt cheeks as instructed.

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm, doesn't that look good Kristen? My big black dick going in and out, in and out, in and out of your girlfriend's hot little white ass. You holding her cheeks open so I can go... as... deep... as... I... can... into... that... sweet... little... shit... hole." Beyonce said, with her last few words giving Hayden's ass a series of hard, rectum ramming thrusts in which she pulled her dildo out almost all the way before pushing it back in as deep as it could possibly go before smiling at Kristen and adding, "It looks good doesn't it?"

"Yes, it looks very good." Kristen said softly.

"You know what else looks good Kristen? A nice gaping ass hole." Beyonce said, suddenly pulling out of Hayden's rectum, "That's it, spread those cheeks as wide as you can Kristen. Mmmmmm, that's nice. Your girlfriend's ass hole looks so nice stretched out and gaping. Don't you think so?"

"Uh-huh, very nice." Kristen agreed.

"Ohhhhh, you know what I would like to see Kristen? You giving your girlfriend's gaping ass hole a little French kiss for me. Come on, don't be shy, Ali tells me all about how you two sluts love rimming each other's asses. Well here's your chance to get deep into that butt hole. Come on bitch, shove your tongue deep into your girlfriend's butt." Beyonce said, becoming more demanding at the end.

This command caused Kristen to bite her lip. She had done a lot of kinky shit lately, especially with Hayden and Ali, but Kristen had never stuck her tongue into a gaping butt hole before.

After going back and forth on it for a little while Kristen cautiously bent her head down, stuck her tongue out and slid it around the bright red ring of Hayden's ass hole before slipping her tongue inside it. Finding the act surprisingly not that bad, and actually something of a turn on, Kristen started to give Hayden the most thorough rim job of her life, much to the delight of Hayden and Beyonce.

"That's it bitch, stick your tongue in that ass. Clean that shit hole up you dirty fucking whore. Fuck, you're so nasty. You Heroes girls are so fucking nasty!" Beyonce said lustfully, watching with glee for several minutes as Kristen licked out Hayden's ass before putting a stop to it, "Ok, back up bitch and spread those ass cheeks for me wide. It's time for some more butt fucking."

Kristen hadn't stopped spreading Hayden's ass cheeks, but she didn't bother to point this out, instead she just lifted her head up and watched lustfully as Beyonce reinserted her strap on back up Hayden's butt, stretching out that little hole so it was nice and loose again.

For a little while this process was repeated, Beyonce making Kristen French kiss Hayden's gaping ass hole in between long drawn out butt stretchings, the whole time making Kristen hold Hayden's cheeks open and tell Beyonce how hot her dick looked fucking that ass, before she eventually switched over so that it was Hayden spreading Kristen's ass cheeks and rimming out her gaping hole at Beyonce's command, surprisingly with a little more eagerness from the beginning. Beyonce decided to see if that eagerness would continue for what she planned to do next.

"Hayden." Beyonce said softly, causing Hayden to pull her tongue out of Kristen's butt and look at her, "You like the taste of Kristen's ass so much... here, be a good little ATM whore for me and suck that taste right off my cock."

Hesitating only for a second to grin mischievously Hayden swallowed the head of Beyonce's strap on which was pressed to her lips and began frantically bobbing her head up and down on it, deliberately turning the volume up on her sucking and slurping in an attempt to turn Beyonce on. It worked, as did the fact that when Beyonce started pushing the dildo deeper into her mouth Hayden simply relaxed her throat and allowed the large toy to slide down her gullet.

"That's it bitch, swallow that cock. Taste the deepest part of your little girlfriend's rectum on my fucking cock. You feel that bitch? You feel that fucker in your fucking windpipe? That's just been balls deep in your girlfriend's pooper you kinky little slut. Have you no shame? Of course not because you're a hot fucking slut. Ass to mouth is nothing for a whore like you is it? How about I get a little nastier? How about I fuck your throat with the cock I just used to fuck your girlfriend's ass?" Beyonce groaned rhetorically as she began pumping her hips back and forth, her dildo thrusting in and out of Hayden's wide-open mouth, "You like that slut? You like me using your mouth like a cunt... or your girlfriend's ass hole? Don't forget this has been up your ass too, as well as Ali's, so you're sucking on a cock which has been up three slutty asses today, and up the slutty asses of countless whores just like you since I first strapped it on? You feel good about that? You feel good about the fact you're probably tasting dozens of slutty asses and not just your girlfriend's dyke ass? Of course you do you fucking slut. You do because you're a nasty fucking anal whore who just can't get enough!"

Beyonce's verbal out burst was a little worrying to Kristen, but what was even more worrying was the fact that towards the end of it Beyonce was holding Hayden down on her dildo, every inch of that monster down the poor girl's throat to the point where she was noticeably choking and gagging. Just as Kristen was about to object Beyonce pulled the entire fake dick out of Hayden's mouth in one quick thrust, leaving Kristen's girlfriend a gasping mess.

This understandably pissed Kristen off a little bit, but before she got the chance to say anything Hayden weakly moaned, "Yes... fuck yes... I'm a slut. I'm a nasty fucking anal whore who just can't get enough. Use my mouth like a cunt, or an ass hole. Fucking fuck my face. Make me taste the slutty asses of whores. Just fucking use me anyway you want. Just please, make me cum. Make me and Kristen cum and you can do whatever you want to us."

Grinning widely Beyonce turned to the blonde who was awkwardly looking behind herself at the action, "Is that right Kristen? Can I do what ever I want to you as long as I make you and your little girlfriend cum?"

There was a slight pause, and then Kristen answered, "Yes."

"Mmmmmm, so convincing. But that can wait, for now it's time to see if you can match your girlfriend's cock sucking skills." Beyonce said.

Taking the hint Kristen and Hayden switched positions, Hayden sticking her ass in the air and Kristen spreading her girlfriend's cheeks, Beyonce not taking long to get in position to shove her big strap on cock up Hayden's ass again. After making sure it was in as deep as it could go Beyonce spent a few long minutes butt fucking Hayden, her eyes locked with Kristen's the whole time before eventually pulling out and wordlessly pressing the dildo to Kristen's lips.

Not as lost in the pleasure as Hayden had been Kristen noticed the flash of a camera, Ali still obviously doing her job somewhere off to the side, not that Kristen spent any time looking for her as she was preoccupied with the cock pushing its way past her lips. When she opened up to accept the ass flavoured toy Kristen honestly wondered if it was her choosing to do so or simply a result of Beyonce's forceful pushes getting her way... or possibly even a result of Kristen's horny body taking over.

It wasn't like Kristen was at all opposed to ass to mouth fun. She had very much enjoyed that perverted act of sex many times in the past, however throat fucking was a completely new concept, one which was both frightening and intriguing.

Before she could over think things too much Kristen found Beyonce's dildo pressing into the back of her mouth leaving her with the option to spit it out immediately or take it down her throat. In that split second deciding to just go with this and at least try it Kristen allowed the strap on to slide down her throat, the former Veronica Mars star concentrating on sucking Hayden's ass juices off the cock in an attempt to take her mind off what was about to happen, the continuous flashes of Ali's camera making it difficult for her to take her mind off things.

Luckily and to her tremendous surprise Kristen found herself not hating it that much. In fact she barely hated it at all.

Not wanting to push the cautious girl too much too quickly Beyonce slowly began fucking Kristen's throat, keeping her words simple and mostly complementary, which included such things as, "That's it, take it girl, and suck that cock."

As the throat fucking continued Beyonce's words became more complex and taunting, but not to the point where she would truly insult Kristen. That was almost never her goal in this situation as that would only be counter-productive. No, Beyonce merely wanted to spice things up a bit, enhance the nastiness of the situation. Hayden seemed to get that no problem, and although she seemed more hesitant Beyonce was pretty sure Kristen got that too. Of course so far Kristen had been more hesitant of most things, but Beyonce already had a plan for dealing with that. But that would have to wait, for now Beyonce wanted to test out just how good a fuck hole Kristen's mouth would make.

It turned out Kristen's mouth made an excellent fuck hole as it was wet, tight and most importantly took every inch of Beyonce's strap on. Sure, it was a struggle to get the last few inches in, but with a little gurgling from Kristen and an extra hard push from Beyonce the fake balls of the toy were resting against Kristen's chin, announcing Beyonce had managed to stuff the other woman's throat with every inch of her big cock.

Considering Kristen's nervous and somewhat reluctant attitude Beyonce was a little surprised Kristen was not only able to take every inch down her throat but last for a few minutes of face fucking before she began to gargle and complain, at which point Beyonce immediately pulled out and had the girls switch so she didn't push things too far.

Much to Hayden's and Kristen's frustration this process continued over and over again, Beyonce continuing to give them just enough of a ass fucking to the point where they were getting into it only to then pull out. The only difference to what was happening before was that now they were having to lick out each other's stretched out ass holes and/or suck Beyonce's strap on dick and taste the deepest part of the other's ass. These additions to the previous cycle were not unwelcome, and both Kristen and Hayden greatly preferred being able to watch Beyonce's dildo sliding in and out of the other's butt hole as opposed to having to remain face down and ass up when they weren't the ones getting sodomised, however they were both still longing for a hard butt pounding.

After what felt like an eternity the girls were both given a chance to get what they truly wanted.

Reaching down to touch Hayden's and Kristen's pussies Beyonce grinned and said, "Seems like both of you want to cum real bad, but... who should get to cum first? I know, how about you both spread your cheeks for me again and try and prove to me why you should get to cum first."

In a flash Hayden and Kristen were in position and noisily talking over each other, Beyonce struggling a little to hear what they were saying, but still capturing the gist of it.

"Fuck me and make me cum, fuck me and make me cum, oh please Beyonce fuck me and make me cum!" Hayden shamelessly begged, "I loved that ass stretching you gave me, but now I need a hard ass fucking to make me cum! I'll do or say anything you want if you just make me cum! I loved rimming Kristen's ass for you, and tasting her sweet ass on your cock, and I'll totally do those things again for you whenever you want! I'll be your butt rimming ATM whore if you just let me cum!"

Knowing she needed to castaway her inhibitions if she was to stand a chance of winning this little competition, and to horny not to try her best, Kristen shamelessly begged at the exact same time, "Please Beyonce... please, please, please, make me cum! I'll do anything if you make me cum! I need it so bad! I'm desperate, please don't make me wait any more. I'll... I'll do whatever you want. I'll... I'll be your bitch! I'll be like Ali or one of those girls in your book, just please make me cum!"

"Hm, it's too close to call... BUT." Beyonce yelled out the last word to make sure she had both girls attention before continuing, "Since Hayden was the first out of you two to know the joy of my dick in her ass... I'll let Kristen cum first, as long as she promises to be my good little bitch from now on."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I swear I'll be your good little bitch from now on, I'll do whatever you want, just please let me cum." Kristen swore, willing to say anything if it meant she would be able to finally cum.

"That's what I like to hear." Beyonce chuckled as she slid into Kristen's welcoming rectum, easily going balls deep in the first slow thrust before then quickly establishing a steady butt stretching pace.

The problem was Kristen didn't want a butt stretching, she wanted a butt wrecking. She wanted her butt hole destroyed, wanted Beyonce to pound it so hard and deep that it would be gaping for hours and it would still be aching when she woke up tomorrow. Most of all she wanted to cum. She wanted to cum from getting her ass fucked hard.

In the past Ali had done all sorts of wicked and wonderful things to Kristen and Hayden, most of which Kristen had enjoyed, but even at her worst Ali had never tortured either of her younger co-stars like this before and Kristen resented all this relentless teasing. It had been one thing before when Beyonce had been obviously having fun with them, but now she had made Kristen beg so shamelessly for a hard butt fucking she should deliver, not continue torturing her with a slow ass stretching.

Just when Kristen thought Beyonce was going to pull out again the pop singer suddenly sped up, Kristen's loosened ass hole eagerly taking it without any problems whatsoever. In fact thanks to all the seemingly endless butt stretching Kristen's ass had never felt so loose before and as a result Kristen didn't feel an ounce of pain even when Beyonce began to redefine her understanding of the term rectum wrecking.

Crying out in joyous ecstasy Kristen began pushing herself back against the increasingly brutal thrusts, making the large dildo slam in and out of her shit hole even faster and harder, that large poll stimulating places inside her ass like never before. Sure, this wasn't Kristen's first-time taking it up the butt. She had bent over for Ali lots of times, as well as a few lucky ex-boyfriend and of course her current girlfriend, but none of her previous experience even compared to this wonderful shitter slamming.

Suddenly Kristen's hair was yanked back and her ass was roughly smacked before she heard Beyonce yelling out, "So what, you gonna be a good little white bitch for me? You gonna come running whenever I call? You gonna bend over whenever the fuck I want? You gonna spread your pretty little butt cheeks for me white girl? You gonna be my bitch?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I swear, I'll do whatever you want! I'll come running when you call, bend over and spread my ass cheeks for you whenever you want! I swear, I'll be your bitch, your good little white bitch!" Kristen swore.

"You going to be my good little white bitch, what?" Beyonce growled, pulling back on Kristen's hair.

Kristen thought for a moment, and then quickly replied, "I'm going to be your good little white bitch my Black Mistress."

"Damn right, that's what you call me from now on!" Beyonce yelled happily, smacking Kristen's ass a few times before plowing into it at an even harder pace, waiting for a few moments before asking, "What do you call me?"

"My Black Mistress." Kristen quickly replied, and then when there was silence added, "That's what I call you, because now you're my Mistress and I'm your bitch."

"Good bitch." Beyonce beamed, delivering another hard slap to Kristen's ass, "Now since you know your place I'm going to reward you by letting you cum for me like the little slut you are!"

"Thank you my Black Mistress, thank you so fucking much." Kristen moaned loudly, completely lost in her current role of submissive little slut.

Beyonce wondered if after tonight was done Kristen was going to regret submitting to her. Other bitches had done so in the past, some even convincing themselves Beyonce wasn't serious about wanting to own them, but Beyonce had always set them straight and eventually they always came to love being her little sex toys. It wasn't like Beyonce was going to keep Kristen from being with Hayden or anyone else she wanted, she was just going to have to make sure that this latest addition to her collection got it through her head that from now on whenever Beyonce wanted a piece of her she would take her. Of course soon Kristen was going to learn that wasn't a bad thing, a point Beyonce was going to make very clear right now.

When she first got down to some hard butt banging Beyonce had been giving Kristen quite a few spanks, mostly playful but a few hard stinging strikes to show she still meant business. After their little conversation Beyonce spent a short time giving Kristen a serious spanking, reddening those soft yet pretty firm cheeks back to the shade they had been after the last bottom beating she had given her, always holding the other girl's hair in one hand while she delivered her strikes, making a real show of it for Ali who had to be on her third or fourth roll of film by now. It was going to be tough going through all those shots and deciding which ones ended up in her book and which ones ended up in her seldom revisited leftover draw, but Beyonce was very much looking forward to it.

Still making sure to put on a show for the camera Beyonce let go of Kristen's hair and took a firm grasp of her bruised cheeks before spreading them apart, watching lustfully as she drilled that little hole in between them as hard as she could. Beyonce loved watching her dildo pounding in and out of some bitch's butt hole, especially a white bitch's butt hole, so before her right now was perfection, something which totally catered to her most perverted desires. Beyonce studied that heiney hole long and hard, committing it to memory for those times she was caught somewhere without her favourite book, before switching her hands to Kristen's hips and fully concentrating on ruining her latest bitch's rectum.

While Beyonce had been having her fun Kristen had been begging shamelessly for more, but at this point she could have been begging for mercy and Beyonce wouldn't have given a fuck. She was in the zone, completely lost to her own pleasure and the only real reason Beyonce knew Kristen was still loving it was the fact that the bitch's cries and the few words Beyonce did catch sounded like nothing but pure enjoyment. Eventually Kristen's words dissolved into guttural cries, making it sound as if Beyonce was pounding her so hard she was literally ruining her butt, drilling straight through it and her body until that big dildo came out of her mouth.

The sounds were somewhat worrying to Hayden but the look of ecstasy on Kristen's face told her everything was going to be alright. Perhaps better than alright even as while it was difficult to crane her head upwards in her current position still spreading her ass cheeks Hayden was able to still watch the incredibly arousing sight of Beyonce's dark body pounding into Kristen's pale body in a sign of total dominance.

It was quite a turn on for Ali too, both she and Hayden hoping they were next, but content in their current tasks, Ali especially making herself useful and she got some great shots of the pure blissful submission on Kristen's face and the look of powerful dominance on Beyonce's.

After feeling like she had been slowly approaching the biggest orgasm of her life for what felt like forever Kristen finally experienced it and it was more mind blowing then she could possibly imagine. It almost felt as if it was literally mind blowing, her poor brain unable to cope with the sensations crashing through her body, every cell of her being feeling completely numb and yet alive in a way they had never been before all at once. It wasn't long before her hands gave way and she landed face first on the bed, the only thing keeping the lower half of her body up in the air being Beyonce's vise like grip, the singer clearly unwilling to allow the butt fucking to end and Kristen in no position to stop it, so continue it did, Kristen lying face down and ass up, helpless to do anything but continue to be an orifice for her new mistress's pleasure.

Beyonce was aware Kristen was still continuously cumming over and over again, and while she normally didn't give a fuck, this time she was very pleased with this result. After this type of butt fucking bitches tended to become putty in her hands, the sluts literally going weak in the knees whenever they saw her because they knew what kind of pleasure she could give them. She was pretty sure that was how it was going to be with Kristen, but even if it wasn't Beyonce would happily repeat this little performance as many times as it would take to make Kristen Bell her willing little fuck puppet.

However Beyonce was left in quite a predicament. Beyonce had gone easy on Ali because she was already broken. Because of her earlier reluctance Kristen clearly needed the full Beyonce Knowles ass destroying treatment, but that threatened to take away every ounce of strength the black singer had. Luckily this wasn't Beyonce's first time breaking in two pieces of ass so she knew she was reaching the point where she had to stop if she wanted to be able to give Hayden the full Beyonce Knowles ass destroying treatment, however the problem was Beyonce was just having so much fun pounding Kristen's pooper it was hard to convince herself to pull out of 'Veronica Mars's ass'.

Luckily the orgasm which Beyonce had been holding back crept up on her while she was debating and was so powerful the award-winning singer was knocked off her game, and as she found herself going at a slower pace Beyonce decided it was a sign. So she relaxed and let her climax wash over her as she gently slowed down to a complete stop, her dildo still completely buried in Kristen's ass.

After her climax had come and gone Beyonce took a few moments to drool over the sight before her, and then she firmly slapped Kristen's butt and growled, "Spread your cheeks for me bitch!"

An obviously tired Kristen was slow to respond, but after taking the hardest rectum ramming Beyonce had to give without any complaint the pop singer decided she could afford to let it slide. Besides, Kristen slowly spreading her ass cheeks for her after what she had just done to her was quite a sight to behold.

Looking over her shoulder to check Ali was in place Beyonce smiled and then suddenly pulled out in one quick thrust, stepping aside to allow Ali to snap a shot of Kristen's brutalised butt hole, the poor thing looking literally ruined it was gaping so widely. Of course Beyonce just grinned as to her it was a sign of Kristen's submission, the girl's body, and most importantly her ass, accepting that Beyonce now owned Kristen and would do whatever she wanted to her. The fact Kristen continued spreading her cheeks to allow Ali to take pictures of her gaping ass hole was further testament to this, as would be what happened next.

"Hayden, get yourself a good look at your little girlfriend's ass." Beyonce ordered, grinning as Hayden got up and moved round to look at Kristen's butt, gasping when she saw just how wide her girlfriend's back hole was stretched, "Good, now watch this... Kristen, take your hands off your cheeks and look at me."

Doing as she was told Kristen looked up at her new mistress.

"What are you?" Beyonce demanded.

"I'm your bitch, my Black Mistress. I'm your white bitch." Kristen quickly answered.

Beyonce smiled. She had been expecting some hesitation and the fact that there was none was a nice surprise, "Good, now I'm about to do what I just did to you to your little girlfriend, namely destroy her little ass and make her my bitch. You don't have a problem with that, do you Kristen?"

"N... no, my Black Mistress." Kristen said after a tiny pause.

This caused Beyonce to frown. There was that hesitation she had been expecting. No matter, she already knew how she was going to deal with that, for now Beyonce had one more thing for Kristen to do before she moved on to Hayden, "I didn't think so, but first, I want you to clean my dick of your nasty ass juices. You were already a little ATM whore for me in tasting Hayden's ass, now it's time for you to taste your own fucking ass!"

Again there was a slight hesitation, although as far as Beyonce knew it could have been easily result of exhaustion rather than reluctance. Either way Kristen still did as she was told, crawling along the bed to were Beyonce was standing at the foot of it, and then after another slight pause reached up and took the head of the cock into her mouth.

Closing her eyes Kristen began gently sucking on the dildo, not all that bothered by having to taste her own ass as she had done many times before, however it was far from her favourite kinky sex act. Still, the bitter taste awoke her tired body from its exhausted state a little, Kristen getting into the blow job with every bob of her head.

Beyonce watched lustfully as Kristen's mouth went lower and lower on her dildo, the actress relaxing her throat so the toy could slide down it to get a thorough cleaning. If Kristen was the only slut Beyonce was breaking in tonight she would have spent a long time making sure her new bitch got every drop of her anal juices off that dick, but as it was Beyonce was very mindful there was an ass just waiting to be fucked.

So after Kristen had spent about a minute taking every inch down her throat Beyonce pulled back and said, "Ok, that's enough of that. You're quite a little cock sucker Kristen but it's time for you to watch your girlfriend get a serious butt pounding. Hayden, get back on your hands and knees. You're about to get this cock up your ass!"

Hayden quickly obeyed and got into position, silently wondering to herself whether she should spread her ass cheeks or not. After all she hadn't been asked to but that seemed to be a particular fetish of Beyonce's so maybe she should do so anyway.

Before she got much of a chance to debate this Hayden felt her ass hole being entered again, much quicker than any time before while still being slow enough not to cause her any pain, Beyonce wasting no time once she was balls deep to settle into a steady butt fucking which soon had Hayden moaning in pleasure.

It had been a little while since Beyonce's cock had been pounding her ass so Hayden was extremely grateful Beyonce spent some time making sure her shit shoot was nice and stretched out before any serious butt pounding began. Hayden was even more grateful though that when her back passage was nice and loose again rather than spend any time continuing to torture her with a slow sodomising Beyonce immediately began picking up the pace until Hayden was receiving the kind of wonderfully hard ass fucking she had gotten used to receiving from Ali and, when she talked her into it, her girlfriend Kristen. However it wasn't as rough as the rectum wrecking Beyonce had just given Kristen and Ali, and while others may have been relieved about that fact Hayden was just disappointed.

Sure, Kristen's and Ali's butt holes were gaping wider than any Hayden had ever seen before but they had also cum harder than Hayden could ever remember them cumming and she wanted to experience that kind of climax herself. She also just wanted to feel that huge dildo battering away at her bowels with the same speed and roughness she had seen Beyonce use before, Hayden's horny body practically quivering at the idea of taking that hard of an ass pounding.

As something of a consolation prize Hayden was getting her butt firmly walloped, Beyonce pulling back on her hair as she spanked her, making a real show of it for Ali who was continuing to take pictures. Given what would happen if these pictures ever got out there was no way Hayden should have been loving this so much, but she couldn't help it. It appealed to the part of her which wanted attention, a selfish part of herself she normally didn't like to acknowledge but couldn't help do so here. At least she was being punished for her enjoyment with a nice hard spanking... or at least she would be if she wasn't the type of slut who got off on having her ass spanked while she was being butt fucked.

"So how about it Hayden, you gonna be my good little white bitch too?" Beyonce asked in a much more playful tone to the one she had used on Kristen before, her words and a hard smack to Hayden's ass awaking 'the cheerleader' from her thoughts, "You going to be like your little girlfriend Kristen and promise to bend over and spread your cheeks for me whenever I want? To be at my beck and call? Are you?"

"Yes, oooooohhhhhhh, fuuuucccckkkk yeeeeessssss! I'll be your bitch Beyonce. Just like Kristen, mmmmmmm, and Ali. We'll all be your white bitches, bending over and spreading our asses for you whenever you fucking want!" Hayden promised, talking become increasingly difficult for her as she became lost to her anal lust.

Her mood suddenly shifting Beyonce smacked Hayden's butt as hard as she could, yanked back on her hair and growled, "Your what..."

"My Black Mistress." Hayden finished quickly, just as quickly adding, "We'll oooooooohhhhhhhh, we'll all bend over and spread our asses when ever you want my Black Mistress. Mmmmmmm, when ever you want!"

"So, YOU'LL be my bitch and YOU, will do whatever I want?" Beyonce questioned, wondering if Hayden would take the hint.

She did, "Yeeeeesssssss, I'll be your bitch and do whatever you want. Ahhhhhhh fuck, I'll be a total slut for you. Your own personal little fuck toy."

"Mmmmmmm, I like the sound of that, and since you've been such a good little whore for me tonight, I'm going to let you cum like your little friends did." Beyonce said happily, smacking Hayden's rear affectionately one more time before picking up the pace again.

"Ohhhhhhh, thank you my Black Mistress, thank yooooouuuu oooooohhhhhh!" Hayden's moan of thanks turned into a long cry of pleasure as she slipped into total bowel bliss, her whole world now revolving around her ass hole and the big strap on cock pounding in and out of it.

While Beyonce's main focus was Hayden's butt hole the award-winning pop artist was also aware of several things. One, or two depending how you looked at it, of which was Ali and Kristen, Beyonce making sure to continue to put on a good show for them, albeit for different reasons. Actually there was a shared reason for both of them and one reason which stood alone, the one reason being the obvious one with the camera, the other being Beyonce wanting to send a message to Hayden's other lovers that while they were free to do whatever they wanted to her nobody could fuck her harder or better than Beyonce. Whether that message was sinking in or not was hard to tell, especially with Kristen, but at least one thing was clear, Beyonce had the watching women's full attention.

Of course while Beyonce was mindful of those things she was far more concerned with her own pleasure at this point, not just from the wonderful vibrations on her clit via the stimulator, but the joy she got from watching her dark thighs smacking repeatedly against supple pale skin, causing those white little butt cheeks to jiggle and bounce ever so slightly as she continued drilling the once tiny hole between them which was now obscenely stretched out.

The contrast of her own caramel chocolate skin against the pale vanilla of a white girl's was always an incredible turn on for Beyonce, and never more so than in this situation as she performed what she had always believed to be the ultimate act of dominance over another woman. And to have little Hayden Panettiere, a girl who had up until recently been such a delicious little piece of jailbait and was now only barely legal, on all fours before her with her ass presented for her enjoyment, oh, it was all so intoxicating.

However as much enjoyment as she was getting out of this the thing Beyonce was most concentrated on was doing what she had promised to do and make Hayden cum in the same way she had made Kristen and Ali cum. Especially Kristen. After the butt fucking she had given the former star of Veronica Mars and now Heroes star Beyonce was confident Kristen would be crawling back for more in no time, and even if she didn't getting her into bed again should be easy as pie. Beyonce wanted to make sure Hayden was on that level too so that before she left she would have made her cum so hard Hayden would be counting the days until she was Beyonce's 'own personal little fuck toy' again.

Beyonce was awoken from her thoughts by a loud scream as Hayden came, the pop singer taken off guard for a moment but she didn't stop the brutal butt pounding and somehow even found a way to increase it as she tried to keep Hayden on her high.

She succeeded and then some, Hayden screaming at the top of her lungs as she experienced the most powerful orgasm of her life only to be hit by one even more powerful, and then one even more powerful after that. Hayden had always cum in powerful multiples when she was fucked in the ass, hence her love for anal sex, but this was stronger than anything she'd ever experienced before and it completely destroyed her mind, leaving her a happy vegetable, her upper half eventually falling down onto the bed in exhaustion as Beyonce's grip kept her lower half up in the air, the black singer continuously pounding her ass through climax after climax even though Hayden's poor shattered mind couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening to her anymore.

Even though Hayden seemed barely conscious Kristen and Ali didn't try to stop the ass fucking as they knew first hand they wouldn't want it to stop if they were in Hayden's position.

As for Beyonce, she was lost in making sure she completed her Heroes collection tonight, the dominant black woman continuing to ram her latest conquest's ass as hard as she could, and considering she no longer had a reason to hold back that was really something to see. Eventually though Beyonce's stamina and ability to hold off her own climax ran out, Beyonce powering through her first couple of orgasms but eventually she succumbed, her thrusts gradually slowing down to a more lazy pace before eventually coming to a full stop.

Both women involved in the hard butt fuck remained where they were for a long time, desperately gasping for breath and fighting the urge to collapse in a completely exhausted heap. After what felt like an eternity Beyonce finally panted, "Spread your cheeks."

For a moment the other three women all wondered if Hayden hadn't heard or whether she was just too exhausted to comply, but then slowly the youngest among them reached back and spread her ass cheeks.

Smiling to herself Beyonce pulled out and stepped back, the smile on her face remaining as her loyal bitch Ali made sure the beautiful sight before her would be added to her book, the beautiful sight in question being Hayden Panettiere's gaping butt hole. It was a picture which was going to look so good right next to the little puckered rosebud it had once been, allowing Beyonce many nights of pleasure comparing Hayden's ass hole at the start of the night and the gaping crater that it now was.

Walking around so that she was standing in front of her new bitch Beyonce pointed down and simply said, "Suck."

Lifting her head up Hayden slowly crawled to were the strap on fresh from her ass was an opened her mouth.

"Stop." Beyonce quickly commanded, before smiling, "What are you?"

"I'm your bitch, my Black Mistress. I'm your ass to mouth loving white bitch." Hayden replied obediently.

"Good girl." Beyonce said, pressing the ass flavoured toy against Hayden's lips while shooting a glance to Ali to make sure she captured this on film.

Blocking out whatever was going on around her Hayden concentrated on sucking all her yummy ass juices off the cock which was being helpfully slid into her mouth and down her throat, the anally satisfied blonde relaxing so she could take every inch down her gullet, noisily sucking on it the whole time, partly for the enjoyment of her new mistress but mostly so she could be a good little ATM slut and clean every bit of her butt juice from that strap on.

Grinning down at the blonde sucking her cock Beyonce brushed some hair out of Hayden's face so she could be able to watch her do her job, watching the beautiful sight of a white girl willingly deep throating every inch of her big black dick after it had been so recently embedded so deeply with in her butt. Beyonce's grin only got bigger when she looked up at her audience, the pop diva looking Kristen directly in the eye for a few moments before calling out to her, "What are you?"

"Your bitch. I'm your white bitch my Black Mistress." Kristen replied submissively.

"Just like your little girlfriend?" Beyonce questioned, grinning again.

"Yes my Black Mistress, just like my little girlfriend." Kristen said obediently.

"Good, but there's one more little initiation process I like to give my bitches after I fuck them up their tight little asses, and that's to make them kiss my big black ass." Beyonce explained, "There ain't nothing after a nice hard butt fucking session like making a bitch kiss my big sweaty butt, and since you two are so lovey-dovey with each other I'm sure you won't mind sharing, will you?"

"No, my Black Mistress." Kristen confirmed, and then when Beyonce continued staring at her added, "I can't wait to kiss your big black ass."

Grinning happily Beyonce gripped firmly to Hayden's hair and pulled the girl off her cock, "How about you Hayden? You willing to kiss my big, sweaty black ass so you can be my bitch?"

"Oh yes my Black Mistress." Hayden gasped, "I'll kiss your ass so good my Black Mistress, I swear."

"Good girls." Beyonce said, unstrapping her dildo, pushing it down her legs and quickly stepping out of it before kneeling down on the bed, "Now get round behind me and kiss my big black ass!"

"Yes my Black Mistress." Kristen and Hayden both said submissively as they slowly crawled around so they were behind their new mistress before leaning forward so they could pressed their lips to her ass.

"MMMMMMMM, that's it, kiss my ass you sexy bitches." Beyonce moaned as she felt a pair of lips caressing each of her very well rounded butt cheeks, "Make sure you cover my ass in kisses."

Wanting to please their new mistress Hayden and Kristen did as they were told, gently sliding their lips all over the ass cheek which was in front of them, mostly cautious pecks at first but they soon found themselves getting into it and pressing their lips more firmly and wetly against those big butt cheeks.

This was something new for both of them as while they had both given and received plenty of rim jobs and kissed each other's butt cheeks, and the butt cheeks of other girls, in teasing preparation for a rim job they had never simply devoted themselves to the ass cheeks of another girl before. It was odd, partly because it wasn't nearly as unpleasant as it seemed it should be, Hayden especially liking the chance to taste Beyonce's sweat, but mostly because they weren't sure for a while what Beyonce got out of it. Then it hit them.

They were literally kissing their new mistress's ass. Was there any way this could make them seem more submissive?

As if to answer that question Beyonce suddenly demanded, "Start telling me how much you're looking forward to being my bitches. Tell me how you're going to bend over for me whenever I want a piece of your ass, that you'll lick my pussy and ass hole whenever I fucking want, that you'll do anything for me. And make sure you keep kissing my ass while you're doing it."

"Oh my Black Mistress... I'm going to be such a good little bitch for you." Kristen quickly replied, pausing only to kiss Beyonce's ass, "I'll be a total whore for you... whenever you want... from now on. I swear... I'm going to bend over whenever you want."

"Me too." Hayden quickly chimed in, also kissing Beyonce's ass everytime she paused, "We're both... going to... bend over... for you... whenever... you want... be your... good... little... bitches..."

"We'll... do... anything... for... you." Kristen agreed, delivering a particularly long kiss to the large cheeks in front of her before continuing, "We'll... take... it... up... the... ass... and... we'll... lick... your... pussy... and... ass... whenever... you... want..."

"Prove it. Tongue my ass hole." Beyonce demanded, "I want to feel your slut tongues sliding over the hole I shit from. Proved to me that you'll do anything for meeeeee ooooohhhh fuuucccckkkk, that's it, lick that shit. Tongue my butt hole you sluts, don't forget to keep kissing my ass and talking dirty to me while you're doing it! Ooooohhhh fuck yes! Worship my big black ass you worthless little white sluts!"

To Beyonce's delight her new whores did as they were told, sliding their tongues first one at a time then together over her shit hole, constantly switching between that and continuing to kiss her ass cheeks and tell her how much they wanted to be her bitches, what they would do for her, etc. Of course the entire time Beyonce's completely housebroken bitch Ali continue to take photographs, getting plenty of shots of Kristen's and Hayden's lips pressed against Beyonce's cheeks and almost just as many of them tonguing Beyonce's butt hole.

This was all very intoxicating and all Beyonce had to do was shove her fingers into her pussy for a few long hard thrusts and she would be cumming in no time. Hell, she had several rolls of film filled up by now so she could probably get Ali to give her cunt a good licking. A tongue in her twat and at least one tongue worshipping her ass never failed to get Beyonce off real good, and the idea of doing so was incredibly enticing. Of course considering how horny she suddenly felt Beyonce could probably cum just from Kristen and Hayden kissing her ass if she gave them long enough. However oddly enough Beyonce wasn't in the mood for cumming, at least not that way.

All this ass kissing had actually put her back in the mood for ass fucking, and since there were three delicious pieces of white ass available why on earth should Beyonce deny herself?

"Mmmmmmm, you bitches kiss my ass soooooo good, but now I feel like some ass again so it looks like you get to prove whether what you were just saying was true or not by bending over for me again right now." Beyonce said, and then after her bitches hesitated yelled, "Are you sluts fucking deaf? Bend over for me right the fuck now!"

"Yes my Black Mistress." Kristen and Hayden quickly said, quickly leaping up onto the bed as Beyonce got off of it.

The pop singer smiled and then turned to her third bitch and yelled, "You too Ali. I want all you bitches face down and ass up spreading your cheeks for your Black Mistress."

"Yes my Black Mistress." All three white women said submissively, Hayden and Kristen immediately spreading their cheeks with Ali doing the same when she was in position.

After reattaching her strap on dildo Beyonce picked up the camera Ali had just placed down on the table and smiled. One picture left of the current roll of film... and she knew just how to use it.

*

Moaning loudly Beyonce came all over her fingers as her eyes darted from what had turned out to be the second to last picture of the night which featured all three Heroes stars spreading their cheeks for her to reveal their misused ass holes to the very last picture of the night, which she had broken out a new roll of film especially for, which featured all three Heroes stars lying across some pillows which were keeping their asses nice and high in the air, and in the perfect position for butt fucking, their ass holes somehow even more gaping than the pictures before.

Damn, that had been a wild night. After finally putting the camera away Beyonce had used those bitches' butt holes relentlessly, slamming each and every one of them for her own pleasure, not even caring they were barely conscious as they truly became nothing but orifices to her.

It had worked out though, Ali was still her loyal bitch and Kristen and Hayden had turned out to be wonderful additions to her collection. Kristen now did the most depraved things for her without a moment's hesitation and her ass hole had become one of Beyonce's favourite places to spend time inside of. As for Hayden, she had quickly become one of Beyonce's all-time favourites. She may have looked innocent, but no one was more of a total whore for Beyonce than Hayden, and there was no whore Beyonce used more regularly.

Putting her book away Beyonce smiled to herself. Heroes was over now, but maybe it was time she arranged her own private little reunion party with a strictly all-female guest list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Beyonce Knowles or Scarlett Johansson. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Beyonce Knowles sighed impatiently as she finally heard a knock at her hotel room door. Opening it she scowled and said, "You're late."

"I'm sorry my Black Mistress." Scarlett Johansson quickly replied, preparing to list off her reasons before she was cut off.

"You will be." Beyonce said bluntly, standing aside to allow the actress to enter.

Hesitating only briefly Scarlett stepped inside, her eyes downcast as she once again prepared to make her excuses. Once again she was cut off before she got the chance, this time by Beyonce pressing her back against the door and leaning in. Scarlett instinctively closed her eyes and puckered her lips, but instead of another pair of soft lips pressing against hers she felt a finger tracing her lips.

"Tell me slut, why were you so late? Were you sucking your husband off? Were you wrapping these sexy, cock sucker lips of yours around his dick so you could blow him and make him cum in your mouth when you should have been rushing over here to pleasure me?" Beyonce whispered huskily, her tone sounding mostly teasing but Scarlett could never be sure.

"No my Black Mistress. I haven't sucked his dick in months!" Scarlett swore truthfully.

"Then why are you such a late little ho?" Beyonce asked.

Scarlett opened her mouth for a third time to explain herself, but this time she couldn't think of any of the half decent excuses she had come up with on her way over. Ultimately she had no choice but to admit the truth, "Because I couldn't decide what to wear my Black Mistress."

"You couldn't decide what to wear." Beyonce repeated, sounding like she had less than no sympathy for the other woman.

"I... I just wanted to look good for you my Black Mistress." Scarlett said weakly.

"Oh... so you think dressing like a cheap whore is what I want to see from you?" Beyonce questioned menacingly, letting her bitch stew for a moment before smiling, "Well... it does suit you. Why do you think that is my sexy little white bitch?"

"Because I'm a cheap whore my Black Mistress. Your cheap whore." Scarlett replied obediently.

"Good answer." Beyonce grinned, crashing her lips down onto Scarlett's and devouring the white woman's mouth with her own. Beyonce smirked as her submissive little slut melted into her arms, allowing her tongue into her mouth and bullying her tongue around for a little while before Beyonce pulled back and grinned, "Well, you don't taste like cock... but just because you weren't using your mouth doesn't mean you weren't fucking him... with these maybe?"

Scarlett gasped as her tight fitting red dress and push up bra were forced downwards ever so slightly, allowing her massive cleavage to be revealed.

"Did you let him fuck these big white titties? Huh?" Beyonce growled menacingly, roughly groping Scarlett's tits as she talked, tweaking the nipples roughly to emphasise each question, "Did you let him stick his dick in between them and fuck them? Squeeze them together like this? Press that soft flesh against his dick? Feel these massive movie role getters rubbing his dick till he blew his load and covered them in cum? Did you let him do that you skanky little ho?"

"No, no, no, no my Black Mistress I swear I never even let him touch them any more. He hasn't touched them since the day you made me yours. I would never let him touch your property my Black Mistress." Scarlett swore.

There was a pause for a few long moments, and then Beyonce smirked, "That's what I like to hear."

With that Beyonce buried her face in Scarlett's cleavage, quickly pushing one of her nipples into her mouth for a long hard suck before she roughly bit down on it. Beyonce had Scarlett moaning, crying and whimpering for her in seconds, the dominant singer having her way with the actress's tits like she had done so many times before.

Beyonce Knowles had a type, white women with great asses. Sure, she had fucked women, and even more than a few men, of all different colours, and despite her little hobby was happily married, but she could never resist bedding a white woman with a fuck-able little booty. However the moment she had seen Scarlett Johansson's big fat titties Beyonce knew she had to have them. It had taken a little time but when she finally got the actress alone Beyonce had easily conquered Scarlett and claimed her body as hers to do with as she pleased.

Enjoying the fruits of her conquest Beyonce roughly used those big white boobs for her pleasure, sliding her mouth and tongue all over the soft flesh as she made her way back and forth between those rock hard nipples, making sure she spent plenty of time on licking, sucking and biting each of Scarlett's juicy teats as she became completely lost in her white bitch's best attribute.

The pleasure Scarlett was receiving from her black mistress's skilled touch was enough to make the movie star feel like she could cum without her pussy even being touched. Sadly experience told Scarlett she wouldn't be so lucky. If Beyonce would just keep up the intensity then maybe, but as if she sensed the moment Scarlett felt like she was on the edge Beyonce would ease off just long enough for Scarlett to come down from her high before going back full force. It was infuriating, but Scarlett happily let her mistress do whatever she wanted to her. After all, there was nothing in Scarlett's life more important than pleasing her black mistress.

Scarlett had been telling the truth earlier. She had spent hours in front of her mirror, tried on every sexy outfit she had over and over again, trying to find the exact combination that she hoped would drive Beyonce wild. Choosing sexy lingerie alone had taken several hours, but sadly it seemed her efforts were ignored. Beyonce barely seemed to even notice the lacey little push-up bra Scarlett had worn before tearing it off her body after pushing down her dress and the dark skinned dom hadn't even reacted to the tight little red dress she was wearing which barely covered her butt and had barely concealed her nipples, although now they certainly didn't.

This lack of reaction made Scarlett feel like she had failed her mistress which was a feeling she couldn't stand. Hoping she could make up for this failure, and her lateness, Scarlett concentrated all her efforts into keeping her hands behind her back and her chest sticking out. It was a position Scarlett had become very familiar with as Beyonce seemed to have an obsession with her tits, often tying or handcuffing Scarlett's hands behind her back seemingly to emphasis just exactly who was in charge. Beyonce certainly didn't need to do that then and she didn't need to do that now as throughout the tittie licking, sucking and biting Scarlett's biggest hope wasn't that she would get off on it, but that her mistress would enjoy it.

Beyonce always enjoyed sucking on a pair of titties, especially when they were so big, round and full like Scarlett's were, and she happily spent the best part of the next 30 minutes having her way with those big tits. It wasn't uncommon for her to spend much longer, but this time round pleasuring wasn't the only one thing she planned on doing to this perfect rack.

"Look at this shit. Here I am pleasuring these big fucking titties of yours when you've been an ungrateful little late bitch." Beyonce lifted her head up and growled softly in Scarlett's ear while roughly tweaking her slut's now rock hard nipples, "I should be beating the shit out of you, not giving you pleasure."

To emphasise her point Beyonce briefly let go of Scarlett's tits to deliver a vicious slap to both of them at the same time, causing the white girl to cry out in a mixture of shock and pain.

"What do you think bitch? Should I be pleasuring you, or smacking your ass around so maybe you remember who's boss around here." Beyonce snapped.

"I... I know your the boss around here my Black Mistress and I think you should do what every you want to me. If you think you should beat the shit out of me please do it. Please smack me around and remind my stupid white ass who's boss." Scarlett said submissively, crying out again as her tits were smacked.

"That right?" Beyonce questioned menacingly.

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett nodded her head.

"Well you're in luck ho, because that's exactly what I'm going to do to you. Pacifically, these big white titties. When I'm done beating on these titties you're going to wish you had never been born with them... if you really were born with them as you claim." Beyonce growled, delivering another double smack to those oh so inviting targets, "You know what to do slut!"

"Yes my Black Mistress... owww... one, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... two, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... three, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... four, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... five, thank you my Black Mistress..."

Beyonce was no stranger to spanking her sluts and although she almost exclusively spanked their asses she did enjoy mixing things up from time to time. It was just as enjoyable as spanking a booty when she had a big pair of white titties like these that would jiggle and redden under her assault, just like they were doing now.

This inspired Beyonce to slap those tits even harder for a few long moments, and then just to play with her prey decreasing the force and then increasing again, quickly repeating the process and mixing it up further so she wasn't hitting both titties with the same force or speed or even pace.

Through all this Beyonce was able to look at the pained expression on Scarlett's face, even look into her eyes as she tortured her. This was the one thing tittie spanking had over ass spanking. Sure she could still hear her bitches cries and both see and feel them wriggling around, but there was definitely something to be said for looking into a slut's face as she was beaten. Seeing Scarlett willingly submit to this pain was definitely something Beyonce loved, but all things considered it wasn't quite enough pain. Scarlett deserve to receive more, and she was going too.

"Owww... ninety six, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... ninety seven, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... ninety eight, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... ninety nine, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... one hundred, thank you my Black Mistress."

"Enjoying yourself slut?" Beyonce asked, already knowing the answer as she twisted Scarlett's rock hard nipples.

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett moaned.

"And why is that?" Beyonce asked, a half smile crossing her face.

"Because I'm a dirty little white slut who gets off on her Black Mistress showing her who's boss." Scarlett answered truthfully.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Beyonce said, her half smile turning into a full-blown grin as she delivered one extra hard double smack to Scarlett's tits, "But as this is supposed to be a punishment we're going to have too somehow find a way to make sure you don't enjoy it, isn't that right whore?"

"Yes my Black Mistress, please make sure I'm properly punished." Scarlett said.

"In which case... you wait right here and don't move a muscle. I'll be right back." Beyonce said, quickly moving over to the nearest table to collect a little box. She had left it there before for easy reach so it didn't take long for her to return, scowling when she did before barking out, "Stick that chest out bitch! Present those big fat white titties to your Black Mistress."

Scarlett obeyed immediately before she watched with a mixture of dread and anticipation as her black mistress held the box in front of her face with a wicked grin and then opening it and the retrieving a long chain with a clamp on one end and a little ball on the other.

Beyonce continued grinning right up until she lowered her head down to take one of Scarlett's nipples into her mouth, the dominant black woman gently licking and sucking on that hard little piece of flesh, feelings of pleasure now combining with the dread and anticipation as Scarlett couldn't help enjoy this brief moment of softness.

As she had done in the past Beyonce dragged out the softness for quite a while, even going back and forth between Scarlett's nipples to make the submissive white woman wonder whether it would be her right or her left which was to get it first. Ultimately it proved to be the right, which Beyonce had started working on the first place, the singer suddenly removing her mouth from it and clamping it.

Even though she had been expecting it Scarlett couldn't help gasping out in surprise at the suddenness of the clamping, but she also experienced the familiar sensations of pain and pleasure as that clamp dug into the soft flesh of her nipple, the weight of the chain and ball attached to it ensuring there was already a constant pull on her tender flesh.

The gasp that followed was one of much more surprise and perhaps even more pain as Beyonce immediately pulled the second clamp out of the box and attached it to Scarlett's left nipple, this clamp also having a ball and chain attached to it so provided the same amount of painful pulling as the other.

The last few times Beyonce had done this there had been a period of time before the first and second clamping, but it seemed the singer wasn't in a patient mood, a fact that seemed to be reinforced when Beyonce began clipping little additional weights of the chain, creating a ever increasing pull on Scarlett's nipples until it felt like they were going to be torn off.

Scarlett endured as much as she could, but when it became too much cried out, "Mercy my Black Mistress, please mercy."

Sometimes Beyonce would ignore her bitches's cries for mercy, but despite her acting she wasn't that mad at Scarlett so instead of telling her to shut the hell up the chocolate skinned beauty smiled and said, "Five on each. Mmmmmm, my white bitch has made her Black Mistress very proud."

"Thank you my Black Mistress." Scarlett whimpered.

"Now, I've got a little something special to add, but if it's too much I'll take a few of the weights off. Does that sound fair to you Scarlett?" Beyonce asked, using her bitch's actual name to emphasise that she was showing her mercy.

"Yes my Black Mistress, thank you my Black Mistress." Scarlett said softly.

Beyonce grinned, slowly reached into the box and showed Scarlett the little something special she intended to add. A bell. It was a small bell, about the same size as the weights. Scarlett frowned as she wasn't quite sure what her mistress was up too, but it soon became apparent as Beyonce attached first that bell and then a few other bells to the chain, those bells jingling musically as the chain's gently swayed back and forth.

"How's that?" Beyonce asked, giving Scarlett's titties a little double slap to show her slut what she'd be in for.

"That's... that's fine my Black Mistress." Scarlett said nervously, the bells already jangling loudly.

"Good. Now, just like before." Beyonce said, raising her hand up and delivering a more powerful double slap.

"Yes owww... one, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... two, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... three, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... four, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... five, thank you my Black Mistress..."

Scarlett was no stranger to the agonising yet exquisite feeling of her big tits getting slapped while they were being clamped and weighted down. It was in fact a regular occurrence, one Scarlett had gotten used too, and even grown to enjoy. Sure, the first time she had thought her nipples were going to be torn from her body, but the pain had only added to her arousal. That pain had become as addictive as the pleasure Scarlett received whenever she was with Beyonce, her black mistress providing all the pain and pleasure that her submissive heart desired.

The bells were new and at first Scarlett wasn't sure what to make of them. Then she started to notice how much Beyonce delighted in each little jingle, Scarlett blushing as she realised that her mistress had turned her boobs into a musical instrument that she was playing for her own amusement. The thought of it embarrassed Scarlett. Humiliated her. But that only added to her own enjoyment, each agonising smack of Beyonce's hands on her tits causing her both mental and physical pain and pleasure which the submissive actress welcomed.

In between slaps Beyonce would greedily grope her tits, switching between painfully squeezing and pinching and gently caressing them. She even lent for to give those clamped nipples a little sucking or two on her tongue all over them, making Scarlett moan loudly. Beyonce was quick to counter that by flicking the chain with the weights on it, that chain already wobbling around enough as it was, so any added flicking made the pulling and the tugging on Scarlett's nipples even more agonising. And through it all Beyonce couldn’t have seemed happier, which was really what was important here. Beyonce's happiness.

"Owww... ninety six, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... ninety seven, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... ninety eight, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... ninety nine, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... one hundred, thank you my Black Mistress."

"Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, that's what I like to see." Beyonce growled lustfully as she continued groping Scarlett's big boobs, "Your big, fat white titties covered in little patches of pink and red, your clamped nipples all swollen up, mmmmm, now that's a pair of well punished tits."

Scarlett cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she received yet another double slap to her titties.

"Course, you liked it didn't you? You like getting punished don't you, you disgusting gutter whore?" Beyonce accused her bitch while giving her boobs another double slap.

"Owww, yes, yes my Black Mistress. I'm a disgusting gutter whore who gets off on being punished." Scarlett whimpered.

"And the only thing I can do to really punish you is toss your stinky ho ass out of here, isn't that right bitch?" Beyonce continued with an evil grin, twisting Scarlett's clamped nipples at the end.

"Owwwwwww, yes my Black Mistress, but please don't." Scarlett pleaded, "That's how you could really punish me, but please use me first. At least let me eat your pussy or ass first. Let your slut satisfy your needs before you throw her out on the streets like the garbage she is."

"Huh, I should... but there's no way I'm letting you out of here without spending several hours fucking that juicy white booty of yours, and since we both know how much bitches like you love that shit you might as well stick around and cater to all my needs." Beyonce said.

"Oh thank you my Black Mistress, thank you so much." Scarlett gushed, "I swear I'll make it up to you, do whatever nasty little thing you want..."

"Damn right you will!" Beyonce snapped, giving Scarlett's boobs by far the hardest double slap of the night, the bells jingling like crazy as they and the weights bounced up and down, making Scarlett cry out as her mistress followed up with, "Because you're my white bitch. I own your stupid white ass."

"Yes my Black Mistress, I'm your white bitch. You own my stupid white ass." Scarlett quickly parroted.

"Mmmmm, and speaking of your stupid white ass, I think it's time I got a good look at what I own, don't you think ho?" Beyonce asked rhetorically.

Scarlett answered anyway, "Yes my Black Mistress, whatever you say."

"Then shut the fuck up and bend over bitch!" Beyonce said, letting go of Scarlett's big boobs and smacking her rounded rear.

Without hesitation Scarlett turned around so she was facing the wall, bent over and stuck out her butt for her mistress, grabbing onto the wall so she could better present her ass.

"Mmmmm, you really like dressing up like a whore don't you Scarlett?" Beyonce queried as she grabbed two handfuls of skirt covered butt cheeks and greedily began to grope those round globes of flesh.

"Yes, I like dressing up like your whore my Black Mistress." Scarlett replied.

"Huh, that doesn't explain how you used to dress before I made you my whore." Beyonce said, reaching up to pull Scarlett's little red dress down around her ankles, the singer momentarily distracted by the actress having to move her arms to properly unhook it before her eyes fell on the tiny black thong which was practically being eaten by Scarlett's meaty ass cheeks, "Mmmmmm, hooker wear really suits your skanky ass though. A real natural fit. Like this big round white ass of yours, it was clearly made to be shown off and this cute little thong just shows how fuck-able it is. Mmmmmm, and how spank-able!"

Scarlett cried out as Beyonce smacked her ass hard enough to make the cheeks ripple.

"Oh yeah, mmmmmm, that's a white ass just begging to be abused, which is exactly what it's going to get." Beyonce murmured dreamily before turning her full attention back to her bitch, "And your dumb whore ass better remember what you're supposed to be doing, otherwise this spanking is going to get a whole lot worse for you."

"Yes my Black Mistress, I OWWW... one, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... two, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... three, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... four, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... five, thank you my Black Mistress..."

Beyonce was way too turned on to be dealing out any weak ass slaps, but at the same time she didn't go all out. Still, even at what Beyonce considered to be a pretty medium pace spanking Scarlett's meaty butt cheeks jiggled under the force of the impact of each hit and a extremely satisfied sound echoed around the room, both of this things causing Beyonce to grin lustfully.

It wasn't long before Beyonce started dishing out harder spanks just to see that rounded rear jiggle harder for her, the black singer more than getting her wish as the soft pale flesh of Scarlett's ass turned first pink and then red under the assault.

Despite picking things up a bit Beyonce still didn't considered this anything close to a hard spanking, partly because she was greedily groping the big round cheeks in between just about every smack, partly because she was not even close to using her full speed or strength, and partly because Scarlett was squealing in pain.

There was a big part of Beyonce that wanted to give Scarlett a hard spanking. Her ass was practically begging for it. But there was something missing...

"Owww... ninety six, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... ninety seven, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... ninety eight, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... ninety nine, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... one hundred, thank you my Black Mistress."

"Mmmmmm, your big white ass looks real good right now, and it's going to look even better when I'm done with it, but this is supposed to be a punishment. You're not supposed to be enjoying this shit..." Beyonce pauses for a moment to lean down to quickly push Scarlett's thong out of the way, the tiny fabric falling down past the actress's ankles leaving her totally naked which allowed the singer to spread her ass cheeks and exposing her holes, "Just look at that pussy. It's fucking dripping. Don't you have any self-respect?"

"No my Black Mistress." Scarlett quickly replied, "I'm just a slutty white whore. Your slutty white whore."

"Damn right you are." Beyonce said, slapping Scarlett's ass as she straightened herself up, "And since you're a housebroken and fully trained white whore, you know I have ways of making my bitches not love their spanking so much."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett said with lust in her voice as she watched her mistress remove the widest butt plug she'd ever seen from a box that was still on the dresser. The tip of the plug was pretty small but towards the bottom it curved into what had to be around three inches in width, Scarlett's ass tinkling in anticipation of taking such an object.

"Of course it's impossible to make the really submissive bitches hate getting punished because they just love it too much, but with your ass hole squeezing around this plug while I'm beating on that fat white ass might just do the trick. What do you think?" Beyonce asked her willing sub.

"I think it's worth a try my Black Mistress." Scarlett said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic in case it made the dominant woman change her mind.

"Well then open that mouth up and suck on it." Beyonce said as she pressed the toy to Scarlett's lips, those lips quickly parting and then closing around the butt plug, "Ooooooh, that's it, suck that little ass stretcher. Get it nice and wet because it's going up your slutty little bubble butt. Mmmmmm, good girl. That's my good little white bitch."

Scarlett beamed at the praise and sucked harder on the toy, taking all but the last few inches into her mouth and suckling on it while looking into Beyonce's eyes dreamily.

"What's the matter, can't fit that mouth of yours all the way around? Mmmmmm, seems we've got some more training left for you after all. But that can wait. For now just lick around the last few inches. That's it, get every little part real wet." Beyonce said, letting Scarlett work on the plug for a few more moments before pulling it out of her mouth and kneeling down behind her, "Ok... press your face against the wall, reach back and spread those big round ass cheeks."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett said as she did what she was told without hesitation, making sure to pull her cheeks apart slowly so Beyonce could really saver the view. Beyonce appreciated this as her eyes travelled across the exposed and extremely fuck-able holes in front of her before she eventually pressed the butt plug to it's target.

"Relax." Beyonce murmured more out of habit than anything else as while she wanted Scarlett to do just that this particular bitch was well-trained and didn't need reminding of what she needed to be doing.

As if to prove her mistress's point Scarlett only made a very soft half cry, half gasp, as the tip pushed its way through her puckered ring and entered her back passage. A second or two later Scarlett only bit her lip as her ass hole was stretched wider than ever before as it allowed the entire plug entry into her bowels, her butt hole then enclosing around the handle which Beyonce lazily pulled on a little to make sure the toy was secure before twisting it.

Feeling that wide object moving around inside her rectum caused Scarlett a surprisingly strong amount of pleasure and pain, so much so that she eventually couldn't help but whimper and cry out under the odd treatment.

Those whimpers and cries Scarlett let out for a little while were nothing compared to the one she let out after a extremely loud gasp that was caused by a very familiar and welcomed sensation. This particular sensation could only be a feeling of a tongue slowly lapping at Scarlett's pussy lips. Her mistress's tongue.

Scarlett had no idea why she was suddenly being given such a treat but she didn't dare question it, wisely choosing instead to let Beyonce do whatever she wanted to her, any comfortableness or awkwardness she might have been feeling from her current position completely overwhelmed by the pleasure rushing through her as that skilled tongue went to work.

At first that skilled tongue just lapped gently at Scarlett's pussy, giving Scarlett a good amount of pleasure but it was only a warm-up. Things picked up quickly, Beyonce sliding her tongue up, down, clockwise, anticlockwise and in all sorts of other directions before inevitably plunging into Scarlett's welcoming love tunnel and beginning to thrust in and out in a fucking motion.

Part of Scarlett wished her black mistress had spent longer teasing her. She had done it before, Beyonce spending what seemed like hours in between her legs, slowly licking her pussy until Scarlett was begging for mercy, but if the singer was in a particularly vindictive mood Scarlett would find herself begging to finally cum. However most times it was like this, quick and rough, and yet so good.

Beyonce could make Scarlett cum harder with a quick pussy eating than any guy had ever done with an entire fucking session, which was exactly why Scarlett craved her mistress's touch. She loved the pain more than she should but it was this pleasure which made Scarlett Johansson a willing and eager white bitch for her black mistress Beyonce Knowles.

Well, this and being allowed the privilege of satisfying her mistress's needs.

After all, every single moment Beyonce gave her pleasure Scarlett found herself not only increasingly craving her dark skinned mistress's touch but aching to do anything within her power to please her black mistress. At this particular moment that meant continuing to spread her ass cheeks and moan like a whore, the latter of which was extremely easy given how hard the tongue fucking was becoming.

Beyonce hadn't intended to do this yet. She meant to just shove the plug up Scarlett's ass and spank the shit out of her, but Beyonce just hadn't been able to resist playing with that butt hole a little. The chocolate skinned singer was only going to stretch it out a little, maybe make things a little easier later on for her bitch. Instead of her eyes drifted from Scarlett's ass hole to her pussy, that pink little fuck hole just begging and pleading to be licked. Just one lick didn't seem like too much. Neither did a second or a third or a fourth, but before she knew it Beyonce was lapping away at Scarlett's cunt like she was the submissive slut.

That thought had Beyonce seriously considering pulling away, but it was too late for that as she was now really into eating this delicious white pussy.

So she was supposed to be punishing Scarlett's ass? So what? There would be plenty of time for that after she had swallowed some girl cum, and plenty of pussy juice.

There was certainly plenty of pussy juice, so much so it wasn't long before Beyonce had gone from licking Scarlett to tongue fucking her, the singer's mouth around sucking greedily at the actress's downstairs lips in between long tongue thrusting sessions, Beyonce swallowing down as much juice as possible without missing a step on the fucking action.

Considering how loudly this made Scarlett moan for her and that the bitch had her face pressed against the wall while she was spreading her ass cheeks it was odd that Beyonce would feel at all submissive. However there were a few little things which didn't sit right with the proudly dominant woman. The fact that she was on her knees was one thing, and another was that she felt she was being too eager. It was hard not to be as Beyonce loved the taste of pussy and Scarlett's pussy was particularly tasty, but still. The biggest problem was however that Beyonce had meant to be punishing her bitch when she was in fact doing anything but.

Suddenly an idea came to Beyonce's mind and, without really thinking it through, she reached up and grabbed onto the butt plug, intending to move it in and out of Scarlett's ass just enough to make her butt hole stretch painfully.

Too late Beyonce realised this would have the opposite effect intended, Scarlett screaming in orgasm seconds after the double stimulation began.

Scarlett found herself letting out scream after scream as her mistress continued stretching her ass hole while tongue fucking her pussy, Beyonce stopping only to suck the cum from Scarlett's cunt as the blonde actress shuddered from one powerful climax to the next.

Again while Beyonce hadn't intended to make Scarlett cum, and had been planning to only give her one or two orgasms when she finally did, the pop singer couldn't help take advantage of the situation that was presented to her, her cum hungry mouth swallowing down extra yummy juices as she forced them from Scarlett's fuck hole.

Eventually Beyonce relented as her bitch seemed about ready to collapse, gently lowering her down and into her arms before kissing her softly. However moments later Beyonce was anything but gentle in yanking back on Scarlett's hair, the black woman grabbing onto the face of her prey so the white woman stayed balanced on her lap.

"Look at this shit... your fat white ass should be beaten red by now, but instead I'm eating your slutty little pussy. If anything you should have your face buried in my cunt, showing me what a great little muff muncher you are." Beyonce taunted, letting go of Scarlett's face so she could smack her a few times.

"You're so right my Black Mistress. Please, allow me the privilege of burying my stupid white face in between your beautiful black thighs so I can show you what a total muff muncher I am." Scarlett pleaded.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Beyonce taunted Scarlett as she gave her another slap, "You wanna eat my black pussy?"

"Oh yes, oh please my Black Mistress let me eat your sweet black pussy. I wanna eat that sweet black pussy so bad."

"Well, first you got to finish taking your punishment bitch." Beyonce growled as she stood up and headed towards the bedroom, "Follow your Black Mistress on your hands and knees."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett said, obediently crawling along the floor like some kind of pet, following closely behind Beyonce, her eyes travelling over the other woman's still clothed body as she went, hoping her mistress would soon relieve herself of her clothing.

No sooner had Scarlett thought this Beyonce stopped in the middle of the room, turned to the crawling white woman and said, "Stripped me bitch. I'm going to bend you over my knee soon and I don't want to get your sweat and cunt juices all over my clothes when I do it."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett said, eagerly doing as she was told.

Beyonce lifted her arms to allow Scarlett to remove her top, doing virtually the same thing with the bra and then lifting her legs when Scarlett removed her pants, panties and shoes in pretty much one movement, the submissive bitch stripping her mistress as fast as she could.

If Beyonce was looking for a reason to punish Scarlett she could have pointed out how her slut didn't savour the removal of each item of clothing, and she threw her clothing away carelessly, and she stared upon her with shameless lust. None of these things really bothered Beyonce, but they would have made plausible excuses. As it was she already had an excuse.

So once she was naked Beyonce ordered, go to the top drawer of the dresser and pick out what I'm going to beat your ass with. Pick carefully, because if I don't like your answer I'm going to use every single one of those things on you." 

Scarlett whimpered softly at the thought before slowly making her way over to the dresser, opening it up and then taking a look at all the toys inside it. After careful deliberation Scarlett picked out a paddle and then presented it to her mistress who was now sitting on the bed.

 "Hm, not bad." Beyonce said thoughtfully as took the paddle, "Of course, I may just decide to use every one of my toys on you just for fun. You wouldn't mind that, would you slut?"

"No my Black Mistress. I'm yours. You can do whatever you want with me." Scarlett said submissively.

"Damn right. Now get your skanky white ass over here." Beyonce ordered, "I want you over my knee so I can give that big white bubble butt of yours the spanking it deserves."

Eager to please bitch that she was Scarlett quickly bent over Beyonce's knee so that her rounded rear was on perfect display, and extremely vulnerable to the promised spanking.

To briefly savour the moment and build up anticipation for both herself and her slut Beyonce place the paddle on Scarlett's butt cheeks and gently started sliding it across them, the spanking device softly touching the flesh it was about to ruthlessly beat on.

"I'm real mad at you right now, so I'm going to take my frustrations out on your stupid white ass, and you better not fucking complain. If you do you'll get it 10 times worse. Understand me white bitch?" Beyonce growled after teasing Scarlett's ass for what felt like an eternity.

"Yes my Black Mistress. Your white bitch understands." Scarlett confirmed.

"Good, now start counting and thanking me you dumb ho." Beyonce snapped as she raised the paddle high in the air and then brought it crashing down on Scarlett's fleshy butt cheeks.

"Yes owww... one, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... two, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... three, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... four, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... five, thank you my Black Mistress..."

Beyonce had been lying before. She was mad at Scarlett. The actress had been the perfect white bitch since she arrived, the punctuality was no big deal and it was Beyonce's fault that she couldn't stop herself from burying her face in Scarlett's juicy wet pussy. But Scarlett was a total pain slut who really got off on her black mistress treating her like shit, and Beyonce loved beating on submissive white bitches that liked to get spanked good and hard.

A good, hard spanking is exactly what Beyonce gave her plaything, the dominant singer bringing the paddle down with increasing viciousness on the submissive actress's ass until the smacking sound which echo throughout the room with every impact became sickening. Or at least it would have been sickening to most people. Beyonce on the other hand was really getting off on it, that sound only making her spank Scarlett harder until she was using every ounce of strength she had to beat on her bitch's butt.

Of course while she was using her full strength Beyonce didn't forget about using her skills, the experienced dom spreading the blows all over Scarlett's ass so every inch of that round flesh got well and truly abused, the previously lily pale skin turning from a light pink to an angry red under the constant abuse of the paddle.

With every blow Scarlett's big round butt jiggled like a bowl of jelly, the rippling effect of those large meaty cheeks only making Beyonce hotter as she spanked Scarlett's fat ass.

Beyonce wasn't the only one enjoying herself. In addition to her squeal of pain and pleasure Scarlett's pussy was running like a river, the ever-increasing wetness on the black woman's thigh more than enough evidence that her pet was getting off on this too.

"Owww... ninety eight, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... ninety nine, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... one hundred, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... one hundred and one, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... one hundred and two, thank you my Black Mistress..."

Part of Scarlett was ashamed of herself for getting off on being treated like this. Or at least part of Scarlett felt she should be, but the truth was she was just feeling guilty for loving it so much.

Scarlett just couldn't help herself. Her mistress had turned her into a pain loving slut who eagerly anticipated every strike of the paddle, the time spent anticipating becoming shorter and shorter as the spanking became more violent by the second until Beyonce was using the paddle to violently smack Scarlett's big ass with what had to be every ounce of her strength.

The feeling of the paddle connecting with every little bit of her well rounded ass was bad enough, but every time Beyonce connected with another vicious strike Scarlett's sphincter clamped down on the butt plug which was still deeply embedded in her bowels, causing those only recently relaxed rectum muscles to practically cry out in pain as they were squeezed down on that hard object, Beyonce skilfully hurting the inside of Scarlett's ass as well as the outside.

The pain wasn't just in her ass. Every time Beyonce spanked her the force of the blow would make the weighted clamps swing backwards and forwards, roughly pulling at Scarlett's nipples. This distracted Scarlett from the agony of the now brutal butt beating, however at the same time the additional pain added to the experience, increasing everything Scarlett loved and hated about her punishment.

All the agony caused by the spanking soon became overwhelming and Scarlett felt tears flooding down her cheeks, those tears flowing faster and faster until the actress was sobbing uncontrollably as her mistress savagely brutalised her bubble butt.

However despite how violent the spanking became Scarlett stayed where she was without uttering a word of protest, still continuing to count and thank her black mistress for the beating she was giving her ass, partly because Scarlett was feeling almost just as much perverted pleasure as agonising pain, and partly because she knew it was pleasing Beyonce. After all, above all else, even her own pleasure and pain, the one thing Scarlett wanted to do more than anything was please her black mistress.

"Owww... one hundred and ninety six, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety seven, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety eight, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... one hundred and ninety nine, thank you my Black Mistress... owww... two hundred, thank you my Black Mistress."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Beyonce screamed as she brutalised Scarlett's big bubble butt with every ounce of her strength, continuing to do so for a few extra minutes just for fun before she shoved her bitch off of her and to the floor. Scarlett lay sobbing in a heap for a few seconds, until Beyonce stood up, delivered one brutal spank to her sore ass and screamed, "GET YOUR DUMB BIMBO ASS UP!"

Scarlett whimpered and then slowly tried to get up on to her feet. Once she was up she struggled to look the dominant woman in the eye but eventually Scarlett was able to get over her embarrassment and look into the eyes of the woman who had totally broken her and trained her to be the perfect white lesbian submissive slut.

"On your knees before your Mistress." Beyonce spat, waiting only a second before Scarlett was kneeling in front of her at which point the singer grabbed the actress's hair and pulled her face forwards so it was about an inch from a wet patch on her thigh, "You see this? Do you see this slut? It's your fucking cunt cream, and it's covering my thigh because you're a nasty little ho who gets off on being punished. Isn't that right my little white whore?"

"I'm sorry my Black Mistress." Scarlett sobbed softly.

"I didn't ask if you were sorry or not, I asked if the reason you're nasty cunt cream was covering my thigh was because you get off on being spanked." Beyonce practically smiled as she almost pulled Scarlett's hair out by the roots, "Now answer the question bitch!"

"YES, yes my Black Mistress, my nasty cunt cream is covering your thigh because I'm a disgusting little submissive whore who loves being spanked." Scarlett quickly replied.

"And what do you think you're going to do about it whore?" Beyonce asked.

"What ever you want me to do my Black Mistress." Scarlett said submissively.

"Ha, about time you answered something correctly without help." Beyonce said, pushing Scarlett's face against her thigh, "And as for what I want you to do, I want you to clean up your mess. That means you stick out that whore tongue of yours and clean my fucking thigh of your nasty cunt cream. That's it, lick that cream. Lick all of that fucking cunt cream off my thigh. Mmmmm, lick your own pussy juice, oooohhhhh, good girl."

Scarlett was eager to comply, the blonde actress sliding her tongue up and down her mistress's beautiful thigh, the submissive slut loving the taste of her own juices as she quickly licked them all up. Those juices didn't taste as good as the ambrosia Scarlett was inches away from, every lick up Beyonce's thigh bringing her nose closer to that sweet smelling honey pot. Scarlett wanted to bury her face in that honey pot so bad she could practically taste her mistress's flavour, but Scarlett knew her place and it was not up to her to decide when she would get the privilege of eating Beyonce's pussy.

For a moment Scarlett thought she was in luck as with a sudden tug on her hair Beyonce pulled her face upwards so that it was right in front of the dark skinned singer's beautiful black pussy. Her mouth watering at the sight Scarlett tried to move ever so slightly forwards so she could start licking, but Beyonce's vise-like grip on her hair kept her in place.

"Now, we both know that a cunt craving little muff diver like you loves the taste of your own pussy, but what you really want is a juicy black pussy. That's what keeps a submissive white slut like you up at night, the thought of being in between a dominant black woman's thighs, doing everything you can to please her with your mouth and tongue, and most of all swallowing as much black cum and pussy cream as you can get on your eager throat. Isn't that right slut?" Beyonce inquired, tilting Scarlett's head back so she was looking into her eyes.

"Yes my Black Mistress, you're right. You're always right." Scarlett said, the scent of her mistress thick in the air she breathed, "I can't stop thinking about black pussy. I can't stop thinking about your black pussy. I just love being in between your thighs so much. I crave pleasing you with my mouth and tongue, and I'm addicted to the sweet taste of your black cum and pussy juice. Please my Black Mistress, let your unworthy white slut please you. Your white bitch wants to eat your black pussy so bad."

"You want to eat my black pussy huh?" Beyonce taunted Scarlett, bringing the actress's face slightly closer to her cunt so that her nose was pressed against her pubic hair

"Yeeeesssss! Please my Black Mistress, let me eat your black pussy!" Scarlett pleaded, "I want to eat your black pussy! I need to eat your black pussy!"

"Well... you're go to have to earn it!" Beyonce said, cruelly pushing Scarlett away before lying down on the bed, her back resting against the pillows in a way which slightly lifted her upper body up. She then curled her finger in a come-hither motion and said, "First, a little foreplay."

Still aching to taste pussy Scarlett quickly crawled onto the bed and allowed herself to be pulled into her mistress's strong arms, Beyonce kissing her with surprising softness.

For the briefest of moments the two women could have been mistaken for gentle lovers, ignoring the fact that Scarlett's big tits and rounded ass were still red and well beaten. And also that the actress's nipples were still clamped. And she still had a plug in her butt. Despite all there was to ignore Scarlett gently did so for every second as Beyonce's lips and tongue gently caressed her own. Then Beyonce cupped one of her big tits, attacking the clamp nipple to bring Scarlett pain and restore order.

From there things became much more rough, Beyonce dominating Scarlett's mouth and tongue with her own as her hands slid over all over her pet's body, paying extra close attention to her beaten boobs and butt. Each of these touches, especially the ones to her well spanked flesh, had Scarlett moaning, crying and whimpering in a mixture of pain and pleasure into Beyonce's mouth, which of course only made the dark skinned beauty more handsy.

Not having permission to use her hands meant Scarlett just used hers to support her body weight, allowing there to be enough distance between her mistress's body and her own that Beyonce could have all the access she wanted to her. Beyonce took full advantage of this for several minutes, driving both women crazy with desire before she pushed Scarlett downwards, the submissive actress eagerly kissing Beyonce's neck before sliding her lips down her body to her tits.

Unsurprisingly Beyonce kept Scarlett pressed to her chest for quite a while, her moans of pleasure gradually increasing as Scarlett greedily licked and sucked her tits, going back and forth between them as Beyonce cooed and stroked her pet's hair.

It took a while for Scarlett to realise she hadn't been given permission to suck on her mistress's tits. After initially panicking slightly when she did Scarlett quickly comforted herself with the thought that if Beyonce was really mad she would have said something by now. Besides, the worst thing that would happen would probably be another spanking, and that would probably come later. That would be no problem. In fact Scarlett looked forward to it.

Of course Scarlett didn't let herself forget about the task at hand, the pale skinned actress suckling at Beyonce's teats with a constantly different pace for what seemed like an eternity, only stopping to slide her tongue all over the hard nipple in her mouth and switching between those two hard peaks.

"Mmmmmmm, that's real good." Beyonce eventually said, "You like those big titties? They're not quite as big as yours, but they're still pretty good aren't they?"

"Yes my Black Mistress. Your titties are great. I love them. They're big and beautiful, and I love sucking on them for you. I love sucking on my Black Mistress's big titties for her." Scarlett said submissively before returning to sucking on her mistress's tits.

"That's what I thought. But that's not were you really want your mouth, is it slut?" Beyonce said more as a statement than a question. When she saw the hesitant look in her bitch's eye Beyonce grinned and said, "You don't need to be embarrassed about it. We already re-established what a little cunt craver you are, so it's ok for your want for my tits to be overruled by your need for my pussy. And since I'm such a kind and caring Mistress I'm going to let you try to finish earning the privilege of eating my cunt... by kissing your way down my body."

Those words, and a gentle push on her head, were all the encouragement Scarlett needed, the submissive blonde eagerly pressing her lips all over Beyonce's flat stomach as she begged in between kisses, "Please my Black Mistress... please... let me... eat your pussy... let me eat... your beautiful black pussy... your white bitch is desperate... desperate for the taste of your cunt... I need it... I need it so bad... please my Black Mistress... let me, your worthless slut... worship your beautiful pussy... I wanna get my tongue inside you so bad... please my Black Mistress... I'll do anything... please... just one lick... just one little lick of your sweet pussy... please..."

"Ok, just one lick." Beyonce said, interrupting her slut.

At this point Scarlett was kissing Beyonce's thighs, particularly concentrating on the area nearest to were she most wanted to be, so when she finally got the order she was waiting for it was barely a second before Scarlett's tongue was pressing against the bottom of Beyonce's pussy. It was however several seconds before it reached the top, Scarlett licking Beyonce's pussy as slowly as possible, savouring every single moment of her tongue touching the twat.

"Another." Beyonce ordered, again enjoying the long, soft lick, "Another... another... another... another... another..."

Scarlett obediently gave a slow, drawn out lick to Beyonce's pussy every time her mistress told her too which was both wonderful and horrible for her.

It was wonderful because she was really getting to enjoy every moment of giving her dark skinned mistress a soft pussy licking. To stay there, her tongue pressed against delicious tasting juice covered flesh, her taste buds on fire because of it, it... it was so good. And not only was she getting to savour the sweet taste of Beyonce's pussy and the cunt lapping itself but she was pleasing her mistress. Scarlett loved pleasing her black mistress, and she knew she was doing just that not just because it was what Beyonce had told her to do but because Beyonce was now softly moaning. And sure, Beyonce had been moaning before but now Scarlett was going so slowly she could really appreciate it.

However despite all the positives there was one very big negative and that was the fact that Scarlett couldn't slam her tongue into Beyonce's pussy like she desperately wanted too.

Scarlett didn't just want to tongue fuck Beyonce because she wanted more of her pussy juices. She needed it. She wanted her pretty face covered in girl cream, but she needed to swallow it. She needed to press her face deep into Beyonce's thighs and suck out every drop of juice she possibly could get out of her in between slamming her tongue in and out of her to make sure that sweet cunt juice would flow nice and quickly into her mouth and down her throat.

Of course satisfying her own need for girl juice would in turn please her mistress, something Scarlett felt she needed just as much as the girl cream, if not more.

However Beyonce insisted on teasing her and herself with a gentle pussy licking for what felt like hours until the dominant woman finally showed her mercy, "Harder... quicker... lick that pussy. Show me what you can do. Oooooohhhhhh yeeeessssss, that's it slut. Eat my pussy. Use your mouth too. Mmmmmmm, do what ever you have too so you can please me."

Beyonce grinned and moaned to herself as Scarlett seemingly went pussy crazy, pressing her face deep in between her legs and lapping away at her cunt like a woman possessed by a dozen pussy hungry lesbians.

This behaviour wasn't surprising. After all what else was to be expected when a black pussy licking slut like Scarlett Johansson was given permission to do whatever she had too to get her mistress off? Still, it could have been Beyonce's imagination but Scarlett seemed even more eager than usual.

Maybe it was the build-up or maybe Scarlett was just hornyer than usual, Beyonce honestly didn't care because her bitch was really going for it for full force, especially when she shoved her tongue inside her and really started showing off her skills.

Scarlett had spent enough time between Beyonce's legs to know all the right places to lick, exactly where to touch inside her, and just how to twirl her tongue to get exactly the right spot.

It wasn't long before Beyonce could no longer control her moans, groans and even whimpers from sounding deafening, the dominant woman digging her fingers into Scarlett's scalp while the thrusting her cunt into her bitch's face, only stopping to grind her sex against that cover model face, making sure it was drenched in her pussy cream, all in an attempt to make sure Scarlett didn't forget who's boss. Of course, that wasn't all she did...

"Come on, eat me you fucking cunt! Mmmmmm, make me cum or I'm gonna really beat the shit out that fat ass of yours. Those big titties too. Oooooohhhhhh fuuuuucccckkkk yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh!" Beyonce cried out as she smothered Scarlett's face in her pussy, "Oh yeah, that's right, mmmmmmm, give me that mouth. Give me that fucking mouth! I wanna feel that mouth sucking my pussy, oooooooh, sucking the cream right out of my cunt. MMMMMMM, fuck yes! Is this how you please your hubby? You this eager to suck his cock? You on your knees spend all your time on your knees, blowing his cock, making him shoot his load down your fucking throat so you don't have to let him touch your pussy or your ass which belonged to me? MMMMMMmmmmm, I bet you think about this pussy when you're doing it don't you? Oooooohhhhh, I, oh, I bet every time you're on your knees sucking his cock you wish you were in between my thighs licking my pussy. Fucking rug munching slut. Ohhhhhhh yeah, you're getting what you really want now aren't you? A juicy black pussy for your slutty mouth too munch on. Mmmmmmm, use that tongue too. Oooooooh, that tongue is making me feel sooooooooo goooooodddddd! Fuck yeah, make me cum! You better make your Mistress cum bitch and, oh, you better, oooohhhhhh, you better swallow every drop. Mmmmmm yeah white bitch, you better swallow every drop of my black cum. Mmmmmmm, oooooohhhhhh, oh fuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkk!"

When Scarlett finally made her mistress cum in her mouth she did her best to swallow every drop of it, doing her best to concentrate on nothing else. While gulping down all the precious liquid remained her top priority Scarlett couldn't help marvelling at just how delicious the cum she was swallowing tasted, and how wonderful it felt to be so deep between Beyonce's thighs, and how she felt so proud to bring this goddess of a woman so much pleasure.

Beyonce continued swearing and insulting her bitch throughout her climax, although her words were a lot less coherent than before as it was hard for her to concentrate on anything but the pleasure flowing through her body. It wasn't the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had, nor were the ones that followed it, but they were certainly more than satisfactory, Beyonce allowing her slut to use her mouth and tongue to get her off several times before she roughly pulled her upwards and into her arms, Scarlett unsurprisingly allowing her own lips to be devoured by those belonging to the dominant Alpha female.

After she broke the brief kiss Beyonce grinned and said, "I bet I know what my white bitch wants now... my nice, big black cock up her slutty white ass, isn't that right slut?"

"Yes my Black Mistress, I want your big black cock up my slutty white ass." Scarlett said obediently, "Please stick your big black cock up my slutty white ass."

"Well you're going to have to earn it... you're going to have to earn taking my big black cock up your slutty white ass, by kissing my big black ass!" Beyonce informed her slut as she pulled away from Scarlett and got up on her hands and knees.

Almost immediately Scarlett was kneeling behind her mistress, "May I please have the privilege of kissing your big beautiful black booty my Black Mistress?"

"You sure can my white pet, as long as you tell me why kissing my ass is such a privilege while you're doing it." Beyonce said with a smirk.

"Because... my Black Mistress... thousands of white sluts... just like me... would kill to be in this position... kissing the big beautiful ass of the dominant black woman... pleasing her in any way possible..." Scarlett said, giving her mistress's big round cheeks one long kiss with every pause, making sure to spread them out so she was covering Beyonce's ass with kisses, "You've got a whole book of bitches who are all probably thinking of you right now... of kissing your big beautiful black butt... of worshipping your perfect black body with their mouths and tongues... of taking your big black cock up their asses... I want your cock up my ass so bad, and I'm so happy you're giving me the chance to earn it..."

"Well here's your chance, spread those big ass cheeks of mine and lick my shit hole! Ooooohhhhhh!" Beyonce moaned as Scarlett quickly did as she was told, both her hands spreading Beyonce's cheeks as wide as they would go before beginning to greedily lick at the other woman's back door, "Fuuucccckkk yeah, lick that shit! Lick that hole I shit from you disgusting slut! Do you have no self respect for yourself?"

"No my Black Mistress. I don't have any self-respect, I'm just a ass licking whore!" Scarlett exclaimed after removing her tongue from Beyonce's butt hole.

"Get your tongue back on my ass hole you dumb ho!" Beyonce spat, Scarlett quickly returning to her job of licking Beyonce's ass hole, "If I want you to answer a question I'll tell you to take your tongue out of my ass. Until then you keep that tongue licking the hole I shit from, otherwise I'll shove my dick up your ass dry! Do you understand me? Well... take your tongue out of my ass and answer me bitch."

Recognising the trap Scarlett waited until she had permission to remove her tongue from her mistress's back door before she replied, "I understand my Black Mistress. I'm sorry for being such a dumb ho, it won't happen again."

"It better not, I don't wanna have to stop ass fucking you because you're dumb ass needs another spanking." Beyonce said before glaring back at her bitch, "This is the part you start licking my ass again whore. Mmmmmm, that's better. Work that tongue up and down my crack. Oooooohhhhh yes, that's it, lick my ass!"

For the next few minutes Scarlet worshipped Beyonce's bootylicious butt, the dominant woman guiding her lips and tongue from her big round cheeks to the puckered rosebud which lay between them and back again repeatedly. Ironically it was Scarlett who got to choose exactly what angle she used to lick Beyonce's butt hole, whether she would swirl her tongue over that puckered flesh or simply give it a flat stroke of her tongue. Scarlett also got to decide exactly how much force and speed she would use, as she did when she covered Beyonce's ass cheeks with kisses, also being able to decide exactly were on that big, beautiful butt she kissed.

Of course Scarlett only got to decide such things because Beyonce let her. Both women knew that and it sent a thrill through both of them, in Scarlett's case a submissive thrill as she knew she was still her mistress's puppet and in Beyonce's case a dominant thrill as she knew she was still in control of her big titted white bitch.

Beyonce increased the thrill that was sliding through her body by shoving two fingers into her pussy and beginning to fuck herself while she rubbed her clit with her thumb. Just having Scarlett rimming and kissing her ass might have made Beyonce cum so once she started fingering her own cunt the dark skinned singer knew it was only a matter of time. She intended to really enjoy herself first though.

"Ok bitch, I want you to start switching between kissing my big chocolate booty and licking the hole I shit from. Mmmmmmmm, that's right, kiss those big black ass cheeks. Kiss that ass, bitch! Oooooohhhhhh, fuck yeah, get that tongue back on fucking my shit hole, you nasty brown nosing slut! Kiss it too. Kiss my ass, and kiss my ass hole! Mmmmmmm yeah, kiss it white girl, kiss my black ass!" Beyonce moaned as Scarlett shamelessly worshipped her ass, "Mmmmmmm, earn your ass fucking by kissing mine. Kiss every little bit of my black ass like you just can't get enough. Oooooohhhhhh, you just can't get enough of that big black ass can you? You like my black butt, white girl? You like worshipping your Black Mistress's chocolate booty? Answer me!"

"Yes my Black Mistress, I love worshipping your chocolate booty." Scarlett said, "I...

"Lips back on my butt, slut!" Beyonce snapped, "All I was looking for was yes my Black Mistress. Now isn't the time for you to be metaphorically kiss my ass, it's time for you to literally kiss my ass! Mmmmmm, better. Don't forget that ass hole, mmmmmmm, fuck yeah! Oh fuck! Ooooooohhhhhh fuuuuuccccccckkkkkk yeeeaaaahhhhh!"

Beyonce continued verbally abusing Scarlett a little longer as she felt her orgasm approaching, but eventually her words becoming a lot less coherent, especially when she went over the edge. It was good. A satisfying climax which had the singer screaming on key, but Beyonce knew she could do better.

Knowing just how to get 'better' Beyonce pushed her slut away and yelled, "Go get my strap on. I'm about to tear your white ass open, make you gaped so wide you won't be shiting right for a week!"

Scarlett eagerly obeyed, her mistress's harness waiting for her on the night stand and her mistress waiting for her when she returned, lifting first one leg and then the other before slipping it up Beyonce's thighs, securing it in place without needing to be told.

"Suck it bitch!" Beyonce said, pressing the strap on to Scarlett's lips, "Get it nice and wet for your white ass!"

Beyonce's command was unnecessary as the black dom knew her bitch would have sucked her cock anyway. Her well-trained white sluts always did, if nothing else out of self-preservation as no one wanted to get a completely dry strap on shoved up their ass.

Scarlett clearly liked the idea of taking a wet strap on up her ass, the submissive white girl eagerly opening her mouth and swallowing the head of the dildo. Inch after inch quickly disappeared into Scarlett's mouth, Beyonce grinning wickedly when Scarlett began choking and gagging as the singer's big dildo began sliding down her white sub's throat.

In many ways Scarlett Johansson was the perfect submissive white bitch. The one area of submission she struggled with was blow jobs.

It wasn't that Scarlett lacked enthusiasm, she just lacked cock sucking experience. Apparently it wasn't something she used to do that often which was the main reason Beyonce had ordered Scarlett to only suck her husband's cock. It had meant to be a temporary arrangement, but as time went on it was clear to Beyonce that deep down Scarlett was a pure lesbian submissive who adored being forbidden to use her holes for anything but pleasing her black mistress. As such the temporary arrangement had become permanent, Beyonce no longer having any intention of letting Mr Reynolds or any other man touch Scarlett's pussy or ass hole.

Beyonce was actually doing them all a favour. Ryan got regular blow job and Scarlett got better at sucking her mistress's strap on, the latter of which being something Beyonce very much enjoyed watching.

Even though Scarlett had become a much more skilful cock sucker she still struggled deep throating. Luckily her dark skinned mistress was willing to lend a helping hand.

Grabbing on firmly to Scarlett's hair Beyonce began gently moving her hips, pumping her cock in and out of Scarlett's mouth as she taunted her bitch, "Come on slut, suck that cock! Every inch of it is going in your ass, so I suggest you take every inch down your throat so the whole thing is properly lubed. And when I say suggest, I of course mean you are. You are going to take every inch of my cock down your throat and then I'm going to use your mouth the same way I'm about to use your ass hole! Yeah, your pretty mouth makes almost as good a fuck hole has your fucking back door!"

Scarlett could barely breathe, tears were running down her cheeks, her beautiful face was being bashed against Beyonce's pelvis and her throat felt like it was being stretched to unnatural proportions but she welcomed every second of it. Why? Because this was what her mistress wanted. If her mistress wanted to use her mouth as a cunt, or an ass hole, Scarlett would gladly relax her throat best she could to make it easier for Beyonce to slam her dildo down her gullet.

She was so broken Scarlett would probably let Beyonce throat fuck her until she passed out, but luckily it didn't come to that. Instead Beyonce pulled out completely, giving Scarlett a few moments to catch her breath before putting the dildo back inside her mouth, letting Scarlett suck it at her own pace. At lease for a while.

"Is this the best you can do slut? Is this all your husband gets?" Beyonce mocked and she began fucking Scarlett's mouth again, "Poor Ryan. No man should have to end up with such a lousy cock sucker. Fuck, I should just take you off his hands completely, let him find himself a real woman, not some snivelling submissive slut who clearly loves cunt way more than she likes cocks. Mmmmmm, that's it, isn't it? You're just such a little dyke you can't get into cock sucking. Ha, should have known from the way you eat my pussy. Mmmmmm yeah, you're way too much of a eager cunt lapper to ever really please a man."

Scarlett whimpered softly at the verbal abuse, but even if her mouth wasn't being fucked she couldn't disagree. She made a much better pussy licker than a cock sucker. Ryan would be better off without her. And if she was honest, she would prefer to be without him. She would prefer to be the exclusive property of her black mistress Beyonce Knowles.

Beyonce was able to take Scarlett's mind off anything but her cock sucking duties as time went on, Scarlett remaining on her knees in front of the chocolate skinned dom, no longer allowed to suck the dildo to the best of her abilities, the dick simply being relentlessly shoved down her throat. However no matter how much of a struggle it became just to breathe Scarlett happily let Beyonce use her mouth as an orifice for her pleasure, Scarlett desperately hoping she could be a good face pussy for her mistress.

For much longer than necessary Beyonce repeated this action, fucking Scarlett's pretty face like it was a loose whore's cunt, barely giving her bitch time to breathe in between long throat fucking sessions until every inch of the dildo was soaking wet. Only then did Beyonce pull her dick out of Scarlett's mouth, stand back and order, "Ok slut, that's wet enough. Get your ass on the bed, lie back and lift those legs up."

Quickly obeying Scarlett jumped up onto the bed and got into a position she was very familiar with, lifting her legs up and holding on them under the knees so she pushed them up to her chest before parting them so they wouldn't block Beyonce's view of her tits. Scarlett then watched with bated breath as her mistress slowly got on the bed, eyeing her like some kind of wild animal ready to pounce on its prey.

"You want to get your ass fucked by me you slut?" Beyonce growled as she stroked her saliva covered dildo as if it was a real cock.

Knowing what was expected of her Scarlett began to beg, "Oh yes, please fuck me my Black Mistress, fuck me in the ass. I want to get ass fucked by you so bad my Black Mistress, please fuck my ass. Fuck my white ass. Fuck my big fat white ass. Fuck it good. Fuck it with your big black dick. Oh please my Black Mistress, fuck my white ass with your big black dick. But don't do it for me. Do it for you. We both know how much you love fucking the asses of white sluts like me. You love taking white asses and using them for your pleasure. Please my Black Mistress, take mine. I want you to use me for your pleasure so bad. I want you to use my ass hole to get you off. Mmmmmm, your plug stretched my butt so it's nice and ready for your big black cock, now please use it. Use my ass hole. Take it. Take me. Fuck me. Fuck me up the butt. Fuck me up my slutty white butt. Please my Black Mistress, fuck my slutty white butt and use it for your pleasure..."

Scarlett's begging was interrupted by a loud cry as Beyonce unceremoniously pulled the large butt plug from her ass, leaving Scarlett's back door ever so slightly open for a few seconds before the actress found herself crying out again as her mistress thrust her strap on deep inside the inviting shit tunnel that was just crying out to be filled by cock, Beyonce happily granting that wish as she invaded her white bitch's bowels.

The first few inches slid inside no problem thanks to the wide plug that had stretched out Scarlett's rectum walls. However once the dildo began going further than the plug had things slowed down, partly because there was much more resistance to the intruder but mostly because Beyonce slowed the speed of her thrust, even stopping it and giving a series of slow thrusts as she gave her slut plenty of time to relax in between each additional inch.

Of course this was an ass which was no stranger to being violated so in what felt like no time at all to both women the full length of Beyonce's cock was completely buried within Scarlett's shitty depths.

The two female celebrities stared deeply into each other's eyes for a few moments before Beyonce began gently butt fucking her white bitch, slowly pulling inch after inch out of Scarlett's rectum until the dildo was almost halfway out before just as slowly pushing her way into the submissive whore who was lovingly taking her cock up her butt.

"Lift those legs up higher." Beyonce ordered.

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett said, pulling her legs up and back further to the point where it was painful, holding that position despite the pain, and of course making sure her mistress could still see her tits.

This caused Scarlett's ass to be lifted higher off the bed in a way which made it easy for Beyonce to slide her strap on as deep into the actress's butt hole as it could possibly go and gave the singer the best possible view of her fake dick pumping in and out of Scarlett's back door.

Beyonce's eyes locked on to that stretched little shit hole, her mouth watering. Scarlett Johansson was one of the most beautiful women in the world but in Beyonce's opinion not even the actress's magnificent rack could compare to the sight of Scarlett's white ass taking Beyonce's cock inside it.

Of course in their current position Beyonce was spoilt for choice when it came to beautiful sights.

Right above that dildo stuffed ass hole was a pretty pink pussy which was literally dripping with juice. Not surprising considering that since the last time she had been tongue fucked to orgasm Scarlett had spent all her time using her mouth and tongue to please her black mistress. The tits sucking, cunt lapping, ass kissing, hell even the strap on 'lubing' had all probably made Scarlett wet, again not surprising as all of Beyonce's bitches loved worshipping their black mistress's bootylicious body, but the fresh juice sliding from that horny honey hole made it crystal clear Scarlett was loving getting her ass fucked, another thing that was mandatory for all of Beyonce's bitches.

Travelling her eyes upwards Beyonce locked on to Scarlett's perfect tits which were gently bouncing up and down in time with the thrust of Beyonce's hips, those little bells which were still attached to Scarlett's nipples via clamps jingling softly as the dominant black woman butt fucked her white bitch.

Beyonce became hypnotised by those titties. Part of her wanted to look up at Scarlett's pretty face or look down at her little pussy and stretched open for fucking ass hole, but those big bouncing titties were just too tempting.

Reaching forwards Beyonce grabbed two big handfuls of tit flesh and began having her way with those big boobs, loving the feel of them as she squeezed, pinched and groped them with shameless lust.

Scarlett's moans, groans and whimpers increased in number and volume as she welcomed the additional stimulation. There was a little pain as her big tits were still aching from their earlier beating and the weighted clamps on her nipples made sure she would be in constant pain in that sensitive area but as Beyonce was an expert at reducing Scarlett to a whimpering wreck just by playing with her titties it wasn't unsurprising that the pleasure outweighed the pain. The strap on steadily sliding in and out of Scarlett's shit hole also helped the actress forget about her soreness.

She was quickly reminded of it when without warning Beyonce slapped her directly on her clamped nipples, causing Scarlett to cry out in pain.

"How these big titties holding up?" Beyonce asked her slut.

"Fine my Black Mistress." Scarlett whimpered, crying out in pure agony as Beyonce delivered a couple of slaps to her nipples which were much harder than the ones that came before.

"Are you lying to your Black Mistress?" Beyonce growled menacingly.

"I... I..." Scarlett stammered, unsure what to say. Another slap to both of her nipples helped uncloud her mind, "I can take whatever you want to give me my Black Mistress. I will take whatever you want to give me. I'm your bitch. Me and my big titties will take whatever you want to give."

"That's sweet, and true, but..." Beyonce paused to slap Scarlett's nipples as hard as she could five times before continuing, "You haven't answered my question. Do these big fat titties ache? Do you want your Black Mistress to take off these clamps? Give these big movie role getters a break?"

"Only if it pleases you to do so my Black Mistress." Scarlett whimpered.

Beyonce stared at the conquered white slut for a few moments, and smiled, "Good girl. That's the correct answer. And your Black Mistress will reward you... but first, let go of your legs and wrap them around me."

Scarlett was eager to do as she was told. She always was when it came to obeying Beyonce, but on this occasion the command came as a relief as Scarlett had been bending her legs in a uncomfortable position for what felt like an eternity. The actress even let out a happy sigh as she let go of her legs and happily wrapped around her mistress's still gently pumping waist, her hands relaxing by her sides as she was able to concentrate on the feeling of the dildo moving in and out of her ass and Beyonce's hands massaging her tits.

As Scarlett moved Beyonce noticed the butt plug she had used to loosen her bitch's ass hole laying beside them. Grinning wickedly Beyonce picked up and then pressed it to Scarlett's lips, "Suck on this until I tell you to stop."

Beyonce grinned again as her slut willingly took the butt plug into her mouth and sucked greedily at the taste of her own butt juices.

A love, or at least a willingness, for ass to mouth was another mandatory requirement of Beyonce's bitches. Luckily the black dom had become an expert at training other women to adore the taste of their own asses, not to mention the taste of Beyonce's big bubble butt and the taste of the other bitches in her collection.

Although Scarlett was yet to know the joy of tasting another submissive slut's ass she had come to love the taste of her own ass almost as much as she loved the sweet flavour of her black mistress's big round chocolate booty. She had proven that many times in the past and Scarlett was eagerly doing so again, looking up lovingly at her mistress as she stuffed the toy into her mouth so she could suck every inch of it and completely clean that butt plug of her ass juices.

Loving the sight Beyonce continued gently fucking Scarlett's ass for about a minute while playing with her tits, and then she asked, "Are you sure you want these pretty clamps off your big fat titties?"

As she asked the question Beyonce gently grabbed hold of the clamps and pulled them this way and that, causing Scarlett to moan and whimper extra loudly. It almost made Scarlett slip up, but the white girl remembered her place, removing the butt plug from her mouth just long enough to groan, "Only if it pleases you my Black Mistress."

"Correct again slut." Beyonce said, quickly pushing down on the clamps so they released Scarlett's nipples before tossing them aside.

Scarlett barely had enough time to cry out as the blood rushed back to her nipples before her mistress delivered a cruel double slap to them which had the actress almost literally weeping. The next second Beyonce's hands were again massaging her tits, one gently playing with her left nipple while her right nipple was engulfed by soft wet flesh, Scarlett whimpering and arching her back as Beyonce gently sucked one of her nipples.

Quick as a cat Beyonce moved from one supersensitive nipple to the other, even the lightest of sucks giving Scarlett and intense amount of pain and pleasure. Not that Beyonce was always sucking lightly. Exactly the opposite. However it wasn't long before the pain subsided completely leaving Scarlett with only pleasure.

The same had been true for the dildo stretching her butt a short while ago, the forcing a part of her rectum walls causing Scarlett pain at first but after a lot of gentle ass taming thrusts from the skilled butt fucker meant that now the sodomy was giving Scarlett nothing but tremendous pleasure. In fact every little movement of that fake dick caused Scarlett pleasure, along with every little touch Beyonce gave her tits.

Part of Scarlett desperately wanted more. Pacifically more ass fucking. A more concentrated titties sucking would have been nice, and Scarlett didn't doubt that if Beyonce wanted to she could make her cum like that, especially while pumping a dildo into her ass. But Scarlett had been trained to crave getting her ass fucked. And not just fucked, but fucked hard.

Scarlett wanted that so badly, but her wants and needs were insignificant. What mattered was the wants and needs of her black mistress Beyonce Knowles. That was all that mattered.

Beyonce could sense her slut was ready for a hard butt fucking. She could tell by the way the bitch was breathing, and how hard her nipples were as she sucked and played with them, and how wet she could feel her pussy was against her stomach as she laid on top of her, and of course the way Scarlett was one of moaning, grinning and whimpering as Beyonce had her way with her. But really, all Beyonce needed to do was look up into Scarlett's eyes to tell her that her white bitch wanted her to ass fuck her hard.

Part of Beyonce wanted to do that right now, but more of her was in the mood to play with her pet. That was why she spent so long going from breast to breast, licking and sucking on each nipple with varying degrees of roughness, even biting down on them from time to time as she constantly used her hands to play with them. At the same time she became more playful with the butt fucking, switching her steady pace for a more unpredictable one.

The unpredictable ass fucking started with Beyonce stopping the thrusting altogether at random intervals, making Scarlett moan in frustration. Beyonce then began delivering short sharp thrusts deep into Scarlett's bowels after each pause which had Scarlett moaning joyfully, those joyful mains becoming even more frequent as Beyonce began giving this hard thrusts not just after each time she stopped, but whenever she damn well felt like it.

The random hard thrusts made Beyonce want to fuck Scarlett's ass hard all the more, but she controlled that desire like the experience dom she was, playing with her sub's tits and ass for what seemed like hours for both women until finally Beyonce kissed her way up from Scarlett's breasts to her neck and after a few minutes of fun kissing, sucking and nibbling on that she finally moved to the other woman's lips.

Scarlett eagerly accepted the surprisingly soft kiss which seemed to be over too quickly for her liking, although from the look on Beyonce's face maybe she was about to get the hard butt pounding she really wanted. She wasn't.

"Mmmmmm, I love watching these big tits bounce for me as I fuck your ass." Beyonce said, briefly looking down to Scarlett's titties as they jiggled from the force of the gentle thrusts, "And I think I know a way I can really get them bouncing for me."

With that Beyonce grabbed a firm hold of Scarlett's hips and rolled them over so that she was now lying on her back and the actress was sitting on top of her in the cowgirl position, Beyonce's dildo staying fully embedded in Scarlett's ass the whole time.

Relaxing back so that her hands were behind her head Beyonce said, "Take that toy out of your mouth, put it down and start riding my dick. I wanna see those big fat white titties bounce."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett said after she removed her lips from the butt plug, carefully putting it down before she began sliding her own ass up and down on Beyonce's black strap on dick.

From the look in her mistress's eyes Scarlett knew she wasn't going to be allowed to cum, at least not yet. Beyonce clearly wasn't done having her fun with her yet, which was fine. After all as much as Scarlett wanted to get her ass fucked hard and soon after received the orgasm that was slowly building up inside her the one thing Scarlett wanted more than that or anything else was to please her black mistress.

Despite knowing in her heart she wasn't going to get the orgasm she wanted any time soon Scarlett still held out hope that Beyonce would allow her to violate her own ass on that big dick at a nice hard pace.

She didn't try going for it right away of course. Scarlett knew her mistress while enough to know that she'd probably stop her on principle if she tried anything so bold. Instead Scarlett was more subtle in her approach, beginning to fuck her own ass on that big black cock slowly at first, but ever so slowly building up speed.

The whole time Scarlett studied her dark skinned mistress's face very carefully, looking for the slightest sign of displeasure and yet seeing none. In fact Beyonce seemed to become happier as the butt fucking continued, although her eyes were locked on to Scarlett's bouncing chest.

Eventually the slowly increasing speed of Scarlett's movements paid off and she got one of the things she desperately wanted. The hard ass fucking.

That she was the one doing all the work was irrelevant at that moment. How could she possibly care when her ass hole was slamming up and down on a wonderfully big black dildo, Scarlett's hungry rectum welcoming the invading toy every time it entered her insides and those ass walls practically vibrating with pleasure under the anal assault.

A little while after Scarlett expected Beyonce to force her to slow her movements down something happened which took the actress completely by surprise.

Her mistress grabbed hold of her hips and began helping to push her ass up and down on the fake dick. On the first downwards stroke Beyonce thrust upwards, making the dildo slam so hard and so deep inside the actress's ample ass Scarlett thought she would cum on the spot. She thought the same for the following thrusts, Beyonce roughly fucking her ass at the same speed Scarlett began frantically impaling her own butt hole on her mistress's strap on.

Scarlett could feel it. Her orgasm. Her body rocketing towards it until it felt inevitable, in that moment Scarlett truly believing she was going to be allowed to cum.

Then Beyonce pulled her hips down and held them there in a vice like grip.

It took every ounce of Scarlett's willpower not try and continue the ass fucking, the poor blonde literally weeping as she sat on top of her mistress, a large dildo buried to the fake balls in her butt, breathing heavily as she came down from her high, her orgasm alluding her.

When she was sure Scarlett had calmed down Beyonce laid back again and smiled, "Again, but this time go slow. I want to savour those titties bouncing for me."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett croaked softly, slowly lifting her ass up and down for her mistress's pleasure.

A rush of pride filled the Grammy-winning singer. Even some of her other fully housebroken and trained bitches would have been unable to resist the temptation to try and keep the hard butt fucking going or whine and complain at being denied an orgasm. Not Scarlett Johansson. She just slowly bounced her ass up and down on Beyonce's strap on so her mistress could enjoy the sight of her tits jiggling around.

True Scarlett was no freshly broken in bitch, but Beyonce loved the fact that her training had been such a long-term success with this beautiful Hollywood starlet.

In time Beyonce would reward her pet, but for now she intended to have a little more fun.

"Play with your big white titties." Beyonce commanded, seemingly out of nowhere.

Nevertheless Scarlett said, "Yes my Black Mistress."

Scarlett then began doing as she was told, her hands immediately cupping her full chest and massaging them softly. She just concentrated on the round soft flesh at first, but it didn't take long for her fingers to start tracing her nipples. From there she began really going to town on her own tits, Scarlett playing with her boobs like seemingly only herself and her mistress could.

"Now smack them." Beyonce said, angrily adding when Scarlett hesitated, "Smack those big fat titties of yours or I will."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett whimpered, crying out loudly as she delivered the first slap to her tits.

Beyonce smiled as her slut began beating on her own breasts, smacking them cautiously at first but after a few mildly threatening looks from the black dom Scarlett really began slapping those big mountains of flesh, slapping them so hard the sound echo throughout the room each time.

Those breasts soon turned back to an angry looking shade of pink under the abuse, Beyonce loving every moment as Scarlett once again proved her submission to her black mistress.

"Your ass too. Smack that big round white girl booty while you're beating on your big fat white titties." Beyonce ordered.

This time Scarlett did as she was told without hesitation, Beyonce guessing that the slut was grateful to be able to switch some of the abuse who her ass rather than have it concentrated on her tits.

It was a slightly ridiculous sight, a white girl slapping her own tits and ass while bouncing up and down on the singer's black dick. But it was a symbol of Scarlett's submission, that she was willing to do anything to please her mistress. Perhaps more importantly though it was something which catered to Beyonce's love of inflicting pain upon her submissive bitches, and also perhaps it had a little to do with how much Scarlett seemed to love being forced to do such a humiliating and painful thing.

Intending to inflict a little more pain on her slut Beyonce reached over and picked up the nipple clamps and held them up towards Scarlett, "Here, put these back on. I want to hear those bells jangling again while you ride my cock."

There was a moments hesitation, the butt fucking coming to a complete stop as Scarlett just stared apprehensively at the clamps which had already caused her so much pain.

Beyonce decided not to punish her for the hesitation as she could almost feel the other woman's pain just from looking at those nipples. However if she failed to obey her Beyonce would make sure she regretted it.

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett eventually said, taking the nipple clamps and after a little whimper Scarlett attached the first clamp to her left nipple.

Stopping only briefly to cry out in pain Scarlett attached the other clamp to her right nipple, another cry escaping her lips before she began bouncing her ass up and down on Beyonce's dick again.

As the ass fucking restarted Scarlett whimpered at the not missed feeling of the weights pulling on her nipples, that pull far stronger in her current position as she rode that big black dildo.

"Good girl, now start spanking that fat ass of yours again." Beyonce said, adding before Scarlett replied, "Your big titties too. Make sure you get those nipples for me."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett whimpered, quickly doing as she was told.

Unsurprisingly Scarlett's first strikes were to her ass but all Beyonce had to do was give her pet an expectant look and the white bitch again willingly slapping her own titties, crying out as some particularly hard blows landed directly on her clamped nipples.

Again Beyonce felt a rush of pride as her completely broken bitch humiliated and hurt herself for the twisted enjoyment of her mistress. It was quite the show, but it didn't go on for that long. Beyonce had something else in mind for humiliating her submissive slut.

"Ok bitch, stop smacking your tits and ass and listen up." Beyonce said, waiting until Scarlett had stopped so that she had her full attention before continuing, "I know you want to get your slutty white ass fucked nice and hard so you can cum. I can see it in your eyes. What I want to know is why should I give you what you want?"

"You shouldn't my Black Mistress." Scarlett moaned before explaining herself, "You shouldn't fuck my slutty white ass hard because I want you too, but because you want it."

"Oh, I want it huh?" Beyonce said in a tone which made it sound like it wasn't totally true, even though it was.

"Un-huh. I mean, yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett nodded, feeling confident in where she was going, "You love ass fucking white girls. It's your favourite thing in the world. Oooohhhhh, you love getting your pussy eaten by a slutty dyke whore almost as much, and, mmmmmmmm, you love getting your tits and ass worshipped, and spanking a bitch like me, and so many other things, but for you, mmmmmmmm, nothing beats ass fucking a white girl."

"And how do you know that slut?" Beyonce asked as her hands slid upwards to cup Scarlett's juicy rear as it continued bouncing up and down on her cock.

"Because, oh, because my Black Mistress, it was what you told me right before you took my anal cherry." Scarlett answered dreamily.

"You remember that huh?" Beyonce grinned, squeezing Scarlett's ass cheeks.

"Oh, I'll never forget it my Black Mistress." Scarlett moaned, "I'll never forget you sliding into my ass for the first time, mmmmmmm, giving me my very first butt fucking, ooooohhhhhh, you making my ass yours forever."

"What else do you remember about that night?" Beyonce asked, loving the trip down memory lane as she continued to play with Scarlett's bouncing butt.

 "Everything my Black Mistress." Scarlett quickly answered, "I remember every little detail because I've fucked myself so many times thinking about it. Mmmmmmm, I remember the way you took me in your arms and kissed me like no man had ever done. Has never done. I felt, ohhhhh, I felt so... overpowered. Like I knew just from that kiss that I was in the presents of a superior woman. An alpha female determined to make me her submissive mate."

 Scarlett seemed to drift off into her own little world for a few moments, becoming lost in her memory Beyonce guest.

Waking her up was easy enough. All Beyonce had to do was give her a nice hard slap on the ass and command her, "Continue."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett said, blushing at her disobedient mind losing track of what she was supposed to be doing, "I remember how I protested when you pulled down my top. But, aaaaahhhhh, but I didn't mean a word of it. You, oooooh, you have to believe that my Black Mistress. I didn't want you to stop. I didn't ever want you to stop. I was just confused. Just a straight girl waiting to be turned into the submissive lesbian I was always meant to be. That's why, mmmmmmm, that's why I never even tried to push your hands away as they made me feel hotter than any man just by playing with my tits, and why I became putty in your hands the moment I felt your mouth on my nipples. Mmmmmm, and when your tongue slipped inside my pussy I was yours. Before you even started tongue fucking me to an orgasm more powerful than any I've ever had I was your property. I would have done anything for you after that. I always will. Mmmmmm, I'm your little white fuck pet. I'll always do whatever you ask."

"You were certainly an eager little cunt lapper, for a first timer." Beyonce pointed out.

"Oh yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett moaned dreamily as she thought back to her first taste of pussy, "It was heaven. Mmmmmm, I knew right away I found my true purpose in life, pleasing a dominant black woman. Well, the moment I tasted your delicious black pussy I thought my purpose was to be in between a dominant black woman's thighs. Mmmmmm, then I thought it was worshipping a dominant black woman's entire body after you made me bury my face in your big beautiful black ass and beg to be your white bitch. Then, oh, I learnt the truth. Ooooohhhhh, I learnt that my purpose in life was to do whatever you wanted."

"And how did you learn that bitch?" Beyonce smirked.

"When you fucked me up the ass my Black Mistress. Mmmmmm, I learned my true purpose in life when you fucked me up the ass." Scarlett moaned, "Do you remember my Black Mistress? Do you remember how you strapped on your big black dick and told me I was going to take every inch of it up my ass. Ooooohhhh, men, ooooohhhh, mmmmmm, men had been asking for so long, but you told me to bend over. No debate, I was your bitch and I was going to give you my virgin ass. Ooooooh, I'd never been so turned on. I would have never have done it for a man, but with you I barely hesitated. Mmmmmmm, and it was sooooooo goooddddd! I was so happy you turned me into your personal anal whore. Now I can't get enough, but then I was so nervous as I bent over for you and spread my ass cheeks. Do you remember my Black Mistress? Do you remember how nervous I was?"

"Yeah, most of my bitches have been nervous at first. Especially the ones with virgin asses like yours." Beyonce said, unable to stop from adding, "But they all loved it by the end. You certainly did."

"I've never cum harder my Black Mistress." Scarlett agreed happily, "Mmmmmm, no one has ever made me cum like my Black Mistress. It's why I'm so completely yours. I bet that's why all the other sluts in your collection belong to you too. Mmmmmm, it makes me so hot thinking how I'm just one of the many pieces of ass you use for your pleasure my Black Mistress. It's only right that a goddess like you should have so many bitches dedicated to pleasing her, all living to please their Black Mistress. I bet they all dream of you every second they're not in your presents. I bet that this very instant dozens of women wish they were in my position right now, your big black dick deep in their asses, bouncing up and down for your pleasure. Ooooooh, they'd be so jealous of me if they could see us right now, all wishing your dick was in their asses instead of mine. Mmmmmm, I bet they all wish your dick was in their asses right now. But it's not. It's in mine. Your dick is in my ass, I'm using the hole I shit from to please you and that makes me happy. I could do this forever, because no matter how badly I want to cum nothing is more important to me than pleasing my Black Mistress. But that's why I want you to butt fuck me hard."

"Because that's what I want?" Beyonce interrupted.

"Yes my Black Mistress. It's what you really want. Because you love ass fucking white girls in every position, but your favourite, the one that really makes you cum harder than anything else, is to ass fuck a white bitch doggy style." Scarlett moaned, "You, ohhhhhhh, you've told me, mmmmmmm, that nothing puts a white bitch in her place better than ass fucking her in that position. They're left on their hands and knees, and with a firm, powerful grip like yours their going nowhere. All they're going to do is stay where they belong and take whatever is given to them like the white bitch they are. And if they drop their upper half downwards it's all the better because it leaves their asses up in the air, still totally available for using. Sure, you might get a bitch to spread her ass cheeks for a little more submission, but it's basically the same thing. Meanwhile you're in total control. You can stop a white bitch from humping back at you or control how much she does, mmmmmm, fuck her at your own pace, and, oooooohhhhhh, when the time comes really give her everything you've got. You can smack some ass, feel butt cheeks against your thighs, and most of all enjoy the sight of a bitch bending over for you so you can enjoy her ass hole. For all these reasons I beg you my Black Mistress, please make me bend over for you so you can use my ass hole for your pleasure in your favourite way."

Beyonce just stared lustfully at her bitch for a few moments as Scarlett quietly continued bouncing her ass hole up and down on the dildo. Then Beyonce huskily said, "Get off my dildo and on your hands and knees."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett said happily, knowing she was about to get a brutally rough rectum wrecking.

The moment Scarlett was off of her Beyonce got up and into position behind the kneeling whore, her eyes darting lustfully down to the actress's open ass hole. Beyonce had caused bigger gapes, and she had no doubt by the time she was finished Scarlett's shit hole would be stretched at least twice as wide, but it still made her horny to look at the damage she had already done to her bitch's butt.

After staring long enough for the back door to start closing up Beyonce slapped Scarlett roughly on the ass and said, "Turn so you're facing that mirror."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett said, quickly turning as instructed, her mistress following.

"Face down. Ass up." Beyonce barked after a brief pause, another passing before she added, "Spread your ass cheeks."

Guessing what her mistress was in the mood for Scarlett slowly reached back and pulled apart her ass cheeks as widely as she could, exposing her holes to the black dom behind her. She whimpered softly as she felt Beyonce's strap on pressing against her ass hole, the dominant woman cruelly teasing her submissive as she slid the head of the dildo along Scarlett's still slightly stretched ring, almost pushing inside before repeating the process.

Just when Scarlett thought she was going to do crazy she heard, "Who does this ass belong too?"

"You my Black Mistress. My ass belongs to you. The cheeks I sit on and the hole I shit from belong to you." Scarlett said quickly.

"And no one else has ever been in this ass?" Beyonce questioned.

"Never! No one else has ever been inside my ass except you my Black Mistress. No one ever will unless you wish it." Scarlett said firmly.

"This ass, like every other part of you, belongs exclusively to your Black Mistress?" Beyonce asked.

"Yes my Black Mistress. My ass and every other part of me belongs exclusively to my Black Mistress." Scarlett said.

Scarlet then cried out as Beyonce slammed her strap on back through her shit hole and deep into her rectum, the entire dildo ramming through loosened flesh until it was fully embedded within the very deepest depths of Scarlett's bowels once again.

"LIAR!" Beyonce snarled, delighting in catching her slut out, "I have granted you permission to use your mouth to please your husband... until now. I have decided that pretty little mouth of yours is far too good to be wasted on him, or any other man. From now on the only cocks you will be sucking on are my dildos, unless I decide to whore you out of course, which is my right. But for now consider every one of your holes off-limits to anyone but me. You are my exclusive property Scarlett Johansson. Mine to use however I wish."

"Oh thank you my Black Mistress." Scarlett gushed, "Thank you for claiming my entire body as yours."

"It has been for quite a while, I'm just not sharing anymore." Beyonce reminded her slut.

"And you shouldn't have too my Black Mistress. A submissive white bitch like me should be for your use only." Scarlett said.

"Which now you are." Beyonce said, "Now shut the fuck up and take your hands off your ass cheeks so your Black Mistress can concentrate on using your slutty ass for her pleasure."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett said, her words earning her a sharp slap to her ass once she took her hands off it.

Before she had time to wonder whether the slap was a punishment for opening her mouth or a reward for remembering to respond properly Scarlett felt Beyonce's hands grip onto her waist like a vice followed by the overwhelmingly wonderful sensation of that big thick dildo once again sliding in and out of her ass.

The strap on moved slowly through Scarlett's rectum for a few brief seconds and then Beyonce began quickly picking up the pace, pumping the juicy white booty with ever-increasing speed until Scarlett could feel her meaty ass cheeks jiggling obscenely, the sound of flesh hitting flesh almost as loud as her own squeals of pleasure as her butt hole was brutally stretched and fucked by her mistress's big black cock.

Technically squealing in pleasure wasn't keeping her mouth shut but it was impossible not to when she was being ass fucked so skilfully. Her wonderful black mistress understood that which was why Scarlett had no fear as she squealed, screamed, cried and moaned throughout the now brutally hard butt fucking, every single little movement of that dildo in her ass causing the most wonderful sensations to flood Scarlett's body.

As she was roughly sodomised Scarlett thought about what had just happened and her heart fluttered. Her black mistress had lay claim to her so she was now what she had yearned to be since the moment she had been turned from a straight girl into a submissive lesbian slut. She, Scarlett Johansson, was now the exclusive property of Beyonce Knowles. Her black mistress owned all her holes. Her holes were for the use of her black mistress only. Her entire body belonged to her black mistress.

This meant her marriage was over. It might take some time, Ryan had been very patient with her already, but sooner or later his patients would run out. Scarlett should probably just end it now. It would be kinder. She still cared for Ryan, but she had not wanted to be with him or any other man since becoming Beyonce's bitch. Scarlett had only stayed with him as long as she had to helped keep the truth a secret, and her mistress had ordered her to do so of course. But now...

Thought of her husband quickly vanished from Scarlett's mind as she felt that orgasm which had been building since the ass fucking began approaching while her mistress showed no signs of slowing down.

If anything Beyonce fucked her ass even harder until Scarlett was screaming, "Please my Black Mistress can I cum? Can your white bitch please cum for you as you fuck her up the ass?"

"Yes. Cum for me my white bitch!" Beyonce yelled, clearly no longer in the mood for teasing.

"Thank you my Black Mistress, thank you!" Scarlett whimpered just before she went over the edge of a monster orgasm.

The climax was so strong Scarlett could barely stand it, as were the climaxes which quickly followed it, massive explosions of pleasure rocketing through her body and destroying her mind to the point where Scarlett could barely comprehend what was going on. If it wasn't for the fact that only her black mistress could give her this type of ecstasy Scarlett would have been a lot more overwhelmed. As it was she just smiled happily and relaxed as Beyonce butt fucked her to heaven.

Beyonce grinned in amusement as she watched Scarlett in the mirror.

As the rough sodomising pushed the actress through orgasm after orgasm exhaustion clearly set in. Soon Scarlett's head slowly lowered as the rectum ramming continued until she was almost getting hit in the face by the bells and weights which were still hanging off Scarlett's nipples which were violently swaying back and forth as the force of the butt fucking made Scarlett's big tits jiggle. However it wasn't the prospect of Scarlett getting hit in the face by things that were hanging from her own nipples which amused Beyonce. What really amused her was the fact that Scarlett seemed too happy to care.

It was also possible that Scarlett was receiving so much pleasure that she was unaware how close she was to getting hit. Maybe she didn't even feel the weights anymore, or maybe the pain was so faint she barely recognised it over the ecstasy she was clearly receiving, Scarlett's entire body violently shaking as yet another powerful orgasm crashed through her as proof of this. As this happened her tits jiggled even more, the weights of course moving with the bells which were jingling like crazy.

That jingling sound, along with the even louder sounds of Scarlett's cries of pleasure and the sound of her thighs smacking off her bitch's butt cheeks, were the sweetest music to Beyonce's ears.

Beyonce was enjoying all these things so much she was actually disappointed when it finally became all too much for her slut and Scarlett slowly lowered her face downwards, her upper half pressing down on the bed and all but silencing the bells as they more or less remained in place. Beyonce could still see the pretty little look of submission on Scarlett's face, but she missed watching those titties bounce so much she almost risked losing her ass pounding rhythm by letting go of Scarlett's hips so she could pull her up by her hair.

Instead of trying to get back into their previous position Beyonce decided to enjoy their current one. After all with Scarlett's tits no longer available to her eyes for the moment she was free to focus on the juicy bubble butt she was currently fucking.

Sometimes it was easy for Beyonce to forget just how fuck-able Scarlett's ass was. She was currently getting a very nice reminder as she looked down at those big beautiful ass cheeks jiggling from the impact of her thrusts, the contrast between her own chocolate coloured thighs slamming into Scarlett's oh so pale white ass an incredible turn on for the black dom. And Beyonce even licked her lips as her eyes zoned in on Scarlett's ass hole, that anal ring wrapped tightly around her big black cock as it slammed its way through that meant to be exit only hole and deep into the white girl's bowels.

Soon the rest of Beyonce's world faded away and she became totally focused on the butt hole she was fucking. Scarlett Johansson became nothing but an orifice to Beyonce, the other woman nothing but an butt hole which existed only for her to use for her pleasure.

She no longer gave a fuck if Scarlett ever came again, or if the movie star's shit hole would ever recover from the savage slamming Beyonce was giving it. Beyonce didn't care if Scarlett could ever sit down again. Beyonce didn't care if Scarlett could ever take a shit again. All that mattered to Beyonce was her own pleasure which she delighted in taking from Scarlett's ass, drilling as deep and as hard as she could into the deepest depth of Scarlett's shitter.

Beyonce brutally fucked Scarlett's ass until she experienced a nice hard climax of her own which reminded her exactly why she should get lost in destroying Scarlett's shit pipe, something the dominant black woman was more than happy to do, pushing herself through orgasm after orgasm as Scarlett received more than twice as many.

The two women became completely lost in the anal sex for what felt like hours, Beyonce ruthlessly fucking Scarlett's ass until her body was drenched in sweat and seemingly every ounce of her body ached with exhaustion.

Scarlett was just as exhausted as her mistress, her body was equally as sweaty, the sound of wet flesh smacking off flesh having replaced the dried variety countless orgasms ago.

The difference was every part of Scarlett's rectum wall ached from the relentless battering it had taken, the pain almost nothing compared to the ecstasy she was feeling from the incredible sodomising she was receiving, and yet the fact that she could feel it now meant Scarlett was going to be aching back there for hours once Beyonce was done using her ass. And from how stretched out her ass felt Scarlett knew her ass hole would be gaping open for a long time, and there was no telling how many hours or even days it would be before she could sit down or even walk without any pain. But Scarlett looked forward to every moment of it, because it would be a constant reminder of how well her black mistress had fucked her and how her ass belonged to a rectum wrecking Alpha female.

Beyonce certainly felt like a powerful Alpha female as she butt fucked a submissive female. She always did when fucking a submissive female's ass. But she was not limitless, and eventually she was given the choice of using a lot of strength to continue pounding Scarlett's big round white booty a little longer and eventually collapse from exhaustion or save her strength and better maintain her control over the situation.

There was nothing Beyonce could have done to really lose control over the situation considering she was with a completely broken bitch and not with a fresh break in, but it certainly felt a lot more dignified for her to avoid collapsing on Scarlett which was the choice she ultimately went with.

She did it quickly, pulling completely out of Scarlett's ass without warning and moving back.

A huge smile immediately crossed Beyonce's face. Even after the anal wrecking Beyonce had given her slut Scarlet didn't collapse down onto the bed. Instead Scarlett once again proved herself as an obedient white bitch, not only remaining face down and ass up but reaching back to spread her meaty cheeks as much as she could so she could better present her ruined butt hole to her black mistress.

And it was ruined. Maybe not forever, but Scarlett's ass hole was gaping incredibly wide, allowing Beyonce to see deep into the depths of her bitch's bowels. Scarlett's ass cheeks weren't much better, that once beautiful pale flesh now bruised and battered from all the spanking and fucking.

Beyonce waited for a few moments, but nothing changed which made her smile wickedly again.

It would probably take hours for Scarlett's ass to fully recover, more than enough time for what Beyonce intended.

Strolling casually to her drawers Beyonce took out her digital camera and snapped a few shots of her bitch's ruined rear hole before going on the computer she had requested to be provided with in her hotel room. Considering some of her requests it must have seemed like nothing, but it allowed her to immediately print some freshly taken pretty pictures for her book. And something else.

Leaving the computer to print Beyonce left to get herself a drink of water and return to casually sip at it as she admired her handiwork again, Scarlett obediently remaining in place with her gaping open ass in the air the whole time.

Once Beyonce had finished her drink she returned the cup to the mini kitchen, turned off the computer and finally ordered, "Come clean your mess bitch!"

This time Beyonce forced herself not to smile, choosing not to reward her pet with a sign of her happiness as Scarlett immediately obeyed the order without needing any clarification.

Beyonce didn't need to worry about unnecessarily rewarding her slut as Scarlett was focused on only one thing, her mistress's big black cock.

The whole time she had been presenting her gaping ass hole to her dark skinned mistress, and even for quite some time during the butt fucking, Scarlett had thought about sucking the taste of her own ass off that big beautiful dick which had fucked her ass so wonderfully, cleaning the tool her mistress had used to fuck her ass like a good ATM whore should.

Scarlett hadn't minded waiting. She would have stayed in that position all night if it pleased her black mistress. But when she got the command she was waiting for Scarlett couldn't move fast enough.

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett panted, ignoring how tired and aching her body was as she practically dived off the bed and got down on her knees in front of her black mistress... were she belonged.

For the briefest of moments Scarlett paused after she closed her lips around the first few inches of the strap on, her eyelids fluttering and a long moan escaping her mouth as she tasted the deepest part of her ass on the fake dick. Then Scarlett began sucking hungrily, quickly devouring every speck of ass juice from the first few inches of the dildo before lowering her mouth downwards.

She didn't pause for a second when it hit the back of her mouth, Scarlett ignoring her gag reflects and forcing inch after inch of strap on cock down her throat. Her eyes filled with tears as she struggled to breathe through her nose, but Scarlett forced every inch of that big black dick down her throat before she began sucking on the entire length in a way which would have put a porn star to shame.

After sucking on the whole thing for as long as she could take Scarlett removed her mouth in a choking gasp, quickly taking air into her lungs for a few seconds before returning to the blow job.

Pretty much all of her yummy butt juices were gone by now, Scarlett barely having a chance to savour the wonderful flavour as she had greedily sucked it off. But after such a skilful ass fucking Scarlett was eager to thank the goddess she was lucky enough to call her black mistress, looking up lovingly into the dominant woman's eyes as she worshipped the strap on dick which had just been as deep as it could go into her ass with her mouth.

Beyonce grinning widely. She couldn't help it. The sight before filled her with too much happiness, power and pride not too.

She had the big-time movie star Scarlett Johansson kneeling before her, sucking on a strap on dildo which had just been embedded in her bowels with obscene eagerness, the actress now looking up at Beyonce with total devotion in her eyes. It was a look Beyonce was used to seeing in Scarlett's eyes, but it was never more clear than it was now. It also had never been more clear what Scarlett needed... what was now about to happen.

"Stand before me my white bitch." Beyonce ordered after several minutes of watching Scarlett giving her strap on a surprisingly good BJ, even if the submissive slut still had to stop every so often to gasp for breath after deep throating.

When Scarlett received the order the dildo was buried in her throat so she first had to remove it and gasp a little before she could reply, "Yes my Black Mistress."

Without the desire to taste her own ass or to suck her mistress's cock Scarlett suddenly felt her exhaustion like never before, struggling to get up onto her feet, her entire body feeling like jelly after the fucking she had endured.

Once she was finally on her feet Scarlett wasn't sure what to do with herself. She didn't feel worthy to even look into the eyes of the dark skinned goddess who had just dominated her so skilfully, but at the same time she couldn't resist.

Instead of giving her an order Beyonce just stared at her for a few moments and then reached down to grab onto the nipple clamps that had been painfully tugging on Scarlett's nipples for what felt like an eternity.

With a slight grin Beyonce released the left clamp, bending her head downwards to swallow the nipple and roughly start sucking on it as Scarlett cried out in pain. Her cry of pain turn to pleasure as her mistress's skilled lips and tongue worked over her left nipple before Beyonce repeated the process with the right.

With the clamps removed and left forgotten on the floor Beyonce went back and forth between her submissive pet's nipples for several minutes, the whole time using her hands to squeeze those big boobs before she finally pulled her mouth away from them and said, "Look at me Scarlett."

This shocked and worried Scarlett. Her mistress almost never called her by her name when they were in private together. It must be serious.

To reinforce the idea this was serious Beyonce brought her hands down to Scarlett's sides when she had her full attention and said, "Are you happy with your husband?"

"No my Black Mistress." Scarlett said, not even needing to think about it, "I never was. I didn't even know what true happiness was until I became your white bitch."

"Do you think you ever could? If I let him use all your holes maybe?" Beyonce offered.

"No my Black Mistress, please don't." Scarlett whimpered, "My holes are yours. Every little part of me is yours. You shouldn't have to share me with him, and I don't want you too. I... I know what I want doesn't matter, but please my Black Mistress, please don't share me. Let me be exclusively yours. I want to be the exclusive property of my Black Mistress Beyonce Knowles."

Beyonce smiled because she could see in Scarlett's eyes that her bitch was telling the truth, and because it was what she was waiting to hear.

"In that case, here's what you must do. Return to your hotel room and tell your husband your marriage is over. Tell him that you are sorry for pretending to be a straight girl but the truth is you have always been a submissive lesbian, just waiting for a dominant woman to set you free. You waited for a long time but now it's finally happened. You have become the exclusive property of a dominant black woman who has turned you into her white bitch. She is your Black Mistress and your purpose in life is to satisfy her sexual needs. You have become addicted to the sweet taste of your Black Mistress's pussy and ass, and the feeling of getting your own big tits and ass spanked. But most of all your addicted to your Black Mistress's big black cock, the strap on dildo your Black Mistress uses to fuck all your holes better than you ever dreamed. Especially your ass hole. At that point my pet I want you to turn around, bent over and expose your ass to him. Make sure to spread your ass cheeks so he has a good look at your gaping shit hole. Then tell him about everything we've done today and how you have learned to love taking your Black Mistress's big black cock up your fat white ass. You will then offer him your mouth one final time and anything he wants in the divorce. But make it clear to him if he lays a finger on your pretty little blonde head, or dares to touch your other holes, your Black Mistress will ruin him." Beyonce said, making it very clear she wasn't joking, "Regardless whether he accepts or not I expect you back in my hotel room in half an hour to start your new life as my exclusive property. If you're even a second late there will be severe consequences. Do you understand me my white bitch?"

"Yes, yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett said, her eyes filling with tears of joy. It was hard for her not to hug the other woman she was so happy. Instead after thinking about it for a moment Scarlett fell to her knees and began covering Beyonce's feet in kisses, "Thank you, thank you so much my Black Mistress. You won't regret this. My life is yours. I devote myself completely to you my Black Mistress. I'll do anything to please you whenever you want."

"That was true a few minutes ago." Beyonce pointed out, although she did enjoy the feeling of Scarlett's lips against her feet, waiting a little while before ordering her, "Now get your slutty dress back on and get going."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett said, quickly collecting her clothes and putting them on.

 "Don't bother with the panties. They'll only get in the way. Oh, and give your soon to be ex-husband this." Beyonce said, grabbing one of the pictures she had printed out, "It'll be something he can remember you by."

 "Yes my Black Mistress." Scarlett said, grateful her face wasn't visible in the picture Beyonce selected.

"And you better not be late this time." Beyonce told her bitch as she headed out the door.

Scarlett wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Beyonce Knowles or Anne Hathaway or Rose McGowan. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Flicking through the pages of her precious book Beyonce Knowles came across a set of photos she had taken a few years ago and hadn't looked at in a while. Like all the other photos which brought back such vivid memories these made her smile, Beyonce remembering coming back to her hotel suite expecting to find one of her willing white sluts waiting for her only to find two pale bodies in her bed, one with their face down and their ass up and pointing at the door while the other girl was stretched out on top of her with her face buried in her ass. Beyonce had been angry at first, thinking one of her bitches had stepped out of line, but it turned out that wasn't the case and what followed was one wild night...

*

"What the fuck do you think you're doing slut?" Beyonce yelled out angrily.

A few feet away on the bed of Beyonce's luxury suite a woman with dark raven hair lifted her face up from another woman's ass and looked up at the black singer.

"Preparing my gift for you my Black Mistress." Rose McGowan said as she spread the ass cheeks of the other pale woman, "Just a little something I seduced for you, to show my appreciation to my Black Mistress for making me her white bitch.

Beyonce's anger faded as she was presented with a white woman's ass hole. However her anger returned, "You have already sampled her?"

"I've spent most of this week with my tongue inside her cunt my Black Mistress." Rose said proudly.

"So, your idea of a gift is to bring your Black Mistress your sloppy seconds?" Beyonce questioned coldly.

"No my Black Mistress. I have merely prepared her for you." Rose swore, "I turned her into a dyke for you my Black Mistress. Last week she was a mildly curious straight girl. Today she is a lesbian slut who never wants to be with a man again. She just wants a Mistress, a dominant woman who will boss her around, make her eat pussy and take her virgin ass."

"Virgin ass?" Beyonce parroted, licking her lips.

"Yes my Black Mistress." Rose said, leaning down to give the other white woman's ass hole a long lick before looking up and continuing, "I heard she liked it up the ass which I thought would make her an easy conquest for you, but as it turns out that was just a rumour."

"Anne Hathaway?" Beyonce guessed.

"Yes my Black Mistress." Rose beamed, before pressing her face down against one of Anne's ass cheeks and gently stroking the other, "Her skin is nice and pale, just like mine, so I thought you would approve. And thanks to me she's addicted to pussy. She especially loves to 69. I'm not sure if you would prefer her to already be a anal slut as well as an expert cunt lapper, but if I was still topping women I'd consider a skilled tongue and a virgin ass to be the perfect combination for a new little slut."

Beyonce slowly smiled and then tousled Rose's hair with the affection someone would show a pet, "You've done well my little white bitch. Now, continue preparing her ass for me while I strap on a nice big black dick so I can take her little anal cherry."

Not needing to be told twice Rose eagerly dived back down between Anne's ass cheeks, pausing when she was an inch away from her destination so she could spit onto the other dark haired woman’s butt hole. Similarly the moment her spit it Anne's ass hole Rose's tongue was pushing it into the tight anal ring that her black mistress was moments away from violating.

Beyonce watched a few long minutes as Rose ate out Anne's ass like a starving woman who had just been given her first meal in weeks. Then, very slowly, Beyonce stripped off every ounce of her clothing, retrieved one of her medium-sized black strap on cocks and a tube of anal lube from a nearby drawer, strapped the dildo firmly around her waist and applied a generous amount of lubricant to it.

Usually Beyonce preferred to make one of her bitches lubricate her cock with their mouths, but on this occasion she was so enthralled by watching Rose eating Anne's ass that the black singer knew that the only reason she wanted to order Rose's mouth and tongue away from Anne's butt was when she intended to fuck some virgin white girl booty.

As a result Beyonce found herself just watching the white girl on white girl rim job for quite a while before she finally ordered, "Rose, get off of her and go get my camera. Anne, spread your ass cheeks."

Rose didn't hesitate to obey. Anne did for a couple of long seconds but then she reached back to spread her own ass cheeks as wide as she could.

Smiling widely Beyonce pressed the tip of her strap on against Anne's virgin ass hole and asked, "Are you ready to give up your anal cherry to me slut?"

"Yes my Black Mistress." Anne said softly.

"Beg me." Beyonce pushed, "Beg me to take your anal cherry."

"Please my Black Mistress, take my anal cherry." Anne begged softly, "I... I want my butt fucked... oh, butt fuck me, ahhhh, oh God stretch my butt hole. I want my butt hole stretched open so I can take your big black cock up my white ass my Black Mistress. OH FUCK, oh yes my Black Mistress, open my virgin ass hole! Oh my Black Mistress... ah, take my anal cherry... oh, aaaahhhhhh, oh, OH FUCK!"

As Anne begged Beyonce pushed forwards less than a millimetre a minute, making Anne's ass hole stretch open extremely slowly so the singer/actress could savour every moment of taking the white girl's butt cherry. The whole time Rose took a generous amount of pictures, constantly moving around so she could get Anne's reaction shots while being careful not to miss the moment her black mistress slid into her latest conquest's ass. And she didn't, Rose taking so many shots that her black mistress would later have a frame by frame reminder how Anne's virgin butt hole stretched wide enough to allow the head of Beyonce's big black strap on dick to slide through that tight ring of flesh and deep into Anne's virgin ass.

Beyonce stop to savour the moment of taking yet another white girl's butt cherry, the dark skinned singer spending a long time just staring at the head of her black cock buried in between Anne's pale ass cheeks. The snapping and flashing of the camera only making it better for Beyonce who was already looking forward to going through all the photos to choose which ones to put in her little book as a memento of the night she gave Anne Hathaway her first butt fucking and turned her into her white bitch.

However as much as Beyonce was looking forward to adding pictures into her book it couldn't compare with her favourite thing in the world, that of course being ass fucking a white girl. Which was why even though she spent plenty of time savouring the heavenly moment of popping Anne's butt cherry Beyonce did eventually tighten her grip on the actress's hips and begin gently pushing inch after inch of long, thick black dildo deep into her new white bitch's bowels.

Unsurprisingly Anne whimpered and tensed as her rectum was stretched and filled by Beyonce's large strap on dick. Fully expecting this the expert white girl tamer came to a stop every time Anne tensed up, Beyonce extremely pleased that the latest notch on her belt forced herself to quickly relax so the singer could slide more fake cock deep into her back passage. Either Rose did a very good job of preparing Anne or Anne was one smart little white girl.

Either way Beyonce founded reasonably easy slide every inch of her black cock into Anne's white virgin ass, Beyonce literally moaning in delight as her chocolate hips smacked against Anne's milky butt cheeks, announcing that every inch of her strap on dick was deep inside the other woman's rectum.

Usually Beyonce would tell her latest conquest how proud she was of her for taking every inch of her big black dick up her white ass. But this time when full anal penetration was achieved Beyonce was too busy admiring the clash in skin tones of herself and her new pet, the singer loving the fact Anne's skin was creamy white that it made her own caramel skin look even darker in comparison.

When Beyonce was able to pull herself out of her little fetish for a few seconds she considered that while she believed Rose was telling the truth she hadn't been the one to seduce Anne so there really was no bond between them. Sure, they were bonded together in the sense that Beyonce's strap on was deep inside Anne's virgin ass, but as they had never really shared a conversation before there was no emotional connection, so she probably pushed things to far already with the earlier dirty talk.

Besides, Beyonce was loving this moment so much that it almost felt like words would ruin it. So instead she just stayed perfectly still, waiting until Rose had taken so many pictures she had to change the film and Anne's whimpers had died down until they were barely audible. Only then did Beyonce slowly begin to sodomise Anne, pumping the dildo in and out of her new white slut's back door at a slow but steady pace.

Even though her ass was getting fucked for the first time, which Beyonce imagined to be a overwhelming experience, Anne kept her hands firmly on her ass cheeks, continuing to spread them just as wide as she had throughout the initial anal penetration. Regardless whether that was because of Rose's training or Anne's own initiative it proved in Beyonce's mind that Anne would make an excellent addition to her collection of bitches.

Of course as much as Beyonce loved watching a bitch spreading her ass cheeks for her, and everything else about sodomising her latest conquest, the very best part about this whole situation was that there was no doubt in her mind that Anne was an anal virgin. Expert butt pounder that she was Beyonce knew that Anne's ass was just too tight for her to be anything else.

There was truly know better present Beyonce could ever receive then a virgin white booty, and this one had been given to her on a silver platter. She would have almost certainly have preferred to be the first to taste Anne's pussy, and been the first to give Anne a taste of pussy, but for her to return to her hotel suite after a long day to find a virgin white butt just waiting for her to fuck was literally a dream come true. For that she was very grateful to her loyal little pet Rose McGowan and already had half a dozen ways in mind in which she could rewarded her, the first of which she was going to give her very soon.

A shiver of anticipation slid through Rose's body as her black mistress suddenly looked at her with a mixture of lust, satisfaction and some other things Rose couldn't quite name. Regardless Rose was pretty sure it was a silent message from Beyonce that she was enjoying Anne's ass. Or Rose's ass was next. Probably both. In fact Rose was sure it was both, which only made her shiver with anticipation again.

Then Beyonce began switching her gaze between Rose and her dildo sliding in and out of Anne's ass hole, those looks making Rose hope she was about to get an invite to the party. She wasn't disappointed.

"Anne... let go of your ass cheeks." Beyonce ordered softly, watching as Anne slowly let her arms falling either side of her. Then Beyonce turned to her already broken in pet, "Rose, hand me that camera and get back to kneeling over this bitch and spreading her cheeks for me."

Having a good idea where this was going Rose handed her black mistress the camera and got into the position she had been in when her dark skinned goddess first arrived. Once Rose was spreading Anne's ass cheeks Beyonce took a couple of shots of her broken bitch looking up at her expectantly, and of course that big black dildo slowly pumping in and out of Anne's pooper, although the focus was clearly on Rose. Then Beyonce asked, "You liked the taste of Anne's ass, didn't you Rose?"

"Yes my Black Mistress." Rose said, her mouth watering in anticipation, "I love the taste of Anne's ass."

"Bet you'd love to taste it again wouldn't you, you little butt loving slut?" Beyonce smirked.

"Oh yeah my Black Mistress, I'd love to taste her ass again. And this time I want to taste the deepest fucking part of it. Mmmmm, please my Black Mistress, feed me the deepest part of Anne's ass. Pull your big black cock from deep inside Anne's shitter and let me taste the deepest part of her fucking ass!" Rose begged.

There was a pause, Rose guessing Beyonce was considering punishing her for begging without permission. Rose had considered the same thing many times when she had been in Beyonce's position. But Rose guessed that like herself her new black mistress wouldn't be able to resist her begging.

Rose was right, after only a few long seconds there was a big fat strap on dick pressed against Rose's red lips. Those lips immediately parted so Rose could take the big head of the dildo into her mouth, the star of Charmed moaning lustfully at she tasted the deepest part of Anne's ass.

"That's it, good little ATM bitch!" Beyonce practically growled as she took a picture of Rose beginning to eagerly suck on her ass flavoured strap on, "Mmmmmm, yeah you love the taste of ass, don't you you little anal slut? Doesn't matter whether it's the tight little ass hole, the first few inches inside, or the deepest part of some slut's shit hole, you fucking love it! Ohhhhh yeah suck that cock! Mmmmm, we both know what a great cock sucker you are Rose, but you fucking put porn stars to shame when my cock is covered in some slut's ass juice!"

Rose grinned around the toy cock in her mouth. It was true, she had been with plenty of guys who had been more than a little complementary when it came to her cock sucking skills but right now, and when ever Beyonce shoved a ass flavoured strap on in her face, Rose was putting her time sucking real or unflavoured cock to shame.

The way Rose desperately sucked on the cock, eagerly taking inch after inch into her mouth and down her throat, controlling her gag reflex even when she was bobbing her head on the entire shaft, even the way she looked up at her black mistress as the dark skinned singer took photographs of her, everything made it seem like a perfect blow job. Even when Beyonce started fucking her throat Rose took it, eagerly allowing her black mistress to turn her into a face pussy if it meant she might get the last drops of Anne's anal juices off the dildo.

Of course fucking Rose's pretty face had Beyonce kicking up the verbal abuse a notch, "THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE WHITE HO, TAKE IT IN YOUR MOUTH LIKE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND TAKES IT IN THE ASS! OH YEAH, THIS IS WHAT YOU FUCKING WANTED ISN’T IT? MMMMMM, FUCK YEAHHHH, YOU BROUGHT ME THIS PIECE OF WHITE MEAT HOPING THAT I WOULD FUCK HER PRETTY LITTLE WHITE ASS AND THEN SHOVE MY BIG BLACK DICK STRAIGHT DOWN YOUR SLUTTY THROAT? OHHHHHH FUCK YEAH, YOU WANTED TO TASTE THE DEEPEST PART OF HER LITTLE WHITE BOOTY ON MY BLACK COCK? WELL TAKE IT BITCH, TAKE EVERY INCH OF MY BITCH TAMER DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU LITTLE ASS TO MOUTH SLUT!"

Suddenly finding herself a forgotten woman was both a blessing and a curse for Anne. Her sore ass hole felt relieved to be free of the giant cock stretching it out, but at the same time Anne found herself actually missing the feeling of being stretched back there. In fact after a lot of pain and discomfort the ass fucking had started to feel really good just as it was abruptly ended.

Meanwhile Anne felt so exposed in her current position. Her ass was still sticking in the air and Rose's hands were still spreading her ass cheeks wide, leaving her holes on display to two women who had seemingly forgotten her. Yet to be so exposed, so on display, was oddly thrilling. And while it made Anne feel ashamed hearing the ATM action, and even craning her head back to watch a little, was an incredible turn on.

In a way Anne supposed wasn't much different from Rose licking her ass hole, which was one of the many things Anne had never imagined she would experience and yet a week of Rose's tongue deep in her butt hole had completely changed Anne's mind about ass licking. Ironically returning the favour was one of the few things Rose hadn't been able to convince Anne to do, and yet as she lay there with her ass up in the air Anne couldn't stop thinking about licking ass or tasting ass on a dildo. The way Rose told it if Anne wanted to be Beyonce's bitch she was going to have to learn to love the taste of ass, and while Anne feared the possibility of it she had also found herself turned on by it, now more than ever.

Suddenly Anne found herself awoken from her thoughts as Beyonce shoved her strap on back up her ass, the movie actress gripping tightly to the sheets as her rectum was once again filled by black cock.

Beyonce wasn't as slow this time and yet thanks to it's earlier fucking Anne's ass was loose enough to take the dildo almost easily. In fact while there was still some discomfort and even some pain as her back passage was stretched widely by a cock for only the second time in her life the main reason Anne found herself clutching the bed sheet was because of pleasure. That pleasure increased until Anne was moaning softly, then Beyonce suddenly pulled out of Anne's ass and shoved her strap on back inside Rose's mouth.

This process was repeated over and over, however the butt fucking sessions became increasingly long, any pain or discomfort fading completely to the point where even when Beyonce slammed her strap on back into Anne's ass hole all Anne felt was pleasure. Beyonce stuffed and fucked her ass increasingly roughly, the dark skinned singer even beginning to switch from Anne's ass to Rose's mouth and back again in short sharp thrusts but still all Anne felt was pleasure. Then Beyonce fucked her butt until Anne was sure she was going to cum only to switch to Rose's mouth at the last second. Still the process continued, Beyonce constantly denying Anne an orgasm until the actress was a whimpering wreck.

Only then did Beyonce give her new pet some hope, "Do you wanna cum Anne?"

"YES, yes my Black Mistress, please make me cum. I wanna cum sooooooo bad!" Anne whimpered.

"Rose, go back to taking pictures." Beyonce said, handing Rose the camera who, taking the hint, got off Anne and stood back as the singer turned her attention back to her new little prize, "Anne, lift yourself up so you're on your hands and knees. Good girl, now start pushing yourself back and forth on my dick. NOT TO FAST SLUT! That's better, mmmmmm, yeah, that's it, fuck that little white ass on my big black dick. Mmmmmmm, good little white bitch. Now tell me, are you really a anal virgin?"

"Not any more my Black Mistress." Anne moaned as she pumped her ass back against the large dildo.

"Because I was the one to take your anal cherry?" Beyonce pushed.

"Yes my Black Mistress." Anne said, momentarily a little confused before then adding, "Rose only ever licked my ass. Her tongue has been the only thing inside that hole, I swear..."

"Her white ass is my gift to you my Black Mistress." Rose interrupted, "She is my gift to you for making me your white bitch."

"Is that what you are Anne?" Beyonce grinned, "A present one woman is giving another?"

"Yes my Black Mistress." Anne blushed, "I'm a gift. My white ass is a present for a dominant alpha female."

"And what an enjoyable present you are." Beyonce beamed, thrusting extra hard into Anne's ass and making her new white bitch moan extra loud, "Mmmmm, yeah, I can believe this is a virgin ass. It's certainly nice and tight, just the way I like my white girl booties."

"Oooooooh, I'm, mmmmmmmm, I'm glad my white girl booty is pleasing you my Black Mistress." Anne moaned, trying to thrust hard back in time with the now random thrusts Beyonce was giving her.

"Oh it is, but I wonder, did your little friend Rose tell you what it means to be my white bitch?" Beyonce questioned.

"Yes my Black Mistress." Anne groaned, finding it difficult to concentrate as she felt herself again approaching orgasm, "She ooooooohhhhhhhh, she said I would be expected to bend over when ever you wanted a piece of my white ass. That mmmmmmmm, that my white ass would be yours to do with as you pleased. I would be yours. Mmmmmmmm, aaaaahhhhhhh, oh my Black Mistress, I want to be yours sooooooo bad. Rose said that you would fuck me however, whenever and wherever you wanted. Ooooooooooooh please my Black Mistress, let me be part of your collection of white girls. Put those pictures of me in your book as your trophies for making another white girl yours. I want to be your trophy my Black Mistress. Your prize. A piece of white meat that you conquered. Mmmmmmmmm, please my Black Mistress, use my mouth and ass however, whenever, and wherever you want. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, I WANT TO BE YOUR WHITE BITCH MY BLACK MISTRESS! MAKE ME CUM AND MAKE ME YOUR WHITE BITCHHHHH!"

As Anne spoke Beyonce slowly increase the pace of her thrusts, the butt fucking becoming harder and harder until the sound of Beyonce's hips smacking off Anne's ass cheeks was almost deafening.

Rose wasn't able to catch that beautiful sound, but the pictures she was able to take spoke volumes. Especially the shots of the other two women's faces, both Anne and Beyonce seemingly lost in pure pleasure. However it was clear it was a very different type of pleasure, Anne overwhelmed by the pleasure of submission while Beyonce's face was a mask of dominance.

Having seduced a number of women herself Rose definitely recognise the look of submission. She saw it on the night she seduced Anne, and all the other times she had fucked Anne since. And she vividly remembered the look that was now on Beyonce's face from the night her black mistress turned her into her white bitch, and all the other times Beyonce had fucked her.

They made for two beautiful pics, but while Rose was somewhat focused on them she didn't forget to take some other equally beautiful pics. Like a wide shot of Beyonce's curvy chocolate body pounding into Anne's petite pale frame from behind. And of course, Beyonce's big black strap on dick pounding in and out of Anne's widely stretched butt hole. Not that camera could do justice to just how brutally Beyonce was pounding Anne's poor pooper, but Rose was sure that just looking at the pics later would be enough to remind her black mistress of just how roughly she took Anne's ass, and just how shamelessly Anne begged for more.

Rose had never needed mementos of her nights of hot sweaty sex. The good nights stuck in her mind without any needed reminders, and she had enough of those good nights, especially with women, to get her through the rare lonely nights, more often than not brought about by a hectic work schedule. However this was an extremely hot lesbian butt fucking she was now watching, and the more shots of Beyonce Knowles fucking Anne Hathaway in the ass she took the more Rose felt like that when all was said and done she was going to have to beg her black mistress for a copy of these pics.

Even though the camera went off half a dozen times every minute, prompting Rose to change the film several times, it, Rose and everything else in the world had completely faded away for Anne and Beyonce, both women becoming completely lost in the now violent lesbian anal sex. Or at least almost completely lost. If they had been completely lost Beyonce would have made Anne cum by now.

At this point Anne was hysterically screaming things such as, "FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEE! FUCK MY ASS! MMMMMMMMMM OH FUCK MY ASS AND MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! OHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK, PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR WHITE BITCH MY BLACK MISTRESS! FUCKKKKKK, FUCK ME, OOOOOOOOOH GAWWWWWWD I WANT TO BE YOUR WHITE BITCH MY BLACK MISTRESS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR WHITE WHORE AND FUCK MY BITCH ASS WHENEVER YOU WANT!"

It didn't matter what ever Anne said, Beyonce just kept pushing her to the very edge of orgasm only to deny her. At least when Beyonce had been slowly fucking her ass the pace would increase and decrease only very gradually so even though she was constantly brought to the edge Anne had plenty of time to recover in between each almost orgasm. Now she felt like she was about to cum at least twice every minute, Beyonce decreasing the speed of the butt fucking only slightly each time so that the moment Anne felt herself coming down from her high she was suddenly skyrocketing back towards a climax again.

The whole thing was so maddening. Before this week Anne was lucky if her lovers could make her cum on the first attempt, then Rose made it seem effortless, now Beyonce was simply choosing not too. And it was going to be such an amazing series of orgasms. Anne could tell just by the way every part of her body seemed to be on fire, but at this moment she was remembering vividly her time with Rose. Anne remembered her first girl caused orgasm, and the ones that quickly followed it as Rose tongue fucked her into lesbianism. After that series of orgasms Anne had practically been begging rose to let her be her little lesbian plaything, but Rose had explained she was to be a gift for an even more dominant woman who would make Anne cum even harder.

At the time it had seemed absurd that anything could make her cum harder, especially from something like anal sex. And yet just as Anne's imagination had failed to do justice to just how magical another woman's mouth and tongue could be on her most private of areas the actress had also failed to imagine just how heavenly a dildo could feel when it was slamming in and out of her ass. Sure, it had been uncomfortable and even painful at first but now every little movement of that fake cock in her rectum felt like pure heaven to Anne. She almost wanted it to last, however knowing the ecstasy that awaited her upon orgasm only had Anne begging even more shamelessly until her throat was raw from screaming and all she could manage was soft, barely audible cries of, "Please make me cum, please make me cum, please make me cum, please make me cum, please make me cum!"

Finally, at what seemed like at random, Beyonce didn't slow down. Instead she sped up, using what Anne could only guess was every ounce of her strength to pound deep into her ass hole and make Anne cum harder than ever before.

Anne screamed incoherently as her body shook violently and her eyes rolled back in her head, the white actress frantically slamming herself back almost as hard as the black singer/actress was slamming deep into her rectum. The frantic bowel wrecking continued for a few long minutes, Anne experiencing orgasm after orgasm until she had used up every little bit of energy and her arms gave way so that the whole of her upper body when crashing down onto the bed. However her lower body was kept firmly in place by Beyonce's vice like grip, not that Anne was even capable of complaining at this point. She could barely even comprehend what was happening to her, her mind feeling like it was literally melting under the force of her multiple orgasms.

Just before her mind completely melted Anne was filled with overwhelming regret that she hadn't tried anal earlier, followed by overwhelming hope that thanks to her new position as Beyonce's bitch she would be able to make up for lost time, hopefully by experiencing ecstasy like this everyday.

Beyonce grinned widely, proud of the fact that she had once again reduced a white girl into a quivering mess. Of course Beyonce didn't fuck women because she loved making them cum. No, their pleasure was mostly just a byproduct for Beyonce, and while it was a very enjoyable byproduct it was never Beyonce's main goal. That was and always would be her own pleasure. Beyonce was fucking Anne's ass for her own pleasure which was why even as the Oscar-nominated actress lay whimpering before her the Grammy-winning singer continued the brutal sodomy for her own sadistic enjoyment.

To be fair even in her lust crazed state Beyonce noticed Anne cumming so hard she squirted. It was impossible to miss given that the orgasm was so powerful that it gave Anne an extra shot of energy, the star of The Princess Diaries and The Devil Wears Prada suddenly turning into a trembling Bucking Bronco. However seasoned ass tamer that she was Beyonce didn't even miss a rectum wrecking thrust, instead just effortlessly holding on to Anne's hips as she continued to pound white girl booty.

At this point Beyonce was a little unsure whether she had cum a few times or the constant bashing on her clit combined with the mental stimulation of breaking in a fresh piece of white ass was causing her to have one long hard orgasm. It didn't matter that much, either way Beyonce knew she now had a difficult choice to make.

Beyonce could very easily just use all of her remaining energy to continue this brutal butt fucking for as long as she could. And it was an incredibly tempting thought, Beyonce making sure that her new white bitch's butt hole would remain stretched widely open for hours, maybe even days to come.

The vision of Anne Hathaway struggling to sit down, or shit, or even walk properly because her ass hole was still gaping and sore from the first time Beyonce had used the white girl's shit hole as a fuck hole actually pushed the singer over the edge of another climax. That alone almost had Beyonce diverting all of her remaining energy into slamming Anne's shitter. And if it was just the two of them Beyonce probably would have. However it wasn't just the two of them.

There was another white bitch in the room, a white bitch Beyonce had intended on fucking when she got back to her hotel room and she was determined to do just that. Besides, while Beyonce had started the fucking session by popping Anne Hathaway's anal cherry and turning her into her white bitch there were a few other things Beyonce was hoping to do. Not that Rose's ass hole was safe of course. No, Beyonce was going to destroy Rose's tiny little rosebud in just a minute, but first it was time for Anne to taste her own ass.

After one more hard orgasm for the both of them Beyonce pulled her strap on cock out of Anne's ass hole and quickly moved around the bed, grabbing a handful of dark hair as she went and pulling on it. As a result when she was kneeling in front of Anne's face Beyonce was able to immediately shove the dildo, which seconds before had been deep inside Anne's shitter, directly into her new white bitch's whimpering mouth.

"SUCK IT WHITE HO!" Beyonce screamed, holding Anne firmly in place by her hair, "SUCK YOUR NASTY LITTLE WHITE ASS JUICE OFF MY BIG BLACK COCK! CLEAN THE DICK I JUST USED TO POP YOUR ANAL CHERRY! MMMMMMmmmmmm, yeah, suck it you little ATM slut. Oooooooh yeah, you love the taste of your own ass. Just like all my other white bitches."

When the dildo was first shoved in her mouth Anne was so delirious she had no idea what was going on. She just heard the voice of the woman who had given her amazing pleasure, the woman who had just conquered her and turned her into her bitch. What else could have Anne possibly done except obey?

As she began gently sucking on the fake cock Anne quickly realised that she was tasting the deepest depths of her rectum. Beyonce's words confirmed it, and while Anne felt disgusted and even a little humiliated at having to do this after all those orgasms Anne couldn't even really imagine disobeying. So Anne sucked every little bit of her own ass juice off of her black mistress's strap on and then began bobbing her head on the cock, taking inch after inch into her mouth and eventually down her throat.

At the beginning of the week sucking cock was the naughtiest thing Anne did in bed. She was aware it wasn't really that naughty, and that most people performed oral sex, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything kinkier despite having thought about it. Rose had changed all that. Thanks to her Anne had just lost her anal cherry and now she was sucking on a cock which had so recently been deeply embedded in her butt. And the more Anne sucked it the more she became comfortable with it, even starting to like it.

It was just so perverted. Far more so than she thought she could ever do. And she was even deep throating it. She, the good girl Anne Hathaway, was relaxing muscles in her throat so she could allow a big dildo that had been in the deepest part of her bowels to slide down her gullet.

Anne hadn't even deep throated before Rose turned her into a little slut. She'd never needed to because she could get most of her previous lovers' cocks into her mouth with just the tip poking at the entrance to her throat. But Rose had insisted on giving Anne lessons in being a good little cock sucker, which was ironic because Rose had also made Anne promise that she would never be with another man and would devote her life to pleasing women. Apparently that included taking big strap on dildos down her throat, and while at the time Anne had been sceptical about that now she hoped more than anything she was pleasing Beyonce with her abilities as a cock sucker.

She certainly seem to be pleasing her black mistress given the way Beyonce was moaning things like, "Fuck yeah suck it slut, suck every drop of your ass juices of my big black dick. Mmmmmmmm, you like it don't you? You like the taste of your ass! You love the taste of your own slutty ass that I just fucked! MMMMMMMMMM, you fucking better, because from now on you're going to be tasting your own ass a lot! And other asses. Yeah, you're going to suck down so much ass juice that you're going to become a total ass slut, which trust me is a good thing, because as my white bitch you're going to be expected to be a total ass slut!"

As she continued to verbally abuse her new bitch Beyonce started pumping her head back and forth, making the strap on slide in and out of Anne's mouth. Beyonce did this gently at first, but quickly increased the pace until she was firmly fucking Anne's pretty face.

To Beyonce's delight Anne took it without complaint, the clearly submissive white actress allowing herself to be used as a face pussy.

With the additional 'help' Anne was able to take the whole of the big dildo down her throat, Beyonce grinning in delight as her hips smacked into Anne's face, "That's it, deep throat that mother fucker! Take every fucking inch down your fucking throat! If you don't know how to deep throat you better learn fast bitch, because to me a white girl's mouth is just like her ass hole, a orifice for me to fuck! A hole for my dick! A fuck hole I can use whenever I want for my pleasure! So I suggest you get used to being a face pussy, because this is only the beginning for you slut!"

Beyonce continued fucking Anne's throat several long minutes, occasionally pulling out all the way to allow Anne to gasp for breath before shoving the strap on right back into Anne's mouth. The only thing that changed was that Beyonce began gently smacking and then rubbing Anne's face with the dick, covering her new white slut's pretty face in her own saliva, and maybe a little of her own ass juice if there was any left that hadn't been sucked down Anne's throat.

While this was fun Beyonce was still in the mood for ass fucking, and a few feet away there was still a white bitch with a nice tight white ass just waiting for Beyonce to stretch it out.

The bitch in question was still obediently taking photos, mostly of Anne sucking cock, but Beyonce couldn't help notice that Rose was taking plenty of shots of Anne's ass.

"How's the butt hole look slut?" Beyonce barked over at Rose.

"Gaping my Black Mistress." Rose replied quickly, before elaborating, "Anne's ass hole is like a fucking crater. You destroyed that virgin hole soooo good my Black Mistress I bet Anne's poor little back door won't even be able to think about closing for hours. Maybe days."

"And you want your butt hole stretched just as wide, don't you slut?" Beyonce grinned.

"Oh yes my Black Mistress, please stretch my butt hole wide open." Rose pleaded, then she paused for a moment as a thought came to her. Then she put the camera down, got onto the bed, bent over so she was face down with her ass sticking up at her black mistress, and then said, "Please my Black Mistress, fuck my tight little butt hole. Stretch the hole I shit from wide open so you can fuck it hard and deep. Please, I want this little hole of mine to get fucked. Doesn't it look good my Black Mistress? Doesn't my ass hole look nice and fuck-able? Don't you just want to shove your big black cock in this tiny little butt hole of mine so you can fuck my pale ass really hard for your pleasure? I know I do. I know I want my butt hole stretch wide open by you my Black Mistress. Please stretch my butt hole wide open and then pound my pale little pooper so hard that you leave my ass hole gaping open for weeks!"

Beyonce let Rose beg for a little while so she could stare at Rose's exposed puckered hole, that nice tight butt hole on perfect display thanks to Rose continuing to spread her milky cheeks as she begged. Then pretty much without warning Beyonce pulled her strap on out of Anne's mouth, lent down so she was face to face with her new white bitch and then growled, "Go eat your fellow white bitch's ass. I wanna see you munching on that pale butt, getting your little friend's shit hole all nice and wet so it's nice and easy for me to get my cock up her white ass."

There was a brief pause, not because Anne was hesitant to obey but because she was feeling so overwhelmed from first her ass and then her mouth being fucked it took a few seconds for her to convince herself to move. When Anne did she was quick, but apparently not quite enough.

"Move it bitch!" Beyonce barked, smacking Anne's ass hard.

Anne yelped and move faster, crawling over to Rose as fast as she could and then literally burying her face in between the other pale skinned woman's ass cheeks.

Rose had managed to talk Anne into licking her ass a few times and while it wasn't nearly as bad as Anne had imagined it was far from her favourite act. In fact it was her least favourite, especially when compared to everything else she had done with Rose like eating pussy, having her pussy eaten by the extremely skilled woman, tit sucking, etc. It was selfish but she even preferred having Rose's tongue buried in her butt. That had always been very pleasurable. However she started licking Rose's ass hole so eagerly, and maybe even desperately, Anne wouldn't be surprised if the dark skinned singer mistook this for her favourite act.

As she frantically lapped at Rose's butt hole Anne momentarily wondered what had gotten into her. She didn't wonder for long as she quickly realised that thanks to giving Beyonce's dildo a blow job Anne found herself incredibly turned on again. More to the point she felt an overwhelming urge to please Beyonce... her black mistress, the dark skinned goddess who had shown her what wonderful pleasure could come from taking it up the butt. At this moment Anne would have probably done anything to please her black mistress. As such, even though it was very perverted, rimming Rose's butt hole didn't even seem like a big deal, which just proved how corrupted Anne had become.

Enjoying her new depravity Anne pressed her face deeper in between Rose's ass cheeks in an attempt to push her tongue into the other woman's ass hole. When that didn't work Anne pulled back, spat on Rose's tight rosebud and then used her tongue to lather the spit into the tiny anal ring. Anne repeated that process, then began sucking on the puckered hole, constantly switching between that and long licks as Rose moaned in approval.

"MMMMMMMMM, fuck yeah lick my butt hole you little bitch!" Rose moaned, continuing to spread her ass cheeks so Anne's mouth and tongue got as much access to her ass hole as possible, "Ohhhhhhhh yeeeeesssssss, tongue that little rear hole. Mmmmmmmmm yeah get that fucking tongue in my shitter. I wanna feel you licking my rectum walls you dirty little butt muncher! Yeahhhhh, not so prim and proper now are you? Not when you're licking my ass hole while your own ass hole is fucking gaping open like you just had a baseball bat shoved up it! OOOOOOOOOOH, oh fuck yes, that's it you fucking ass licking whore, lick my ass hole just like that. OOOOOHHHHH FUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

To Rose's delight every word out of her mouth seemed to make Anne more desperate to get her tongue up her ass. It even made Anne begin bobbing her head back and forth with her tongue outstretched so she was literally using it to fuck Rose's ass. At first the tongue just banged into Rose's saliva covered ass hole, but after half a dozen words of encouragement Rose found herself crying out joyfully as Anne finally succeeded in pushing her tongue inside Rose's tight rear ring.

The tongue didn't go in very far, but it was far enough for Rose to happily groan, "OOOOOOOH FUCK YEAH! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck yeeeeeessssssss, get that tongue deep inside me Anne! Get that tongue deep inside my ass hole! Mmmmmmm, fuuuuucccccckkkkkk, yeahhhh fucking do it you little ass munching slut! Fucking eat that perfect ass of mine like you eat my pussy. And, mmmmmmm, you know what that means don't you? Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh you fucking know you little lezzie bitch! You know that means you need to tongue fuck my ass like you do my cunt! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck that other slutty hole of mine just like I made you love tongue fucking my snatch!"

Over the last week Rose had been doing her best to get Anne to eat her ass with the same enthusiasm that she ate her pussy. Until now Rose had been unsuccessful because Anne had been hesitant to embrace her kinky side. It had taken a lot of pushing just to convince Anne to submit her virgin ass hole to Beyonce, and possibly become the black singer's bitch. Luckily not only had Anne now seemingly embraced anal sex and Beyonce as her new black mistress but her kinky side in general, which definitely seem to include ass licking.

Even now as her tongue was just about entering Rose's ass Anne was continuously pulling her tongue out to spit on the puckered hole or give it a nice long lick or even wrapping her lips around it to give it a little suck. Anne constantly switched between these tactics, maximising Rose's pleasure so much Rose actually felt a orgasm approaching. Of course that was at least partly due to watching her black mistress take Anne's anal cherry and then give the other pale skinned girl one hell of a first-time ass fucking. Not that Rose really cared much about the reason, the point was it felt like just a little more stimulation would make her cum.

Unfortunately as eager as Anne now was she either wasn't skilled enough to realise Rose was getting close to cumming or too lost in her sudden lust for Rose's butt to notice. Either way Rose wasn't able to resist the temptation to let go of one of her ass cheeks, move her hand down to her clit and start frantically rubbing it.

Rose was expecting Beyonce to yell at her. After all she hadn't been given permission to touch herself. She might even get a spanking for it. But the punishment was worth it if Rose could just make herself cum, and it felt like she was moments away from that.

However before Rose could cum she was surprised to hear her black mistress call out, "That's it you greedy little slut, finger that nasty slut pussy! Rub your horny little clitty! Make yourself cum while your fellow white bitch's tongue is up your ass so that pale little butt of yours is all relaxed and ready to take my big black cock!"

During this command surprised Rose so much that she actually stopped in her tracks for a few seconds. Then she grinned wickedly, moved her other hand from her ass cheek to her pussy, slammed a couple of digits inside herself while still rubbing her clit, then yelled out, "You heard OUR Black Mistress, make me cum you fucking butt muncher! Mmmmmmmmm, fucking slam my ass with your tongue while I'm slamming my cunt with my fingers! Ohhhhhh fuck, make sure both my slutty little holes get fucked goooooooooodddddddd! Mmmmmm, fuck yeeeeeesssssss, eat my ass while I fuck my pussy. Come on you dirty little dyke, ooooooh mmmmmmmm fucking eat that ass!"

Beyonce watch with a big grin on her face as Anne spent a few minutes with her face literally disappeared in between Rose's ass cheeks. Then Anne seemed to try motor boating those milky cheeks before using her own hands to spread them wide apart so she could once again get as much access to Rose's ass hole as possible.

Meanwhile now she had permission to make herself cum, with a little help from Anne of course, Rose was fingering herself at a more steady pace, clearly taking a moment just to enjoy the feeling of Anne's tongue in her little bubble butt.

Beyonce loved watching a pair of white girls licking each other's asses, but on this occasion she was having a lot of extra fun by taking photos of the rim job, the first one she had ever seen Anne give. Of course this wasn't just about watching one white girl lick another's ass hole for Beyonce. This was also about admiring the fantastic work she had done on stretching Anne's butt hole wide open, Beyonce feeling like she just couldn't take enough pictures of that only moments ago virgin ass hole now gaping so wide she could see deep into the actress's bowels without even needing to use the zoom on her camera. Not that she didn't use it of course, Beyonce taking dozens of close-up shots of Anne's face buried between Rose's pale cheeks and of course the gaping crater in between Anne's pale cheeks.

The rim job went on for so long that Beyonce had to changed the film at the same time Rose was crying out, "EAT THAT ASS, FUCKING EAT THAT FUCKING ASS, OOOOOOOOOOOOH, I'M GONNA, OHHHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWWWWD, I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM WITH YOUR TONGUE UP MY ASS! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Luckily Beyonce replaced the film and got in position just in time to catch the look of pleasure washing over Rose's face as she came, Rose slamming her ass back against Anne's eager tongue as she slammed her fingers in and out of herself and practically attacked her clit with her thumb.

Before Rose had a chance to recover Beyonce pushed Anne out of the way, pressed her strap on firmly against Rose's ass hole and ordered, "Spread your ass cheeks and beg for this cock up your white ass you little anal slut!"

Quickly obeying Rose reached back, spread her ass cheeks and began begging, "Please my Black Mistress, fuck my slut ass! My little white ass hasn't known the joy of getting filled with black cock for soooooooo long. Mmmmmmmm, my butt hole is fucking aching to be stretched open by my Black Mistress's big black cock. I want it sooooooooo fucking bad. I fucking need it! Please my Black Mistress shove that big black cock up my slutty white ass so that I can be your little anal slut again! Please... make me your anal slut again. My slutty white ass needs the type of hard fucking that only you can give my Black Mistress, so please fuck your anal slut's bitch ass! Butt fuck me until OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!"

Rose's begging ended with a long moan as her black mistress rammed forward, making her ass hole stretch wide enough to take the head of the dildo in one hard thrust. The next few thrusts were slower and more gentle but Beyonce was noticeably less gentle with Rose when compared with Anne. Not that Rose minded of course. In fact Rose rather enjoyed the slight bit of pain, which was nothing compared to the little sparks of pleasure she was already receiving, which only promised more to come.

Thanks to Beyonce's slow but steady pace it wasn't long before the singer's hips were pressed against the actress's ass cheeks, Rose moaning as she felt every inch of her black mistress's cock deep inside her bowels. Then she moaned again as Beyonce began sodomising her, that big, thick cock beginning to slowly slid in and out of Rose's ass hole causing her back passage to quiver in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

It had been a few months since her last marathon butt pounding session with her black mistress so it took a little longer than Rose was expecting for her rectum to relax enough so that the pain faded into a dull ache. However, almost as if her butt suddenly remembered what it was supposed to do in this situation, Rose found that once her shit pipe started to seriously relax the dull ache didn't last long and soon every little movement in her ass was giving her nothing but pleasure, so much so Rose soon found herself moaning like the anal whore Beyonce had turned her into.

This of course had Rose fondly remembering all the women she had ass fucked, each one of them happily moaning like anal whores for her. Most of the time it seemed like a lifetime ago, or like it happen to someone else, but oddly enough whenever her black mistress was fucking her ass Rose could remember it as clear as day. Of course what she remembered most was seducing her Charmed co-stars, taking their anal cherries and constantly butt fucking them, among other things, until finally Rose had lost her own anal cherry at the hands of her black mistress and become her little white bitch.

Whenever she could remember her old life as a butt busting girl tamer like this Rose thought about trying to go back to her old life again. It had certainly been almost unbearable to have Anne Hathaway acting so submissively towards her for a week and not take her anal cherry. Alyssa and Holly didn't respect her as a top anymore and treated her as an equal, but with Anne looking at her with such wonder, promising that she would do anything for her, it had all been so amazingly hard not to just wreck her ass. Rose knew it would have been easy to butt fuck Anne, and now she was wondering why she hadn't. She really should have. And she should tell Beyonce to go fuck herself, or tried to return the favour and take Beyonce's anal cherry.

Rose's thoughts of rebellion ended as they always did with the memory of the ecstasy awaiting for her when Beyonce started really hammering her ass. This time the memory was prompted by the feeling of Beyonce starting to pick up the speed of the ass fucking, her hips smacking into Rose's milky white butt with increasing force and volume which was more than enough to remind Rose exactly why she preferred being an anal whore than a butt buster.

Unfortunately Rose was reminded how frustrating it could be to be Beyonce's anal whore when the butt fucking slowed down again, prompting Rose to moaning protest, "Noooooo, slam my ass hard. Butt fuck me my Black Mistress!"

"Greedy bitch." Beyonce chuckled, smacking Rose's ass lightly, "Anne hasn't even tasted the deepest part of your ass yet."

Anne's mouth fell open, mostly in nervousness this time, as Beyonce suddenly pulled her strap on out of Rose's butt hole and pointed that fake cock in her direction.

Anne wanted to please her black mistress more than anything else in the world, but while tasting her own ass had been surprisingly enjoyable the idea of tasting the deepest part of Rose's ass had the actress hesitating. That hesitating caused Beyonce to scowl at her, but instead of being intimidated or anything like that Anne found herself almost heartbroken at the idea that she was disappointing her mistress.

Beyonce slowly opened her mouth, but Rose beat her to the punch, "Come on Anne, taste my sweet ass! Get your lips around that big black cock! Suck every drop of my delicious ass juice off of that huge dick so our Black Mistress can get back to fucking my slutty ass!"

As Rose was talking Anne began to lower her head down, her heart fluttering as Beyonce smiled at her.

Having the presence of mind to hand over the camera to her mistress on her way to her destination Anne was rewarded with another smile, then another as she parted her lips to take the head of the big toy inside her mouth.

Again the taste wasn't all that unpleasant, and as Anne began sucking on her black mistress's cock she even found that she grew to like the flavour. But her real motivation throughout this was the look of pleasure on Beyonce's face, Anne working as hard as she could to give the best blow job possible just so that she could please her black mistress.

Beyonce was mildly impressed just how eagerly Anne once again took that big cock down her throat, this time flavoured in Rose's ass juice. Beyonce was equally impressed that Anne didn't hesitate to spread Rose's ass cheeks and wait patiently for her to feed her some more of Rose's butt when Beyonce pulled the toy out of her mouth.

Repeating the ATM process over and over Beyonce had a hell of a time constantly making Anne go ass to mouth, verbally abusing her every step of the way, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, suck Rose's ass off my cock you little ATM slut! Ooooooooooh fuck yeah, good little ass to mouth whore! Clean every inch of that cock and cover it with your own saliva so when I shove it back up your fellow bitch's butt Rose is going to have a ass full of your spit and you're going to have a mouthful of sweet butt juice! And you'll love it because you're a ATM slut now, just like all my other bitches!"

It was a tremendous thrill for Beyonce to have a new white bitch so willingly submitting to her. Sure Anne wasn't completely fully trained, but then again even some of her earliest conquests remained reluctant even after all these years to go ass to mouth. All of them did it, Beyonce wouldn't tolerate a bitch that wasn't willing to taste some ass, but some only did it to please her while others became completely addicted to the taste of ass. Others were addicted to the taste of ass when she met them, like Rose.

Rose had been one of those types of doms who loved spending hours in between their sub's ass cheeks, thoroughly rimming their butt hole before a nice hard butt pounding session, or sometimes even just for the fun of it.

To Beyonce the tasting of ass should surely be a submissive thing. She certainly knew the thrill of making a bitch bury her face in between her big round chocolate cheeks and worship her ass hole. That was one of Beyonce's favourite things to do in the world, as was making sluts lick each other's ass holes, and suck the taste of their own ass or another bitch's ass off of her strap on.

Any woman who love the taste of ass was no dom. If they claimed they were then they were just delusional.

Rose had once delusionally thought that she was a dominant woman but Beyonce had been kind enough to put her in her place. Now Rose embraced her true nature as a submissive little lesbian slut who recognised her addiction to the taste of ass as the sign of a natural place as a bitch.

All of a sudden Beyonce was awoken from her thoughts by Rose's big mouth, "Can I have a taste of my ass my Black Mistress?"

"Sure, when I'm done butt fucking you." Beyonce murmured dismissively.

"Awww, come on! Please? I wanna taste my slutty ass on my Black Mistress's big fucking cock!" Rose whined, "Please? It's not fair that Anne gets to hog all the yummy butt juices. Mmmmmmm, and I know you love feeding your white bitches their own asses almost as much as I love tasting my slutty ass. So, come on my Black Mistress, ohhhhhhhh, feed me my own ass! Show Anne exactly what kind of an ATM slut I am!"

"Well, I guess since you brought me Anne's wonderfully tight little ass hole I could give you a treat... but only if you look Anne in the eye and tell her what a ATM slut you are!" Beyonce said, pulling out of Rose's rectum.

Barely giving Anne a chance to let go of her ass cheeks Rose turned around, looking her fellow submissive bitch in the eye and said, "I'm a nasty little ATM slut who's addicted to the taste of her own ass! I loved the taste of your ass hole, and I love tasting the asses of all my Black Mistress's other white bitches, and my Black Mistress's beautiful bubble butt has the tastiest little shit hole I've ever had the pleasure of licking, but it's my own flavour I love best. That's why I'm the nastiest kind of ass to mouth slut. Because I love the taste of other girl's butts but I'm addicted to my own skanky slut ass!"

With that Rose dived down on the cock, quickly swallowing the first few inches before moaning lustfully as she savoured the taste of the deepest part of her own pale butt.

"Come on slut!" Beyonce growled a few seconds later, deciding Rose was taking too long just sucking on the head of the dildo, "Show your little friend what a great cock sucker you are! I wanna see you take all of that dick down your slutty throat so you can get every drop of your skanky slut ass off of it!"

To Beyonce's delight her encouragement seem to have the exact effect she was hoping for, Rose easily bobbing her head up and down the shaft until she was deep throating the entire length. With every inch she took into her mouth Rose moaned joyfully as she tasted more of her own slutty butt, the greedy ATM slut sucking extra hard when she was bobbing her mouth up and down on every inch of the cock just to get the last drops of her own skanky slut ass off of the massive bitch tamer.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM, yeahhhhhhhhh, fucking suck that cock!" Beyonce growled lustfully as she grabbed two handfuls of hair and started fucking Rose's throat, "Suck every fucking inch you fucking slut! Mmmmmmmmmmm, that's right, show Anne what a great face pussy you make! Show her how a well-trained bitch like you is happy to let their Black Mistress use their mouth like a cunt! Or a white girl's ass hole! Mmmmmmm fuck, ooooooooh, yessssssss, suck that cock you little cock sucker! Fucking suck that fucking cock!"

Beyonce's words became increasingly uninventive as she brutalised Rose's throat, face fucking the other woman for several minutes before pushing her away and making her bend over again for another butt fucking.

Over and over again Beyonce repeated this, face fucking both Rose and Anne, making them taste the deepest part of Rose's ass everytime. At first she would at least let them give her a blow job for awhile first, but eventually it reached the point where Beyonce went straight from fucking Rose's ass to fucking one of her bitches' throats.

Luckily for the two actresses' precious and now thoroughly brutalised throats it wasn't long before Beyonce felt like getting down to some serious butt pounding. However she wanted to hear Rose begging her for it. So when she was good and ready, and Rose was in the correct position, Beyonce slapped Rose's ass so hard it left a hand print and yelled, "YOU WANT YOUR SEXY WHITE ASS FUCKED HARD? I KNOW YOU DO, SO START BEGGING FOR IT BITCH!"

"PLEASE FUCK MY ASS MY BLACK MISTRESS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FUCK MY SEXY WHITE ASS! I WANT MY ASS FUCKED HARD SOOOOOOOOOO BAD!" Rose screamed, sounding croaky but clear despite her sore, brutalised throat, "FUCK MY SEXY WHITE ASS MY BLACK MISTRESS! PLEASE FUCK MY SEXY WHITE ASS AS HARD AS YOU CAN! POUND MY FUCKING POOPER WITH EVERY FUCKING OUNCE OF YOUR STRENGTH MY BLACK MISTRESS, POUND THE HOLE I POOP FROM SO FUCKING HARD I CAN'T SHIT, SIT, OR EVEN MOVE FOR A WEEK! I FUCKING NEED YOU TO SLAM MY SLUTTY LITTLE SHIT HOLE AND MAKE ME CUM SO HARD THAT THE ONLY THING THAT I CAN REMEMBER IS THAT I'M YOUR WHITE BITCH!"

Even when Beyonce started increasing the pace of her thrusting Rose continued begging shamelessly because she knew exactly what her black mistress was capable of and the horny butt slut wasn't going to be satisfied with anything less than a complete and total rectum wrecking from her dark skinned goddess.

Luckily for Rose she wasn't some just broken in anal virgin who Beyonce would feel she needed to prolong the butt fucking for just to show what ecstasy anal sex could bring them. Also luckily for Rose it seemed that her black mistress no longer had the energy or the patience to tease her any longer. Most of all Rose was lucky that the dark skinned goddess didn't seem to give a fuck whether the actress fucked herself back on the dildo or not, Rose experimenting by doing it gently at first but quickly picking up the pace so that she was slamming her own shitter on the big fake dick.

Instead of denying Rose orgasm, which sadly the star of Charmed had become very used too, when Beyonce started increasing the pace of the sodomy she continued until she was pounding Rose's pooper with every ounce of her strength. Through it all Rose continued to beg for more. Even when she felt herself approaching orgasm Rose screamed for more, and even though her words were so incoherent that even she had no idea what she was trying to say there was a clear tone of pleasure and un-underlying desperate need for more.

Those incoherent screams of pleasure got so loud they became deafening as Rose felt herself being pushed over the edge of a massive orgasm that had her body trembling and her cum literally shooting out of her pussy in a powerful squirt.

As her mind turned to mush Rose shamelessly slammed herself back on the dildo with every ounce of her strength, ruthlessly impaling her own ass hole on the pleasure giving toy just so her next orgasm would come quickly, which it did. It was as orgasm after orgasm rushed through her and she could focus on almost nothing but that dildo jack hammering in and out of her ass hole Rose remembered exactly why it was she kept submitting to Beyonce, why there wasn't a single command her black mistress could tell her to do that she wouldn't obey, why she wished she had submitted to a dominant black woman much sooner. It was because Rose could only receive this type of massive orgasm from getting butt fucked by her black mistress.

Rose would do anything for this pleasure. Rose would walk funny for hours, trying to avoid sitting down at almost all costs as putting weight on her sore butt was agonising. Rose would read lines, privately or even onset while very aware that her ass hole was gaping open. Rose would walk around hoping no one would noticed that her face was wet and smelt like pussy because she was still covered in her black mistress's cum and cunt cream. Rose would lick the asses of dozens of girls she barely knew and taste their asses on her black mistress's strap on. Rose would eat her black mistress's pussy and ass, and the pussies and asses of any woman her black mistress wanted her too. Rose would let herself get gang banged by dozens of girls with strap ons, or by her black mistress's entire security team.

In fact Rose had allowed all those things to happen, the security guard gang bang really sticking out of her mind at that moment as she recalled the taste of all that cum as all those guys shot their loads into her mouth and down her throat, and the feeling of their cocks exploding in her pale ass and one after the other filling it with semen, all that sperm dripping out of her ass hole for hours afterwards. And Rose would happily do it all again a thousand times just for one of the mind melting orgasms that were now rocking her body and turning her into nothing but a mindless wreck.

Even as the butt fucking became so violent that it literally seemed like Beyonce was trying to ruin Rose's rectum Anne continued just taking pictures. She did this because no matter how hard the ass fucking became Rose continued screaming in ecstasy, and the look on the other pale woman's face was one of pure bliss. Besides, Anne could vividly remember the rectum ramming she had just taken, and even though her ass hole was still gaping open and aching Anne found herself wishing it was her pale butt getting brutally fucked. She wished she was on all fours, giving up her white ass to her black mistress, partly for her own selfish pleasure, partly because Anne still found herself yearning to give pleasure to the dark skinned goddess who had broken her and made her the white bitch she was always meant to be.

As it turned out Anne should be careful what she wished for, Beyonce turning to her with eyes burning with lust and screaming, "Bend over and show me your ass hole!"

Quickly obeying Anne turned around and bent over, sticking her ass towards her black mistress. She even gently put down the camera so she could reach back and spread her ass cheeks, giving her black mistress and even better look at her ass hole which Anne could tell was still gaping obscenely after the brutal pooper pounding she had taken.

For a few long moments Anne stayed perfectly still and just listen to the sound of flesh smacking off flesh and Rose's incoherent cries of pleasure as Beyonce obviously continued to slam fuck Rose's shit pipe. But after a while Anne's curiosity got the better of her and she turned her head to look behind her. That was a bit of a strain on her neck but it was worth it to get to again get to see her mistress's chocolate body pounding into Rose's milky white butt. This time though Beyonce's attention wasn't on Rose, the black singer continuing to effortlessly butt fuck her white bitch as she stood lustfully at Anne's gaping ass hole.

Ecstatically happy she was pleasing her black mistress Anne obediently stayed still and continued holding her ass cheeks as wide apart as she could. Even as her joints ached she stayed still, enduring the aching actually giving Anne a wicked sense of submissive pleasure as she was doing it for her black mistress. Besides she was too wrapped up in watching the rough butt pounding to care.

However while Anne felt she would endure anything for her black mistress she was relieved to hear Beyonce call out, "Get that sexy white ass over here! Mmmmmmmmm, I want that pale butt right next to this tight little ass hole I'm fucking!"

Not even thinking of hesitating Anne quickly scurried onto the bed and got into the position her black mistress wanted her in, Anne putting her butt right next to Rose's, hoping that when Beyonce was done fucking that other pale booty the singer would slam that big black dick up Anne's sore but still eager to be fucked ass.

Anne wouldn't have to wait that long.

Once Rose was on the edge of another orgasm Beyonce made her move, abruptly pulling her strap on out of Rose's ass and then slamming every inch of that big dildo into Anne's ass.

Thanks to the earlier rectum wrecking even the deepest part of Anne's bowels welcomed the intrusion, Beyonce's latest conquest crying out joyfully as her back passage was once again filled with long thick black cock. Meanwhile Rose cried out in a mixture of anger, annoyance and disappointment, but Beyonce had done this enough times that Rose knew better than to verbally complain. Instead Rose obediently stayed on all fours with her now thoroughly gaping butt hole ready and very willing to accommodate Beyonce's cock if her black mistress decided to re-enter her rectum.

Both of these reactions brought a big smile to Beyonce's face. Anne was taking her cock up her pale ass again and clearly loving it like a good little white bitch, and while she was far from the perfect submissive white bitch Rose was keeping her pale ass in the air and available for Beyonce's pleasure which after a while was all that mattered to the black singer.

For the first few thrusts Beyonce had paid close attention to Anne's reactions, making sure her new white bitch was moaning only in pleasure no matter how hard she fucked her ass. After all that would have been counter-productive for Beyonce to fuck Anne's ass hard if the actress wasn't ready for it. That might put Anne off anal sex, or worse make her not want to be Beyonce's white bitch and that was unacceptable because Beyonce never failed to make another woman her submissive little plaything.

Luckily no matter how rough the butt fucking became Anne only screamed increasingly loudly in pleasure, her screams becoming deafening when she came so hard she squirted, her cum covering the bed sheets below.

Beyonce came shortly afterwards, pulled her black dildo out of Anne's ass hole and slammed every inch of the strap on deep inside Rose's open and waiting butt hole.

Again one white girl cried out in pleasure while the other cried out in disappointment, although there was no anger or annoyance in Anne's voice. Beyonce liked that. It showed that either Anne was too overwhelmed to be angry or annoyed, or perhaps just too submissive to be. Either way it was a very good sign, as was the fact that Rose cried out in only disappointment when Beyonce pulled out of her ass to shove her cock back into Anne's ass.

Beyonce continued this pattern, switching back and forth between the two well stretched white asses in front of her, sometimes any giving only a few thrusts before switching, other times giving one of her bitches a nice hard ass pounding to the point they where about to cum only to switch. Then Beyonce started to only switch when she made one of her white sluts cum, sometimes sodomising them through multiple climaxes before switching to her other bitch's butt hole.

Soon the three women became completely lost in the pleasure they were receiving from the rough anal sex.

One of the two pale girls would rest her upper body down on the bed while keeping her ass in the air and ready to be fucked. The other would be on all fours, screaming hysterically while slamming herself back on the dildo brutalising her butt, more often than not cum squirting out of her pussy like a fountain. And through it all Beyonce ruthlessly pounded white girl booty, her own cum dripping down her legs as she used her white bitches' butt holes for her pleasure.

This was the purest heaven for all three women.

Rose and Anne were lost in blissful submission, happily surrendering their asses to their dominating black mistress, hoping that she was receiving as much pleasure as they were.

Also while the thought made her blush Anne hoped that Rose hadn't been exaggerating. Anne hoped that after this brutal butt fucking her ass hole would remain open for hours, maybe even days. That trying to sit down, use the bathroom, or even just walk around would be agony. That all she would want to do would be lay down on her front until her ass eventually stopped hurting. And Anne hoped... actually wanted that because she wanted to be left with a reminder for as long as possible of this wonderful butt fucking, and the fact that she was now Beyonce Knowles' white bitch.

Meanwhile Rose knew she had a long night of ass wrecking ahead of her which would probably result in her butt hole still being stretched open in the morning. And if it wasn't, or wasn't much, the morning butt fucking session she would get would ensure that her ass hole would be gaping for most of the next day. Not that her butt hole was going to get much chance to close tonight. Neither was Anne's, both them all but guaranteed to spend most if not all the next 24 hours struggling to shit, sit, or even walk thanks to their aching, well stretched asses. And Rose was looking forward to every agonising second as it would remind her of her place as her black mistress's submissive little pet, and of course this red hot pooper pounding she was currently taking.

Beyonce wasn't focusing on the future. Why would she when her present was her own personal idea of heaven. Well, technically that would have required for there to be white girls as far as the eye could see all with their asses ready and waiting to be used for her pleasure, but two milky white asses was more than enough right now to make Beyonce feel like she was in paradise. The constant string of orgasms was also more than a contributing factor to Beyonce feeling like she had made it past the pearly gates, however her increasing exhaustion sadly brought her back down to earth.

Eventually Beyonce was left with a simple choice of continuing the ass fucking until she received so many climaxes that she passed out, which wouldn't be much longer, or stop while she had enough energy to have her pussy or at least her ass licked. It was an easy choice.

So after one more powerful orgasm Beyonce pulled her strap on cock out of Rose's ass hole and just stood back and admired her handiwork. The usually very pale asses in front of her were now a light shade of pink thanks to the impact of flesh on flesh during the butt fucking. However it was those poor little poop holes which really got Beyonce's attention, those extremely abused butt holes so raw and stretched that the singer/actress guessed Rose and Anne would be lucky if their asses ever fully recovered.

That thought gave Beyonce a sadistic feeling of happiness and even pride, as did watching the clearly exhausted Rose rest her upper half down on the bed but as before keeping her ass in the air and available for her black mistress's pleasure.

"Stay still bitches!" Beyonce murmured hoarsely as she quickly retrieved her camera from where it had been left lying forgotten on the floor.

"Yes my Black Mistress." Anne and Rose said softly and almost simultaneously as their black mistress started taking pictures of their gaping ass holes.

After half a dozen shots of those well violated butt holes Beyonce opened her mouth to give her bitches a command. However before a word could escape Beyonce's lips Rose reached back and spread her ass cheeks as wide as she could, giving Beyonce an even better look into the deepest depth of Rose's rectum. Then, after noticing what Rose was doing, Anne did the same, pulling apart her own butt cheeks to expose herself even more for her black mistress's pleasure.

This act of submission had Beyonce grinning with such pleasure it was a couple of seconds before she even started taking pictures again. When she did Beyonce took even more than before, including plenty of close up shots of those gaping butt holes and a wide shot of both white girls spreading their butt cheeks for her which Beyonce was sure was going to become one of her favourite photos in her book of bitches.

However as much as Beyonce loved taking photos of, and just staring at, those two thoroughly abused white asses she was horny for more fun, and had a dildo in need of cleaning.

"Get over here and suck my cock you two little bitches!" Beyonce cried out, "I want both your blow job lips on my cock, cleaning it of all your skanky butt juices."

After Beyonce's first sentence Rose started moving. By the time Beyonce had finished her second sentence Rose was on her knees in front of her black mistress and greedily swallowing the head of the big fake cock which had just finished giving her so much pleasure.

Rose moaned joyfully, her eyelids even fluttering as she tasted the deepest part of not only her own ass but Anne's ass too. It gave her such perverted pleasure to taste such a deep part of her own ass and Anne's ass that Rose actually stopped still in her tracks, not even sucking on the cock in her mouth for a few seconds. Then she sensed someone dropping down next to her.

Without needing to look Rose realised it was Anne and, suddenly feeling very greedy, created a tight seal with her lips and began sucking as hard as she could.

Rose knew it was selfish but she wanted all those yummy ass juices for herself, and in that moment she didn't want to be denied.

However while Rose was sucking hard on the first few inches of the shaft Anne was lowering her lips down to the base. At first Anne just lightly kissed the bottom of Beyonce's cock but soon she was covering it with her mouth from the side and sucking it just as hard as Rose was sucking the head.

Anne had no idea she was upsetting Rose by stealing some of the delicious ass juice, but if she had known she wouldn't have cared.

All Anne cared about in that moment was pleasing her black mistress.

As she slid her lips up and down the dick, covering it with her mouth and sliding her tongue around it to make sure she got every little bit of butt juice, Anne looked up lovingly at her black mistress, hoping against hope she would see a sign that she was pleasing the dark skinned goddess.

To Anne's delight not only did Beyonce looked down at her lustfully but Beyonce also began to give her and Rose encouraging words, "Mmmmmmmmmmmm, oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, fucking suck that dick! Taste both your slutty pale asses all over the big fucking cock that just ruined both your butt holes and turned them into gaping messes! Shit, your ass holes will probably never completely close again, but you don't care do you you little ATM sluts? No, you don't care that your shit holes have been destroyed, or that you're both acting like shameless sluts, because all you care about is cleaning all your skanky butt juices off my big cock. As it should be. Mmmmmmmmm, my white bitches should always be more preoccupied with pleasing their Black Mistress than their own welfare, even the welfare of those black cock depositories you white girls call your ass holes!"

Beyonce continue to give words of encouragement as Anne and Rose continued sucking her dick. Eventually, with a little encouragement, both bitches switched places, giving Anne a chance to bob her head up and down on the first few inches of the dildo while Rose sucked on the base, both broken white sluts making sure that the other didn't miss any precious butt juice.

Beyonce caught it all on camera, the award-winning singer loving every moment of her bitches worshipping her cock. However while there was a little bashing on her clit, and more than a little mental stimulation, it would take a long while for this to make her cum.

What the cock sucking succeeded in doing instead was relight the fire in Beyonce. It may sure she had enough adrenaline for at least one more round, but also made sure she was so horny she was in no mood for any slow and gentle shit. No, she wanted some serious action and then she wanted to cum. However while adrenaline was pumping through her body Beyonce didn't have the energy to keep using the strap on.

Luckily Beyonce had something else in mind, "Ok bitches, I think you got all your slutty ass juices off my dick. Now how about you share it with each other? Come on, kiss. I wanna see you two pretty little actresses making out like you're in a dyke version of Brokeback Mountain. Mmmmmmm, yeah, kiss like you just can't quit each other!"

Beyonce had intended for the latest demand to be a distraction for the other two women. However she ended up distracted herself when Rose grabbed hold of the side of Anne's head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Beyonce was even pretty sure Rose immediately shoved her tongue into Anne's mouth, and even if she didn't she was certain the two actresses started tongue wrestling shortly afterwards.

It made for an extremely beautiful sight, one which Beyonce wasn't ashamed to get lost in for a few minutes. However Beyonce also wasn't ashamed that it was a sight that made her want to fuck the other women even more, the Grammy-winning singer eventually taking enough of her focus away from the two beautiful actresses fun enough to unstrap the dildo and toss it aside.

Once the strap on was discarded Beyonce watched her two bitches kissing for a little while longer then yelled out, "Ok, stop kissing... I SAID STOP... good sluts. Now Anne, lay down. It's time for your first taste of sweet black pussy."

The two actresses were reluctant to break apart but Anne was very eager to lie down on her back and allow Beyonce to slowly lower her pussy down onto her face.

Before Beyonce's twat was even lightly resting down on top of her Anne was licking her black mistress's cunt, her tongue shooting out of her mouth to slide over Beyonce's pussy lips when they were about a inch away from her. Anne licked thoroughly, sliding her tongue all over Beyonce's outer lips, teasing her clit, and even gently pushing a little into her black mistress's wet love hole. However Anne's eagerness seemed to go unappreciated.

"Come on slut, lick me!" Beyonce barked, grinding her cunt into Anne's face, "Fuck, didn't Rose teach you to eat pussy better than this? Or were you just a crappy student? Awww, what's the matter? More of an anal slut then a pussy slut? Mmmmmmmmm, that's ok, when I'm done with you you'll be both! You'll be both an eager little slut who loves taking it in the butt and a cunt craving rug muncher who loves having her face buried in a nice wet pussy!"

Anne felt discouraged by Beyonce's remarks but use them to motivate herself to try harder. After all despite being a virgin to lesbian sex only a week ago Anne had spent most of her time in the past seven days with her face buried between Rose's legs or Rose using that wicked mouth and tongue of hers to drive Anne wild, and in all that time Rose had definitely taught Anne more than just how to give a gentle cunt lapping.

With that in mind Anne drove her tongue as deep into Beyonce's twat as it would go, forcing a huge moan of pleasure from her black mistress's lips.

Not giving the other woman a chance to recover Anne began tongue fucking her relentlessly, just short sharp thrusts at first but then quickly beginning to move her tongue around inside Beyonce's cunt, searching for her black mistress's most sensitive areas. And just to make sure she increased the intensity of her black mistress's pleasure while searching for all those sweet spots inside the other woman Anne curled her tongue upwards now and again, hitting Beyonce's G-spot and thus ensuring the ebony goddess would be cumming in no time.

"FUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH! That's more like it slut! Eat that pussy!" Beyonce exclaimed happily, "Mmmmmmmmm, fucking eat that hot black cunt of mine! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh fuck yeahhhhhhh, gawwwwwwwwwwwd, fucking eat my pussy you little lezzie ho! Ohhhhhhhh, we'll make an expert muff diver out of you yet! But in the meantime, I feel like tasting some delicious white cunt, and yours looks nice and yummy! Mmmmmmmmmmm yeah, pay close attention bitch because you're about to get a lesson in rug munching!"

Good on her word Beyonce lowered her mouth down to Anne's cunt, briefly sliding her tongue over the lips before slamming her tongue inside the other woman's pussy. Without pausing for a second Beyonce began to tongue fuck the actress so skilfully that it reminded Anne exactly why she was a lesbian now.

Meanwhile a few feet away the woman responsible for sending Anne Hathaway into a pussy loving lesbian was taking it upon herself to capture some photos of this latest sex scene.

Rose was a little annoyed at being basically ignored. On the bright side she was able to get some great shots of Anne licking their black mistress's pussy lips, the dark skinned goddess grinding down on Anne's face and, most enjoyably for Rose, Anne's face becoming increasingly covered in sweet pussy juice. Of course Rose was careful not to miss the 'money shots' of her black mistress sliding her tongue over then inside Anne's pussy for the first time. And after capturing those shots Rose went back and forth between taking close-up shots of the two women's faces buried in each other's pussies and some wide shots of the hot 69 action.

Just as she was changing the film Rose heard her black mistress call out to her, "Hey Rose, take a look at this open little butt hole. Mmmmmmmm, I think it needs to be filled again. Ah fuck, eat that fucking pussy you little dyke, ohhhhhhhhh, Rose! Go get me something to stuff this slut's shit hole! Mmmmmmm, make sure it's nice and wet."

Quickly obeying Rose reached down for her black mistress's strap on but stopped herself. It had been on the floor now, while it didn't bother Rose she guessed her black mistress would want something else. So she went over to the nearest chest of drawers and went searching for her black mistress's collection of dildos, which was pretty easy to find. What was a little more difficult was choosing which dildo to present to Beyonce.

It had to be something nice and big if it was going in Anne's stretched butt hole, and there was a good chance the dildo would be going up Rose's gaping ass too so Rose had a vested interest in choosing wisely. Besides, displeasing her black mistress was unadvisable and simply not something Rose wanted to do.

Ultimately Rose chose a vibrating dildo that was as long as Beyonce's strap on but just over a inch wider which Rose knew from experience would feel amazing sliding through Anne's back passage, and then hopefully her own. But most importantly it came with a little handle for her black mistress's easy use.

After closing the draw Rose turned to watch her mistress and her fellow slut hungrily devouring each other's honey holes, the film and TV actress taking the time to give the dildo in her hand a thorough blow job and sliding her hand down to play with her horny cunt while watching the red hot show in front of her. The fake cock was too wide for Rose to be able to take all the way down her throat but she made sure the bottom half was nice and wet sliding her tongue all over it and even spitting on it a little.

Once it was definitely wet enough, and she was pretty sure the other two women were close to cumming, Rose presented her black mistress with the toy dick, "Here you are my Black Mistress, a nice big toy to fill Anne's slutty ass hole with."

"About time slut!" Beyonce snapped, snatching the dildo and unceremoniously shoving the first few inches into Anne's ass hole, "Now make yourself useful and go lick my ass. Mmmmm ohhhhhhh get behind me and start eating that big black butt of mine. Ooooooooh, ahhhhh, mmmmmmm, fuckkkkk, I wanna feel that whore tongue of yours deep inside my big chocolate booty. Mmmmmmmm, oh fuckkkkk, yeahhhhhh!"

The moment she was given the command Rose quickly scurried around so she was kneeling in front of her black mistress's big fat bubble butt. Not even pausing to admire the sight of those big round cheeks, or the sight of Anne slamming her tongue in and out of Beyonce's pussy right beneath her own target, Rose grabbed two handfuls of meaty cheeks, spread them wide apart, spat onto her black mistress's butt hole and then dived down to begin sliding her tongue all over that puckered hole.

That coincided with Beyonce telling Rose that she wanted to feel her tongue deep inside her big chocolate booty, Beyonce only too happy to keep encouraging her pet, "Yeahhhhh, just like that, ohhhhhhh, get your tongue up my big black ass you butt munching slut! Get it deep inside that big black booty! Mmmmmmmmm, I wanna feel you cleaning out my anal walls you little bitch! Yeahhhhh, oooooohhhhhhhh gawwwwwwd yeah, KISS MY FUCKING ASS! Ooooooooh, mmmmmmmmm, slide your fucking lips all over my chocolate cheeks, mmmmmmmm, then get right back to licking my fucking shit hole you fucking slut!"

Beyonce was delighted that Rose was anticipating her commands before she gave them. Of course Rose had eaten her big black ass enough times to know exactly how Beyonce liked it. Not that Rose had really been a slouch the first time. In fact Rose had been a ass licking slut when Beyonce met her, but since then Rose had spent a lot of quality time with her face buried in between Beyonce's big fat chocolate cheeks. So if anything Beyonce expected nothing less than a first class rim job from her broken bitch, and she definitely got one, Beyonce actually struggling to keep talking trash as she felt those soft lips slide over her meaty ass cheeks and then again felt that tongue lapping at her ass hole, Rose constantly switching back and forth like a good little ass worshipping bitch.

Of course while was somewhat of a struggle Beyonce didn't stop talking, or forget about her other white slut.

"MMMMMMMMMM FUCK, come on Anne, don't think I've fucking forgotten about you!" Beyonce yelled, roughly smacking Anne's clit, "Stop slacking off! Ohhhhhhhh, fuck, fucking eat that pussy you worthless little whore! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh oh, get that dyke tongue deep in my fucking black pussy and, mmmmmmmmmm, and make me cum all over your little lezzie face you fucking lazy little ho!"

Anne wasn't the one slacking off. Beyonce was. Beyonce was too busy talking trash and getting lost in her own pleasure to continue playing with Anne's pussy or at least shove more of that dildo in her pale ass. Meanwhile Anne was frantically slamming her tongue in and out of Beyonce's snatch, the actress only moving that soft little tongue of hers harder and faster within the black singer's juicy cunt as Beyonce hurled untrue abuse at her.

While Beyonce's words had the intended effect of making Anne fuck her pussy harder with that wonderful little tongue the singer/actress had no problem rewarding her white slut for her obedience. Besides, nothing helped Beyonce cum like fucking a couple of nice tight fuck holes.

With that in mind Beyonce started firmly pumping that dildo into Anne's ass, pushing at least an extra inch inside the other woman's rectum with each thrust. When it was in halfway she turned the vibrator on and began playing with the speed dial, turning it up and down at random. As she was doing this Beyonce was first sliding on then two fingers into Anne's needy honey hole, the singer having to lean down and rest the upper half of her body on her arms so she could fuck both of Anne's holes, the whole time yelling increasingly incoherent words at her sluts, "Yeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, yeeeeessss, mmmmmmmmmm fuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkkk yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeesssssssss! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh gaaaaaaawwwwwwddddddddddd FUCK! FUCKING LICK, MMMMMMMMMM, LICK ME BITCHES! OHHHHHHHHH, FUCKING, MMMMMMMM, FUCK MY HOLES WITH YOUR SLUT TONGUES! FUCK OOOOOOOOOH MMMMMMMMMM, FUCK ME AND AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK, MAKE ME CUM, OHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!"

Eventually Beyonce gave up on making sense and instead concentrated on sucking Anne's clit. The additional pressure, and the fact that Beyonce chose the same moment to shove the whole of the dildo into Anne's already thoroughly stretched out shit pipe and turned the vibrations onto high while pounding her fingers as hard as she could in and out of Anne's cunt, had Anne squirting again, this time the actress's cum covering Beyonce's face. Not that the singer minded. In fact she removed her fingers from Anne's pussy just so she could bury her face deep in the gushing gash, Beyonce letting out an animalistic moan as she got drenched by all of Anne's cum that she didn't successfully swallow.

Shortly after this Beyonce came too, her cream squirting down onto Anne's face, practically drowning the poor girl. But again either Rose trained her very well or Anne was just a natural lesbian slut because not only did she swallow as much cum as she could but right after Beyonce was done cumming all over her Anne went right back to fucking her black mistress with her tongue.

This delighted Beyonce to no end, the black singer/actress thoroughly enjoying both white girls pleasuring her as she fucked one of them, Beyonce letting them make her cum over and over again while she did the same thing to Anne. However Beyonce was still more than a little tired from using her strap on to pound both of her white bitches' pale asses so sadly it didn't take long for her to start running low on energy again.

Just like last time Beyonce pushed herself to the limit, but also just like last time when she felt like she was going to lose consciousness Beyonce put a stop to the fun. She did that by turning the dildo off, pulling it all the way out of Anne's ass and rolling over onto her back. As she did Rose quickly moved out of the way so she didn't get knocked over or anything.

As she tried to regain her breath Beyonce noticed out of the corner of her eye Rose kneeling beside her and swallow the head of the toy cock.

Despite how tired she was Beyonce turned her head to glare at Rose. However Rose was too preoccupied with sucking on the dildo at first, her eyes firmly closed as she moaned in pleasure as she tasted Anne's ass.

Beyonce waited until Rose was bobbing her head up and down on half of the dildo before pulling away, Rose unwisely glaring at her black mistress for a second or two before quickly lowering her gaze and waiting for further instructions.

"I don't remember giving you permission to suck this cock." Beyonce said dryly.

"I assumed you would want someone to do it my Black Mistress." Rose replied simply.

Beyonce frowned, and then said, "Mmmm... go kneel on the floor with your hands on the bed."

It was Rose's turn to frown, her's a frown of confusion, but she did as she was told.

Turning her attention to Anne, who was sitting up and looking her, Beyonce held out the dildo to her and said, "Finish cleaning this for me then get behind your little friend."

Quickly obeying Anne took the toy from her black mistress's grasp, put it in her mouth and started sucking on it. At first she could only taste Rose's spit but as she began pushing it all the way to the back of her mouth and then down through Anne started tasting the sweet flavour of her own ass. That was when Anne started to moan like Rose had been doing, sucking the dildo with noticeably more enthusiasm and pushing the vibrator much more quickly down her gullet.

It wasn't long before Anne was deep throating the entire length of the fake dick, the submissive bitch now turned butt slut hungrily slurping the last of her ass juices off the dildo and then trying and mostly succeeding in showing the same enthusiasm in sucking on the now thoroughly saliva coated cock just for the amusement of her black mistress. Anne even allowed her eyelids, which fluttered closed when she had again tasted her butt on the toy, to flickering again to give her black mistress what she hoped was a sexy look.

Beyonce saw it as more of a cute look, which only made her like it more, "Ok that's enough, now go stick that cock up Rose's ass."

This of course made Rose's eyes light up, "Oh fuck yeah Anne, shove that big toy up my ass! Mmmmmmm, fill up my open, aching to be fucked ass with that big fat toy."

Anne bit her lip nervously. She had never done anything like that before. She hadn't even thought to ask if she could use a dildo on Rose, and Rose hadn't brought it up. Rose had talked about using toys on Anne, but made it clear that she would use them on her once Beyonce had taken Anne's anal cherry and given her virgin ass hole a nice long stretching out. So despite Rose preparing her for all sorts of depraved and kinky acts this latest command caught Anne completely off guard.

However her black mistress had given Anne a command. What else could she do except obey?

"Come on Anne, shove that thing up my slutty ass and ass fuck me!" Rose demanded impatiently as Anne got down behind her, "Fuck my ass! Ass fuck me! Fucking do it you AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, ooooooohhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmm!"

Anne momentarily felt a little worried at the cry Rose let out when she shoved the first few inches of the toy into the other actress's gaping butt hole. The cry sounded mostly surprised, obviously the suddenness, but there was also a pain filled undertone. However the surprised and slight painful cry was replaced by moans of pleasure, giving Anne the necessary encouragement for her to start pushing more of the dildo into Rose's ass.

Rose was also verbally encouraging, "Yesssssssss gawwwwwwd fuck me! Fuck my ass! Mmmmmmmmm, get every inch of that big fucking dick up my ass! I, ooooooooooh, I wanna feel every inch of that big fucking dick deep inside my ass! Mmmmmmmmm stretch my bowels more than they already are! Ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk meeeeeee ooooooooooh FUCK MY ASS!"

All this verbal encouragement was doing wonders for Anne. At first she had to just act confident. As she had two great examples of dominant women in the room with her, and some acting experience, Anne felt she didn't do too badly. However the more Anne fucked Rose's ass and the more Rose moaned in encouragement with every thrust the more Anne didn't have to fake confidence. And the more confident she became the better the butt fucking seemed to become.

However Rose's encouragements remained just as needy and demanding, "Come on bitch, fuck me! Mmmmmmmmm, fucking slam that slutty shitter of mine! Ohhhhhhh, oh fuck yeah, hammer my fucking shit hole! Pound my pooper sooooooooo hard that I never sit or shit right again! MMMMMMMMMMM, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCK, ooooooohhhhhhhhh, yeah make my butt hole open and ready for fucking whenever our Black Mistress wants to use it! Oooooooooooooh, I want my ass hole to always be gaping open so, mmmmmmmmm, so you can ass fuck me for your pleasure whenever you want my Black Mistress!"

Rose looked up lovingly at her black mistress. She didn't know what she done to deserve this pleasure. In fact Rose had been sure she had displeased her black mistress and was going to get punished.

The vision of being placed over Beyonce's knee for a nice hard spanking crossed Rose's mind. Despite how sore and aching her ass was the idea was more than a little appealing. Besides her back passage was aching something fierce from being abused again but the pleasure was worth it. As such Rose would take a spanking from her black mistress right now, no matter how sore her ass was or how hard the butt beating would be, just so long as it please the ebony goddess in front of her.

Of course there was a good chance Beyonce still intended to do just that. After all why else was the singer allowing Rose to get her ass fucked if not to then use that as an excuse to spank her? Not that Beyonce needed an excuse, but if Rose tried to protest her black mistress could easily point out she didn't complain when her butt was being fucked. And if a spanking was the price to be paid Rose would happily pay it for the feeling of that dildo sliding through her rectum right now, stimulating every inch of her horny shit pipe.

Beyonce watched Anne fucking Rose's butt for a little while, allowing some time to get her strength back, then the singer/actress asked, "How does it feel Rose? How does it feel to be such a submissive little slut that you'll let any hot girl with a dildo fuck your slutty ass? Tell me! Tell me how it feels going from a butt pounding girl tamer to a total anal slut? Fuck, just look at you. Thought you were a top, but now here you are bottoming for a bottom!"

Rose whimpered as she looked back at Anne. The other white actress was doing a pretty good job fucking her ass, but if Rose wanted to she could totally turned the tables.

Beyonce was right. Anne Hathaway was a natural bottom. Rose had known it the first time she saw her, and it was yet another reason why she had known Anne would be an easy conquest. But now Rose's conquest was fucking her ass. A woman she had turned into such a submissive plaything that she was willing to be a present for another woman was now topping Rose. She wouldn't be if it wasn't for Beyonce, but that was kind of the point. They were both such little puppets that they would do anything for their black mistress, and that included Rose being a bottom's bottom.

An incredible rush of humiliation filled Rose's body. She had thought there was no level she could sink too after all the depraved acts of submission Beyonce had put her through and yet this was a whole new level for the once proud top who at one time had not one but two regular bitches of her own. Now she was a bitch for a bitch. Taking it up the ass for a woman who had been nothing but her little plaything for a whole week. And the worst and the best part of it was how incredibly hot it made Rose feel, this new level of submission she hadn't even thought about until her black mistress pointed it out making her feel like she was going to cum at any moment.

It also made Rose have a whole new level of respect for her black mistress. Beyonce had made it very clear to Rose exactly who was the real top, Beyonce proving without a shadow of a doubt she was an alpha female and Rose was just her pet. But Rose realised that when she had tried to make Beyonce her bitch she had been playing out of her league and she had never stood a chance. That little contest had been a mismatch in the outcome of her becoming Beyonce's bitch had been inevitable. Her black mistress knew more about being a top than Rose ever would and having Rose submitting her ass to another submissive was further proof of that.

"Answer me bitch!" Beyonce growled, waking Rose from her thoughts, "Tell me how it feels to give up that slutt ass of yours and let another white bitch make it hers?"

"It feels good my Black Mistress." Rose moaned, quickly adding, "I love that my Black Mistress has turned me into such a submissive little bitch that, mmmmmmmm, that my Black Mistress's other submissive little bitches can easily dominate me. Oooooooooh I love being topped by other submissive sluts like Anne. Mmmmmmmm, I made her my little plaything but now I'm her anal slut! Ohhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, gawwwwwwd yessssssss, but the truth is she's not mine and I'm not hers, mmmmmmmmm, we're both yours! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh, we're both your sluts my Black Mistress! Your white bitches! Our white asses belonged to you, oooooooh, so it doesn't matter if I'm fucking Anne or she's fucking me, mmmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhh, because we're both your white bitches and I love it!"

"That's right slut." Beyonce beamed before turning her attention to Anne, "Well mostly right. Anne still got to kiss my big black ass and beg for the privilege of permanently being one of my white bitches. Are you ready for that whore?"

"Yes my Black Mistress, please allow me the honour of kissing your big black ass and begging for the privilege of permanently being one of your white bitches!" Anne replied quickly.

"Well go ahead white ho." Beyonce said, getting off the bed, turning around and sticking her big bubble butt in Anne's face, "Kiss that fucking black ass!"

"Please my Black Mistress... please allow me the privilege of permanently being one of your white bitches..." Anne begged, constantly pausing to kiss Beyonce's meaty butt cheeks as she continued begging, "I want to forever be one of your white bitches... I want to spend the rest of my life worshipping this big... beautiful... black... butt... I want to clean the hole you shit from my Black Mistress... I want to lick your shit hole before and after you fuck mine... I want you to use me whenever you want my Black Mistress... especially my mouth and ass... Rose told me those are your favourite holes on a white girl... that you love licking pussy... and you can lick my pussy whenever you want... but what you love most is to feel a girl's mouth and tongue worshipping you like the goddess you are... and to fuck white girl booty... and I desperately want the privilege of having it be my mouth and tongue worshipping your heavenly body sometimes... just as desperately as I want the honour of my butt hole being an orifice for you to use for your pleasure... most of all my Black Mistress... I just want to be something you use for pleasure... no matter what deprived thing you choose to do to me... I'll take it... because I want to be your white bitch... I want to be your white bitch more than anything else in the world..."

As Anne continued begging and kissing her ass Beyonce slid a hand down to her pussy. At first she just rubbed the lips and occasionally her clit. Then as Anne began burying her face and between her big round butt cheeks so she could kiss her butt hole Beyonce slid a finger into her cunt. Then two. Then Beyonce started roughly rubbing her clit while fucking herself as hard as she could.

Her tired legs ached from the strain of just standing still but Beyonce was determined to squeeze one more hard orgasm out of her exhausted body before taking a serious timeout. Luckily Beyonce was so horny that just the work of her own hand would have probably got her off, and combined with the constant stream of filth coming out of seemingly prim and proper Anne Hathaway's mouth, not to mention the feeling of the Oscar-nominated actress literally kissing her ass, had Beyonce rushing towards a climax fairly quickly.

Once she felt herself seriously approaching that sweet relief Beyonce called out, "Ok slut here's the deal! Help me cum one more time and you get to be my white bitch forever! Mmmmmmmmm fuck, that means burying that pretty face of yours between my chocolate cheeks and eating my fucking shit hole until I cum! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, JUST LIKE THAT! MMMMMMMMM, EAT THAT FUCKING ASS AAAAAAAHHHHH FUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!"

Anne was quick to obey, Beyonce becoming incoherent as she felt Anne's face buried in between the full round cheeks of her ass, a nice soft little tongue sliding over her tight puckered hole and giving it the worshipping it deserved.

The feeling was enough to send Beyonce right to the edge, but to send herself over it she turned her head to watch Anne licking her ass while she continued ass fucking Rose. That beautiful sight, combined with the feeling of pleasure overwhelming her body had Beyonce soaking her hand in cum, the climax not quite as spectacular as the ones she had felt while pounding white girl booty but satisfying nevertheless.

Beyonce used her fingers to slowly bring herself down from her high, then used her free hand to grab onto Anne's hair and pulled the white girl's face out of her ass. She then turned around and knelt down, making as if she was about to feed Anne her cum. However at the last second Beyonce shoved her cum coated fingers into Rose's mouth, Rose only too happy to suck every little bit of cream off of them while Anne watched, jealousy burning in her eyes.

"Congratulations Anne, you're now my white bitch." Beyonce said, pulling her fingers out of Rose's mouth and turning her attention to her, "Why don't you welcome her to my collection with a soft little kiss. That way you can share my cum and ass juice with each other."

Beyonce almost made it sound like a suggestion but it was definitely a command, one which Rose was only too happy to follow, correctly guessing that by soft little kiss her black mistress really meant that she should shove her tongue down Anne's throat.

Anne was only too happy to return the kiss with the same amount of passion and intensity, the two white girl sharing the flavour of their black mistress's holes for several minutes as Beyonce just watched lustfully.

Then the singer commanded, "Ok bitches, now while making sure that dildo never stop sliding in and out of Rose's ass I want you to 69. Come on, make each other cum for the amusement of your Black Mistress!"

Perhaps to try and take back some of the control taken from her Rose immediately shoved Anne to the floor, using her anal muscles to hold the dildo in place as she pressed her pussy down on top of Anne's face before pressing her own face between the other woman's legs.

Rose was like a rabid animal, clamping her mouth over Anne's dripping pussy lips and sucking them as hard as she could. After swallowing a lot of hot cunt cream and a little left over cum Rose slammed her tongue into Anne and began immediately fucking the other actress with it.

Having spent countless hours in between Anne's thighs Rose knew exactly where all of the other woman's sweet spots were. She attacked viciously and without mercy with her tongue, easily and quickly fucking her fellow actress to the edge of an orgasm. And thanks to all her previous experience with Anne and other women Rose knew just how close she was to making Anne cum. But she still failed to make the other girl cum first.

The suddenness of Rose's attack had taken Anne off guard, and the overwhelming pleasure of Rose's tongue in her twat was so overwhelming that Anne forgot her own name. However she came too in time to reach up and turned the vibrator on to full power.

Rose squirted onto Anne's face immediately, Anne desperately swallowing just so she wasn't drowned. Just tasting that sweet cum immediately sent Anne into rug munching overdrive, Anne using every little trick Rose had taught her to make her mentor in lesbian sex cum over and over again.

Even as she felt herself creaming all over Rose's pretty face Anne continued fucking the other woman's fuck holes with her mouth, tongue and of course the dildo, the only a week ago completely straight Anne Hathaway proud of herself for acting like such a good little lesbian slut.

Beyonce watched on her comfy bed as her two little pets frantically fucked each other on the floor. Her hand again travel to her sore pussy to gently rub the lips, Beyonce using her other hand to take a few pictures with the just retrieved camera, trying to decide whether she should take a break and get something to eat or have yet another round with her two little white bitches.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Beyonce Knowles or Taylor Swift. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. If you're under 18 you shouldn't be reading this story.

Taylor Swift got nervous a lot. Before and during her musical performances, her interviews, award shows, even just being in a large crowd or talking to someone she didn't know, just about everything made the shy little blonde nervous. However Taylor had never been more nervous than she was now, standing in front of the hotel room door belonging to one of the most successful singers of all time Beyonce Knowles.

Until a few hours ago they had only really met in passing, Beyonce barely giving the white country singer a second look, Taylor too star struck to even think about talking to the black pop singer. Then Kanye West had humiliated her in front of everyone at the MTV Music Video Awards, and all of a sudden Beyonce hadn't seem to be able to leave her alone. That was probably because Beyonce had found her crying backstage, but still it meant a lot to Taylor, especially as later when Beyonce was accepting an award she called Taylor up onto the stage to finish her acceptance speech. They'd talked for like an hour after the show, and even though she wouldn't have thought it was possible Taylor felt so much better, if nothing else because she felt so overwhelmed talking to Beyonce that she didn't even think about what had happened to her.

Of course everyone wanted to talk to Taylor about what had happened, and they had both needed to mingle so they parted ways, but Beyonce had insisted that Taylor come to her hotel room afterwards so they could talk some more. At the time Taylor had been excited by the prospect, but despite how easy she had found talking to the black mega star she couldn't help feeling nervous again now she was actually standing on what felt like sacred ground.

As soon as she finally worked up the courage to knock she heard the faint sound of footsteps and then the door opened to reveal the stunning beauty that was Beyonce Knowles.

The black woman smiled at her warmly, "Taylor, I'm so glad you came. Please, come in."

"Hey... thanks..." Taylor murmured, wishing she had something more profound to say as she shuffled in.

Then she heard the gentle sound of the door being closed and then locked, something that seemed only natural given what a big star Beyonce was. Little did she know the older woman had locked the door as much to keep Taylor in as to keep people out.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Beyonce offered softly, "Water, juice-"

"No, I'm, I'm fine." Taylor stammered softly.

"How about something a little stronger?" Beyonce further offered.

"No, I'm... I'm 19." Taylor said softly, assuming Beyonce probably didn't know how old she was. Why would she? Of course even if she'd known or suspected few would vilify the spectacular woman for offering her that kind of drink under the circumstances.

Beyonce smiled widely at the teen's reaction, "Well, you really are a good girl, aren't you? It's... cute."

Taylor, who had spent their entire conversation so far with her eyes downcast, lowered her head and blushed slightly.

Beyonce somewhat cursed herself for her cute comment, although she had to give herself credit for not literally drooling. She'd had easy conquest before, but this emotionally vulnerable little teen might just prove to be her easiest. Hell, this cute little white girl might as well have showed up at her door with a little bow around her and a card reading 'To Beyonce, please enjoy'.

Of course while Beyonce was a sexual predator forever on hunt for soft girl flesh, with straight white girls being her favourite type of prey, she wasn't heartless. As such when Taylor burst into tears in front of her the dark skinned singer immediately went from hunting mode to comforting mode, quickly wrapping her arms around the weeping country singer and holding her gently.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Taylor wept.

"Shhhhh, you have nothing to be sorry for." Beyonce comforted softly.

This was very reminiscent of how Beyonce had found Taylor backstage, although unlike last time when the young girl had become embarrassed and quickly composed herself this time she just kept softly crying her eyes out. Beyonce held her through it all, standing on the spot for several minutes before eventually guiding her over to the luxurious sofa that came as part of the pop singer's expensive suite. Taylor didn't interject, allowing Beyonce to gently reposition them as she continued to cry.

Eventually Taylor whimpered, "I... I, I can't help thinking he was, was ri, right. You, you should have won."

Beyonce agreed with that sentiment, although she didn't tell Taylor that. Instead she opted for truthfully murmuring, "I've won plenty of awards. Tonight you had the chance to shine, and Kanye took that away from you and ruined your night, made you feel all bad inside... but you know what? I think I can make it up to you."

It wasn't Beyonce job to do that, but feeling kind of curious by that statement Taylor lifted her head up to look at the other woman and asked, "H, how? How can you do that?"

Beyonce smiled and then began gently sliding her hands over Taylor's body. Of course she ignored all the places she most wanted to touch, but the gentle movements of her hands were clearly not 100% just friendly. Taylor seemed to pick up on that by the way she opened her mouth and let out a soft moan, the two singers staring at each other for several long minutes.

Then Beyonce smiled, lent forward, and softly whispered, "By making you feel good."

With that Beyonce softly yet firmly pressed her lips to Taylor's, simultaneously gripping a firm hold to the younger girl to make sure she couldn't go anywhere. Taylor tensed in her arms and initially seemed like she was trying to flee, but as she didn't Beyonce continued her aggressive seduction of her prey which quickly began to pay off.

Taylor did think about trying to pull away, but she was so overwhelmed by what was happening that she became lost in the gentle caress of Beyonce's lips on her own, the younger singer slowly surrendering to her first girl on girl kiss. Of course Taylor only really realised that's what it was after it was done, and even then it was hard for her to think given that Beyonce's lips quickly travelled to her neck while the other woman's hands seem to be everywhere.

"I... oh... we... oh... erm... oh... oh, oh, we, we shouldn't do this." Taylor finally whimpered softly.

"Why not?" Beyonce asked casually in between kissing the smaller girl's neck.

"Because... oh, ohhhh... we... I... you, oh my gosh!" Taylor stammered before softly crying out as Beyonce's tongue gently grazed her neck and then the country singer moaned, "You're, mmmmm, oh, you're married!"

After grinning against Taylor's neck Beyonce moved her lips up against her prey's ear and whispered, "Don't worry sweetie, my hubby knows that, now and then, I need to fuck a white girl."

The way Beyonce emphasise the word 'fuck' made Taylor tremble, the poor girl feeling lightheaded because of all the overwhelming feelings rocketing through her body, making it impossible for her to think clearly. Beyonce's touch was only making it worse, Taylor feeling... well, she didn't know what she was feeling. In that moment she felt like she didn't know anything.

"See, I love all types of pussy." Beyonce whispered, "But white pussy... mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm. Ain't nothing sweeter. And a white girl's mouth... damn, ain't nothing that makes me cum harder than a white girl's mouth."

Taylor couldn't believe this was happening. That another, older woman would be talking to her like this, using such obscene language, and that it would be Beyonce Knowles. The poor girl couldn't even fathom it.

"Mmmm, just look at that mouth." Beyonce practically growled as she brought her face inches away from Taylor's again, immediately cupping the smaller girl's face and gently rubbing her thumb against her lips, "So cute. So soft. So... made to please. But don't worry Taylor, I'm going to take good care of you. Make you feel so good you forget all about mean old Kanye and become lost in pleasing your Black Mistress."

After she finished speaking Beyonce waited patiently for Taylor to react. She was ready for the girl to scream, and/or run, and/or cry, but to her delight it seemed Taylor was determined to make this easy for her.

"I'm... I'm not..." Taylor finally whispered.

"Into women?" Beyonce finished for her, leaning into gently but firmly add, "Because your hard little nipples tell me otherwise."

Beyonce could feel those nipples through both her own and Taylor's clothes, which was still a testament to just how turned on Taylor was. From the look in her eyes Taylor knew it too, probably because in turn she could feel Beyonce's nipples digging into her little titties. However Beyonce decided to emphasise her point by allowing her wandering hands to slide over those little titties, her thumbs lingering over those sadly covered nipples as a big grin of triumph crossed her face.

In response Taylor whimpered, blushed and lowered her head in submission.

Technically Beyonce had already won, not that she would be satisfied with 'technically' of course.

"See, these hard little nipples tell me you crave black pussy. That you want me to shove you down onto your knees and feed you my hot black cunt. Maybe let you eat my big black ass too. But first, you want me to see the little treat you've got for me. Yeah, you wanna give me that white pussy. Let me gobble it all up. That's what you want, isn't it white girl?" Beyonce taunted.

"I... I..." Taylor whimpered, a tear sliding down one of her cheeks.

"Look, I'm going to make this real simple." Beyonce cut her off, not wanting to ruin the moment, "In a second I'm going to slide my fingers up that cute little dress of yours, and if you're little white pussy is dry I'll let you go and you can tell everyone about this if you want. Or not, as let's face it, you wouldn't want the scandal anymore than I would. But here's the thing, if your little white pussy is wet... then that little white body of yours is all mine. Do you understand?"

For what felt like an eternity Beyonce stared into Taylor's eyes, silently demanding her soon-to-be new white slut answer her. Eventually Taylor let out a tiny whimper and a little nod of her head, prompting Beyonce to grin wickedly and then slowly slide a hand up Taylor's thigh. It took several seconds for the hand to reach it's destination but it only felt like one, partly because the atmosphere was so intense and partly because given the way Taylor's eyelashes flooded and the smell of pussy in the air Beyonce already knew what she was going to find.

Sure enough Taylor's little panties were soaking, as much as any white slut Beyonce had ever seduced, her prey bucking her hips into the touch and in a cute little whimper let out, "Oh my God!"

"No sweetie, I'm not God. I'm your Black Mistress. Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, thanks to your traitorous little white pussy I'm now your Black Mistress, and you sweet baby girl are my white bitch. Mmmmmmmm, and I'm going to make you feel so good." Beyonce purred in delight before kissing Taylor again.

Taylor melted into the kiss and spread her legs, hoping that Beyonce would touch her some more. She did, although she only rubbed Taylor's ruined panties for a few seconds before grabbing a firm hold of the blonde's butt and then standing up, the curvaceous black woman picking the little white girl up like she was weightless. In her completely overwhelmed state Taylor could feel herself swoon. She loved it when a guy picked her up in his strong arms, and somehow this was even more intoxicating. And the best part was that Beyonce didn't stop kissing her, Taylor happily surrendering her mouth to the soft invasion which was the other woman's tongue.

Then all of a sudden Beyonce was gently lowering her down, encouraging Taylor to try and stand on her own but the truth was the younger singer wasn't sure she could, not after the last kiss had turned her legs to jelly. Somehow she managed it just long enough for Beyonce to grab hold of her long red dress and pull it over her head, Taylor opening her mouth to give a half-hearted protest which was thankfully silenced by those wonderful lips again. Then Beyonce was picking her up again and again Taylor was melting into the sweet embrace, the blonde girl barely noticing when she was gently lowered on top of the bed and mounted by the dominant brunette.

For what felt like an eternity they remained like that, Taylor in her underwear with the fully clothed black woman on top of her, the white girl desperately trying to keep up with the incredibly talented mouth and tongue of Beyonce Knowles. Then all of a sudden Beyonce was moving down to her neck and then eventually to her breasts, spending what felt an eternity on each area but perhaps especially her boobs, the brunette removing Taylor's bra in one swift motion before beginning to slide her lips and tongue all over that soft pale flesh, paying particular attention to the blonde's nipples.

Even though it all felt heavenly Taylor couldn't help feel like she should object. For some reason. It was just... she couldn't think why, and even if she could remember why she should stop this Taylor wasn't so sure she was capable of any coherent speech right now. Especially when Beyonce started moving even lower, slowly kissing her way down Taylor's stomach until she reached the country/pop singer's dripping love box. With each of those kisses Taylor whimpered more pathetically, until she had to shut her eyes tight and grip onto the bed sheets to keep herself from becoming anymore overwhelmed.

Beyonce couldn't help grinning happily as Taylor spread her legs wide, allowing her plenty of room to settling between them. Just like every other supposed straight girl Beyonce had bedded. Oh yes, Taylor Swift was just like all the others, an easy conquest for the dominant Alpha female that was Beyonce Knowles, the powerful black woman licking her lips as she got an up close look at just how wet the white girl's panties were. That caused another grin, as did the fact that when she removed them Taylor lifted her hips and legs up when appropriate to make it easier for Beyonce to get at her straight girl pussy.

Once she was back in position in between Taylor's thighs Beyonce admired the sight and the smell of that wet straight girl pussy for a few seconds, then she purred, "Does my white bitch want me to eat her little cunt? Huh?"

Taylor whimpered softly, then when Beyonce didn't say or do anything for a couple of seconds, which felt like a couple of hours, she practically wept, "Pl, please... please... please, please... just do it."

"Do what?" Beyonce beamed.

Taking a deep calming breath Taylor whimpered, "Eat me. Eat my white girl pussy, please Beyonce, OOOOOOOH MY GOSH! OH DANG IT! OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It seemed pretty clear that Beyonce was going to have to teach this white girl how to address her properly, and how to swear, but Beyonce was practically starving for pussy. The last few sluts she had been with had such fuck-able asses Beyonce had spent their entire time together sodomising them non-stop. Besides, they were already so submissive that going down on one of them had almost seem wrong. That's why Beyonce had been itching for a fresh conquest, and it was high time she conquered this perky little white slut, and a pussy eating was always a great way to start breaking in a new bitch.

So the second innocent little Taylor Swift had practically choked out 'eat my white girl pussy' Beyonce had decided that was good enough, the black singer leaning forward and extending her tongue to slide it over the younger girl's pussy lips over and over and over again, Beyonce making sure that with every lick she started from the bottom and went all the way to the top where she lingered on Taylor's clit. Using that technique Beyonce had Taylor's juices flowing even more than they were before, the dominant woman very quickly wrapping her lips around the submissive girl's love hole to ensure the majority of the delicious cunt cream flowing like a river out of her prey.

Beyonce had always thought that Taylor Swift would taste sweet, but her fantasies really hadn't done this girl justice. In fact she may be one of the sweetest tasting girls Beyonce had ever conquered, the older singer wondering whether she should tie Taylor spreadeagled on her dining table so she could make a snack out of this delicious white pussy whenever she wanted. Of course that would have meant she would have been denied access to Taylor's other charms, which was unacceptable, but for right now Beyonce was very much enjoying her meal. Although while the main course of Taylor's cunt cream was one of the yummiest things she'd ever tasted Beyonce was aching what her desert a.k.a. Taylor's cum was like, and the more pussy juice she's swallowed the less patient she became.

The last few minutes had been overwhelming enough for poor little Taylor, but when Beyonce slammed her tongue inside her she swore she came on the spot. Not that long after she learned she was wrong, but the sensation was far stronger than anything Taylor had felt with the boy. And Taylor had been with a few boys she thought were good at going down on her, but they were all a poor imitation of what Beyonce's incredibly skilled tongue did to her. And that mouth. Oh Gosh, Taylor had never felt anything like it.

As Beyonce started gently thrusting her tongue in and out of Taylor's love hole the poor blonde wondered what it all meant for her in the long run. Clearly she wasn't as straight as she thought she was, but surely she couldn't be a 100% lesbian. Taylor had no problem with lesbians, but surely she would have known if she was one, right? Was Beyonce turning her gay? Was that even possible? Taylor was pretty sure it wasn't, at least not outside of porn, but if anyone could do it then it would be someone overwhelmingly sexy like Beyonce Knowles. After all, Beyonce just seemed to drip with sex appeal, and she was so skilled at this maybe it didn't even mean anything that Taylor was enjoying it so much.

Then for the first time in her life Taylor experienced the kind of toe curling climax which made her cum literally squirt out of her love box and Taylor could no longer worry about such things as her sexuality. She could barely even remember her own name, she was far too busy screaming, crying and occasionally whimpering as she desperately tried to cling on to an ounce of sanity. However Beyonce was merciless, only removing her tongue briefly to swallow Taylor's cum and even that included sucking incredibly hard on her sensitive little love hole. Then the tongue fucking resumed, harder than ever before.

Over and over again Taylor came until she swore she was going to end up in some kind of sex coma. Then, after Beyonce had swallowed what felt like a gallon of cum and even more ended up covering her beautiful face, the black woman replaced her tongue with two of her fingers. Taylor wasn't even sure Beyonce prepared them in any way, just shoved inside her and started pounding her perhaps even harder than her tongue. And she used her thumb to rub her clit, which made Taylor try to beg for mercy, try to tell Beyonce that she couldn't take any more of this, but all that came out was a series of incoherent noises as another amazing orgasm was forced upon her.

Licking her cum covered lips Beyonce lifted herself up so she was face to face with Taylor and purred, "You cum really, really easy. I like it."

Taylor tried to say something again, but all she could do was whimper.

"Awww, what's the matter, cat got your tongue? Or are you just lost for words because all your little boyfriends couldn't make you cum like I can?" Beyonce grinned boastfully, and then when Taylor only whimpered in response removed her fingers momentarily so she could slide herself out of her tight fitting red dress before returning her fingers to where they belonged and adding, "That's ok, you're my slut now. Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm yeah, and your Black Mistress is going to take real good care of you from now on Taylor, but first you gotta show your appreciation. Mmmmmm yeah, C'mon and suck my big fat titties! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHH, mmmmmmmm, suck em! Suck Momma's big titties like a good little white girl!"

While she was speaking Beyonce turned over onto her back, pulled Taylor onto her lap and then when the time was right pulled one of her bra cup aside and then pushed her latest conquest's head down to where she wanted it. To her delight Taylor latched on to her nipple like a babe looking for sustenance, Beyonce allowing her new little white pet to suck away for a few minutes before she uncovered the other breast and then pushed Taylor's head towards that with the same results.

Over and over Beyonce pulled Taylor's head this way and that, gently fingering her the entire time, although it quickly became clear that this encouragement wasn't necessary. Beyonce could feel it in the way Taylor was sucking her tits and bringing her hands up to play with those globes of flesh, the girl was hooked. Just like all the 'straight' girls who had fallen under the spell of Beyonce's big boobs, Taylor eventually becoming so enthusiastic that Beyonce pretty much sat back and let her do all the work, only gently playing with that pretty blonde hair and eagerly pumping Taylor's pussy with her fingers. And of course, offered up verbal encouragement.

"Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, you love those big black titties, don't you white girl? Mmmmmmmm yeah, all white girls do. All you little white sluts just love a pair of big black titties, ooooooooh fuck, mmmmmmm, especially when their getting their little white pussies fingered at the same time. It's natural." Beyonce cooed softly, before going in for the kill, "You know what else all white girls loved Taylor? Black pussy. Some, like you, might be a little hesitant at first, mmmmmmm, but as soon as you get a taste of my sweet honey you'll be hooked for life. So why don't you be a good little white girl and fulfil your destiny by becoming a black pussy eating slut. Mmmmmmm, get that pretty little popstar face in my black cunt and start licking! Ooooooohhhhhhh shit, mmmmmmm, make me cum all over your pretty little white face and I'll make you cum again."

Taylor Swift was going to eat her pussy. It was now inevitable, but Beyonce had talked plenty of nervous girls in between her thighs and was fully prepared to do it now. And she thought she'd have too, because despite how relaxed Taylor was from sucking on her big titties her words made the innocent girl tense up for a few moments which felt like hours. Then with one final lingering suck to Beyonce's right nipple Taylor started to slowly work her way down south, kissing every inch of the chocolate coloured stomach in front of her before finally settling in between Beyonce's legs.

Unfortunately this forced Beyonce to remove her fingers from Taylor's twat. With some strategic manoeuvring Beyonce could have kept her finger inside of Taylor, but after some debate the older singer decided it was better this way. After all, she had already worked Taylor up to nearly another orgasm, so this gave her the chance to cool down and make a choice while still being under the influence of Beyonce's touch, her final words and the need to cum pushing Taylor to make the right decision. Besides, Beyonce had already done her part and gotten Taylor off, now she wanted to sit back and enjoy the fruits of her labour.

With trembling hands Taylor reached up and grabbed Beyonce's tiny black panties, which looked as ruined as her own, and then looked up at the older woman for permission to remove them. Beyonce just gave her a look which clearly said hurry up, prompting Taylor to pull the fabric down, amazed to find out that they weren't panties, but in fact a tiny thong. Once they were off completely Taylor stared at them in disbelief and tried to imagine Beyonce wearing them, the tiny piece of fabric digging into that big black ass of hers and making it look even bigger... then Taylor shook herself out of her thoughts, tossed the thong aside and looked down at her seductress.

Beyonce Knowles was a goddess. This woman was amazing, Taylor feeling like a little kid next to this curvaceous bombshell, every insecurity she ever had quickly rushing back to her and rendering her a mindless moron. Then, seeing that Beyonce was about to say something, Taylor tried to save herself from this goddess's wrath by quickly crawling back in between her legs, closing her eyes, sticking out her tongue and taking her first cautious lick of another woman's pussy. A black pussy, thus fulfilling her destiny according to her new black mistress.

The taste instantly set Taylor's taste buds on fire, both women moaning as Taylor's tongue travelled from the bottom of Beyonce's pussy lips all the way up to the top. The only difference was that Beyonce's moan totally drowned out Taylor's, and the confident black woman probably wasn't feeling nearly as overwhelmed as the timid white girl. Once that lick was completed Taylor whimpered, feeling totally out of her depth and so worried she wouldn't be able to please this dark skinned goddess who had given her so much pleasure seconds ago. Oh well, like her Mom and so many others told her she could only try her best, Taylor taking a calming breath and then doing just that.

Desperately trying to remember what had been done to her Taylor bought herself some time by repeating what she had just done over and over again, namely licking Beyonce's pussy lips from the bottom to the top as slowly as she possibly could, her eyelids fluttering as she became more and more used to the flavour of cunt. Her instant and growing love for that flavour seemed to confirm at least one thing, she wasn't entirely straight. Which should have probably been obvious from the way her body reacted to Beyonce's touch, and definitely while the other woman was eating her pussy, but this seemed to solidify she was at the very least bisexual, if not a total lesbo, if only for gorgeous black women.

As Taylor settled into a gentle cunt lapping rhythm while trying to decide upon her sexuality Beyonce simply moaned in pleasure and relaxed. Sure, she was aching for release, but there was something so endearing about watching a white girl lick her first black pussy that Beyonce didn't want to rush it. Besides, trying to force Taylor to make her cum quickly would just push her away, and Beyonce wasn't going to be satisfied with anything less than total submission from Taylor Swift, the black woman determined that the white girl wouldn't leave this room until she had been thoroughly conquered.

With that in mind Beyonce forced herself to allow Taylor to go at her own pace, and while that was frustratingly slow and gentle when she was wet and ready to go, this gentle pussy licking was not without its charms. After all this wasn't just any first timer Beyonce had picked up at a bar and manipulated into eating her cunt, this was Taylor Swift. Perhaps one of the most sweet and innocent girls in the business, with the snow white complexion which just looked so good in between her black thighs. Oh yes, Taylor would be quite the notch on her belt, Beyonce licking her lips as she imagined the pictures she would soon have of this girl in her book of bitches.

Of course thinking of those pictures was a double-edged sword, as while it momentarily distracted her from the slow and gentle action she was receiving it also made her incredibly horny and ache to shove Taylor's face as deep as it would go into her cunt. Or worse, push her away so she could grab her strap on and then hold the younger girl with all her strength and the look of pixie down and rape her lily white ass, a sadistic part of Beyonce almost feeling ready to cum just from the idea of taking that ass by force, even if it ruined her career as a weeping Taylor revealed to the press how Beyonce Knowles had wrecked her ass hole.

Actually Taylor was so weak she probably wouldn't say anything to anybody, especially as it would be beyond humiliating for her, but that didn't mean it justified Beyonce thinking of doing something so awful. But the fact that even for a moment she considered it meant she had to cum soon or she would go crazy. So Beyonce finally reached out like she'd wanted to this entire time and began stroking Taylor's pretty blonde hair like she was already the well-trained pet Beyonce planned on turning her into. When that caused Taylor to lick a little more forcefully, instead of putting her off like Beyonce had been afraid it would, the black pop singer began giving more traditional encouragement, which of course included detail instructions on how to please her.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, oh baby, you're doing such a good job at eating my pussy. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, it tastes good, don't it honey? Ooooooooooh yeah, and you wanna get more, huh?" Beyonce grinned in between moans, "Mmmmmmmm well, don't worry baby, I'll tell you how to get me off, then there'll be more for you then you can handle."

Taylor had been so loving the feeling of Beyonce stroking her hair. It was so comforting, and totally made her feel like Beyonce's pet. Which Taylor knew should horrify her, but it didn't. It felt natural to submit to this obviously dominant woman. To... to this top. That's what they were called right? When it was two women the dominant woman was called a top and the submissive one was the bottom, Taylor actually liking the word and feeling that it suited her. And as a bottom Taylor should try and please her top, and when Beyonce started giving her tips the white girl tried to focus as much as she could in her current state to every word the black woman was saying, then try and follow it.

"First, lick my pussy just a little harder. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, that's it baby, mmmmmmmmmm, just like that, now my clit. Lick my ooooooooooh Taylor! That's it Taylor, now suck it baby, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddddd, oh baby, you're a natural!" Beyonce exclaimed, before chuckling to herself, "Mmmmmmmmmm, then again, white girls always are. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck baby, embrace your natural instincts and eat that black pussy! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, I told you that you crave black cunt, just like all the other white girls, mmmmmmmmmmm, and now I want you to embrace the fact that you're like all the rest and eat that black pussy. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh yeah, come get some of what you crave girly girl and embrace the fact that you and every other white girl are just sluts for black pussy!"

Those words made Taylor blush, but she couldn't even imagine arguing when that meant tearing herself away from this heavenly treat. Besides, she wasn't exactly in a position to argue, even if she was sure not all white women were submissive pussy lickers, like she apparently was. Then again Taylor was sure that those words were designed to turn Beyonce on. Maybe Taylor too. If that was the case it worked, Taylor embarrassed about how much that idea appeal to her as she did all those things Beyonce said got her off, the little blonde rewarded almost instantly by more cunt cream that she could handle, her face becoming drenched with the yummy liquid as she fought to swallow as much as she could.

"Oh baby, that's good, that's sooooooooooooo gooooooooooddddddddddddd!" Beyonce moaned, now simply offering words of encouragement, "Yes, you're so good. Ohhhhhhhh you're so good at eating my pussy! Mmmmmmmmm God, you're worshipping that black pussy like a good white girl should, mmmmmmmmmm, becoming my good little white bitch, ooooooooohhhhhhhh!"

Taylor felt so proud of herself in that moment. She was making this goddess of a woman feel good. She, she was pleasing her top. Pleasing her top like a good bottom should, Taylor feeling like she was truly embracing her real self as she frantically licked and sucked Beyonce's pussy, in between desperately gulping down as much cunt cream as she could. Then Beyonce tightened her grip on her hair, pulled Taylor's face even deeper into her cunt and then gave her the order which would truly change her into a lesbian bottom forever.

"Stick your tongue inside me you little bitch!" Beyonce screamed, unable to take any more of this amazing pleasure without achieving her climax, "OH FUCK, mmmmmmmmm, push your tongue inside my pussy and fuck me with it like the little white dyke you are! Come on Taylor, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, tongue fuck me sweetie. Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, tongue fuck me like the little queer girl you are and make me cum! Ah fuck, come on you lezzie slut, tongue fuck me and make me cum tongue fuck me and make me cum tongue fuck me and make me cum OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!"

With that Taylor finally did it. She finally pushed her tongue into another woman's pussy, fulfilling her greatest fantasy she wasn't completely aware that she had. Then just when she didn't think it could get any better she started thrusting her tongue in and out of that extremely wet hole, making Beyonce screaming coherently which filled Taylor with pride. Then her mouth was filled with a flavour which seemed too good to be real, Taylor desperately starting to swallow it before she even realised it was Beyonce's cum. She had made another woman, Beyonce Knowles no less, cum for her, a blissful smile crossing Taylor's face as she continued trying to swallow as much of Beyonce's cum as she could.

Beyonce was very impressed with Taylor. Not just how hard the inexperienced white girl made her cum, although make no mistake, it was a fantastic orgasm, one which rendered her mindless for a while. However it didn't take much to make Beyonce cum when there was another woman in between her legs, especially when it was a cute little white girl, and Taylor Swift maybe just be one of the cutest little white girls Beyonce had ever had the pleasure of ever turning into her muff diving little bitch.

What was really impressive was how much cum Taylor was able to swallow, the inexperienced bottom not becoming at all overwhelmed by having her first woman cum into her face as she kept her mouth glued tightly to Beyonce's entrance so the majority of the girl cum flow directly down her throat and into her stomach where it belonged. Sure, she couldn't get all of it, and she had to frantically swallow so her mouth didn't overflow with all the girl cum, but all things considered Taylor would be really well, and with every frantic gulp Beyonce could tell her latest conquest was accepting her role as a pussy pleaser.

Best of all once Beyonce was done cumming in Taylor's mouth the little blonde didn't pull back and nervously staring at the other singer. Oh no, Taylor returned her tongue to Beyonce's honeypot, giving it a few licks just to capture some escaped girl cum before she pushed her tongue inside the older woman's cunt and restarted the wonderful tongue fucking, not stopping until she made Beyonce cum again. That wonderful process was repeated over and over again, Beyonce more impressed with every powerful orgasm Taylor gave her.

It felt so wonderful that Beyonce was very, very tempted to just lie back and spend the rest of the night with Taylor Swift worshipping her cunt. That would probably have the desired effect and turnout this girl who Beyonce was now convinced should stick to other girls from now on, they wouldn't give her what she really wanted, that being Taylor as her latest white bitch. And to properly add Taylor to her collection Beyonce felt she needed to pop the innocent girl's anal cherry, and that was exactly what she was going to do. So after who knows how many orgasms Beyonce pulled Taylor away from her cunt and up into a passionate kiss, the black woman taking great pleasure and tasting herself on the lips and tongue of the innocent little white girl.

"Are you ready to truly become my white bitch?" Beyonce asked with a wicked grin when she broke the kiss.

"Yes!" Taylor gasped, desperately trying to think what Beyonce might want her to say, "I, I wanna be Yours. I, I want to be your white bitch. Please Beyonce... my Black Mistress, make me your bitch. I'll do anything if you'll let me be your pussy eating bitch."

"Then bend over." Beyonce grinned, "Mmmmmmm, get on all fours and show me that cute little white ass of yours."

Taylor did as she was told without a moment's hesitation. Then she wondered why Beyonce would want her in this position, given that she didn't have a cock and all. Her question was quickly answered when Beyonce stood up, slapped her ass and then retrieved some kind of dildo with straps attached to it. Taylor quickly worked out exactly what it was as Beyonce stepped into it, pulled it up her thighs and tightened it around her waist, giving her a cock. The longest, thickest cock Taylor had ever seen, the poor girl trembling at the thought of taking the black monster inside her pussy.

Then Beyonce dropped the bombshell, "You said you'd do anything to be mine. Is that true Taylor? Are you willing to give me your tight little white ass in exchange for becoming my white bitch? Are you prepared to give up your anal cherry? Are you ready to truly accept your place by performing the ultimate act of surrender for your Black Mistress. If you do I promise you'll love it. That you'll become addicted to the feeling of my big black cock stretching your little white ass hole. Mmmmmmmm, all you have to do is give me that sweet little cherry, and your ass will literally be mine forever."

Somehow Taylor felt that she went ghostly pale and blushed bright red at the same time. She definitely trembled and felt like she was going to throw up, because all her boyfriends had asked her for anal and she said no, but this time her answer would be different. It didn't matter that Beyonce's dildo was bigger than their cocks, nearly combined, she was going to take that monster up her ass, because what else could she do? Refuse? No, she needed to be this woman's bitch, and she would do anything to get it.

So eventually Taylor squeaked so softly it was barely a whisper, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Beyonce pushed, "I need you to say it Taylor."

Gulping softly Taylor replied, "You, you can have my butt."

"Good girl." Beyonce beamed, retrieving her tube of lubricant, "Now do your best to relax. I know it will be hard, but it will hurt if you don't."

Taylor was pretty sure it was going to hurt regardless, given that hole was so tiny and Beyonce's dildo was so big. Now she had agreed to take it up her ass it looked even bigger, the other singer slowly rubbing some kind of liquid into it as if it was real. Then Beyonce walked around her, Taylor whimpering as the other woman disappeared from sight and then she felt a dip in the bed behind her, signifying that Beyonce was getting into position.

"Spread your cheeks." Beyonce ordered softly but firmly, "Mmmmmmmmm, show me that sweet little ass hole I'm about to fuck."

Again Taylor whimpered softly but pressed her face to the bed sheets, reach back and spread her ass cheeks, offering up her virgin ass hole as a sacrifice, the tiny blonde hoped that this would be it. That after this unspeakable humiliation she would be allowed to secretly call herself Beyonce's bitch. And that if she really hated it like she expected she would Beyonce would just allow her to eat her pussy night and day as a sign of her submission. Heck, all Taylor had to do was lick her lips and she could get some remaining cum, which made her want to be Beyonce's personal pussy licker, spend the rest of her life in between the thighs of her Black Mistress without ever needing the favour to be returned.

Beyonce licked her lips at beautiful sight in front of her, then lent forward and spat on Taylor's back door, offering her latest victim just a little more help before she then pulled out her camera to snap a photo of the wonderful gift Taylor was giving her. She then took another photo when she pressed the head of her strap on against Taylor's virgin ass hole, and then she paused to savour the moment. Over the past 10+ years of white girl taming Beyonce had taken a lot of white girl anal cherries, yet she cherished the memory of each one like the little treasure they were. This would be no different, Beyonce savouring every precious moment of taking Taylor's anal virginity.

As was her preference Beyonce opened Taylor's virgin butt hole slowly, applying the perfect amount of pressure so that little rosebud stretch as slowly as possible for the black woman's big strap on dick, which looked gigantic compared to the tiny hole it was invading. Then came the moment of pure bliss that was a white girl's previously untouched ass hole closing around the head of Beyonce's dildo, officially meaning that Taylor Swift was one of the lucky white girls who's anal cherries would forever belong to Beyonce Knowles.

Throughout this process Taylor had been softly whimpering, and when she lost her anal cherry the blonde lifted her head up and let out this loud little cry which had Beyonce stroking her back and softly cooing, "Shhhhh, relax white girl. Your little anal cherry is mine. Now it's time for me to make this cute little white booty mine. That means you got to relax."

Taylor kept whimpering but lowered her head and did as she was told just like a good little submissive white girl should. If she had begged for mercy Beyonce might have shown her some, but Taylor was getting her ass fucked tonight. That wasn't up for debate. Beyonce was going to have her way with this cute little white girl and turn her into the perfect little white bitch that she could tell Taylor was meant to be. If that meant using a little more lube and words of encouragement Beyonce was prepared to do that, however to the black singer's delight despite her constant whimpers Taylor offered up no form of protest as Beyonce slowly filled her pale little butt with big chocolate coloured dick. Taylor even kept spreading her ass cheeks, giving Beyonce a mouth watering view which she preserved forever thanks to her little camera, the dark skinned singer/actress taking half a dozen shots in between penetrating Taylor's virgin ass and filling it completely with strap on dildo.

When her hips finally did come to rest against Taylor's spread little cheeks Beyonce paused yet again, taking a few shots and then just staring at the beautiful sight before her. Then she loosened her grip on Taylor and slowly pulled back, inch after inch of dildo exiting the white girl's stretched little butt hole. When about half of the dick had been removed Beyonce slowly pushed the fake dick back inside her new bitch's bowels, waiting until it was fully enbedded in Taylor's backside before repeating the process, gently beginning to butt fuck the white girl with slow, steady thrusts. As she began giving Taylor her first ever ass fucking Beyonce lazily took shots of her dildo pumping in and out of that tight little back hole, the black singer becoming so lost in just staring at that thoroughly stretched out little ass hole that her mind became blank, her whole world revolving around butt fucking her new white bitch.

Taylor was also finding it difficult to think coherently because of the ass fucking she was receiving. However while the black pop singer was in heaven the white country singer was in hell. The pain of losing her anal virginity was like nothing Taylor had ever experienced before. She literally felt like she was being torn apart and she would need humiliating surgery to undo the damage. The blonde still feared that fate as her back passage was filled with the enormous dildo, stretching places inside her in a unnatural, disgusting and very painful way. And yet as wrong as it felt... it also felt right.

That feeling filled Taylor with shame and humiliation. She was after all being sodomised, her butt hole being misused for the pleasure of someone else. Yet the idea she was giving Beyonce Knowles pleasure felt so good. And she wanted too. After the ecstasy Beyonce had made her feel Taylor wanted to make this woman happy. She yearned to do so. And it felt so natural to do whatever this Goddess of a woman wanted. That as a mere mortal it was Taylor's duty and even privilege to give this Goddess whatever she wanted, even Taylor's forbidden hole nothing but an acceptable sacrifice for the Black Goddess. The pain, the shame, and the humiliation she was feeling didn't matter. All that mattered was continuing to please the Goddess known as Beyonce Knowles, Taylor feeling it was only right that she should be in this position, face down and ass up, spreading her butt cheeks so she could offer up her exit only hole as a sacrifice.

Somehow those submissive thoughts made Taylor feel better, the pain slowly but surely fading to a comfortable ache. Then Taylor suddenly felt something which caused her to blush with shame and humiliation. Pleasure! Not much, just a little spark, but somehow it originated deep within her bowels. And soon there was another spark, and another, and another, until finally a moan escaped her lips.

"Yeahhhhh, starting to feel good ain't it white girl?" Beyonce beamed.

Taylor whimpered and moaned in response.

"Told you it would." Beyonce boasted, ass fucking Taylor for a few more long seconds before adding, "You know why it feels so good?"

Again Taylor whimpered and moaned in response.

"It's because this is where a white girl like you belongs." Beyonce said, explaining her own personal philosophy, "See, in my experience there are two types of white girls, dominant and submissives. I used to think there were straight white girls too, but after 10 years of turning out every little white girl who claims she's straight and making her a little black pussy addict... well, I ain't so sure that there's such a thing as a straight white girl no more. Ain't sure there's such a thing as a dominant white girl either, as while I just love watching white girls bossing each other around I find their much more at home being my little bitches. Of coarse, there ain't no fight in you, is there sweetie? Cause you're a natural bottom. That's why this feels all natural to you. Because it is. Mmmmmm, yeah, you're a naturally submissive little white slut, just waiting for a dominant Alpha female like me to make you her bitch. And that's what I'm doing. I'm making you my bitch."

Even though she knew she didn't have much of a case considering she was allowing Beyonce to ass fuck her Taylor tried to argue with a soft whimper, "I'm... I'm... I'm not a... a, a slut."

"Oh you are." Beyonce insisted, tightening her grip on Taylor's hips, "Here, let me show you."

With that Taylor's hands were roughly pushed off her own ass cheeks and then the pace of the ass fucking rapidly increased until the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoed throughout the room.

Taylor almost felt like she was being spanked or something from the force of Beyonce's hips smacking into her butt cheeks. However the pain was almost unnoticeable compared to the pleasure she was feeling, Taylor unable to stop loud moans, groans and cries escaping her lips as pleasure points she didn't know existed were stimulated for the first time.

"Ohhhhh yeah, fucking love it, don't you white girl?" Beyonce laughed, briefly smacking Taylor's ass as she continued fucking it, "You fucking love it up the ass! Yeahhhh, you love taking it up the ass like a good little submissive white slut!"

"Oh gosh." Taylor wept, unable to deny the truth.

"Shhhhhh." Beyonce cooed, slowing down ever so slightly as she lent forward, her big tits pressing into the small girl's back as she reached around to play with her prey's perky little titties, "It ain't nothing to be ashamed of sweetie. I told you, it's natural. Deep down all white girls love submitting, and there ain't nothing more submissive than taking it up the ass. That's why all the white girls I've met, including you, feel most at home when their bent over taking my big black strap on dick up their little white asses. They also feel real at home in between my thighs and kissing my big black booty, but you'll learn about that soon enough. For now let's concentrate on your education, shall we? Now, does this feel natural to you? Answer me!"

"Ye, yessssss!" Taylor moaned in between whimpers.

"Yeahhhhh, white girls love it up the ass!" Beyonce grinned, "Where do white girls love it?"

"In, ohhhhhhhh, in their butts." Taylor blushed.

"Damn right, and I bet you want this sweet little white ass pounded hard so you can cum, ain't that right white girl?" Beyonce questioned, and then when Taylor only whimpered in response the black singer lowered her right hand down to the white singer's pussy and began gently stroking it, grinning as she added, "Cause this little wet cunt says that's what you want. Mmmmmmm, you're fucking dripping! Just how I like my white bitches, their pussies wet and their asses tight! Mmmmmm, fuck yeah, I knew you'd be a total bottom. And you know that's what you are now, right Taylor?"

"Yeeeessssss." Taylor whimpered.

"You're what?" Beyonce growled in the younger girl's ear, "Tell me!"

"I'm a bottom." Taylor blushed.

"A white bitch!" Beyonce pushed, pinching Taylor's left nipple, "Say it!"

"I'm, I'm a white bitch." Taylor whimpered.

"My white bitch!" Beyonce grinned.

 "Your white bitch." Taylor said softly, lowering her head in submission.

 "Yeahhhhh, that's what you are now Taylor. My little white bitch." Beyonce said gleefully, "My little fuck toy who I'm going to use and abuse whenever I want! And I, I am now your Black Mistress. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Taylor replied softly before crying out as her nipple was twisted again.

"Yes what?" Beyonce pushed, then when it was clear Taylor didn't understand corrected for her, "Yes my Black Mistress!"

"Yes my Black Mistress!" Taylor quickly repeated.

"Good, now beg me to fuck your lily white ass and make you cum!" Beyonce demanded.

"Plea, please fuck me." Taylor whimpered, and then after she received a hard smack to her ass, "Fuck me! Please my Black Mistress, fuck my ass! Fuck my lily white ass hard and deep! Make me cum! Oh Gosh, ass fuck me Mistress! Fuck my white butt with your big black dick. Ohhhhhhhhhhh, oh, OH GOD, mmmmmmmmmmm fuck me, fuck me and make me cum, oh Mistress! My Black Mistress, it feels so good. I can't believe how good it feels to have your big black dick up my lily white ass! Oh my Black Mistress, fuck me, fuck me in the ass, fuck me up the butt, mmmmmmmmm, make me your slut! Make me your lesbian slut! Your dyke whore! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddddd, make me your white lezzie bitch, please Mistress Beyonce, my Black Mistress fuck me in my lily white ass and make me cum like a dirty little white lezzie bitch!"

Taylor continued to beg as Beyonce straightened up, grabbed a tight grip on her hips and began increasing the pace of the butt fucking again, this time not stopping until she was using every ounce of her strength. Or at least Taylor hoped it was every ounce of her strength, the timid country singer pretty sure that if Beyonce fucked her ass any harder then she would need rectum reconstruction surgery. However while the very thought was unbearably embarrassing it only seemed to add to the perverted lust which was overwhelming the poor white girl's body.

Somewhere deep down there was part of Taylor that was trying to tell herself she'd only been telling Beyonce what she'd wanted to hear, and she was sure that not all white girls were submissive, but she wasn't sure, and... it all felt so wonderfully right. Taylor had never known pleasure like this before, and when she finally came the ecstasy she was feeling seemed quadrupled, Taylor becoming a mindless beast as she screamed and bucked back against her new mistress.

As her cum literally squirted from her body and her eyes rolled in the back of her head the only coherent thoughts echoing in Taylor's mind was how Beyonce was right. That she was a born bottom. A natural submissive. A dyke. That her calling in life was to sexually please a dominant black woman, and Beyonce Knowles was just the type of dark skinned goddess that Taylor had unknowingly been looking for all her life.

In truth Beyonce wasn't sure everything she just said was true or not. She used to think that somewhere in the world there must be a thing as a true straight girl, just as there had to be a truly dominant white girl. However Beyonce was yet to find a girl who matched either description, and as she had bedded straight girl after straight girl and broken supposedly dominant white girl after supposedly dominant white girl and turn them into her submissive little pussy licker the black singer found herself believing the stuff she used to tell her conquests to help trigger their submissive side.

Throughout her career Beyonce had found herself drawn to like-minded women and now she was part of a super club made up of exclusively black woman who all truly believed that white girls were all naturally submissive, that the purpose of their existence was to sexually pleasure black woman. Certainly someone like Taylor wouldn't change their mind, and Beyonce found herself looking forward to parading her latest conquest in front of them, fucking and humiliating little Taylor in front of them for a couple of hours, letting her friends lick their chops in anticipation before she threw her new white bitch to the wolves and watch them have their turn with poor little Taylor.

Of course Beyonce fully intended to spend at least a week making sure Taylor was fully housebroken, even though the white girl's training was going so well she would probably be housebroken before the end of the night. Hell, it seemed like Taylor was fully housebroken already, and Beyonce hadn't even finished butt fucking her yet. Not that was going to stop Beyonce from taking Taylor home with her and using all her fuck holes, especially the one she was currently using, as orifices for her pleasure, even if it only reinforced the total submission she was pretty sure she already had from her latest white bitch

It certainly wouldn't be the first time Beyonce have completely broken a white girl with just a good ass fucking, and while sometimes Beyonce craved a challenge and took great enjoyment of watching a supposedly straight and/or dominant white girl slowly succumb to the bitch training the black singer would put them through there was definitely something to be said for this. A submissive white girl who was easily tamed, the white girl in question now frantically slamming herself back against Beyonce's rectum wrecking thrusts, clearly not caring if she was ever able to sit down again as long as she kept cumming.

Using her 10+ years experience Beyonce made sure Taylor did indeed keep cumming, the pop singer brutally sodomising the country singer until the latest notch on Beyonce's belt collapsed face down in an exhausted heap. Of course that was enough for Beyonce who just kept viciously slamming her victim's butt hole, pushing herself through many climaxes of her own thanks to the stimulator on her clit and the perverted joy of so completely dominating the innocent little white girl. Unfortunately Beyonce did eventually run out of steam, but then she got to pull her big black cock out of Taylor's lily white ass and then admire her handiwork.

Those lily white ass cheeks were now a cute pink colour, perhaps even light red, after the relentless hammering of the black singer's thighs, and of course Taylor's butt hole was gaping wide open, a surefire sign of a good butt fucking. It wasn't the widest gape Beyonce had ever seen, but that was ok. The night was young and she planned to thoroughly destroy that ass hole before the end of the night, Beyonce promising herself that Taylor's back hole would be gaping at least twice as wide when she was finally done with it.

First though, it was time to introduce Taylor to the joys of ATM, Beyonce softly but firmly ordering her, "Taylor sweetie, come here."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Taylor said softly as she slowly turned round to face her top before grabbing the bed sheet best she could and trying to rub it over the dildo.

"No Taylor, use your mouth." Beyonce said firmly, and then when Taylor looked confused she clarified, "I want you to go ass to mouth for me. Yes Taylor, I want you to suck your ass cream off my cock!"

"Ewww!" Taylor scrunched up her nose in discussed.

Beyonce frowned, "Don't you want to please your Black Mistress?"

Taylor apprehensively began, "Of course, but-"

"Then wrap those pretty lips of yours around my cock and start sucking." Beyonce said firmly.

Taylor looked pleadingly at her Black Mistress for a few long seconds, her mouth opening and closing slightly as she tried to think of what to say. Then she looked down at the dildo which had just robbed her of her anal virginity and gulped. She could have never ever imagined doing something like this until now, but Taylor was just filled with an overwhelming ache to please the beautiful woman in front of her, even if it meant doing something this extreme, perverted and gross. Then again that was what she had thought about anal sex, and while Taylor was sure she wouldn't love sucking her butt off a cock nearly as much as she had loved getting her butt fucked hopefully it wouldn't be so bad.

So Taylor took a calming breath, moved forward, closed her eyes and then wrapped her lips around the head of the toy. Automatically she scrunched up her face as she approached, but once she actually closed her lips around the dildo she was relieved to find the taste wasn't quite as disgusting as she thought it would be. Sure, it wasn't exactly pleasant, but it felt bizarrely hot to do something so twisted when she was sure no one could imagine her doing it, and it only became better after Beyonce started stroking her hair after a few minutes of gently nursing on the part of the cock which pummelled the very deepest part of her butt.

"That's it sweetie, suck my cock. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, suck your sweet little white ass off of my big black dick." Beyonce gleefully encouraged, "Mmmmmmmmm, I always knew you'd look good with a black cock in your mouth. Ohhhhhhhhh yes honey, take more. Take more of that toy down your throat you little slut! Oh yeah, become your Black Mistress's ass to mouth slut! Yessssssssss, I want Taylor Swift to be my little ATM whore, sucking my cock straight from her ass every time I ass fuck her like the good little cock receptacle she is. Mmmmmmmmm, you're my walking fuck hole now Taylor. My walking, talking and singing fuck hole, mind to use however I please. That means if I want to see you deep throat an ass flavoured cock you better try and do your best to please your Black Mistress and take her black cock which has just been in your butt as deep into your throat as you can."

She tried, Taylor really, really tried, and to her credit she managed to push the massive dildo so far into her mouth it entered her throat. But no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't control her gag reflex, tears filling her eyes and bile filling her throat until Taylor just had to pull back completely and violently choke. This process was repeated over and over again until Beyonce got fed up of waiting and grabbed Taylor's head so she could literally force the ass flavoured dick down the younger girl's throat. Even then Taylor almost threw up on the dildo, forcing Beyonce to give up.

"Fine, just lick the bottom. But we are going to have to work on your blow job skills young lady. I expect all my sluts to be expert cock suckers as well as amazing cunt munchers." Beyonce scolded, then after Taylor had rushed to clean the base with her tongue she added, "Now, let's see if you're any better at kissing ass."

With that Beyonce turned around and slowly peeled off her harness, revealing the biggest and most beautiful butt Taylor had ever seen in her life. It was literally mouth watering, Taylor feeling honoured that she was going to worship such a beautiful booty. Which was kind of insane, but fitting with the insanity which had been this night. Then again Taylor had thought Beyonce's booty was sexy before all this, perhaps suggesting that Beyonce hadn't so much 'turned her out' as some people would say but simply revealed her inner dyke slut, a roll Taylor was going to happily embrace from now on, if only in secret.

"What are you waiting for bitch?" Beyonce practically growled, "Kiss my ass!"

Beyonce then grinned widely as the innocent little white girl leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly to her big black booty. Taylor lingered on the cheek before moving to the other and then spreading kisses all over those meaty cheeks, Taylor Swift literally becoming her ass kisser, which amused Beyonce no end. It also allowed her strength return, or at least filled her with adrenaline, so Beyonce allow Taylor to just kiss her ass for a few long minutes. She could have spent longer, but she was eager to complete Taylor's breaking in, and maybe to butt fuck her new white bitch a little more.

"Taylor, this is your last chance to back out." Beyonce said loudly, "If you truly want to be mine, and experience the kind of pleasure you have tonight on a regular basis, I want you to beg for the privilege of being my white bitch while kissing my ass. But if you do I will own you. You will be my fuck toy, to do with as I please, and you'll never be able to refuse me again. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Black Mistress. I understand." Taylor replied, then began to beg in between kisses, "But, but... I wanna be yours. I want to be your little white bitch. I want to spend the rest of my life worshipping your beautiful body and allowing you to use mine however you want. I want to be your fuck toy, your whore, your slut, and whatever else you want to call me, and I swear, I will never, ever refuse you. Always come running when you call. I'll do anything, anything you want, just please let me be your white lesbian bitch!"

As she enjoyed hearing bitches beg for her so much Beyonce allow Taylor to go on for the longer after that before finally telling her, "In which case pull my cheeks apart and bury your face in my ass. I want your little tongue as far as it will go up my shit hole! Come on white girl, mmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, that's it Taylor, lick my ass hole. Slide your tongue all over it like a good submissive bitch should. Oh honey, I just knew you'd be a great ass licker. Now let go of my cheeks. I want you to suffocate yourself in my big fat ass. Ooooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, now I want you to try and literally push your tongue into my ass hole. Mmmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, don't worry girl, it doesn't have to go in all the way, just get your tongue as deep as you can into my big black ass! Mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, congratulations Taylor, you're truly my white bitch now."

Taylor followed all the instructions and let out a happy groan at the end from deep in between those meaty cheeks, all of which made Beyonce grin constantly. She continued grinning for the next half an hour or so as Taylor eagerly worshipped her ass, sliding her tongue all around the hole in between sessions of trying to get as deep inside it as she could, giving Beyonce a pretty good rim job considering it was her first time, before inevitably Beyonce pulled her harness back up and reinserted her black dick into Taylor's poor little ass hole, that cock sliding in like a key into a well-oiled lock as Taylor softly whimpered.

*

Beyonce grinned as she looked at the fresh page in her book devoted to Taylor Swift, her favourite of which being the final one of Taylor's gaping butt hole just before she had finally kicked her out. Which wasn't cruel, they both had planes to catch, although Beyonce doubted that Taylor would be able to sit down for very long/properly considering they had spent most of the night having butt sex. Although to be fair towards the end of the night Taylor had been just as eager for the anal sex as Beyonce, the white girl gleefully riding her new Black Mistress's dildo like the total anal whore Beyonce had turned her into, even spreading her cheeks while bouncing so the other woman could have the best looking at the other girl's butt hole stretching around her strap on.

At the time Beyonce had thought Taylor would be a fun addition to her pets, although she had no idea how many other hot girls she would add to her collection because of Taylor, the sweet girl turning out to be catnip to other hot singers and even a few models, Taylor helping seduce most of them into Beyonce's bed and shortly after that Beyonce's book of bitches.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Beyonce Knowles or Jennifer Lawrence or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Jennifer Lawrence was ready for her Black Mistress. Well, as ready as she would ever be. Her large collection of sex toys was laid out on the table she had drag next to the bed, she was wearing some of her tightest fitting clothing and she had one of her favourite butt-plugs firmly entrenched within her ass. Of course her eyes were constantly wondering to her collection of butt-plugs, and pulling down her pants to examine and rethink her choice. If she was home alone tonight she would have easily moved up to a bigger size by now, but her Black Mistress loved stretching her ass, and the asses of all the other dyke sluts in her collection, so even though it was almost painful Jennifer resisted the urge to do something else. Besides, even though this was one of the smallest plugs it was keeping her ass hole stretched, and that was the important thing.

As she spread her cheeks so she could admire how cute the plug looked in her butt Jennifer thought how funny it was that only a few years ago she still hadn't been introduced to the joys of anal sex, and now she was so addicted she couldn't stand the feeling of a completely closed ass hole. It had been something she thought she might try one day, with the right guy. But one day she got drunk she had told a friend that and they had brought her about 10 different butt-plug as a joke. She then tried one as a joke, only she found nothing funny about it and soon every single plug had spent some time up her ass and she was craving something bigger up her butt.

Before she had the chance to find a guy, any guy, to fuck her ass she had bumped into Beyonce Knowles and the next thing she knew her butt was stuffed with black strap-on dick and she was begging for the privilege of being Beyonce's white bitch. Only as it turned out that was no accident, that her friend was already one of Beyonce's lezzie sluts and under Beyonce's orders she had been sent those butt-plugs to prepare her to be enslaved, the plan working to perfection as apparently Jennifer had been one of Beyonce's easiest conquests. Which was saying a lot considering how girls practically threw themselves at Beyonce. Especially white girls.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jennifer ran to it, barely remembering to pulled up her pants before she opened the door to find the most beautiful woman on earth standing on the other side of it. That black goddess gave her a soft smile before confidently walking forward, Jennifer quickly standing aside to let her in and then shutting and locking the door behind them. She then stood there awkwardly like a nerd girl in front of a high school jock as her Mistress first inspected how she had set up the room before turning her attention to her, Jennifer having to grind her teeth to prevent herself from blurting out something stupid and displeasing her Black Mistress, like she had done so many times after she first became Beyonce's bitch.

"Turn around and show me your fat ass bitch." Beyonce ordered, "Let's see what you have stuffed up in there."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Jennifer quickly replied, immediately turning around and slowly pulling down her pants to reveal her plug stuffed butt.

Beyonce couldn't resist licking her lips as that juicy white ass was slowly revealed to her, Jennifer then spreading her cheeks like a good little white bitch to make sure she was giving her Black Mistress the best possible view of that stretched slut hole. Truly, there was nothing better than a white girl who knew her place, and Beyonce had quite a fondness for stretched ass holes, even if this one wasn't that stretched by her standards, but it still inspired her to enjoy the view for a couple of long minutes, especially as it was a sign of her dominance. Then while barely taking her eyes off her pet Beyonce retrieved a bigger butt-plug and then moved to stand beside Jennifer.

"This..." Beyonce said, grabbing onto the plug which was currently in Jennifer's ass, "Is way too small for an anal slut like you."

With that Beyonce yanked out the butt-plug and then stuffed it directly into Jennifer's mouth. Whether Jennifer had been opening her mouth to agree, or just because she knew what her Mistress was planning, Beyonce didn't know or care. All that mattered was that Jennifer immediately wrapped her lips around that plug and started sucking on it like a good little ass to mouth whore. She also moaned, first at tasting her own ass, and then from Beyonce shoving the bigger butt-plug up the slut's ass, stretching her much deeper than before, much to their mutual delight. Beyonce then stepped back to admire her handiwork for almost a full minute, before stripping off her own clothes and making her way to the bed.

Once she was laying down on it Beyonce called out, "Take off the rest of your clothes and get over here slut."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Jennifer said, quickly doing as she was told.

When Jennifer was nervously hovering over her Beyonce pulled her down into a deep kiss, one hand cupping her face and the other squeezing that plug filled ass, which went on for some time before she broke it and announced, "I'm in a generous mood."

Then Beyonce pushed Jennifer's head downwards. Not to where she'd like her most, but to her big tits. Knowing that this was a privilege not all her conquered sluts got Jennifer quickly went to town on those big boobs, at first motor-boating them just in case she would only get a few seconds with them before latching her mouth onto one of Beyonce's nipples like a good girl. This made Beyonce chuckle with delight and gently stroke her pet's long brunette locks as Jennifer went back and forth the next few minutes, licking and sucking her tits with surprising softness at first giving obviously eager she was before inevitably picking up the pace.

Usually Beyonce only visited Jennifer when she was in the mood for nothing but anal sex. She had a handful of girls like that, who's asses were easily their best feature and they were so completely addicted to anal they both would be very satisfied with a little ass stretching followed by a deep, hard rectum wrecking. The only difference with Jennifer was because of her addition to butt-plugs Beyonce would find herself spending hours shoving different toys up Katniss's fat ass before spending many more completely brutalising that slutty little butt hole. So Beyonce was delighted to see that Jennifer was doing a good job at worshipping her boobs. It also made her wonder whether Jennifer would do a good job at other things Beyonce rarely let her do.

"Look at me." Beyonce ordered after a few minutes of enjoying Jennifer's work, then when she was sure she had the other woman's attention told her, "You know something Jennifer, I'm just in such a good mood, I might even let you eat my delicious black pussy. But only if you can convince me you really want it."

There was a brief pause in which Jennifer's eyes went wide, then she lifted her mouth from Beyonce's big tits and whimpered, "Please my Black Mistress, let me eat your delicious black pussy. Please, please, please let me eat your heavenly black cunt. I want to eat it soooooooooo bad. Please? It's been so long since you gave me the privilege of burying my face in your yummy black pussy, and I've been aching for it. I swear, every day I think about your mouth watering black cunt. Mmmmmmm yeah, every single day I shove a big toy up my ass and dream of eating that perfect black pussy of yours, ohhhhhhhhhh, or that time you let Mistress Rihanna pound my slutty little ass hole while I munched your amazing black cunt. Or the first time I got introduced to the heaven that was eating your incredible black pussy. Please my Black Mistress, please introduce me to that heaven again and let me bury my pale little face into your chocolate honeypot and worship you like the Black Goddess you are until you cum all over my slutty little white face."

Jennifer then waited with bated breath to see if that would be good enough to earn her the privilege she hadn't received for months now. Not since, what, the last time her Black Mistress and the other dominant black women in her little club gang banged Jennifer's slutty little butt hole, and even though that was only a few months ago it felt like a lifetime. Of course thinking about all those dark skinned women taking it in turns to pound her pale ass while her face was buried in her Black Mistress's delicious pussy had Jennifer's eyes briefly glazing over and mouth watering at the memory. So much so she almost missed the permission she was waiting for. Almost.

"I suppose that will do." Beyonce announced, "Go ahead cunt muncher, get you some of that yummy black pussy. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, come get what all you little white girls crave. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh mmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkk, that's it white girl, eat my black pussy! Oooooooh yeah, and you better do a good job, because I've got hundreds of pussy addicted sluts just waiting to take your place."

That was a fact Jennifer knew all too well, because even though she had now been at the centre of many wonderful gang bangs were dominant women were literally fighting each other for a piece of Katniss Everdeen, she had also been involved in the other type of gang bang. The kind where she was one of many white sluts waiting her turn for her Black Mistress to abuse her butt. Those were less fun, although it often started with Jennifer and the other white bitches putting on a show for their Black Mistress, and if they were lucky they were left to fool around with each other while waiting for their Black Mistress to fuck them. Then there were those chaotic orgies where the number of dominant and submissive girls were about equal and it was hard for Jennifer could keep track of who she was fucking.

Of course Jennifer couldn't dwell on that now she had an extra-special privilege to indulge in, namely burying her face in between the legs of her Black Mistress and eagerly starting licking. What she did dwell on was whether her Black Mistress wanted a slow, gentle pussy licking or a fast, hard tongue fucking. It was always hard to tell, partly because she just wasn't as experience with eating pussy as most women just fucked her slutty ass, but also because her Black Mistress was unpredictable. Take now for instance, at first her Black Mistress acted positively from her cautious rapid lapping, then all of a sudden Jennifer found herself being scolded.

"Not so fast honey." Beyonce purred, gently telling off her slut as she played with her hair, "I know you must be eager to get your slutty little white ass fucked, but I want you to really enjoy this special treat first. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it baby, slow down those licks and let me savour that little tongue of yours. Oooooooh, that's it, you've been practising, haven't you?"

"Yes my Black Mistress." Jennifer quickly replied before returning her tongue to were both women wanted it.

It was true though. Thanks to her Black Mistress she now knew a lot of women who like to indulge in a little girl on girl fun, some of which she ended up doing movies with. Like Amy Adams, who's pussy Jennifer's face had constantly been buried in during the filming of American Hustle. Then there were women like Emma Stone and Scarlett Johansson, who sadly she didn't really worked with but still found time to fuck without any supervision from their Black Mistress or any of their Black Mistress's friends. Still, those sluts were easy to please. Her Black Mistress deserved better, and Jennifer was worried she wasn't capable of it.

Beyonce was actually more than satisfied with what she was receiving, which she tried to make known without laying it on too thick. After all, she didn't want to inflate the egos of any of her bitches, especially not the really famous ones like Jennifer Lawrence, especially as while she was doing a pretty good job she couldn't compare with some of her other sluts. But if Beyonce had wanted a first-class pussy eating she would have gone to one of her more mature muff divers like Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera. Or at least one of her long tongue sluts like Miley Cyrus. No, Beyonce was here for the same reason she always was, Jennifer's fat ass, and she was only doing this because she was feeling generous.

It wasn't like this was some great hardship, and Jennifer really had improved, especially from the little lesbian virgin she had seduced years ago. Obviously being introduced to Beyonce's other bitches, and her friends, had done wonders for her pussy eating skills. It also helped that she was frequently in movies with other cunt craving bitches, like Elizabeth Banks and Jenna Malone. With the former it had been very easy for Jennifer to seduce Elizabeth and lure her into Beyonce's bed where her anal cherry was quickly pop. It was very different with the latter, as Jenna was the one to seduce Jennifer and used her as her own personal lesbian slut throughout the filming of the second Hunger Games. Beyonce hadn't even been able to take Jenna's butt cherry as someone beat her to it, and while she did eventually get a piece of that ass Jenna actually remained one of the few white girls to remain dominant. Although on the bright side Beyonce had a lot of fun DP'ing Jennifer with her.

The memories of the fund she'd had with the cast of the Hunger Games prompted Beyonce to call out, "Mmmmmm, now a little more. Ohhhhhhh yessssssssss, lick me harder! Faster! More! Ooooooooh yes, lick my clit. No, keep going. Linger on that shit! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, good girl, you really have gotten better at this."

There was no reply from Jennifer this time, which was just fine with Beyonce. Most of the time she liked being address by her chosen title, when in private of course, but a definite exception to that rule was when one of her bitches was pleasing her with her mouth. Especially when eating her pussy. She didn't mind it when the slut was kissing up or down her body, and she preferred it when they were grovelling at her feet or worshipping her big black ass, but for the pussy Beyonce wanted her bitches' tongue and/or mouth firmly on her cunt. Besides, under those circumstances she was more than happy to do the talking.

"Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, lick me, lick me good you bitch!" Beyonce moaned happily, then as her mind was dwelling on it she added, "Lick me like you lick your precious Jenna. Oh yeah, we both know how much you love that little cunt of hers, but The Hunger Games are done now bitch, and if you need another reminder about who your true Mistress is I'll be more than happy to give you one. Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssss, that's it, oh that's it, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, yes, lick my clit! Mmmmmmmm, lick it like you licked Jenna's. And Elizabeth's, and Natalie's, and Sophie's. Yeahhhhhhhhh, bet you've been enjoying that tasty treat a lot lately, huh? Yesssssssss, I know you have. Oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh!"

She was of course referring to Sophie Turner, who had a part in the latest X-men movie Jennifer was working on, which of course resulted in the two fucking on a daily basis. Although it wasn't the first time Jennifer, or Beyonce, had got into the tall redhead's panties. No, thanks to Natalie Dormer being cast in the last two movies in the Hunger Game franchise Jennifer, and then Beyonce, had been granted easy access to all the women of Game of Thrones, although some had proven more elusive than others, as with all her seduction skills Beyonce had still yet to take Lena Headey's anal virginity, which made her want to conquer the dominating white bitch even more.

What frustrated Beyonce almost just as much was that she had missed out on Sophie's ass cherry, as the young redhead had already given it up to her cast mate and secret girlfriend Natalie, and no matter how hard Beyonce tried to punish her Natalie remained unrepentant and even now continued to dominate Sophie, most of the cast of Game of Thrones and of course Jennifer. Oh yes, the girl currently in between her legs just couldn't get enough of Natalie's pussy while filming the last two Hunger Games movies, although not as much as Natalie had become addicted to shoving her strap-on up Jennifer's butt. In fact Natalie had spent the entire time practically living in Jennifer's fat ass.

Normally thinking about that made Beyonce mad, but it also made her horny and with Jennifer giving her the best head she'd ever given her, at least without trying to make her cum, Beyonce found herself aching to cum in record time. Well, record time for Jennifer eating her cunt, but still it was impressive. But Beyonce was an experienced girl fucker, and she wouldn't allow stories, and memories, to make her cum too soon. She certainly wouldn't allowed Jennifer's tongue to push her to do something rash, even if it was such a good job lingering on her clit while not ignoring the rest of her pussy. Still, no one had unlimited stamina, and after a nice long pussy licking Beyonce inevitably wanted to cum in that pretty little movie star mouth.

"Mmmmmm, that's real good sugar, but not good enough..." Beyonce said, hesitating before continuing, "Fuck me, ooooooooh yesssssssss, mmmmmmmm, fuck me with your tongue. Tongue fuck me, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, make me cum bitch! Mmmmmmm make me cum in that pretty little mouth of yours, ohhhhhhhhhh and all over your movie star face."

Even though Beyonce said a bit more it wasn't necessary as Jennifer Lawrence wasn't one of her few sluts questioning her place or sexuality. She was a happy and well-trained bottom who loved making dominant women like Beyonce cum, something that the little rug muncher proved as she pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Beyonce's cunt and started fucking her with it as soon as she had permission. It occurred longer for her to make Beyonce cum, but that was just because Jennifer knew her Mistress liked a little build up even when it came to this stage, and since Beyonce didn't tell her otherwise that's exactly what she gave her.

Not that it took that long to make her cum. In fact it felt like less then a minute after Beyonce became too incoherent to say anything other than the occasional swear word in between gasps, cries and screams of pure pleasure. But it felt just about the right time, which again was impressive, allowing Beyonce to thoroughly enjoy her climax. Another thing which added to her enjoyment was the way Jennifer didn't pause for a second when it came to pleasing, which wasn't that surprising as that's how Beyonce trained all her dyke pets, but it allowed Jennifer to continue to impress with things like swallowing more cum than ever before which was oh so intoxicating.

Jennifer had loved girl cum the second it at first hit her taste-buds. She had been addicted to it ever since and always made sure to press her face as deep as it would go into a cunt and wrapped her mouth as tightly as possible around the entrance of it so she could swallow as much of that precious liquid as possible. Which was a lot more than the first time she had tasted this wonderful girl cum. Her first girl cum. Oh yes, her Black Mistress was the first woman she had tasted, and the first she had made cum in her mouth and all over her face, and ever since she had got every ounce of girl cum that she possibly could. Well, ignoring the time she'd been given the choice between getting her ass fucked and eating pussy, which was rare as most women who fucked her wanted both, and normally other things too.

Jennifer couldn't, or more accurately wouldn't, focus on that right now because as soon as she had swallowed every drop of her Black Mistress's first climax she barely gave herself time to pat herself on the back and smile before she shoved her tongue back into the heavenly treat in front of her and started tongue fucking the dominant black woman with her submissive little white girl tongue. The second time was always easier, at least when it came to making the top cum. Swallowing more that cum wasn't as easy, but Jennifer tried her best, and to her credit for the next two orgasms she once again succeeded in swallowing every drop.

It was a winning streak she would have loved to continue, but not only did there seemed to be more cum on the following climaxes but her Black Mistress tightened her grip on her head and started grinding her cunt against her face, quickly turning the Oscar winner into just a fuck pad Beyonce Knowles was rubbing against to get herself off. Of course it wasn't so bad, because even as she felt she was being drowned in girl cum Jennifer smiled goofily because the rest of the night her face was going to be covered in the girl cum of her Black Mistress in a pure sign that she was owned by the most dominant woman she had ever met.

Which was something Jennifer didn't mind admitting when it was just the two of them, but at one of the frequent orgies or gang bangs she was involved in those words would be forced out of her, as she feared her Hunger Games co-star and secret girlfriend Jenna Malone would hear, or someone would repeat it to her. Even though they both knew it was true, Jennifer didn't want to hurt her feelings. On the other hand she happily admitted her Black Mistress had only the second tastiest girl cum and pussy cream, with Jenna's just beating it, as that normally earned her a nice hard butt fucking. However this time her Black Mistress didn't ask. She just rode her face for a few more blissful minutes, and then pulled her up into a passionate kiss.

Beyonce moaned as she tasted herself on Jennifer's tongue and lips, and in her mouth, which was why she kept the kiss going for quite a while before breaking it and grinning, "Let's stretch out your ass a little more shall we?"

Her eyes lighting up Jennifer exclaimed, "Oh yes my Black Mistress, please fuck my ass! Mmmmmm, fuck my slutty little ass hole."

"I said stretch, not fuck. That means another butt-plug." Beyonce informed her bitch, slipping off the bed and pulling Jennifer off with her by her hair, "But don't worry, I'll be stuffing your fat ass soon enough. I just want to have a little more fun with you."

"Yes my Black Mistress, whatever you want." Jennifer replied submissively.

"Damn right, now bend over and show me that white booty!" Beyonce ordered, slapping Jennifer's ass roughly as she pushed her forward once they reached the table covered in sex toys.

"Yes my Black Mistress." Jennifer quickly replied, grabbing firmly onto the table in front of her and arching her back so she could present her white booty to the black woman who owned it.

Beyonce licked her lips as her property was wonderfully displayed for her. Fuck, it looked so cute stretched by that plug. But not stretched enough, which was why eventually she forced her eyes away from Jennifer's stretched bitch hole and to the large variety of dildos on display. Honestly there were so many to choose from Beyonce could have been there all night, so ultimately she made something of a snap decision based on what was nearest to her and the fact that she wanted to stretch Jennifer out but at the same time she didn't want to leave her too loose. Then with the decision made she grabbed hold of the handle to the butt-plug currently stretching her white bitch's ass hole and abruptly pulled it out, causing Jennifer to let out the cutest little gasp.

Before Jennifer completely closed her mouth Beyonce pressed that butt-plug against her ATM slut's lips and ordered, "Suck on this while I stuff your ass!"

Without a moments hesitation Jennifer wrapped her lips around that butt-plug and moaned as she tasted her own ass. For a second Beyonce considered punishing her sub for not giving her a proper reply, but she was way too eager to abuse that big white booty some more. Besides, she could always punish her later. For now Beyonce concentrated on pressing the tip of the dildo up against Jennifer's ass hole and pushing it inside. The first inch or so then easily slid through Jennifer's loosened back hole, the shameless anal whore moaning happily as her butt was once again stuffed with a sex toy, this one much bigger than the last.

"Yeahhhhh, take it bitch!" Beyonce growled, "Take it all!"

Which of course she did, mostly because she was a shameless ass whore who Beyonce anally pounded relentlessly. Also because the big butt-plug started out small and then slowly got bigger the further down it went. It was also covered in plastic balls which gradually got bigger, which made the sensation of it sliding in and out extra intense. Or so Beyonce had been told. She wasn't the kind of slut who took it up the ass, but her bitches all said they loved it, including Jennifer, and Beyonce certainly enjoyed watching the last couple of plastic balls stretch the other woman's ass hole extra wide to let them through. In fact she enjoyed it so much she pulled those big balls out a few inches just so she could push them back in again, Beyonce repeating the process a few times for her own amusement.

Then Beyonce pushed the plug as deep as it would go into Jennifer's butt, slapped that ass as hard as she could and ordered, "Okay bitch, it's ass licking time. Mmmmmm yeah, stick that pretty pale face in between my chocolate cheeks and eat my fucking fat butt! Oooooooh yeah, and don't you dare let that plug fall out of your bitch hole, or I'll beat your ass!"

"Yes my Black Mistress." Jennifer replied submissively.

As she spoke Beyonce straightened up, walked over to the foot of the bed and stuck out her ass. After she replied Jennifer scurried over to Beyonce, got down on her knees and pressed her lips to her big ass in a gentle kiss. She then gently kissed Beyonce's fat booty again and again and again, covering that black ass in kisses for a few minutes. Then she buried her face in between them and motor-boated that fat ass before spreading those meaty cheeks with both hands so she could started eagerly lapping away at Beyonce's back hole. All of which was nice, but her poor dumb bitch was forgetting something. Luckily, loving Mistress that she was, Beyonce was willing to point that out.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Beyonce said with a raised eyebrow, and then when there wasn't an immediate response other than Jennifer freezing with her tongue touching Beyonce's ass hole the Dom helpfully added, "Like begging to be butt fucked?"

"Oh right, I'm sorry my Black Mistress." Jennifer whimpered, "Please don't be mad at me. I was just so lost in your big beautiful black ass I forgot what I was supposed to be doing. Other than licking your yummy black ass hole, of course. Please forgive me? We both know I'm nothing but a stupid white whore who needs a dominant Black Mistress to tell her what to do at all times."

"Yes, yes, I know, and we'll discuss your punishment later. For now just get to begging." Beyonce ordered, "Mmmmmm, and don't you dare forget about kissing my ass. Or licking my butt hole! Ohhhhhhh yeah, that's it you little slut, rim me! Ooooooh fuck yeah, just like that, oh yes, now let's hear you beg. Beg slut!"

"Please my Black Mistress, please fuck me in the ass!" Jennifer pleaded in between kisses and the occasional lick, “Please fuck my slutty little white ass hole! Please? I need it so bad. I need you to fuck me my Black Mistress. I need you to fuck me in the ass. I need it so much it hurts. You stretched out my whore ass so good, and now my butt hole is aching so bad for you to fuck it I swear I'm going crazy. Please my Black Mistress, you know I'm a shameless anal whore who needs to take it hard in the ass from dominant women. It's like a drug for me. So please give me my fix. If not for me then for yourself, because we both know my fat ass exists to pleasure you. Oh yes, my fat white girl booty is made to take your big black dick, so please let me fulfil my purpose in life and be your little anal slut. Allow me the privilege of taking that big black cock deep into my fat white butt so you can pounded hard and deep and make us both cum."

"Mmmmm, not bad." Beyonce said almost conversationally as she slowly reached back, grabbed a firm hold of Jennifer's hair and shoved her as deep into her fat ass as possible, "But if you really want my dick up your bitch ass you gotta do a better job of worshipping that big black booty of mine. Mmmmm, that's it girl, eat my ass! Eat my big black ass you perverted little white bitch. Ohhhhhh yeah, that feels good."

Jennifer tried her best to obey this latest instruction, but at first her Black Mistress shoved her face so far and deep up her ass she couldn't even breathe. Thankfully just as it looked like she was going to pass out her Black Mistress pulled her back slightly, allowing Jennifer to get a breath before the older woman went right back to smothering her with her big booty. This was repeated a few times before her Black Mistress finally relaxed her grip and allowed Jennifer to give that big black butt the attention it deserved, the Oscar winner timidly spreading apart the singer's cheeks so she could frantically start lapping away at her Black Mistress's butt hole.

Given her obsession with her own butt hole getting abused Jennifer was normally quite greedy when it came to ass play. Even if she was in a threesome or whatever she would selfishly insist that her ass was fucked first, last and the most, normally leading to the likes of Jenna and Natalie making fun of her. Although for the most part they let her top from the bottom. Her Black Mistress however didn't put up with any of that shit. No, if her Black Mistress wanted her big beautiful black ass licked Jennifer, or any other bitch in her collection, would lick it, and honestly Jennifer was honoured that she now got the chance. It was just that she didn't love eating ass as much as getting her own fucked.

Luckily it wasn't that long before her Black Mistress announced, "Okay, I guess that's good enough. Grabbed my strap-on dick Jen. It's time to wreck some white booty."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Jennifer replied, practically breaking something as she rushed to obey this command.

"And don't bother with lube." Beyonce called after her slut, grinning at her eagerness, "I've already stretched your shit hole enough. Mmmmmm yeah, all it needs is a little spit shine and it'll be ready for your whore ass."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Jennifer replied submissively as she returned to her Dom, kneeled before her and strapped the dildo around her waist.

There was then a brief pause followed by Beyonce frowning, "Well, what are you waiting for you dumb ho? Suck it!"

"Sorry my Black Mistress." Jennifer apologised, quickly wrapping her lips around the fake cock.

When she had first started her bitch training Jennifer wouldn't have hesitated to point out that she was waiting for permission, or for her Black Mistress to at least start talking dirty again, but now she knew better, and the last thing she wanted to do was risk postponing her ass fucking. That was unlikely at this point, but Jennifer needed her butt hole pounded so desperately no amount of risk was worth it. So she wisely put her mouth to better use, namely by bobbing her head up and down her Black Mistress's cock and sucking on it noisily. The entire time she stared up lovingly at her Black Mistress, who only needed to give her a look to tell her that she wanted some deep throat action, and well-trained sub that she was Jennifer was only too happy to give it to her.

Sadly Jennifer's throat wasn't quite as slutty as her ass and although she was able to eventually push her lips to the base she choked and gagged so fiercely in the process her eyes filled with tears. Thankfully her loving Black Mistress was willing to help out by grabbing her head firmly with both hands and begin to thrust her hips back and forth, training Jennifer's mouth to be a good little fuck hole. Which made her choke and gag even more, but it was worth it to please her Black Mistress. Even if towards the end she brutally fucked her throat like it was Jennifer's whore ass, only pulling out and allowing Jennifer to gasp for breath when she literally thought she was going to pass out.

"Is that really the best you can do? Pathetic." Beyonce snorted as she pushed Jennifer away for what was maybe the third time, "Remind me to send some of my friends or security guards to rape that pretty mouth of yours so you can learn how to properly suck cock you fucking dyke. For now just bend over and spread your cheeks. Oooooooh yeah, show me that pretty little bitch hole I'm about to fucking wreck!Mmmmmm fuck yeah, it's time for me to completely wreck Jennifer Lawrence's big fat white ass!"

"Yes my Black Mistress." Jennifer choked while struggling to get into the centre of the bed on all fours and then pull apart her meaty cheeks.

Beyonce grinned sadistically as she kneeled down behind Jennifer and took a few more long moments to admire her prize before she grabbed hold of the ball covered dildo and pulled out the largest ball. She then forced it back in again, repeating the process a few times before all of a sudden yanking it out entirely, causing Jennifer to let out a loud cry. Part of Beyonce wanted to play around with that giant butt-plug for at least another hour, but a bigger part of her wanted to wreck some white girl ass, so she pulled out that sex toy and then stuffed it in Jennifer's mouth. Unsurprisingly the greedy ass to mouth whore eagerly parted her lips, Beyonce allowing her a few seconds to savour the top half before shoving it down her throat so Jennifer could clean the bottom half.

That's how she left it, Jennifer choking away and eventually having to push part of the toy out with her mouth as the white bitch knew better than to take her hands off her cheeks, especially when her Black Mistress was enjoying the view. But again, Beyonce was eager to pound some white booty, so she didn't spend that long admiring the modest gape that 'Katniss Everdeen' was presenting her with before she pressed her strap-on cock against Jennifer's well stretched back hole and then with one hard thrust burying the first few inches of that big dildo in that Oscar-winner's butt. Which again made Jennifer cry out, but like before it was mostly from pleasure.

If Beyonce wanted to she could have probably slammed every inch of her black cock up that slutty little white ass and Jennifer would have mostly cried out in pure pleasure. And part of her wanted too. Oh part of her wanted too. Even Jennifer wanted her too. But Beyonce would never rush stuffing a piece of ass unless she absolutely had too, because she loved watching her cock slowly disappearing into another woman's ass hole. Especially a white woman's ass hole. And a famous, rich and successful white woman? There was no way Beyonce could rush anally stuffing someone like that. So of course she didn't. In fact she dragged this out as much as possible by beginning to butt fuck her white bitch as slowly and gently as possible, only adding an inch on every other thrust.

This was the perfect type of ass fucking for an anal virgin, and Beyonce had used this technique many times to break in a bitch. However she used it even more frequently to torture the total anal whores in her collection like this shameless butt slut, Jennifer openly whimpering and even weeping with disappointment and frustration as Beyonce sodomised her as slowly and gently as possible. But she never complained. No, Jennifer knew better than that. In the past she had to be taught a lesson with a hard spanking, and Beyonce might give her one later just for the fun of it and to see that booty bounce and jiggle for her. At least in another way. But Beyonce was confident that Jennifer had learned her lesson, and more importantly her place, and thus wouldn't dare complain.

Jennifer knew she shouldn't complain, but there was a limit to how much torture she could take. This was just too slow for her slutty little ass, and her Black Mistress still only had just over half of her big black cock in Jennifer's needy white butt, and it just wasn't enough. Jennifer needed that cock up her ass. She seriously needed it. Other white bitches in her Black Mistress's collection claimed they liked being butt fucked, but for Jennifer it was an addiction, and after stretching her ass out so wonderfully before this a gentle butt pumping was like something out of a nightmare for the Oscar winner. One which she sadly had before, the memory of the last time she complained keeping her mouth shut. Pain just wasn't her thing, and it was tough enough for her to enjoy the gentle spankings that her Black Mistress constantly gave her.

The only good thing about this type of sodomy was it allowed Jennifer to daydream about all the other women who constantly fucked her up the ass, none of whom had ever been this cruel to her. In fact most of them would be brutally pounding her slutty butt right now, or at least making her beg for it. Like her dear sweet Jenna. Oh yes, Jenna Malone would be making Jennifer tell her how much she loved getting her fat butt fucked, what a big anal whore she was, and as long as they were alone that her bitch ass belonged to her, not Beyonce Knowles, which was the most forbidden thing for two girls in Beyonce's collection to do, which was why it was so hot. And why Jennifer loved it when Jenna told her she was her bitch, and often how Katniss was her bitch. Or even, if they were in a role-play mood, how Katniss Everdeen was Johanna Mason's bitch.

All those wonderful memories of particularly her secret girlfriend allowed Jennifer to cope with the gentle sodomy, and even almost missed the wonderful moment her Black Mistress's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing every single inch of that big dick was buried in her dyke butt. Luckily her Black Mistress made it hard to miss, given that she made sure the last thrust was extra hard and then waited a few seconds to savour the moment, which even Jennifer enjoyed as there was nearly nothing better to her than a full to bursting rectum. Then her Black Mistress restarted the slow butt pumping, leaving Jennifer to whimper pathetically again.

In a way this was worse than before, because at least during the anal penetration Jennifer could look forward to an additional inch being added into her butt every so often. Now every thrust was the same, and while that gentle technique made sure that she felt nothing but pure pleasure even from the get go the trade-off just wasn't worth it. Jennifer wasn't some blushing virgin back there, like those kids channel stars that her Black Mistress snatched up as soon as they became 18, or close to it, and she certainly wasn't like that Sophie Turner girl she had recently worked with who had only just recently lost her anal cherry. No, Jennifer had been taking brutal butt fuckings for almost 5 years now, and she hated being treated like a delicate flower.

If it was anybody else Jennifer wouldn't have put up with it. Natalie Dormer had tried the same shit with her once while filming the last Hunger Games and Jennifer had given her the silent treatment for the rest of the day. After that Natalie had been pounding her slutty ass almost as hard as Jenna did, with the next butt fucking after the attempt of the slow sodomy being technically the highlight of filming that movie, and honestly the entire franchise, which she had only been too happy to tell her secret girlfriend as she knew it would get her an extra hard rectum wrecking, like the type that she so desperately wanted now.

Luckily for Jennifer, and her incredibly slutty ass, while her Black Mistress wouldn't tolerate any complaining during an anal penetration or the beginning of a butt fucking, at least not from a shameless anal whore like Jennifer, she loved it when the Oscar winner begged her for an ass wrecking in what she considered to be the middle of the sodomy. The trick was for Jennifer to hold on for as long as she could, and pray that it would at least be close enough to what her Black Mistress considered the middle of the butt fuck to give Jennifer what she wanted. A good indicator of which was when ever her Black Mistress pushed her hands away from her meaty cheeks so she could feel her thighs smacking against that juicy flesh.

So when her Black Mistress did that Jennifer was quick to start pleading, "Please my Black Mistress, pound me hard! Pound my big juicy white ass with your big black cock! Mmmmmm yesssssssss, slam my little white butt hole and make me cum for you. Ooooooooh fuck yeahhhhhhhhh, fuck that ass! Fuck that white ass of mine and remind me that it's yours! Yesssssssss, remind me that my fucking ass hole belongs to you! Not Jenna, or Natalie, or all the other women who use my fucking butt hole for their pleasure, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, YOU! You fucking own my big white booty! It's your property. Aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuck yeahhhhhhhhh, remind me of that by fucking me hard and making me cum. Oh God, make me cum for you my Black Mistress. Please? Make me cum by fucking wrecking my rectum, and making those juicy cheeks of mine jiggle for you. Oooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, that's it, remind me I'm nothing but your white bitch, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, your walking fuck hole, yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd!"

She tried to keep going, Jennifer really did, but inevitably she was just too overwhelmed to speak coherently. At that point all she could do was scream hysterically as her Black Mistress rapidly increase the pace of the butt pounding until the sound of those dark thighs crashing against her pale flesh almost as loud as her screams, the force of the blows made her feel like she was being spanked, and perhaps most importantly of all her juicy cheeks were jiggling like a bowl of jelly in an earthquake. All those things were no doubt making her Black Mistress ass fuck her harder, perhaps even more than her words. Or at least most of them.

As she had used particular names of her other lovers Jennifer knew she would be punished for that, as bringing them up annoyed her Black Mistress. But at the moment she didn't really care, because it was making the Black Goddess who owned her give her the kind of brutal rectum wrecking that Jennifer had only ever received from a black woman. In no time at all that wonderful treatment gave her the kind of intense anally induced orgasms which had turned Jennifer into shameless ass whore in the first place, and as it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another her mind melted away and all that was left was a bitch in heat, frantically slamming back against the source of her pleasure.

Beyonce had known she was being manipulated, but secretly she didn't mind too much. She liked the mention of other women during sex, partly because her natural possessiveness gave her the adrenaline to really give her bitches the type of ass wreckings they deserved. But mostly because it made her picture the other women mentioned involved, in this case Natalie Dormer and Jenna Malone bent over either side of Jennifer and wiggling their asses to tempt Beyonce to fuck them. Maybe their back holes would already be slightly gaping from Beyonce going back and forth between those three pieces of white ass, and it was up to Beyonce to decide which anal slut would cum first for a brutal butt fucking.

Of course Beyonce could cum almost just from these kind of fantasies without a little push from her white bitches, and she loved finding any little excuse to punish them and remind them of their place. It would be the same for this, especially as Jennifer had an ass made for spanking. It was just so juicy and white, that pretty ass becoming discoloured so easily and jiggling obscenely from every blow. Much like it was doing now, Beyonce inevitably forgetting about her fantasy as she concentrated on the big jiggly white butt in front of her that she was brutally pounding, secretly grateful that night she could concentrate on just one white ass so she could use every ounce of her strength to brutalise it.

That's exactly what she did, along the way making Jennifer's cum squirt out of her cunt and the poor girl become a bucking bronco. But that was okay, Beyonce loved it when her butt sluts gave her a wild ride. And oh, was this one a wild ride, Beyonce feeling like a cowboy, or more accurately cowgirl, riding a wild horse, slowly but surely breaking it in and taming it. Or in this case reminding it that it had already been tamed, branded and used. Which she emphasised by brutally slapping those meaty cheeks to make them jiggle even more, which kind of backfired on her as it trigger her own orgasm which she had been holding off so she could enjoy Jennifer's ass for longer.

Once the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising the Oscar winning actress caught up with her Beyonce gave up on holding back and just let multiple climaxes wash over her as she continued the brutal butt fucking. For a few moments the ass pounding became even harder as Beyonce allowed the ecstasy flowing through her veins to motivate her. Then sadly she was forced to stop to avoid passing out, although not before giving one last hard thrust to bury every inch of her dick inside her bitch's ass. Then, after a few minutes to allow them both to get their breath back, Beyonce spread Jennifer's cheeks wide and then quickly removed her cock from the brutalised hole before grinning at the damage she had done.

Beyonce loved gaping her bitches, and Jennifer always gaped beautifully, this time was definitely no exception as the black Dom was able to see deep into her white bitch's bowels via the crater which used to be tiny and tight, Beyonce loving it so much she decided to take a picture. So she roughly double smacked Jennifer's ass and ordered, "Spread your cheeks for me bitch!"

"Yes my Black Mistress." Jennifer whimpered, rushing to reach back and pull her cheeks as wide apart as possible.

For a few long seconds Beyonce just enjoyed the view, then she retrieved her camera and took a couple shots of her handiwork. She then got down onto the bed and ordered, "Now it's cock cleaning time bitch! Mmmmmm yeah, get every drop of your whore ass off my big black dick!"

"Yes my Black Mistress." Jennifer softly replied as she again rushed to obey.

Seconds later Jennifer was wrapping her mouth around that big black dick and moaning happily. She loved the taste of ass, especially her own ass. Okay, she wasn't maybe quite as addicted to it as much as some of her Black Mistress's other bitches, but that was just because her personal addiction was getting her ass fucked, and sucking it off a cock normally meant that the bum fun was over, at least for a little while. Or some other lucky bitch like Natalie or Sophie were getting their asses pounded by their Black Mistress and poor Jennifer was just left to spread their cheeks and clean her top's cock whenever her Black Mistress wanted it.

Luckily this wasn't one of the nights where she would have to share her Black Mistress's cock. No, she had it all to herself, which meant Jennifer could take her time giving the big black cock that had just wrecked her ass a nice long and drawn-out blow job, particularly savouring the head of the dildo that her wonderful Black Mistress had used to pummel the deepest depths of her tailpipe. Then when she got every drop from the head Jennifer started slowly bobbing her head up and down the shaft, again savouring the taste of her own ass before she started trying to take the monster dick down her throat. Again she could only get so far, which didn't go unnoticed by her Black Mistress.

"Come on, take it bitch!" Beyonce ordered, hand firmly on the back of Jennifer's head pushing her down lower, "Take it all! Fuck, why have I even kept you around so long if you can't suck cock? Oh yeah, it's because that fat ass of yours is a dream. Mmmmmm yeah, watching those big globes bouncing for me left me fucking dumbstruck. God, your ass really is made for fucking Jennifer. Almost makes up for you being a lousy cock sucker. But don't worry, that will change. Next time I have a party I'll have my friends gang bang that little throat of yours. Maybe let some of my security guards get in on the action. Would you like that bitch? Half a dozen big black men and sexy black women pounding your mouth like it was that whore's cunt you call your ass hole? Mmmmm yeah, I bet you'll be a much better cock sucker after every man in my security team has dumped a big load down your throat. Until then, just stick to licking the bottom. I don't have the patience for this shit. Not when I want some more of your fat ass."

Her eyes lighting up Jennifer pulled her mouth away from the cock and said, "Thank you my Black Mistress."

"Shut the fuck up and clean my cock bitch!" Beyonce practically growled as she shoved Jennifer back down, "I want every drop of that whore ass of yours off my cock. Then and only then can you sit that slutty little white butt down on my dick and ride it like the anal slut you are."

Jennifer was so grateful for this mercy, and for the promise of more ass fucking, that she took the strap-on back into her mouth and took it deeper than ever before. She then looked up at her Black Mistress like a hopeful puppy, but the other woman wasn't impressed. Clearly she wouldn't be satisfied until Jennifer could deep throat the entire length, and Jennifer was definitely going to make it her life mission to be able to do that, even if she needed to start sucking off her own security guards to do it. For now she just stuck to licking the bottom of the cock as instructed while gently thinking of getting this big black dildo back up her slutty little white ass.

As Jennifer thought about her addiction her Black Mistress started taking pictures of her on her camera again, prompting Jennifer to put on even more of a show and look up lovingly at her owner more regularly. She wondered if any of these pictures would make it into her Black Mistress's book of bitches. As one of her Black Mistress's favourite bitches she knew she had a lot of pics in there already, but Jennifer couldn't help being greedy and wanting an entire book just devoted to how much of an anal whore she was for this black goddess. Which of course was something she tried to prove throughout the rest of the night of brutal butt sex with her wonderful Black Mistress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Beyonce Knowles or Emma Watson or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Emma Watson moaned softly and snuggled into the pillow she was resting on when she first started to stir. Then she became aware of two things, firstly that her head wasn't resting on a pillow, it was another woman, and more specifically clearly a boob, and secondly her arse hurt. Particularly the former startled her, and she sat up and opened her eyes, only to be shocked even more as she found maybe the biggest superstar in the world, Beyonce sleeping peacefully beneath her. And completely naked. Which completely freaked Emma out, but before she could cry out or anything like that she was flooded with memories of the previous night.

She remembered how she was approached by the iconic singer, and despite Emma making a total arse of herself Beyonce had simply laughed it off and continued talking to her, for what turned out to be a surprisingly long time. All night in fact, and then before she knew it Emma was in Beyonce's hotel room and eating pussy for the first time in her life. Beyonce's pussy. Which had been delicious, just the memory making Emma's mouth water and her eyes studied the beautiful body lying on the bed beneath her. Then she remembered how she'd been buggered. Oh God, Beyonce had bent Emma over and taken Emma's anal cherry like it was nothing. And oh God, the words she had said while doing it. Oh God, oh God, oh God!

Those memories should have caused Emma to freak out even more and yell at the other woman for seducing her. Or at least sneak out of bed, collect her clothes and get out of here as quickly and as quietly as she could. Instead she lowered her mouth down to Beyonce's right breast and began to gently suck on her nipple. She couldn't help it. Those big boobs were calling to her, and she had to get another taste of the heaven that had been Beyonce's pussy. But she didn't want to go that far without the other woman being awake, and really she should wake her up a more direct way, but again, Emma just couldn't resist those boobs.

So to her shame Emma allowed herself to become completely lost in Beyonce's big boobs for several long minutes, slowly kissing down one and up the other she made her way back and forth between the nipples. At first she did this as gently as possible, and used only a little suction, as she didn't want to startle the icon awake. But Beyonce seemed completely out of it, forcing Emma to up her game, not only gradually increasing the force of the sucking but beginning to slide her tongue around each nipple in turn, and flicking it. That finally got more than a soft moan out of the superstar, Beyonce chuckling softly before reaching down and stroking her hair affectionately before finally opening her eyes and grinning down at her.

"Mmmmmm, there's nothing like waking up to the feeling of a pretty little white girl pleasuring me." Beyonce moaned shortly after she opened her eyes, "Ooooooh yesssss, and you are a good little white girl, aren't you Emma? Yeahhhhhhh you are. Suck them titties white girl! Ohhhhhh yeah, suck them good."

Beyonce wanted to say more, but for now she was restricting herself. After all, the morning after was a fragile time in the training of a new bitch. No matter how well broken in before they were now in the light of day when they were no longer consumed by lust they could easily freak out and back slide, meaning that it would take time and effort to put them back in their place. That's why it was important to ease them into the level of submission that they had so enjoyed last night. It was also why Beyonce had pretended to be asleep at first. Yes, she let Emma make the first move, and Beyonce couldn't be more thrilled with it. Although it was hardly surprising, given just how submissive Emma had proven to be last night.

Of course as much as she loved getting her titties sucked there was something Beyonce wanted even more, "Lower. Ooooooh, lower! Come on girl, you know what I want. Mmmmm, and I know what you want. So just do it. Ohhhhhh yesssss, go lower! Yeahhhhhh, go lower and eat that black pussy!"

Again unsurprisingly because last night all it took was a little push and Emma quickly headed downwards, barely pausing to kiss Beyonce's stomach before reaching her target. She then briefly paused to bite her lip, which was more cute than worrying, before closing her eyes and leaning forward to slide her tongue over Beyonce's pussy. Beyonce rewarded her for this with another moan and stroke of her hair, which was all the encouragement that Emma needed to give another lick, quickly followed by another, and another, and another with the same results, the white girl settling into a slow but steady rhythm, much to the black women's delight.

Yet again, this was to be expected, as Emma Watson practically had 'submissive bitch' tattooed on her forehead, easy to seduce and naturally gifted when it came to the art of eating pussy. In fact she seemed gifted in all aspects of lesbian sex, so Beyonce might not even really need to train her, just gently coax out her true nature, and reap the benefits of it. Which was something Beyonce had wanted to do ever since the little English girl had first caught her eye, the last few years waiting for her to ripen to 18 years of age was sometimes torturous, but all that mattered now was that the wait was over and Beyonce had the barely legal girl in her bed where she belonged, eager and willing to please her.

Ever confident in her skills as a seductress, and in this case also confident that her target would be a pushover, Beyonce had cleared her schedule, meaning that she had a nice long weekend to play with her new toy. So as much as part of her was eager to cum already, and move on to slamming that cute little English bottom, she instead chose to enjoy her lazy morning of getting her cunt licked by a freshly broken in bitch. Besides, it was always good when a new bitch got the chance to savour the taste of her pussy, and Emma seem to be really grateful for the chance, not only putting her all into the cunt lapping, but already looking up at Beyonce with such love and devotion it warmed Beyonce's heart.

Emma couldn't believe just how good Beyonce's pussy tasted. She vaguely remembered it tasted amazing, which was a major factor which pushed her to automatically start to worship Beyonce's body when she woke up, instead of freaking out and running, but even having any memory just couldn't do justice to how truly wonderful this was. If Emma hadn't been addicted before she certainly was now, and with every lick she was just craving more of the heavenly liquid. And more to the point, Beyonce's cum. God, if Beyonce's regular pussy juice was this good, and better than she remembered, which she remembered being pretty spectacular, what would Beyonce's cum taste like?

While part of Emma wanted to make Beyonce cum as soon as possible so she could find out it was overwhelmed by the desperate need to please this goddess with her tongue, and every other part of her body. As Emma was pretty sure that meant a long slow pussy licking she managed to fight the urge to speed up her licks for quite a while, and instead took things slowly in the name of worshipping the chocolate goddess like she deserved to be worshipped. Beyonce rewarded her for that by continuing to gently stroke her hair and grinned down at her, and occasionally give her some words of encouragement. Words which became increasingly graphic. Words which should have been off-putting, but weren't. Words which honestly Emma loved too much.

"Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, lick me, mmmmm, lick that black pussy you pretty little white bitch!" Beyonce moaned with delight as she slowly allowed herself to become more graphic over time, "Lick my pussy with your tongue you little dyke. Oooooooh yeahhhhhh, lick it like the lesbo slut you are! Oh fuck, I always knew you were born to eat cunt. Mmmmm fuck, and now you get the honour of being my little rug muncher. Oh yes, look at you go! Mmmmm, just can't get enough of that cunt, can you? That's okay, it's natural for white bitches like you to crave black pussy. Oh yeah, this is where you belong Emma! In between the legs of a black woman and licking her cunt like the submissive little dyke whore you secretly are. Oooooooh yes, and don't worry sweetie, you're mine now, ooooooh, and I'm going to make sure you get all the black pussy you need."

It should have been absurd, but it seemed so right. Everything about this seemed so right. Even the words, which were obscene, just felt so right. Emma felt like she was truly born for this. Born to eat pussy, and yet while it felt like her calling in life it didn't quite come naturally. Emma was so nervous, and terrified that she wasn't pleasing this goddess nearly enough, the promise of plenty of practice eating pussy sounding like heaven now. But she couldn't get lost in thinking about the future right now, or even how delicious Beyonce's pussy was. She couldn't even get lost in the words, even though they were very distracting. No, Emma had to at least try to please the older woman with her tongue.

"Not yet! Mmmmmm, I admire your enthusiasm sweetie, but don't make me cum yet." Beyonce chuckled when Emma started briefly picking up her pace, and then when she obediently slowed down Beyonce push things even further, "No, mmmmmm, your Black Mistress isn't ready to cum in your sweet little mouth yet. But don't worry, mmmmmm, you'll be tasting your Black Mistress's cum again soon, I promise. You remember, don't you Emma? Remember how good my cum tastes? That you beg me for more? How I made you mine? My little white bitch? Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, I made you mine, and now I'm your Black Mistress, and you're my white bitch, which means you get all the yummy black pussy you want. Ooooooh, remember?"

Her Black Mistress? Yes, Beyonce was her Black Mistress. She remembered it so clearly now. Emma had remembered it before, but those words, and their meaning, had been so overwhelming that she hadn't really appreciated them until this moment. Which made her even more eager to please. Because that was her purpose now. She was this goddess's fuck toy. Her little white bitch. And Emma desperately wanted to do her duty, and please her Black Mistress. Even if that meant decreasing the speed and force of her licks. Which wasn't so bad, as it just meant she would spend longer between the legs of her Black Mistress and sexually pleasing her. Which again, was Emma's purpose in life.

Beyonce had broken in and trained a lot of women to be her submissive little fuck toys over the years, and was considered by those in the know as the best of the best when it came to turning out young straight women and turning them into pussy loving sluts. That meant she had become very good at telling when she had cemented her control over her conquests, and while arguably Emma had reached the point of no return last night there was an argument for right now, as she relaxed upon hearing the words Black Mistress, those words hammering into the white bitch's brain and awakening her true submissive self. It was truly beautiful. And something which almost sent her over the edge of orgasm by itself. But no, Beyonce was determined to savour this moment.

Of course just seeing it in Emma's body language wasn't nearly enough. Beyonce wanted to hear it. She wanted Emma Watson, Hermione Granger herself, to call Beyonce her Black Mistress. To confess loudly and proudly that she was a submissive white bitch who needed a strong black woman to put her in her place, and now finally she had found that in Beyonce, her Black Mistress, and from now on would do anything she said, no matter how twisted it was. And Beyonce would get it. There was no question of that. However Beyonce waited a few long minutes so she could savour this precious moment, before finally pushing Emma to take another step in her training by reaffirming the words she had so eagerly spoken last night.

"You remember Emma? Huh?" Beyonce finally pushed, yanking on Emma's hair hard enough to pull her face out of her cunt so she was looking in her eyes when she demanded, "Answer me bitch!"

"Yes! Yes, I remember." Emma gasped, and then when her Black Mistress gave her an expectant look she continued, "I remember everything, my Black Mistress. I remember how easily you seduced me, and how delicious your black pussy tasted. And your cum, oh your cum was divine. But your pussy tastes even better than I remember, which makes me really, really want to taste your cum. Please my Black Mistress, let me taste your cum! Mmmmm, let me tongue fuck you until you cum in my mouth and all over my face. Please my Black Mistress, I swear, I remember my place. I remember this is where I'm supposed to be. That I'm yours. That I'm your bitch. Mmmmm, your little white bitch! Ohhhhhh Mistress, my Black Mistress! Allow me the honour of making you cum. I want your cum! Please give your white bitch your cum!"

"Good girl." Beyonce smiled, "Now you may make me cum."

"Yes my Black Mistress, thank you my Black Mistress." Emma whimpered softly, burying her face back where it belonged.

As soon as she did Emma wrapped her mouth around Beyonce's entrance and sucked at it for a few glorious minutes, allowing the older woman's juices to flow pretty much directly down the younger one's throat. Then Emma spent a few long seconds teasing that entrance with her tongue before finally pushing that tongue inside of Beyonce, forcing the singer to let out a high-pitched cry of joy. It was soon accompanied by a lot more cries as Emma began gently tongue fucking her, slowly but gradually picking up the pace until Beyonce just couldn't hold back any more and she gave little Hermione Granger what she wanted. Namely her cum. Oh yes, Beyonce came in the sweet little mouth of Hermione Granger, the cute little Witch greedily swallowing almost every drop she was given.

Without needing to be asked Emma started working on making her cum again, once again proving she would make a perfect addition to Beyonce's collection of submissive white girls, and that she would barely need any training. Hell, she was almost perfect the day after she had been broken in, so perhaps she'd even become one of Beyonce's most submissive pets. She was up against a lot of competition at this point, but Emma was very impressive in the way that she not only made Beyonce cum over and over again, the actress making the singer so lost in ecstasy she considered just doing this all morning ignoring her craving for bitch ass. Of course it was only so long Beyonce would be able to wait before brutalising Emma's poor little ass hole again.

Emma was blissfully unaware how close she was to another bumming, as she was consumed by the heaven that was her Black Mistress's cum, which as predicted was even better than she remembered. She just couldn't get enough of it. Literally, as she tried to swallow every drop, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. There was just too much of it. Although on the bright side there would be more of the heavenly flavour for her to get later, and in a way this was her Black Mistress marking her territory. Better yet, maybe her Black Mistress would fuck her again, and Emma would have a face full of girl cum while doing it. Her Black Mistress. Oh yes, her Black Mistress's cum would be covering her face no matter what happened next, and Emma intended to wear it with pride.

Not that it stopped her from trying to swallow as much as she could, Emma slowly growing to hate inserting her tongue into her Black Mistress's cunt as she always missed a few drops of precious girl cum thanks to this. However she had to remember it was her Black Mistress's pleasure which was the priority here, not her own. As it should be for a good little sub like Emma intended to be. So, in the name of prioritising her Black Mistress's pleasure, when her tongue got tired Emma started moving her mouth up to the other woman's clit and beginning to frantically licking and sucking it until she made her Black Mistress cum again.

She wanted to try slipping a finger or two into that wet pussy, but before she got the chance her Black Mistress tightened her grip on the back of her hair, shoved Emma's face as deep as it could go into her cunt and then began to grind herself against her. Oh yes, Emma was allowed the privilege of feeling her Black Mistress's grinding against her face until her whole world became consumed by the goddess known as simply Beyonce, the megastar using her face as a fuck pad. Which was another kind of heaven, although Emma was briefly worried that she would suffocate she reassured herself that her Black Mistress clearly knew what she was doing. And if the worst was to happen at least she would please this goddess.

Luckily Emma was allowed enough air over the next few minutes to stay conscious, her Black Mistress using her face to masturbate to an impressive amount of orgasms before finally allowing Emma a break. Or at least Emma thought it was a break, when in fact it was her Black Mistress pulling her upwards, the female lead in Harry Potter barely getting a few seconds rest before she was enveloped in strong arms and kiss passionately. But that was okay, because her heart flutter being kissed by the dominant woman. Especially as this was her Black Mistress tasting herself in her mouth, and on her tongue and lips. Then her Black Mistress pulled back to give her the kind of smile which made Emma's heart flutter again. Not to mention make her blush. Although the next words made her arse hole quiver with fear.

"Very good, now go get my cock." Beyonce ordered, slapping Emma's ass for emphasis, "I want some more of that hot little white booty."

"Owww... I, please my Black Mistress, my arse is too sore." Emma whimpered, before trying to bargain, "Can't you fuck my pussy instead?"

Looking very unimpressed Beyonce asked, "Emma, who owns your little arse hole?"

Emma gulped softly and confessed, "You do."

"Say it." Beyonce pushed.

"You own my little arse hole, my Black Mistress." Emma said softly.

"And?" Beyonce pushed again, then when Emma didn't continue further pushed, "If I wanna use your ass hole, I'll use your ass hole. This is what we agreed last night. Remember? Or do you not want me to fuck you?"

"No, please fuck me!" Emma pleaded, "I'm sorry for forgetting my place my Black Mistress. Please use my bum hole for your pleasure."

"Oh I will." Beyonce grinned wickedly, and then when Emma still didn't move Beyonce sighed, "Stop thinking so much and do as you're told. Mmmmm yeah, that's better. Good girl. Ya gotta learn Emma, a Dom thinks, a sub just obeys."

"Yes my Black Mistress." Emma replied softly while doing as she was told, "Sorry my Black Mistress."

"It's okay. You're young and still learning." Beyonce reassured, before firmly adding, "But I will expect more from you in the future. Understand?"

"Yes my Black Mistress." Emma repeated.

Beyonce sighed again. Emma had done such a wonderful job waking her up and licking her pussy it was easy to forget she was still only freshly broken in. Although that was also a good thing. After all, as much as Beyonce loved breaking in little fuck holes there was definitely something to be said for taking a freshly broken in white girl, especially one who hadn't known the joys of lesbianism before, and training her to be the perfect little anal loving dyke bitch. Or more accurately for the situation, the perfect little cock sucker. Yes, that's exactly what Beyonce needed now, and as Emma returned and then strapped the big dildo around the black woman's waist it meant her mouth was in perfect position to go to work right away.

"Good, now strap it to me." Beyonce ordered when Emma had returned, lifting her hips as necessary then grabbing a handful of her hair and giving her bitch another command, "Suck it! Suck my cock you little white bitch! Ooooooh, get that big black dick nice and ready for your slutty little butt hole, because it's the only lube you're getting."

That was all it took to have Emma Watson sucking cock. Well, Beyonce also gently pushed down on Emma's head, although the bitch didn't have to go far for her lips to reach the dick, and from there the little sub just did what came naturally and wrapped her mouth around Beyonce's bitch-tamer and began sucking on it. Letting her know that her saliva was going to be her only form of lube was obviously also a good motivator, along with Beyonce's constant commentary on the whole wonderful act. Although a lot of it was just natural, Emma doing things before Beyonce even had the chance to give her such an order, proving herself again to be a great addition to Beyonce's bitches.

"Yeahhhhhhh, that's it, slobber on that dick! Mmmmm, fucking slobber. Let your saliva slide down that ass rammer. Oh fuck yeah, suck it good you little bitch!" Beyonce moaned with delight, pushing down on that pretty little head, "Now take it deep. Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, deeper! Deeper. Come on you cock sucking slut, take my big black cock deep down your little white throat. Lube up that cock! Make it nice and wet for that pretty little white ass of yours. Yessssss, Make it good and ready for a butt fucking you slutty little anal whore! Mmmmmm, suck that strap-on. Suck it you little cock sucker! Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, every inch. That's every inch of that big fucking black dick in your fucking little white throat you fucking cock sleeve! Ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yesssssss! Oooooohhhhhhhh, good girl!"

Ironically Emma hadn't been that good a cock sucker when Beyonce had first got her hands on her, but after only a night of training the tiny white actress was bobbing her head up and down that dick like a professional whore, and with some encouragement was even able to deep throat the entire monstrous length. Sure, she choked and gagged a lot doing it, but that only made it more enjoyable for Beyonce, which of course was what really mattered. After that Emma continued bobbing her lips up and down the shaft while staring up at her Black Mistress with total devotion in her eyes, the sight so captivating that Beyonce chose to just enjoy it for a few long minutes. Of course inevitably that desire was overwhelmed by her need to violate some hot white butt.

Normally this was the part when Beyonce ordered her bitch to bend over and spread her cheeks, but the infamous singer decided to do something different. Namely pull Emma up into her arms, passionately kiss her and then plant her gaping ass hole on her dick. After all, the Harry Potter actress would be still stretched open and ready for it, like all bitches the night after Beyonce had used them, the singer confirming this was true by sliding her hands round to Emma's ass and giving it a good groping. Then, because she was a merciful Dom, Beyonce fingered her sub's butt hole a little, gently stretching it out even further and making Emma whimper so becomingly into the kiss. This caused Beyonce to grin, just as she had when discovering the gape, although not as much as when she violated that little white ass again.

Emma was perfectly content sucking cock, then the next thing she knew she was in her Black Mistress's strong arms and being passionately kissed. That was wonderful, and what made it even better was her Black Mistress sliding a couple of fingers into her arse hole. Thankfully they'd been brushed over her pussy first, giving them the lubrication they needed to enter that still incredibly sore hole. It was also still incredibly stretched, meaning that her Black Mistress really didn't have to work hard to stretch it out. Which was just as well, because she only spent a few minutes of gentle anal fingering before moving on to what she truly wanted. Well, what they both wanted if Emma was being honest, but she was surprised how quickly she got it.

One moment they were still preparing, the next minute there was a dick in her butt, her Black Mistress grabbing a firm hold of her hips and expertly pushing her down and impaling her most private hole on the head of that thick dildo. It was a far cry from the long drawn-out anal penetration when her Black Mistress had robbed Emma of her arse cherry. Then again a reaction to being violated in this way was also different. When she lost her anal virginity Emma had cried out in pure pain and then whimper pathetically. This time she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and then whimpered in mostly anticipation as her bum hole remembered it was now her Black Mistress's fuck hole disturbingly quickly.

She also didn't break the kiss, when it felt like she would have during the first time, if she had been in this position instead of face down, ass up and spreading her cheeks, which was apparently her Black Mistress's favourite way to take a bitch. In fact Emma would have been quite content with kissing this goddess all night long, but her Black Mistress had other plans. Namely to pull back slightly so she could watch the look in Emma's eyes as she began slowly pushing her further down the cock, her Black Mistress determined to get what she wanted as she looked amused throughout stuffing Emma's arse. Which was what was important here, pleasing the goddess known as Beyonce, Emma's submissive heart fluttering at the thought.

It was certainly a comforting thought as her sore anal walls were rubbed and even a little stretched by the big dildo slowly making it's way through Emma's bowels, again causing Emma both pain and pleasure, although it was definitely more the latter than the former. Which was good, because her Black Mistress didn't stop pushing downwards until Emma was sitting on her lap, the full length of the big black cock buried deep within the tiny white girl's back passage. Oh God, Emma couldn't believe she had taken such a beast into her rectum the first time around, let alone again after she'd woken up with such a sore bottom. The only real comfort was that her Black Mistress then paused, giving Emma a chance to recover, although even that seemed to be more about her Black Mistress's pleasure than showing her mercy.

Beyonce loved watching another woman's face as she stuffed her ass full of dick. Or better yet fucked it. Or made the bitch cum. If she wasn't so addicted to watching butt holes being stretched open, filled and fucked she'd probably exclusively sodomise submissive women like this. As it was she tried as much variety as possible, while leaving bending them over for popping cherries of course, which was why Beyonce treasured nights like last night so much. They gave her memories that she would treasure forever, especially thanks to all the photos which ended up in her book. She had several of Emma from last night, but might just have to take a few more this morning.

One thing which almost had her reaching for her phone was the expression on Emma's pretty little face as Beyonce stuffed her cute little butt. The way her mouth fell open a little bit, and eyes went wide, and the look in those eyes, oh it was just perfection. But she didn't want to risk looking away and causing the look to go away, so she chose to just enjoy it in the moment. Besides, at that point she was solely focused on stuffing her dick up Emma's tight little white ass. Likewise then Beyonce just enjoyed the feeling of her little cock puppet resting on her lap for a few long seconds before even getting the sodomy started for real.

Beyonce then briefly bounced Emma up and down like a puppet, before growling, "Come on, bounce for me bitch! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, bounce that cute little white ass of yours up and down my dick! Oh yes, that's a good girl. Good little anal whore!"

Just like that Emma was bouncing up and down like a good little anal whore, Beyonce happily continuing to praise her latest conquest as she continued giving her what she wanted. Oh yes, Beyonce loved sodomising submissive little butt sluts, but there was always something extra special when the ass whore would help you fuck them. Or better yet fuck themselves, in this case Emma shamelessly impaling her most private hole upon Beyonce's big dick for their mutual pleasure while Beyonce simply relaxed and enjoy the show, and perhaps most importantly saved her energy for the brutal rectum wrecking to inevitably come.

She especially enjoyed watching white girls bounce up and down, as she could really enjoy the contrast of their skin against each other every time there cute little bottoms came to rest against her lap. Okay, at this stage she might prefer reverse cowgirl, as it meant that she could watch those pretty little ass cheeks jiggle for her, but there was something to be said for seeing those tiny titties bounce, and again the look on that beautiful face. Yes, that was truly something Beyonce felt like she could watch for hours, and it kind of felt like she did as Emma bounced up and down her dick for an impressive amount of time. And of course through it all Beyonce provided commentary.

"Yeahhhhhhh, that's it, bounce that booty. Bounce it! Good girl, mmmmm yessssss! Good little anal whore." Beyonce practically purred with delight while staring into the eyes of her white bitch, "You're a good little anal whore, aren't you Emma? Yeahhhhhh, you're a good little anal loving whore. Mmmmm, you're a butt slut! My little butt slut. Ohhhhhhh yessssssss, Emma Watson is my obedient little butt slut who can't get enough of my big black dick in her little white bottom. And you love my pussy too, don't you? Mmmmm, yeah you do. You just munched my cunt like it was the only thing keeping you alive you fucking dyke whore. And I remember just how much you loved my big black booty. Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, you couldn't get your face deep enough into that fat butt of mine last night. Fuckkkkkkk yessssss, you're my little black pussy addicted whore, my black butt kissing sex slave, my anal craving ass slut. My little white bitch. Oh yeah Emma, you're nothing but my little white bitch now, and whatever else I want you to be. Oh yes, oh fuck, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeessssss, bounce that fucking booty!"

Emma blushed furiously at those words, but she didn't complain. Because they were true. Those words were wonderfully true. She was Beyonce's bitch. Her Black Mistress! Emma was her Black Mistress's white bitch, her black pussy addicted whore, her black butt kissing sex slave, her anal craving ass slut, and whatever else her Black Mistress wanted her to be. She just wanted to be hers. Regardless of what unspeakable things she would have to do to keep that privilege. Although Emma wasn't sure how much more of this ecstasy she could take without being allowed to cum, that desperate need becoming so great that Emma felt like she had no choice but to interrupt her Black Mistress.

"Please let me cum! I need to cum!" Emma whimpered loudly, fully intending to say more, although her Black Mistress beat her to it.

"I'll think about it." Beyonce snorted unconvincingly, "For now, turnaround. I want to see that pretty little white booty of yours jiggle for me while I fuck it. And don't you dare allow that dick to leave your whore ass!"

"Yes my Black Mistress, thank you my Black Mistress." Emma whimpered, before quickly doing as she was told.

It wasn't easy, and there was a long moment where it looked like the cock was about to slip out of her ass hole. But Emma was lucky, and she was just about able to stuff the dick back up her butt before too much of the dildo slipped out. In fact Emma was able to keep the majority of the strap-on entrenched inside her rectum while switching positions as she started off by just sitting down fully on her Black Mistress's lap and then turning herself around as slowly as possible. Then she began anally riding the cock again, this time having to look over her shoulder to see the reactions of her Black Mistress, which was thankfully very positive, the dominant woman not only grinning but even thrusting up into Emma's ass on a few random occasions.

Which of course only made Emma more desperate to cum, to the point where she was literally in tears from her overwhelming need to cum like a slut with a dick in her ass. In the end it was almost painful, especially as she was filled with memories of last night, where she remembered being kept on the edge frequently long, but inevitably receiving the kind of ecstasy that made it all worth it. The kind which made her want to be nothing but her Black Mistress's white bitch, and please her in every way possible, even if that meant keeping her mouth shut and just allowing this dark skinned goddess to have her way with her most intimate hole.

Finally her Black Mistress purred, "So, tell me just how badly you want to cum."

Racking her brain for what her Black Mistress wanted to hear, and of course meaning every word of it, Emma started desperately begging, "Please, please my Black Mistress let me cum! Oh fuck! I need to cum! I need to cum so badly! Please? Oh please! Please let your little white bitch cum! Oh God, ooooooooh fuckkkkkkkk meeeeee, shit! Please my Black Mistress, let me cum like the little anal whore I am! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd, make me cum! Fuck my arse and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, please my Black Mistress, please allow me the privilege of cumming like a bitch with your dick up my arse! I need to be arse fucked my Black Mistress, mmmmmm, please fuck me in the arse! Bum me! Oh fuck, wreck my bum! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, bum fuck me hard! Ohhhhhhh, fuck my bum! Fuck me hard and make me cum!"

"Make Hermione Granger cum?" Beyonce pushed gleefully.

Emma desperately wanted to be more than one role, but for that moment she was so desperate to cum, and please her Black Mistress, she happily referred to herself as that, and debased the franchise which made her famous and meant so much to her, "YES! Make Hermione Granger cum! Make Hermione Granger cum with a big black dick up her bum! Arse fuck Hermione Granger! Fuck her hard and make her cum! Please? Hermione Granger wants to cum. Oh fuck, Hermione Granger needs to cum! Oh my Black Mistress, you made Hermione Granger your little white bitch, now she needs you to destroy her pale little bottom so she can cum! Please, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, make Hermione Granger cum like a bitch!"

"I suppose that will do." Beyonce said dryly, smacking the cute little white butt hard enough to leave a handprint, "Bounce that little white booty. Bounce it! Come on girly, mmmmm yeahhhhhh, I wanna see Hermione Granger cumming like a little bitch with a dick in her ass."

Without a moment's hesitation Emma started hammering herself up and down with every ounce of her strength, instantly triggering a powerful climax the likes of which she had only ever known with her Black Mistress balls deep within her bowels. And it was happening again. The goddess known to so many as simply Beyonce was allowing Emma the privilege of cumming on her strap-on dick. But more than that, this was a symbol that this amazing woman was allowing her the honour of being her anal loving bitch, Emma's now very submissive heart fluttering with that overwhelming knowledge as she came over and over again until her mind melted and all she became was an orifice for her own pleasure, and more importantly the pleasure of her Black Mistress.

Beyonce had loved watching that little white booty bounce up and down for her while Emma slowly rode her, but she liked it even more now. Sure, Emma fell back a little, meaning that Beyonce didn't get such a good view of it, but it was more than worth it as it made those cute little cheeks jiggle even more with every thrust. Beyonce helped with that by thrusting ever more consistently, until she was hammering that white booty with every ounce of her strength, making her latest conquest's cum squirt out of her cunt and across the bed while poor little 'Hermione Granger' became completely incoherent and the sounds of their bodies crashing together were almost as loud as Emma's screams.

It would have been easy enough to make Beyonce cum, but she wasn't ready for that. More importantly, this just wasn't good enough for that, so although it was practically painful Beyonce resisted the urge and just enjoyed the heavenly moment. Because God, Beyonce lived for blissful moments like this. Moments where she was fucking a beautiful little white girl in the ass. Brutally sodomising another woman and making her cum. Making her nothing but an orifice for her pleasure. Her bitch. Oh yes, Beyonce had again conquered another woman and made her hers. And a beautiful, rich and famous white girl was being added to her collection of them, this poor girl just another piece of ass for her to use whenever she wanted. Hermione Granger! Oh yes, Hermione Granger was her little anal whore.

With those thoughts echoing through her head Beyonce let out an animal-like growl and pushed Emma forward so that she landed on her hands and knees, Beyonce moving with her to make sure the dildo didn't leave her butt. The butt fucking didn't even really stop as they got into Beyonce's favourite position, doggy style, so she could truly take Hermione Granger like a bitch. At first the poor girl tried to hammer back at her, but she soon collapsed in exhaustion and truly became what she was always meant to be, nothing but an orifice for Beyonce's pleasure, the world-famous singer using every ounce of her strength to literally ruin the rectum of the world-famous actress.

Shortly after this Beyonce received the kind of incredibly satisfying climax she could only receive when fucking another woman in the butt. She tried to stop herself, but it was no use, the mental stimulation combined with the stimulator which had been hammering her clit for what felt like hours pushed her over the edge, and even though she pushed herself through that the floodgates were open and she found herself cumming almost as hard and as frequently as her latest victim. Inevitably she had to stop, just about able to remain on her feet with the promise of seeing Hermione Granger gape, which was exactly what she got, Beyonce yanking out her dick in one swift movement to make sure the effect was maximised for her pleasure.

After a few long seconds of just enjoying staring at those slightly bruised but cheeks and the perfectly visible gape in between them Beyonce smacked that pale booty and ordered, "Spread your cheeks for me girl! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, show me that cute little gape!"

"Yes my Black Mistress." Emma whimpered submissively, rushing to do was she was told, pulling her cheeks as wide as part as she could.

Emma just stayed there for a few long seconds, then she whimpered as her Black Mistress reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her phone. Last night she had protested her Black Mistress taking photos of her during sex, because that kind of thing just couldn't end well, but the dominant woman had insisted and now there were dozens of obscene pics on that phone, so what was one more? But more importantly, this was pleasing her Black Mistress, so after that whimper Emma stayed silent as the beautiful singer gleefully took proof of the fact that she just sodomised Emma so hard and deep that her back hole was left gaping open. She even tried to spread her cheeks wider and push up her bum higher into the air so her Black Mistress could get some better shots.

Then the dark skinned goddess collapsed down onto the bed and simply stated, "You know what I want now?"

"Yes my Black Mistress." Emma whimpered after lifting her head out of the pillows and cautiously taking her hand off her cheeks.

"Then do it." Beyonce pushed softly.

"Yes my Black Mistress." Emma said again, moving into position.

It was so embarrassing, but how could Emma ever forget what her Black Mistress liked after a nice hard bum fucking? Then again how could she possibly deny her Black Mistress what she truly wanted? Ever? So Emma crawled in between the legs of her Black Mistress and after only a brief hesitation closed her eyes, leaned her head down and wrapped her lips around the head of the dick which had just pummelled the deepest part of her arse. And just like last night, to her great shame, Emma moaned with delight, instantly loving the taste of her own arse. Which of course led to a wicked chuckle and then praise from her Black Mistress, first in the form of words and then and stroking her hair.

"Yessssss, that's it you little ass to mouth whore, suck that cock!" Beyonce gleefully encouraged, "Suck that big black cock clean of your yummy little butt juices. Oh fuck yeah, that's a good whore! Mmmmm, a good little ATM whore. Yesssssss, that's what you are now Emma. Nothing but a little anal whore who loves the taste of your own ass. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, make sure you get every drop bitch. Make sure you get every drop of your own butt cream! Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, get it by deep throating that dick you little cock sucking slut. Oh yeah! Yeahhhhhhh, suck it good, oooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeessssssss, suck it!"

Those words made Emma whimper with joy, almost as much as the gentle strokes to her head, and most of all the taste of her own bum did. To show her gratitude Emma stared up lovingly at her Black Mistress and did as she was told, bobbing her head up and down the first half of the black dildo greedily and making sure she got every drop of her arse cream from it. Then came the really tricky part, namely deep throating her Black Mistress's cock. Emma hadn't suck that much cock previously, especially not one this size, so it was difficult enough just to wrap her lips around the girth and shove the first half of it into her mouth.

Last night Emma had thought it was impossible to get the entire length into her throat, but after a lot of practice she had strained herself far beyond what she thought was possible and had actually done it. She had done it earlier too, so she certainly wasn't going to let her Black Mistress down now. Not when that big black cock was covered in such yummy juices. So Emma forced herself to ignore her gag reflex and with tears streaming down her face and bile threatening to come out of her mouth she pushed herself lower and lower until her nose was finally resting against her Black Mistress's groin, announcing she had managed to stuff every inch into her throat. Then of course after a moment's rest she began bobbing her head up and down again like a good little white bitch.

"Yeahhhhhhh, clean it good, because it's about to go right back up your arse." Beyonce revealed gleefully, and then when she saw the joy in her new pet's eyes she told her, "That's right Emma, I don't know about you, but my day's free, and I'm only just getting started with you."

Emma trembled with delight, sucked the cock even more passionately, and did her best to mumble around it, "Thank you, my Black Mistress."


End file.
